


The Spark

by thelastroseofcintra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rating has changed, Soulmates, This is another long one, fluffy fluff fluff, spoilers eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 134,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastroseofcintra/pseuds/thelastroseofcintra
Summary: This work is meant to be canon compliant with Netflix's The Witcher and show all the things that we never got to see.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Eist Tuirsach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 79
Kudos: 75





	1. Before the Beginning

**Before the Beginning**

It was difficult for Calanthe to remember when exactly she had fallen out of love with her husband, and there were days when she grappled with the uncertainty that she never truly loved him in the first place.

Taking Roegner as her husband had been far from her first choice, but he was the only man that had excepted her hand. Rumors had raged since she was crowned regarding affairs that she had had with both men and women, all of which notably were false. And in turn, those rumors had convinced many a man to politely refuse her hand in marriage. Calanthe remembered her hands shaking as she opened the letter from Roegner that would contain his response to her marriage request but was already half convinced that he would refuse her, just as everyone else had.

Mind you, Calanthe was not marrying by choice. Cintran law forbade women from ruling on their own accord, and the only reason why Calanthe was currently the Queen Regent was due to her father passing away before she had been old enough to marry. Calanthe remembered when her father first began to try to explain the way of things to her. She did not take it well.

“One day, when you are old enough, you will wed a fine young man. A prince, or a duke perhaps. And when I am gone, that man will be made king.”

“Why can I not be king?”

“Because you are a girl, Calanthe.”

“Then what will I do, Papa?”

“Like your Mother, you will be his Queen and bear his children.”

“And what else?”

King Dagorad looked quite stunned by his young daughters’ question.

“Well what else is there, Calanthe?”

She walked silently with her father as he held her hand while they made their way through the gardens. She was only seven years old, but already understood that she had no interest in living out her life in accordance to other people.

King Dagorad must have noticed the change in Calanthe’s expression as she hung her head in silence, for he said, “It is the law, my child. Cintra is ruled by a king. That is the way of things.”

Calanthe scrunched up her nose as she continued to stare at the ground. She had no interest in the current way of things.

\--

As Calanthe grew, she had a hard time understanding why her gender was a deciding factor in her ability to rule. She was just as clever, if not more so, than the boys that her tutor mentored before her. To prove her point, when Calanthe reached the age of nine, she decided that she would learn to fight with a sword like her father. By the time she was twelve, she could fight better than half of her father’s own soldiers. And yet still, despite her intellect and fighting ability, the law stayed as it was. Princess Calanthe was not fit to rule within her own right and her education was soon adjusted to prepare her on how she would support her future husband. Surprisingly, at her mother’s insistence, she was allowed to continue her training.

“I do not make the rules, Adalia. And I don’t like them any more than you do.”

Calanthe came to a halt at the sound of her father’s voice when she was just outside the door to her parents’ chambers.

“I know.” Her mother said softly. “But please do not take that away from her.”

King Dagorad sighed. “You know I want nothing but her happiness, but…”

“If you want her to be happy, then at least let her continue her training. She will go mad if she is forced to spend her days learning how to sew and talk of nothing but dresses and hairstyles.”

King Dagorad chuckled then. “That she will. Alright, fine. She can continue to train, but she must learn how to sew as well. It will be expected of her.”

A smile spread across Calanthe’s face as she listened from the hall. While she had no interest in sewing, she could at least continue to train.

\--

When Calanthe set the letter down from Roegner, she was delighted, at least at first. As the date of the wedding drew closer, Calanthe began to develop cold feet. Perhaps she was not quite ready for marriage after all. The idea of handing the power she held over to her husband terrified her. What if Roegner was not fit to be a king? And what was more, she had not changed her mind from when she was a child and was therefore still convinced she was perfectly capable of ruling on her own.

After contemplating for days on the most practical way to get out of her engagement, Calanthe eventually settled on attempting to make herself look outright crazy. Sure, it would hurt her marriage prospects for now, but she could not do any more damage to her reputation than what was already done. The morning that Roegner arrived at the palace to meet Calanthe for the first time, she decided that she would simply sprint around the palace, screaming like mad. That would most definitely scare him back to Ebbing.

When Calanthe’s eyes fell upon Roegner, her plan was halted in its tracks. He was seven years older than Calanthe, tall, built like a soldier, and was quite handsome with his long dark hair, warm brown eyes and soft smile.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty.” Roegner said when he was introduced to her. He had dropped to his knee, and in a flash pulled a small box from inside his travel cloak, which he opened to present to her. “A gift for my future bride. I hope you’ll accept it.”

Calanthe was spellbound. His smile was hypnotizing, and something about him made her body feel as though she were tingling. When she tried to speak and thank him for the necklace, which she did truly think was beautiful, she found that her words caught in her throat.

“Tales of your beauty are whispered across the Continent, your Majesty. And I must say, the beauty you possess far surpasses them.”

That was when Calanthe was sure she fell in love with Roegner.

\--

The night of their wedding was celebrated across Cintra with a feast that was the most elaborate anyone could recall from recent memory. Dances were held, gifts were received, and many a beer was drunk.

When Roegner took her to bed that night, Calanthe found herself not sure if she were more nervous or excited.

Calanthe’s education in regard to matters of the bedchamber had never occurred. When she lost her father, Calanthe ascended to the throne immediately, and any remnants of her education had been pushed to the wayside. That left her handmaidens to warn her that she may feel pain, but that her night would be filled with pleasure as well.

“Have you kissed him yet, your Majesty?” One of her handmaidens, Marina, asked as she began to unpin Calanthe’s hair.

“No.” Calanthe said softly as she hung her head for a moment. “We have not even been left alone yet.”

“Well don’t worry, there will be plenty of that going on in no time.”

Calanthe took a moment to stare at her hands in her lap before she quietly asked, “What is it like, Marina?”

“What is what like, your Majesty?”

Marina, who was several years older than Calanthe and married to a Cintran knight, glanced in the mirror then when Calanthe raised her brow and said, “You know…”

“Ahh. Well, it will hurt, but only at first. Hopefully he is gentle with you. If he is, that will help.”

Calanthe nodded her head as she gulped. She did not know it would hurt, and suddenly became even more nervous than she already was.

Marina must have noticed the sudden fear in Calanthe’s eyes. “Do not fear, your Majesty. I promise that it is not that bad, and before you know it, it will start to feel good. And just think, before you even start, there will be kissing, and sparks will fly.”

“Sparks?”

“Yes, sparks. I remember the first time I kissed my husband. It felt as if the whole world had stopped for a moment. My body felt as though it were on fire, and I could see sparks in front of my eyes. Neither one of us possess magical abilities, but in that moment, it was as if we did. It was magic, pure magic.”

“That does sound wonderful.”

“It was. They say that is what happens when you kiss your soulmate.”

“Soulmate?” Calanthe asked, unsure as to what Marina was talking about. She had never heard of a soulmate before.

“Your soulmate is the one person you are meant to be with. The problem is, destiny does not always manage to bring soulmates together. It is said that most people live their entire lives without finding the one person that is meant just for them.”

Calanthe frowned slightly as she stared down at her lap again. What if Roegner was the wrong choice?

“Do the sparks still happen when you kiss him now?”

Marina smiled warmly before saying, “Yes, every time.”

When Roegner kissed Calanthe for the first time when they were finally alone, Calanthe waited on bated breath for the sparks to start. Sure, she had not married Roegner with the hopes of finding her soulmate, but maybe he would be hers after all.

No sparks flew, however. Sure, there was plenty of lust between them, and just as Marina had said, the pain did not last long. When it was over and they both rolled to their sides and faced away from each other to sleep. Calanthe laid awake however, wondering who on the Continent her soulmate was.

**

The sun was hot on Eist’s face as he skillfully sailed his drakkar through one of Skellige’s narrowest fjords. The path he was sailing on his return to Kaer Trolde was not recommended due to the danger it possessed, but it was the fastest, and danger had never dissuaded Eist before.

Eist had been away from Kaer Trolde for over a month now and had been in search of a kraken, but to his dismay, had been unable to find one. He had kept a list in his journal of sea creatures he wished to encounter, and a kraken had been at the top of it since he was a little boy.

Before Eist had left on his most recent journey, his brother Bran had just been declared King of the Skelligan Isles. Now as Eist sailed in the harbor at Kaer Trolde and stared up at the castle that loomed before him, he wondered just what his brother was doing.

It did not take long for Eist to find Bran in the training yard, sparring with what appeared to be several inexperienced sailors.

“Just because you are sailors, does not need that you will not go into battle.” Bran said as he swung his sword, only to quickly pull back on his strike before plunging it through the young man before him.

After a moment, Eist cleared his throat as he ran his hand through his dark hair to push it out of his eyes.

Bran turned towards him then and smiled. “About time you came back, little brother. I was beginning to think you had lost your way.” Bran turned back towards his trainees then. “Alright lads, that’s enough for one day.”  
  


“So, what did I miss?” Eist asked as he and Bran began to make their way back inside of the castle.

“Not much. We had trouble with a few drowners on Hindarsfjall a few weeks back, but that is about it.” Bran said as a pile of letters was handed through him from a courier just as they stepped foot inside the castle.

The pair made their way towards their separate chambers as Bran flipped through the letters in his hand.

“Here, open this one, will you?” Bran asked.

Eist glanced over and took the letter from his brother while simultaneously pulling out his dagger in a flash.

“You’ve gotten better at that. You are becoming quite handy with a blade.”

Eist chuckled as he flipped the letter over to see it sealed with navy wax and a lion embedded into it.

“This is from the Kingdom of Cintra.” Eist said aloud as he quickly popped the wax seal with his dagger.

“What does it say?” Bran asked as they reached the end of the hall.

“Apparently Queen Calanthe has wed Roegner of Ebbing.”

“Who is that?”

“I have no idea.” Eist said. “I’ve never heard of him.”

From there they parted, and each headed towards their chambers. When Eist entered his own, he stretched just before he walked towards the fire and tossed the letter into it. There was no need to keep it. The letter had no doubt been duplicated and sent out to every city and castle across the continent to announce the marriage of some queen that he would never meet.

**

It took two years for Calanthe and Roegner to conceive a child. Calanthe had all but given up hope and nearly made herself sick over it. It had been drilled into her from a very young age that she must produce an heir and was terrified at what would happen to her if she could not. That was when the nausea and vomiting began to start on a regular basis. When her physician confirmed her pregnancy, Calanthe waited until she was alone to cry over the sheer joy of it. When Pavetta was born, both Calanthe and Roegner were thrilled, but she could see the look in Roegner’s eyes that he had so desperately tried to hide.

He wanted a son. And to make matters worse, so did Calanthe.

Pavetta began to fuss then in Calanthe’s arms, and in turn Calanthe pressed her closer against her chest to comfort her as she pressed soft kisses to her brow. A son would come later, but for now, Calanthe was intent on enjoying being with her baby daughter.

\--

Their first time in an attempt to make a child after Pavetta only reinforced what Calanthe had suspected. She did not love Roegner. He was kind to her, treated her well, and loved their daughter dearly. In turn, Calanthe was kind to him as well, in her own way at least. He had learned to stay out of her way in court, and it was well known that despite Roegner’s title, it was Calanthe who ruled. There was no love though, and the lust that they had had for each other in the beginning was starting to fade.

\--

Two miscarriages came after Pavetta, and Calanthe was not sure if she had ever experienced such equally physical pain and mental anguish in all her life. The first had happened early on, barely two months in. The second happened when her stomach had already begun to swell, and her physician had to be summoned to ensure that Calanthe survived the ordeal.

After the second miscarriage, Calanthe was not able to conceive again. To make matters worse, that was when she felt herself begin to drift further away from Roegner. Soon they stopped sharing a bed, and when he would occasionally slip into her bedchamber at night, Calanthe was reminded that there was never any love between them at all. The spark that she had been told of had never come.

Now with Pavetta nearing eight years old, she began to see that she was living her entire life as she had feared and in accordance to others wishes. Calanthe looked down then at the sewing needles she held in her hand.

“This is ridiculous. I hate sewing.” Calanthe said to herself as she set them on the table in front of her.

The only thing that prevented Calanthe from flinging them into the fire was that they had belonged to her mother. Instead, Calanthe took a moment to find a small metal container to carefully store them in before placing it on a shelf in her bedchamber. Afterward, she changed from the dress she was wearing and into clothing more suitable for practicing her swordsmanship.

\--

When the plague began to ravage the Continent, Calanthe and Roegner were certain that it would not come to Cintra. The borders were closed and anyone living outside the city were no longer permitted to enter. The palace went on an even stricter lockdown, with the servants and nobleman being forced to stay inside the place walls.

The plague did come though, and when it left, it took Roegner with it.

Calanthe was there when he passed, and almost wished she hadn’t been. Despite how distant she felt to him now, she did care for him, and he was the father of her only child. As Roegner lay dying, coughing so badly that he could barely speak, Calanthe found herself shaking.

Years ago, before Calanthe had discovered that she was carrying Pavetta, Roegner had fallen into a ravine while on a hunting trip. He had nearly died but had been apparently saved by a man called Duny. According to Roegner, Duny invoked the Law of Surprise as payment for saving his life. Roegner had thought nothing of it, that was until he arrived home to Calanthe, who had been anxiously waiting to inform him that she discovered that very morning she was with child.

“What are you saying?” Calanthe whispered in an attempt to quell the rage in her voice.

“I am saying that our daughter is a Child of Surprise. And one day, she will be claimed.”

For a moment, Calanthe lost focus as her vision blurred. Tears stung her eyes at the thought of some man arriving to Cintra to claim Pavetta as if she were his property. Calanthe would not allow that to happen. No one would take her daughter from her.

“How could you?”

“I did not know.” Roegner pleaded just before he began to cough again. “Please, you must understand. I did not know that the surprise would be our Pavetta.”

Calanthe pursed her lips together in an attempt not to scream. She nodded quickly then, breaking her eye contact with Roegner. Despite wanting to march to the training yard and hack a dozen targets in half, she stayed and held his hand till he passed, but never met his eyes again.

\--

Pavetta was twelve years old when her father died. Calanthe found herself in tears as she attempted to explain to Pavetta, who had not yet had to confront death, that she would not see her father again.

“Papa is gone?” Pavetta asked, her voice shaking as tears fell down her cheeks.

“No, my sweet child. He won’t.”

Calanthe opened her eyes wide in an attempt to stop her own tears when Pavetta flung her arms around Calanthe and clutched at her waist.

“You won’t go away too, will you Mama?”

Calanthe’s tears fell as she dropped to her knees and held Pavetta close. That night, and many nights after that, Calanthe clutched Pavetta in her arms while she slept. It was the only way to keep her nightmares at bay.

\--

To Calanthe’s dismay, Pavetta was quickly growing into a gentle girl with a love for music, dance, and art. Calanthe tried repeatedly to all but shove a sword into Pavetta’s hand, but she would not have it. Instead of being found in the training yard as Calanthe was as a child, Pavetta could be found with the court musicians dancing away, or in the library, reading as many books as she could consume at once.

The one interest that they did share was horses. They both loved to ride and when Calanthe realized this, she took full advantage at finally having a shared interest with her daughter.

“Come.” Calanthe said one day after a long, stressful morning in court. She had eaten her midday meal with Pavetta and found herself wanting to do nothing more than take her white stallion down to the beach. “Do you want to go for a horseback ride?”

Pavetta’s smile always warmed Calanthe to her soul and this time was no different.

“Yes Mama!” Pavetta said excitedly as she stood from her chair and took Calanthe’s hand.

\--

The stable boys were quick with readying Calanthe’s stallion and Pavetta’s pony. When they rode out Calanthe chose the path that led to the sea.

As they approached their destination, Calanthe took in a deep breath, letting the scent of salt fill her lungs. There was something about the smell of the sea and the sounds it made that she loved. In many ways it relaxed and comforted her, but she did not understand why. The few times that Calanthe had attempted to set sail, she became violently seasick, resulting in her quickly returning to shore. There was something about the smell of the salt though. Despite being born in a palace, the smell of the sea air made her feel at home.

Calanthe allowed her head to fall back as she closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

“Are you alright, Mama?” Pavetta asked.

Calanthe hummed, still not yet opening her eyes. “It’s so relaxing here.”

For a moment they sat atop their horses in silence until Calanthe opened her eyes and glanced over at Pavetta.

“Do you want to walk on the sand?” Calanthe asked as Pavetta turned to her and smiled while she nodded earnestly.

After tying the horses to a nearby tree, Calanthe and Pavetta preceded to hold up their skirts and sprint through the waves. While Calanthe admittedly was pleased to be ruling on her own now that Roegner had passed, it brought along its own stresses with it. Times like these were rare and treasured dearly by her.

\--

“Mama!”

Calanthe moaned softly as she stirred in her sleep.

“Mama!”

Calanthe’s eyes snapped open as she sat up to see Pavetta standing at the edge of her bed, her eyes wide with fear. Her blond hair had all but completely come out of its braid, causing her curls to look wild as they stuck out all over the place.

“What is it?” Calanthe asked as she quickly lit the candle on her bedside table.

“Something is wrong.” Pavetta said quietly. “I am bleeding.”

“Did you cut yourself?” Calanthe asked as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

“No.” Pavetta said softly as she shook her head.

“Where are you bleeding from?” Calanthe asked as she blinked a few times in an attempt to wake herself further.

When Calanthe glanced back at Pavetta she could see she had gone paler than usual. When Pavetta pointed to where she was bleeding from, Calanthe froze.

“I’m scared, Mama.” Pavetta said as her eyes filled with tears. “Am I dying?”

“No, no, no.” Calanthe whispered as she snapped herself back to reality and pulled Pavetta into her arms.

Explaining to Pavetta what the bleeding meant was easy but finishing the conversation with how a woman comes to bear a child was not. While Calanthe spoke though, she could not get out of her head as to what this meant. If Pavetta was bleeding, she could bear a child. And if she could bear a child, she could be married. When Pavetta had been young, Calanthe herself had arranged for several different engagements for who would wed Pavetta, all which offered Cintra different alliances. However, all of those engagements had already been broken by Calanthe herself. In the end she was not able to bring herself to commit her daughter to a man she did not choose, no matter what advantages doing so could bring to Cintra.

“I don’t think I want to bear a child.” Pavetta said as she scrunched up her face, causing Calanthe to laugh, but her face quickly became serious again.

“Pavetta, did you bleed on your bedding?”

“I think so.”

Calanthe sighed as she took Pavetta’s hand in hers. When they entered Pavetta’s chambers, Calanthe pulled back the blanket on her bed to see the small stain of blood there but was relieved that as she pulled back the sheet, it had not stained the bed.

“Change into another nightgown.” Calanthe said as she stripped the sheet off of Pavetta’s bed and tossed it into the fire.

“What are you doing?” Pavetta asked, startled while she slipped her nightgown off and handed it to her mother, who promptly added it to the fire.

“Pavetta, no one can know of this. Do you understand? You cannot tell anyone that you have begun to bleed.” Calanthe whispered urgently.

“But you said its nothing to be ashamed of.”

“It is not, my sweet child. But if anyone learns of this, things could move very quickly.”

“What does that mean?” Pavetta asked as she slipped on a fresh nightgown.

“It means that a husband could be chosen for you to wed.”

Pavetta’s eyes went wide with fear. “Mama, I don’t want to get married.”

“I know. I know.” Calanthe said softly as she pulled Pavetta into her arms. “Everything will be fine. I won’t let anyone take you from me. Just do not speak of it unless it is to me and me alone, okay?”

“Okay.” Pavetta said softly as she held her hand to her stomach. “Is it always this painful.”

“Usually.” Calanthe sympathized while she pulled an extra blanket from a shelf and laid it on the bed. “Sleep on this. It will keep it off the mattress.”

Pavetta yawned then as she climbed into bed while Calanthe tucked her in. When Pavetta winced as she tried to make herself comfortable, Calanthe gently rested her hand on Pavetta’s stomach and rubbed softly until she fell back asleep.

Calanthe swallowed hard as she made her way back to her own bedchamber. Rumors spread quickly in court, and it would only take a linen servant to see blood on Pavetta’s sheets or nightgown before the whole palace would be aware that Pavetta was, according to Cintran law, of the age to be married. Calanthe had been warned years ago, if she did not take a new husband, then when her daughter was of age, she would. And whichever man was chosen would be the new King of Cintra.

Calanthe had no intentions on marrying again. If she had learned anything through her marriage to Roegner, it was two things. First, while she had cared for him, she had never been in love with him. Second, she did not need a man by her side to rule, and in fact, she did much better when she had no one by her side at all.

**

“Care to head upstairs?” Eist asked as he stumbled towards the fire-haired woman.

“Of course, but are you sure you’ll be able to perform?” The woman asked as she slinked her arms around Eist’s neck. “You are barely able to walk.”

Eist chuckled as he downed his beer, loosing track of how much he had had to drink.

“Don’t you worry about that. I am filled with vigor.”

“Alright sea hound, prove it.”

When they finished, Eist laid on his side to face away from her. He could feel the woman, whose name he could not remember, roll to her side as well and soon the room was filled with her soft snores as she slept. Eist sighed happily to himself, pleased with his conquest. Long ago he had lost count of just how many women he had been with. Women found him irresistible wherever his ship took him, and when they approached him, he was more than happy to give them what they desired.

Eist frowned then as he sighed. He was thirty years old and all around him his fellow Skelligan's were settling down, including his brother. Each of them described a connection, a feeling when they were with their wives and husbands, a feeling that was unmistakable: love. Bran described it even as something like a spark. With each woman he spoke to and bedded, Eist waited for the feeling to start and for the spark to ignite. It never did.

Now Eist was beginning to suspect that he was not capable of loving a woman or feeling that love in return. Sure, he had loved his parents and loved his brother and sister, but the kind of love that Eist believed he was incapable of was something more. Surely there was something wrong with him if he had not felt it by now.

“You’ll find the right woman, I promise.” Bran would say.

While Eist appreciated his optimism, as time went by, he believed him less and less.

\--

“Well, that was fun.” The woman said when she woke the next morning to find Eist already awake beside her. “You were certainly full of vigor as you had promised.”

Eist chuckled but did not respond. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, and he had woken from the little sleep he did get with a heavy feeling in his heart. Even with the fire-haired woman laying just beside him, he still felt lonely.

“So, you’ll be off to more faraway lands again I suppose?”

“Yes.” Eist said as he glanced up at the open window. “I’ve been on the mainland for a while now, and I must return to Skellige soon.”

With that Eist stood and began to pull his linen pants and shirt on.

“Oh, how I wish I lived your life,” The woman said. “To sail the open seas whenever I wished. You must feel so free.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Do you wish for some company on your journey home?”

Eist turned then to look at the woman. She was beautiful, that was for sure. But when Eist looked at her though, looking for something more, there was nothing left but her beauty. Eist did not wish to share a conversation with her or learn about her, and when he looked at her, he felt nothing.

_“Something must be wrong with me.” Eist thought to himself. “This woman is beautiful and seems kind enough, and yet I am not interested past sleeping with her.”_

“Thank you for the kind offer, but I am afraid I must decline.” Eist said as he looked away to find his leather vest. “But thank you for last night.”

\--

When Eist stepped foot on his ship, his spirits lifted instantly. It never ceased to amaze him how the sea calmed him. Living on a ship the majority of the time was lonely, but relaxing and calming at the same time. Eist was beginning to suspect that he was only ever meant to love the sea and nothing more.

\--

“You know, as Jarl, you really should not disappear for months on end.” Bran said as Eist made his way back inside.

“Ahh.” Eist said, waving him off. “I did not disappear. I was in a marked ship off the Nilfgaardian coast. You could have found me if you needed too.”

“Ha!” Bran scoffed. “Well I am afraid you can only stay in Kaer Trolde for one night.”

“Why is that?” Eist asked as he picked up an apple out of a nearby bowl and took a bite out of it.

“There are some bandits that need taken care of. They are intercepting our supply ships from the North and have sunk several of them in the process.”

Eist nodded as he took another bite. Another journey that would no doubt keep him away from home for a month on end. At least it was a distraction though, anything to keep his mind off of something more that was surely never to come.


	2. A Walk in the Rose Garden

**A Walk in the Rose Garden**

Every year in conjunction with the Belleteyn holiday, Calanthe hosted a banquet in which she invited every member of the Northern royal houses to attend. It was not exactly the most enjoyable event in Calanthe’s opinion, but its purpose was not for pleasure, at least not for her. It worked to Cintra’s advantage to keep up good relations with her fellow monarchs, so despite her disdain for banquets, she held them anyway. Besides, Calanthe had grown steadily more attached to the idea at forming an alliance with another kingdom. War was always on the horizon, and while Calanthe had seen Cintra’s army grow into the mightiest on the Continent, she still saw a need to have an alliance in place.

For years Calanthe had been fascinated with Skellige, the neighboring cluster of Isle’s off the coast of the Continent. The Skelligan’s were rumored to be the fiercest warriors in all the land, but their reputation also had them called corsairs and plunderers. They were a people that kept to themselves and seemingly had no interest in what occurred on the mainland. The Cintran library held a few books on the Isles, and Calanthe had read through each one of them, which only fueled her drive. If she were able to combine the Cintran army with the Skelligan navy, they would be unstoppable. An alliance like that would ensure Cintra’s security for centuries to come.

There was only one problem though. The current king of Skellige, King Bran, was already wed. Skelligan custom permitted taking multiple wives, but Cintran did not. And not to mention, Calanthe was not about to share a husband with anyone. Calanthe now spent much of her time pondering over how to form an alliance with people who wanted nothing to do with anyone on the Continent.

Skellige’s monarchy was decided by a series of moots, so Calanthe had read, and was not hereditary as was her own. That took the prospect of wedding herself or even Pavetta to the King’s son, who was not guaranteed to become King. Perhaps marrying into one of the powerful clans would be enough. Then there was the prospect of handing over her power, which Calanthe did not take lightly. If she were able to wed a Skelligan, that man would be made king, just as Roegner had been. While Roegner had been easy enough to control, the thought of having to run her kingdom through a man again nearly made her disregard the idea of taking a husband again all together.

Calanthe supervised the list of people who were invited to the banquet as she always did, and when she requested for King Bran to be added, she noted the questionable look that the scribe gave her. Calanthe’s decisions were not outright questioned though, and her decision was final. King Bran would be invited to Cintra. Now, Calanthe could only hope that he would come.

**

A smile crossed Eist’s face as the view of Ard Skellige slowly came out of the haze. It had been near sixty days since he had last been home, and he was starting to miss it dearly. His crew made haste, taking full advantage at the wind on their side and the calm sea that his drakkar sliced through.

“Jarl Eist, we were expecting you weeks ago.” Lars, the Kaer Trolde harbor master said as Eist stepped off the gangplank.

“Yes, well the bandits proved to be a bit of a problem.”

“Be that as it may, the King has been expecting you.”

“Yes, yes.” Eist said as he clasped Lars on the back. “I’ll go to my brother at once.”

—

“I’ve returned.” Eist said cockily as he entered Bran’s private chambers and lightly bowed his head. “I hear that you have been expecting me.”

“Where have you been?” Bran asked as he stood from the table he sat at near the fire. “I was starting to worry.”

Eist only waved him off. “You bloody well were not. Besides, you know what this life is like.”

“Yes well, be that as it may, our nephew missed you.”

“I’ve missed him too.” Eist said. “Where is the lad now?”

“At his lessons, giving his tutor all sorts of antics. The boy is worse than you were.”

“If I remember correctly, my childhood antics caused many a good time.”

Bran snorted. “At least you’ve made it back in time.”

“In time for what?”

“Here.” Bran said as he handed Eist a letter.

Eist glanced at the broken navy wax with a lion embedded in it. His eyes flicked back and forth over the letter, half expecting to find either an announcement of a birth or death. Instead, he was admittedly a little shocked by what he read.

“The Lioness has invited you to Cintra?” Eist asked.

“She has.”

“Do you want me to watch over the Isle’s while you’re there?” Eist asked as he handed the letter back to Bran before walking to the window and staring out into the sea. As happy as he was to be home, he already missed being on the open water with the sun on his face and the wind in his hair.

“No. You’re going in my stead.”

Eist left out a laugh. “No. If you want to except that invitation, that is on you.” After a moment, Eist turned to see Bran staring at him silently. “No.” Eist repeated firmly.

“You’ve never been to Cintra and you’ve always said that you want to see the entire Continent at least once in your life.”

“That does not include convalescing with a bunch of devious courtesans.”

Bran sighed. “They say the Queen is beautiful you know. And they say the same about her handmaidens. Apparently, they are the most beautiful in all the North.”

“And?”

“Consider it a challenge to add a few to your list of many conquests.”

Eist smirked for a moment. He had lost count long ago of just how many conquests he had made. “We’ve never been a part of the mainland’s affairs. Why start now?”

“The Queen did not invite us without a purpose. I want to hear what she has to say.”

“Then you should be the one to hear it.”

“No.” Bran chuckled. “No, I am afraid I must stay in Skellige. It won’t do any good to have both of us gone from the Isle’s. Some of the clans are acting up again and I’d like to be here in case things turn ugly.”

Eist sighed.

“You know I cannot stand skeeving courtesans.”

“I know, brother, but I am curious about the Queen. Please, you are the only person I trust to send.”

For a moment Eist pursed his lips before nodding. He had no desire to visit the Cintran court.

“I’ll have Mousesack go with you, along with a company of men. And who knows, perhaps you will have a pleasant time.”

**

“Did we receive word if King Bran is attending?” Calanthe asked her aid.

“No, your Majesty.”

Calanthe frowned to herself. “Inform the harbor master that I wish to receive word at once if Skelligan ships are seen in our waters.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

When Calanthe was alone, she let out a heavy sigh. The Skelligan’s were a proud people, that much Calanthe knew. Perhaps they truly had no interest in attending a Cintran banquet and wished to only keep to themselves, just as she had feared.

**

Eist had seen the Cintran coast before but had never seen it in its glory. As his flagship neared, Eist stood at the very front of the deck. He was more amazed than he would care to admit at the size and grandeur of the city before him. The city was massive and looked beautiful and equally intimidating with its spires and walls and almost seemed to glint with gold.

**

“Your Majesty, we have just received word from the harbor master. Three Skelligan ships have arrived.”

“Good.” Calanthe said to her handmaiden, Neera, who had been sent to report the news.

Calanthe’s young squire, Danek, suddenly burst inside of Calanthe’s chambers. “I apologize for the intrusion, your Majesty.”

“What is it?” Calanthe asked briskly. Her handmaidens had just readied her bath for her to prepare for the banquet, and Calanthe was in the mood to sink into the bronze tub and let the hot water engulf her while her hair was washed.

“We have received reports that a group of bandits are burning and looting a nearby town. Three women have been raped and five men are reported dead.”

“Dammit.” Calanthe said as she stood. “Prepare my armor and have my guard on horseback when I arrive. I will be down in a moment.”

The handmaidens of Queen Calanthe already knew what to do. Her dress was removed in a flash and her hair was quickly put into a long braid before being swiftly pinned back. She tied a long velvet robe around her waist and quickly made her way down the back halls of the palace to the armory, lest one of her guests see the Lioness of Cintra in nothing but a robe.

It took less than twenty minutes for Calanthe to begin her ride, accompanied by Danek and the rest of her guard while her guests began to gather at her palace.

**

Eist could not help but stare in awe as Mousesack and himself were guided to their quarters. He had never seen a palace grander before. Sure, the castle in Kaer Trolde was elaborate in its own way, but the Cintran palace was on an entirely different scale. Lions were etched into nearly every surface and the halls were lined with bronze torches and tapestry after tapestry that hung from the high ceilings. Mousesack’s quarters were the first stop, and Eist’s were just beside his.

“Your belonging’s will be brought up to you at once, my lord. A servant will be along in a short while with drink and to fill your tub.” The servant said just before making his way out.

He would need to change of course, but until his trunk arrived, Eist was left with nothing to do but explore. The guest quarters were vast, complete with a small sitting room, a dining room, a large bedchamber with adjoining dressing area, and a large privy. The fireplace in the sitting room and bedchamber were already roaring, but just as he sat to enjoy the fire for a moment, his door was knocked on, followed quickly by several servants entering.

Eist watched in silence as his trunk was set inside the bedchamber and his tub was filled with steaming hot water. A moment later another servant entered, carrying a pitcher of beer and a tray piled with fruit, cheese, and bread.

“Thank you, but this really is not necessary.”

The servant had just begun to pour Eist a glass of beer before turning to him and looking downright offended. “But of course, it is, my lord. Her Majesty ensures each of her guests receive beer and food.”

Eist only nodded before taking the beer that was offered to him. There was no sense in embarrassing the poor servant who was just attempting to complete his duties.

“Should I send a barber to shave you, my lord?”

Eist nearly choked on his beer. “What?”

“Apologize, my lord, I meant no offense. It is just that wearing a beard is not the going style in Cintra.”

“This is barely a beard, and I’ll be keeping it.” Eist grumbled.

He was damned if he was going to shave what was little more than a five o’clock shadow for a banquet that he did not want to attend in the first place.

\--

After taking his time bathing, Eist dressed himself after refusing assistance. He had to put his foot down, and he certainly did not need help putting his pants on. Afterward, Eist made his way to Mousesack’s chambers before the two of them were led down to the main hall, just outside the throne room where the banquet was to be held.

When Eist and Mousesack arrived, they were both taken aback by what they saw. While the hall was occupied by its fair share of men, there were also dozens of some of the most beautiful women either of them had ever seen.

“Which one do you suppose is the Queen?” Mousesack asked as he took a glass of beer off of a tray held by a servant and offered it to Eist before taking one for himself. “The legends of her beauty have reached even the farthest ends of the Continent, not to mention the Isles.”

“So I’ve heard.” Eist said as he took a sip. “I would think the Queen would be wearing a crown and I don’t see any woman here wearing one. Gods, I doubt the Queen will be more beautiful than the women already here, particularly the ones dressed in blue. These are the most beautiful…”

“Avoid the ones with the blue robes.”

Calanthe had just arrived back to her palace, having dealt with the insurrection in the nearby town. Just as she entered the banquet hall, she stumbled upon several men who she was not acquainted with gawking over her handmaidens. It was far from the first time, and she knew it would not be the last. “ _They could at least have the decency to speak to them instead of leering at them from afar.”_ Calanthe thought to herself just as Raela, one of her many handmaidens whispered into her ear, “The tall one is Eist Tuirseach, the Jarl of Skellige and the Kings brother.”

She could barely see Eist Tuirseach, and what she could see was from behind. He was tall, lean, and was broad shouldered with wavy brown hair that just touched his shoulders. Calanthe smirked for a moment as he brushed his hair back out of his eyes.

_“They certainly don’t look like corsairs or plunderers_.” Calanthe said to herself before asking Raela, “And the other?”

“His name is Mousesack, apparently. He is one of King Bran’s advisors.”

“Where is King Bran?”

“He did not come your Majesty, but apparently sent his brother in his stead.”

Calanthe nodded as she slowly walked closer towards the Skelligan’s. It was not a good sign if King Bran did not feel that this banquet was pertinent enough to attend himself.

Eist turned around quickly, wondering who in their right mind had just advised him to avoid the most beautiful women in the hall. When he turned, he came face to face with a woman dressed in bloodied golden armor. Her hair was a mess of matted braids, her fair skin was smuggled with dirt and sweat, but her eyes were bright, almost as if the sun itself shone threw them. Eist glanced over her to see that there were lion paws on her pauldrons and roaring lions etched into the top of her breastplate. _“Well, I was certainly incorrect.”_ Eist thought to himself as the blue robed women quickly faded from his mind. _“This is the most beautiful woman on the Continent.”_

When Eist glanced around, he noticed the people around him bowing as they passed. _“Oh Gods,”_ Eist thought to himself, suddenly feeling foolish for not recognizing her sooner. _“This is the Lioness herself.”_

Eist tried to speak, but only found himself stammering. As his eyes flicked back to hers, he felt like he was falling. Suddenly his stomach was fluttering, and he felt as though he would be sick.

“Your Majesty.” Mousesack said as he bowed his head slightly.

“I do not enjoy when my handmaidens are chased as if they were cattle.”

Eist could feel his face turning red as he ducked his head slightly, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Mousesack said quietly. Eist flicked his eyes over to see that his face had turned as red as his own.

“I trust you had a good journey?” Calanthe asked, noting both men’s embarrassment.

“It was lovely, your Majesty.”

“Good. Tell me, why did King Bran send you instead of traveling to Cintra himself?”

When Calanthe turned her attention to Eist, there was something about the blue of his eyes that caused her breath to catch in her throat. And to top it all off, now that she was truly looking at him, she could see just how handsome he was. His face looked slightly weathered, as if he had seen a lot of sun in his day. The blue in his eyes was unlike anything Calanthe had ever seen before and it left her nearly hypnotized. He smiled then and Calanthe was sure it would cause her to melt into the floor.

“He was unfortunately unable to leave Skellige. There have been several uprisings amongst some of the clans and it would not do well to have the king away.”

“Ah.” Calanthe said, doing everything in her power to snap herself out of the daze she had fallen into. “The clans you say?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“I only know a little of Skelligan politics. Perhaps you will be able to explain more of these clans during your stay.”

Eist smirked slightly, finding himself surprisingly happy at the thought of having another conversation with the Cintran Queen. “It would be a pleasure, your Majesty.”

His voice sounded wonderful. Calanthe wanted to say something back, something clever or witty, but her stomach felt as though it were doing flips.

“Well, you’ll have to excuse me. It seems I need to change my attire for tonight’s festivities.”

When Calanthe walked around Eist, he caught the faintest scent of blood, dirt, and of all things, roses. He was used to his fair share of smells of war, but the smell took him by surprise. As the Queen made her way from the hall, the roses began to fade, but lingered just long enough for Eist to know that he would not be forgetting it anytime soon.

“Well, apparently the legends about the Lioness are true.” Mousesack said as Calanthe walked away with what appeared to be a small army in tow.

As Calanthe disappeared around the door, Eist opened his mouth to respond, but his voice caught in his throat.

“Eist,” Mousesack said as he snapped his fingers. “Are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine.” Eist said, his voice barely a whisper. Deep down though, Eist was not entirely sure if he was fine, and could not for the life of him understand why all he wanted to do was run after the Queen of Cintra.

—

As Calanthe was bathed and dressed into a rich, deep green gown, she found a smile flicking across her face. To her annoyance though, it was whenever Eist Tuirseach crossed her mind. _“What the bloody hell is wrong with me?”_ Calanthe said to herself as her long hair was braided and her makeup was applied. _“I am grinning like a fool at the thought of a man that I barely spoke too.”_

\--

As the banquet began and food was served, Calanthe found her heart pounding and stomach doing flips. While Pavetta had been seated to her left as she always was, Eist Tuirseach was seated to her right, but that had not been on purpose. The spot itself had been intended for King Bran, but since he did not attend, Calanthe’s aids quickly ushered Eist into the seat before Calanthe returned from changing.

It took a moment for Eist to realize who would be taking the empty spot to his left. At first, he sat with his arms crossed and found himself annoyed as he watched Mousesack and the other Skelligan’s roughhousing at their table, wishing he could sit with them. When the trumpets sounded, Eist glanced up just in time to see the massive double doors open at the end of the banquet hall. As part of court decorum, he should have at least stood, but Eist was too spell bound to do anything but stare.

_“How on the Continent does this woman look so wonderful in a gown and in armor?”_ Was all Eist could think to himself when she reached him.

By the time Calanthe went to take her seat, every guest in the hall had gone back to doing whatever it was before she entered. Everyone, except for Eist Tuirseach that is. He was gaping at her, although she was not sure if he realized he was doing so.

“You know, it is custom to stand when a Queen enters a room.” Calanthe said, keeping her voice low when she reached him.

Eist was barely able to mumble out, “Apologies, my Queen” as he stood and promptly knocked over his mule of beer as he did so.

“Are you well?” Calanthe asked as she gracefully took her seat. “You seem almost nervous, or like you may be sick.”

Eist was turning a deep shade of red, and he knew it. “It has just been a long day, is all.”

“Well, hopefully some Cintran ale will relax you a bit.” Calanthe said through a smirk just as platters of food were set on the table before them.

While all Eist wanted was to talk to Calanthe, he found himself relieved when she turned to speak to a blonde young girl to her left for a moment. At least it gave him time to get his wits about him. He took a deep breath and glanced up in time to see Mousesack smirk at him and shake his head.

“So, are you curious as to why I invited your brother to my court?” Calanthe asked suddenly, causing Eist to jump slightly as he tore his attention away from Mousesack.

“Yes, I am, your Majesty.” Eist said as he picked up another mule of ale that was just served to him.

“Tell me, does Skellige have any allies?”

“Allies?” Eist asked. “No, we keep to ourselves.”

“I suspected as much.” Calanthe said slowly while the wheels of her mind turned. “Care to change that?”

Eist glanced over at Calanthe just as she took a bite of potato. “And why on the Continent would you want to be allies with us?”

Calanthe swallowed as she turned her gaze towards Eist and wished that despite his change of expression that his eyes did not entrance her the way they did.

“I know how Mainlanders view Islanders.” Eist said coolly. “We’re savages, pirates, even plunderers and nothing more.”

“I did not say that.” Calanthe corrected him. “I believe we can help each other.”

“And what will you offer Skellige in return?”

“Resources, supplies, and an army.”

Eist laughed lightly, which caused a glare from the Queen. A smirk fell across Eist’s lips then. _“Gods she is even beautiful when she’s angry.”_

“Do I amuse you, Jarl of Skellige?”

“It is not that.” Eist said as he cleared his throat. “It is just that we do not require an army, your Majesty. We fare just fine on our own.”

Calanthe took a deep breath before pursing her lips and turning away for a moment. This conversation was leading nowhere.

“So, you invited my brother here in hopes of creating an alliance?” Eist asked.

“Yes.” Calanthe muttered as she angrily took a swig of ale.

“Well, do not lose hope just yet. I will speak to my brother of it when I return, you have my word.”

Calanthe smirked for a moment when she looked back over at Eist, who only smirked at her back.

“Mama?” Pavetta said softly, breaking Calanthe’s attention away from Eist. “May I try some ale?”

Eist chuckled as he turned his attention back towards Mousesack, who smirked at him before turning away.

Calanthe sighed as she handed her mule to Pavetta. “Only a sip.”

Pavetta smirked as she took the mule in both hands before promptly taking a gulp, and nearly spitting it out onto the table. Eist burst into laughter as Pavetta practically tossed the mule back to her mother. “That tastes awful!”

“Well I said only a sip.” Calanthe said as she handed Pavetta her water glass, which she eagerly took.

Eist glanced back over at Pavetta then and as she set down her water glass before turning to him and smiling.

“Hello.” Pavetta said quietly before turning her gaze back down to her lap.

“This is Eist Tuirseach, sweetheart. He is the Jarl of Skellige.”

“Skellige?” Pavetta asked excitedly. “I have always wanted to visit Skellige! I’ve read so much about it in our library. It seems like such a fascinating place.”

Eist chuckled. “It is certainly fascinating. Skellige would be honored if you would visit one day, Princess…”

“…Pavetta.”

“Princess Pavetta.” Eist said with a smile. “I have a nephew about your age. I am sure he would enjoy meeting you.”

“Is that so?” Calanthe said as she glanced back over at Eist as her mind began to turn again. “How old is he exactly?”

“Fifteen.”

“My Pavetta is thirteen.” Calanthe said softly just as dessert was brought out.

\--

Now that every guest had had their fill of food and dessert, they began to mull around again while a bard sang in the corner. Calanthe had left for a short while with Pavetta following close behind. When she returned, Pavetta was noticeably absent. Eist smiled when he realized that Calanthe had taken Pavetta to her chambers herself and put her to bed instead of leaving it up to a governess.

At first Calanthe made her way around the hall and spoke to various guests, most of which Eist was unfamiliar with. Meanwhile he spent his time with Mousesack and the rest of the Skelligan’s while partaking in various drinking games and arm-wrestling matches.

Calanthe could not help her eyes flicking to Eist throughout the evening, despite who she was speaking with. The banquet hall had grown warm, causing some of the guests, including Eist, to begin to glisten with sweat. She smirked as she noticed his hair begin to curl just a little more as the air began to dampen, which caused him to brush his shoulder length hair back more often now. A few moments later she turned away, only to turn back to see that he had tied the top half of his hair back.

_“Dammit.”_ Calanthe said to herself as she gave in and began to make her way towards Eist, deciding that she had given the rest of her guests enough attention already. _“Why is he so bloody handsome?”_

Eist had just won an arm-wrestling match against Mousesack, who put up a good fight, but was no match for him.

“You are a rather rowdy lot, aren’t you?”

Eist turned suddenly at the sound of Queen Calanthe’s voice. Her expression was one of mild annoyance but still filled with humor. Eist walked closer to her without thinking, feeling almost as if he had lost control of his own legs.

“It’s awfully stuffy in here.” Calanthe said as Eist neared. “Care to accompany me for a walk?”

\--

The familiar smell of roses flooded through Eist’s senses as he stepped foot into the Cintran gardens.

“My father had these planted for my mother.” Calanthe said as she reached out and ran her finger over a white rose petal.

She was not sure why, but somehow it was easy to talk to Eist, even though she had only just met him. Something about him made her feel safe, which was not a feeling she was familiar with.

“I smelled these earlier when I first arrived for the banquet.”

“That was me. My perfume is made from these very roses.”

“Ah. How appropriate for you to smell like a Cintran rose.”

Calanthe smirked as she began to slowly make her way further into the gardens with Eist beside her.

“So, you are called the Lioness of Cintra?” Eist asked aloud. “Why not the White Rose of Cintra?”

“Because of a little something known as the Battle of Hochebuz. And besides, a Lioness instills more fear than a rose.”

Eist chuckled. “Indeed, it does. You must have a powerful swing on you to be called after such a fierce beast.”

Calanthe let out a laugh and was almost surprised by the sound of it. It had never been in Calanthe’s nature to outwardly show signs of happiness or pleasure. She had been raised to be stoic, even tempered, and show signs of aggression strategically to keep opponents at bay. Then again, happiness was not often a feeling Calanthe felt unless she was with Pavetta, who had become the only source of true joy in her mother’s life.

“I suppose I do. It certainly makes many a man flee on the battlefield.”

Eist chuckled again as they slowly rounded the pathway heading deeper into the gardens. “Well I certainly would not want to meet you on the field.”

“And why is that?”

“Well I only saw you today when you returned from battle, but you were covered in blood. I would not want to meet the end of your sword or be your enemy for that matter.”

“Then don’t be.” Calanthe said firmly as she slowed to a stop. “Talk to your brother, please.”

“I promise you, I will.” Eist said reassuringly. “But I will tell you that Skellige has no wish to make Cintra an enemy, even if we do not make you an ally.”

Calanthe smiled sadly. “In this world, anyone who is not an ally is an enemy. Remember, if Skellige is allied with Cintra, they are allied with all the North.”

“You really are worried that war will break out.” Eist said as he sat on a nearby bench.

“It is not just that.” Calanthe said slowly as she sat beside him. “No matter how hard I have tried, I have been unable to make Pavetta in my image. The girl has no interest in learning how to fight, let alone the art of war.”

“You believe war is an art?”

“I believe war decides the fate of kingdoms.” Calanthe said firmly. “Pavetta is extremely intelligent but will not be able to command armies. She will need a strong husband, one with an iron will, and allies to support her if Cintra is to hold power and keep its high regard amongst the Northern Kingdoms.”

Eist nodded as he bent forward and put his elbows on his knees. Queen Calanthe was cautiously creating allies incase war broke out, but also preparing for the time when she would be gone.

“You said your nephew is fifteen?”

“I did.” Eist said slowly, already knowing what the Lioness was thinking. “His name is Crach an Craite. He is a good lad, a little rowdy, but means well.”

“I doubt he is any rowdier than his uncle.” Calanthe said and found herself smiling while she spoke. Eist laughed then as he turned and glanced at her for a moment. “You speak of your nephew, but not a son. Do you have no children?”

“I do not, your Majesty.”

Calanthe nodded as she took a deep breath, bracing herself for Eist to answer her next question. “You have not spoken of a wife…”

“That is because I do not have one, your Majesty.” Eist said, answering before Calanthe could finish.

Relief flooded through Calanthe as she took a small breath, which was not lost on Eist.

“And why has the Jarl of Skellige not taken a wife yet?”

Eist shrugged, hoping that his heartbeat could not be heard as it pounded in his chest. “I live a dangerous life. It seems foolish to settle down.”

Calanthe swallowed as she whispered, “Or you have not found the right woman yet.”

“I would not be so sure about that.” Eist whispered back as he turned his head to look at her again.

Suddenly she felt foolish, wishing she could stop her thoughts altogether. The connection she felt with Eist, a man she still barely knew, was as undeniable as it was mysterious. Never in all her life had she felt so drawn to anyone, and even now half of her wanted to stay and talk for hours, while the other half of her wanted to kiss his handsome face senselessly.

“Care for a dual?” Calanthe said suddenly as she stood.

A bit of fighting would certainly distract her from whatever pesky feelings she was having.

Eist found himself smirking as he stood and followed Calanthe towards the armory.

\--

“Cintran steel is the best on the Continent.” Calanthe declared proudly as she handed Eist a sword.

“Then you have never fought with a Skelligan axe.”

“An axe? Those are for chopping down trees.” Calanthe said as she kicked off her shoes.

The smirk on Eist’s face was beginning to become permanent. She was not a short woman by any account, but now that she was barefoot, she looked particularly small compared to Eist. Not to mention, he found it adorable in a way that she was confusing a woodcutter’s axe with a battle axe.

“An axe can also make a fine weapon.”

“I’ll have to see that to believe it.”

“Perhaps I’ll show you one day.” Eist said as he readied his stance.

“I hope you will.” Calanthe said, her voice low, just before she swung her sword.

Queen Calanthe was stronger than Eist suspected, and his sword was quickly knocked back out of the way as she swung at him. He adjusted his grip quickly before swinging overhead at her, only for her to parry and quickly return her swing. Just before Eist lifted his arms to swing again, Calanthe elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the wind right out of him. He fell to the ground with a thud, and when he caught his breath, Calanthe was resting the tip of her sword on his chest and smiling.

“It seems I have bested you.”

Eist fell silently to his back, playing up the dramatics as much as he could muster.

“Oh shit.” Calanthe blurted out as she flung to her knees beside him.

Laughter threatened to roll out of Eist, but he resisted and instead laid silently on the ground and held his breath.

“Come on you bloody oaf, I didn’t hit you that hard.” Calanthe felt her heart pounding in her ears. Eist wasn’t moving. She watched his chest for a moment, only to realize that it was not rising and falling as it should. “Eist.” Calanthe said urgently as she rested her hands on his shoulders. “Eist! Dammit this isn’t funny!” Her hands flew to rest on either side of his face then, feeling her body grow cold. “Eist!”

The sound of Calanthe’s voice cracking nearly broke Eist’s heart. What he truly wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her. However, that seemed like a bad idea and was convinced that he would be stabbed if he did so. In a way, a part of him wanted to stay there, just as they were. The feeling of her soft hands on his face felt wonderful against his skin. He could hear her breath quickening then as panic began to set in. Eist chose to end the charade as he began to laugh.

The sound of laughter ringing in Calanthe’s ears nearly made her burst into tears of sheer joy. Her smile was huge as Eist continued to laugh while she punched him lightly on the chest, causing a groan to mix with his laughter.

“You have a beautiful smile, you know that?” Eist said, unable to help himself.

The remark caught Calanthe off guard, causing the very smile he had just admired to disappear. “Be sure to not tell anyone about it.” Calanthe said firmly as she stood and brushed herself off before offering her hand to Eist. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Of course, my Queen.” Eist said through a chuckle as he took her hand and stood.

“You don’t have to call me that, you know.” Calanthe said quietly as they began to make their way back towards the palace. “You are not one of my subjects, after all.”

“Be that as it may, I prefer it.”

“If you insist.” Calanthe said playfully as she leaned towards him and bumped his arm with her shoulder.

The move was unexpected by both of them, but more so by Eist.

“Well I must say, I am glad my brother sent me to Cintra in his stead.”

“As am I.” Calanthe said, causing Eist to turn to her and raise his eyebrows.

“You are? But my being here has delayed your quest for an alliance.”

Calanthe shrugged as they reached the corridor that led to the main hall. “I think Cintra will survive another day even if said alliance takes longer than hoped to achieve.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way, and it took every ounce of will power Eist had to not reach out and take her hand in his. They soon reached the hall, which was noticeably empty.

“It seems everyone else has retired to bed.” Eist said as he glanced around.

“We were together longer than I realized.” Calanthe said as she stifled a yawn. “How long are you in Cintra for?”

“Just until the morning.” Eist said as he felt his heart drop.

He had been so sure he would be miserable in Cintra that he and his men had only arranged to spend one night before returning to Skellige.

“Oh.” Calanthe said as her own heart dropped. “Well then I bid you goodnight, Jarl of Skellige.”

And with that Calanthe turned on her heels and disappeared around the corridor.

Eist wanted to run after her, just as he did earlier that day, but once again chose not to. Instead he stood in silence for a moment as tears stung his eyes. Suddenly he was quite worried that he would leave in the morning and never again lay eyes on the Lioness of Cintra.


	3. Dolphins

**Dolphins**

The sun shone bright as Calanthe woke the morning after the banquet. She took a moment to stretch in bed, reaching her arms high above her head and her legs straight out in front of her while still staying nestled against her pillows. Before she realized it, she found herself smiling. Eist Tuirseach had managed to find his way into her dreams and she was admittedly more than happy to find him there.

“Your Majesty?”

Calanthe sighed softly as reality came rushing back.

“I’m awake.”

Marina came bustling in then, as she did most mornings, carrying a tray with freshly brewed tea and a bowl of various fruits. Just as Calanthe sat herself up to have the tray placed on her lap, she heard the faintest sound of a bell in the distance.

“Is that the bell from the harbor?” Calanthe asked, her voice shaking despite how badly she tried to keep calm.

“I suppose it is.” Marina said, her eyes narrowing slightly while a smirk formed on her lips. “It’s mid-morning, your Majesty. The guests from last night will be leaving soon…”

Calanthe did not wait for her to finish as she practically sprang out of bed and made her way to her dressing room. She did not even think about how late it was when she first woke. Marina let out the slightest of chuckles as she set the tray on the bed before quickly following Calanthe and helping her dress. It was times like these when Calanthe was more than thankful for how exceptional Marina was at what she did. Within mere minutes, Calanthe was not only dressed, but her hair was braided and spun into a low bun.

“Here.” Marina said quietly as she picked up a jade hair comb and quickly placed it in Calanthe’s hair.

“Do you think I need it?” Calanthe asked as she quickly dabbed a few drops of perfume on her wrists.

“Well I think it will do you good to not look as though you just out of bed before biding goodbye to the Jarl of Skellige.”

Calanthe froze, nearly dropping the pearl earrings she had just picked up. “I am not…”

“Yes, you are.” Marina said knowingly.

For a moment Calanthe glared at Marina as they stared at each other in the mirror. Marina was the only person Calanthe permitted to speak to her in such a way, and she was now annoyed at just how perceptive her faithful handmaiden could be.

“Well,” Calanthe said, clearing her voice as she stood up straight and put in her earrings, “I want to ensure that all of my guests have a safe journey home.”  
  


Marina chuckled. “Of course, your Majesty.”

Calanthe frowned softly for a moment. She was in a way angry with herself. For the life of her she could not understand why she felt the way she did about Eist. She barely knew him, and while their conversations last night had left her pleasantly happy, they were still all but strangers to each other. “Do not poke fun at me, Marina.” Calanthe said quietly as she stared down at her hands. What she was feeling towards Eist left her feeling happy, warm, and terribly confused.

Realization fell on Marina then as she said, “I am not, I promise. To be honest, I think it is rather sweet. I’ve never seen you so happy as when you arrived back to your chambers last night.”

For a moment Calanthe suppressed a smile that threatened to cross her face at the mere mention on Eist, but a smile came anyway.

“And it seems the mere mention of him is continuing to make you smile.”

Calanthe straightened her face in a flash, her smile disappearing as quickly as it came. Just then the bell at the harbor sounded in the distance and panic once more ripped through her.

“You had better hurry if you are to catch your sea hound.”

“My what?”

“Your sea hound.” Marina repeated as Calanthe stared at her. “Remember, your Majesty? It was you who told me they are known as the sea hounds of Skellige. You told me months ago after you read it.”

In the midst of everything else, she had forgotten that she had read that. Calanthe smirked once more as she quickly made her way out of her chambers with Marina in tow, hoping that she was not too late.

\--

Eist was delaying departing Cintra for as long as he could, which was now beginning to cause great annoyance amongst the men he had brought with him.

“She is most likely still sleeping.” Mousesack said quietly.

After scanning the main hall for which felt like the thousandth time, Eist shrugged lightly and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Despite the fact that many of the guests had already begun to depart, many still remained to enjoy the last bit of socializing and food that Queen Calanthe’s court had to offer.

“Ha!” Mousesack exclaimed as he burst into laughter. “Do you really think no one noticed you leave the banquet with the Lioness last evening?”

Eist glanced over at Mousesack and glared. “I just think it would be rude to depart and not say goodbye is all.”

“Like Hell.” Mousesack said through a smile as he shook his head. “I saw the way you were with her Majesty.”

“And how was I exactly?”

“Well, for starters, you were smiling like a damn fool, but then again, so was she.”

“I smile often.”

“No one smiles that often, not without reason anyway. Not to mention whenever she looked at you, your face lit up just as a little boy’s does when he is given a sweet.” For a moment, Eist was sure his face began to turn red. “I suppose it is about time though.”

“Time for what?” Eist asked.

“That you fall in love.”  
  


“What?” Eist asked, startled by what he had just heard as he pushed himself off from leaning against the wall and took a step backwards.

“This is the first time you’ve felt this way, is it not?”

Eist gulped. “Perhaps I am just ill.”

Mousesack laughed again, and this time it was louder than before. “I suppose some would describe falling in love as feeling ill.”

“That isn’t what this is. It can’t be.” For a moment Eist felt the back of his neck begin to sweat as he took a deep breath before taking a step towards Mousesack. “Is that really what this is?”

Mousesack chuckled before clasping Eist on the arm. “I believe it is, and you want to know how I know that?”

Eist only nodded slightly in response as he made a futile attempt to understand his own feelings.

“I know because you cannot stop smiling at the mere mention of her. Because you talked to her, for most of the night apparently. You talked to her and did nothing else. I didn’t think you were capable of just talking with a woman.” That remark earned Mousesack another glare. “And because instead of sailing home at first light, as you normally would, you have kept the entire Skelligan party in Cintra at the mere hope of saying goodbye.”

“Fuck.” Eist said softly as he ran his hand through his hair and contemplated hitting his head against the wall. He could not have fallen in love with the Queen, could he? And if this is what love is, Eist decided that hitting his head against the wall would surely be less painful.

“It’s not so bad.” Mousesack said assuredly. “I just find it humorous that out of all the women on the Continent, you fell in love with a Queen.” Eist was too distracted to notice when Mousesack looked over his shoulder and smiled. “It seems it was worth putting off our journey home after all.”

At first Eist only glanced up at Mousesack, still lost in his thoughts. It only took him another moment to follow his eyeline before Eist turned to see Queen Calanthe behind him. All the pain and confusion he felt disappeared as she came walking towards him. Suddenly everything felt right again. The knots disappeared from his stomach and were replaced by the same fluttering sensation he felt last night. Now he found himself only wanting to go somewhere private in the palace and spend hours talking with Calanthe again.

The smile that fell across Eist’s face nearly made Calanthe run to him, but she had the presence of mind to stop herself. What she was unable to stop, yet again, was her own smile.

“Good morning, your Majesty.” Eist said as he took a few steps towards Calanthe. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Calanthe said as she glanced down at her feet for a moment, suddenly finding herself nervous. “Did you sleep well? I trust that your chambers were comfortable?”

“They were, and yes, I did sleep well.” Eist was lying, which quickly caused him to pang with guilt. In truth he had not slept well. Calanthe had visited him in every dream he had, and while they had not yet kissed yet, he had dreamed of her lips against his just the same.

Calanthe nodded, “Well, I just came down to bid my guests a safe journey home.”

“Oh.” Eist said, hoping the disappointment he felt did not show on his face. For a moment, he thought she had come down to only bid him farewell. Eist glanced up then to see Marina, who had taken several steps back from the Queen, staring at him with wide eyes and shaking her head while she playfully rolled her eyes. “It is kind that you take the time to do this to all your guests.” Eist said as his smile returned to his face. Perhaps she had come in search of him after all.

“Yes, well I had best take my leave.” Calanthe said urgently. Despite her rapidly growing feelings, the idea of expressing herself still left her raw and exposed. “I bid you a safe journey home, Jarl of Skellige.”

Eist smirked sadly, noting that there was no mention of him making a return to Cintra. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

Suddenly Eist found himself not wanting to look at the Queen but did it anyway as he glanced up from where he had been staring at his feet. Had he misjudged the situation? Perhaps Calanthe did not feel anything towards him, despite what Mousesack had suggested. It was then that he noticed her eyes shining slightly as she turned and walked away from him.

“My Queen!” Eist called as Calanthe began to make her way back through the hall, which was notably emptier of guests than it had been earlier. Where this bought of sudden confidence came from, Eist was not sure, but it was quickly followed by another intense feeling of nausea as Calanthe stopped and began to turn towards him. He pushed the feeling away though. He may never get this chance again, and he was not about to let it pass him by. When Eist reached her, he noticed that she looked relieved. “Allow me to write to you.”

Calanthe failed to stop the wide grin that flashed across her face. “If you wish.” Calanthe said softly as she felt her stomach flutter. “I look forward to it.”

Eist nodded as he took a few steps backwards before turning back towards Mousesack. He was smiling like a fool again, and he could have cared less.

Calanthe’s heart was thumping loudly, so loudly in fact she was worried that Eist and Marina could hear it. How quickly would letters start, only to end when Eist was sure to become entranced with another woman he met in his travels.

“You have an open invitation to my court, Eist Tuirseach. I hope it will not be too long before you return to Cintra.”

For a moment, Eist debated running back to Calanthe so he could pull her into his arms and kiss her. Instead, Eist turned to face her again. “It would be a pleasure, my Queen.”

And with that Calanthe turned and made her way back to her chambers, feeling so light she was sure she was floating.

“You are definitely in love.” Mousesack said as he clasped Eist on the back when he reached him.

“Yes. Definitely.”

**

It only took a short while after Eist and Mousesack boarded their ship for the trio of drakkars to set sail. To the crews surprise however, when Eist boarded, he handed over his captainship to a fellow sailor before quickly making his way to the captain’s courters. After shutting himself inside, he found some parchment and a quill and soon began to write.

_My Queen,_

_I must admit that I find myself missing Cintra already, even now just as my ship leaves your harbor. Your city is wonderous, a combination of beauty, fierceness, and complexity that is rarely if ever found. I will speak to my brother on your behalf, as promised, as soon as I arrive to Skellige._

_Afterwards, I hope to return to Cintra with the news you wish to hear._

_There is something else I must admit to you, something that has weighed heavy on my mind. Just before I departed, you asked if I had slept well. And I lied and told you that I had. In truth, I barely slept and hope I am not too forward with saying that I could not get you out of my mind._

_I look forward to seeing you again, and with your permission, I will bring with me the best battle axes that Skellige has to offer and be sure to best you this time._

_\- Eist_

Eist set down his quill then out of fear that if he kept writing, he would say too much, too early. It was an odd feeling, to feel entirely comfortable talking to Calanthe so soon while still feeling confused by what he was feeling. At least he knew what it was. _“I’m in love.”_ Eist thought to himself, and once more a smile came to him as he thought of Calanthe. Just then he heard shouting coming from the upper deck.

In a flash Eist burst onto the deck, his sword drawn.

“Dolphins!” Mousesack shouted excitedly as he pointed over the deck.

Eist took a moment to catch his breath as he sheathed his sword.

“I thought we were under attack at the way you lot were shouting.” Eist said as he went over to the railing to watch.

The Skelligan’s, as mighty as they were, never missed an opportunity to admire the creatures of the sea. Even the most ruthless sailor was known to melt if they were lucky enough to see seals, penguins, whales, and even dolphins swim along their ship. Eist smiled as he watched the dolphins leap out of the water as they swam swiftly alongside the drakkar. Just then, an idea struck Eist. In less than a minute, Eist had gone down to the captain’s quarters and returned, this time holding a blank piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal.

“What are you doing?” Mousesack asked as he leaned against the railing beside Eist.

Instead of responding, Eist only nodded down at the parchment he was quickly sketching on. He and Calanthe had not talked of her travels at sea, but he suspected that if she had sailed, it was limited. Now as he sketched, he guessed that while she may know what a dolphin was, there was a chance that she had never seen one.

“Oh, you have got it bad.” Mousesack said as he patted Eist on the shoulder.

“How do you mean?” Eist asked briskly.

“You’re drawing her pictures.”

Eist looked up then past the dolphins and stared out into the sea. “Is it a terrible idea?”

“No.” Mousesack chuckled. “Not at all. I suspect the Lioness does not often get gifts such as these.”

“Meaning?” Eist asked as he began to shade the fin on the most forward dolphin in his sketch.

“Gifts from the heart.”

Eist smirked as Mousesack walked away. Whether due to timing or unknown forces at work, Eist was not sure, but the dolphins swam alongside the drakkar for miles. Only when Eist’s sketch was complete and he lowered his charcoal did the school of dolphins finally swim away from the drakkar. What was curious though was as Eist watched, the dolphins turned in the water and headed back towards Cintra.

**

It had been one day since the banquet, one day since Eist sailed back to Skellige, and Calanthe already missed his smile. Now as she sat with Pavetta in their private dining hall to eat their first meal of the day, Calanthe poured over several letters that had arrived for her that morning to distract herself. She already missed Eist more than she cared to admit.

Calanthe had just finished reading an anonymous letter, no doubt from some of her noblemen, that Princess Pavetta ought to be wed at once, insisting that she was old enough to bleed. To top it off, several men were suggested, all of which were much older than Pavetta, and all were men that had been vying for Pavetta’s hand for years. Calanthe stood briskly as she made her way to the nearby mantel and tossed the letter into the fire. This was not the first time these letters had arrived, and Calanthe knew it would not be the last.

Just when Calanthe took her seat again, Pavetta quietly asked, “Mama, when can we go to Skellige?”

“What?” Calanthe asked, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of the Isles, which immediately caused her to think of a certain blue-eyed man who came from there.

“The Jarl spoke as though we were invited.” Calanthe smiled softly at Pavetta before she declared, “I liked him.”

“You did, did you?” Calanthe asked through a chuckle.

“I did. At least he does not give me funny looks.”

“Who is giving you funny looks?” Calanthe asked as she looked at Pavetta, her brow furrowed.

Pavetta shrugged. “Most of the men at the banquet.”

Calanthe nodded. She knew the looks well. Even now as a widow she still received them, as did her handmaidens and the women of her court. To make matters worse, Pavetta was only a child still, yet men from all over the Continent flocked to Cintra in an attempt to take her hand in marriage – and become the next king of Cintra.

“If you tell me who is looking at you in a way that makes you uncomfortable, I will take care of it.”

“The last time you took care of it, you had them hung by their ankles off the battlements.”

“They deserved it.” Calanthe said lowly, despite the small smile that crept on her face.

“One of them died, mother.”

“You were eleven. Eleven years old and they were looking at you as though they wanted to bed you. What I did not tell you when it happened was that Marina overheard their conversation. I will spare you the details, but what they wanted to do to you was horrific. So yes, one of them died. And the ones that survived will think twice before they speak the way they did about you.”

Calanthe had looked away from Pavetta as she spoke, and as she glanced over at her again, she could see Pavetta’s eyes were watering.

“It’s all right.” Calanthe said, her voice softer than usual as she reached across the table and took Pavetta’s hand in hers. “You must understand, I would do anything for you.”

“I understand.” Pavetta said quietly. “But I do not wish others to be harmed on my account.”

Before Calanthe could respond, the doorway opened as Pavetta’s governess glided in. Soon Calanthe found herself alone as she put her head in her hands. Despite what she had told Eist, she was running out of time to ally Cintra with other powerful nations and running out of time to wed Pavetta to a man of her choosing before her council chose for her. She was also running out of time to decide the next king of Cintra, the man who would on the day of Pavetta’s wedding, take her throne from her. The nobleman and citizens alike preferred to me ruled by a king, despite everything that Calanthe had done for Cintra. And if they did not have a king soon, there was a chance that they would take matters into their own hands.

A knock sounded then, which was quickly followed by soft footsteps. “Your Majesty?”

“I wish to be alone now, Marina.” Calanthe said, her head still in her hands.

“Here.” Marina said gently. A letter was set down on the table then, its wax seal faced upward and pushed so Calanthe stared down at it through her fingers. She waited until she heard the door shut behind Marina before letting out a sigh as she picked it up and held it closer to her. The wax was a deep green color, and when she held it even closer, she could make out the faint symbol of two axes crossed.

Calanthe’s heart skipped a beat as she flipped the letter over to see it addressed only as _My Queen._

\--

While Eist’s letter had been short, it still made Calanthe’s heart swell at reading his words. What brought her to tears though was his drawing, attached with a separate note explaining that what he had drawn her were dolphins. She beamed as she stared at the drawing. Pavetta had drawn her pictures when she was young, but a man had never given her anything like this before.

After carefully putting the letter, drawing, and note in her bedside table drawer, Calanthe found Pavetta and her governess in the courtyard. Soon, Calanthe pulled Pavetta away from her studies early for the day to instead ride by horseback down to the beach. When the pair reached their spot that overlooked the sand and sea, Calanthe took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sea air. It took a moment, but suddenly Calanthe’s eyes snapped open. She remembered sitting beside Eist at the banquet and smelling salt but had assumed it was all in her mind. Now as the sea air continued to fill her lungs, she realized that Eist Tuirseach smelled of the same delicious smell that had always calmed and realized her: the sea.

It was Pavetta this time who insisted on going down to walk on the sand barefoot, and Calanthe was more than happy to comply. When they reached the sand, Pavetta sprinted towards the water, giggling all the while. Calanthe crossed her arms over her chest, laughing as she watched Pavetta run through the waves as they crashed against the beach. For a moment, Calanthe’s eyes flicked up to look out over the sea. She blinked several times, feeling sure she was imagining things. Then Calanthe smiled as tears stung her eyes. She was not imagining anything. After a moment, she bit her lip before sprinting into the sea after Pavetta, the waves soaking her dress.

“Look sweetheart!” Calanthe said urgently as she guided Pavetta to turn around before pointing to where she had been looking.

“What are they, Mama?” Pavetta asked as she leaned back against Calanthe, the back of her head resting against Calanthe’s chest.

Calanthe smirked just before she pressed a kiss to the top of Pavetta’s head as she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. “They, my sweetheart, are dolphins.”

\--

Later that evening, after she had eaten her meal and prepared for bed, Calanthe sat at the desk in her sitting room to write. For a moment she stared at the parchment, unsure how to begin.

_Eist,_

_I received your letter and was therefore relieved to learn that you had arrived safely home to your Isles._

_Your drawing was beautiful, but the strangest thing occurred not long after I received it. Pavetta and I went down the beach together, and for the first time in all my years, I saw dolphins swimming there. They seemed like the gentlest of creatures and swam beautifully._

_I look forward to hearing about your conversation with your brother, and in turn have more to discuss with you than what I have already said about the matter._

_And, I must admit, that I was not entirely truthfully with you either. When I came down to the main hall before you left, it was to bid you, and only you farewell._

_As for the axes, challenge excepted._

_\- Calanthe_


	4. A Cat Cornered

**A Cat Cornered**

There were two things Eist was desperate to accomplish as soon as he set foot on Skelligan soil: find a courier and speak with Bran. The timing was perfect really, for as soon as the drakkar was docked in the Kaer Trolde harbor, Eist spotted a courier collecting letters on the dock. The gangplank had just been placed when Eist sprinted down it and nearly knocked the man over when he reached him.

“How soon do you leave?” Eist asked urgently.

“Soon, my Lord. I’ll be sailing overnight. I have been asked to make haste to Povis.”

Eist nodded as he pulled a bag of coin from inside his travel cloak as well as the letter for Calanthe and handed it to the courier. “How much for one letter?”

“Three crowns, my Lord.”

“I’ll give you fifteen if you agree to sail for Cintra first.”

The courier nodded; his eyes wide with shock when Eist dropped the coins into his hands.

“See to it that this letter is delivered to Queen Calanthe of Cintra at once.”

\--

The wind had begun to pick up as Eist made the short journey to Kaer Trolde. His hair was blowing wildly, causing him to tie it back with a strip of leather as he walked. Luckily, it did not take him long to find his brother, who had just sat down with his wife, Queen Birna, for their evening meal.

“Eist, I was worried you got lost!” Bran shouted jokingly just as he walked into the small dining room. When he was inside, Eist could see that Mousesack and Crach were also present. Crach himself looked as if he had grown even taller in the few days that Eist had been gone.

“I just had to take care of something first.” Eist said as he untied his cloak and draped it over the back of his chair before taking his seat.

“So, Mousesack tells me you enjoyed your visit to Cintra.”

The comment earned Mousesack a glare before Eist turned his attention back to his brother.

“I did. I was pleasantly surprised.” Eist said before turning to Crach, “How have your studies been going?”

“Fine.” Crach mumbled with a shrug. “When will I be through with them?”

Eist let out a laugh before taking a swig of ale. “Next year.”

Crach sighed loudly before asking, “So, Uncle, what was so pleasantly surprising about Cintra?”

For a moment Eist was unsure what to say. Telling his family that he had managed to fall in love for the first time in his life, in only a single days’ time for that matter, with the Queen of Cintra did not seem like the best idea. “The food was good.”

“The food?” Crach repeated. “Who cares about the food. What where their women like?”

“What were their women like?” Eist repeated. “What have I been teaching you?”

“About women.” Crach said through a shrug.

“I suppose I have.” Eist said quietly.

“So?”

“Yes Crach, the women were beautiful.”

“So,” Bran interrupted. “I assume you spoke to the Lioness. Did you learn as to why she invited me to Cintra?”

“I did.” Eist said slowly. “She, uh, would like to form an alliance with Skellige.”

“An alliance?” Birna asked coolly. “Since when are Northerner’s interested in anything to do with us?”

“Since now. To be honest, I think she has been interested for quite a while.”

“Well, that is a ridiculous idea.” Birna declared before picking up her fork to resume eating.

Eist took a breath before he glanced to Bran, who had set down his fork and was now thoughtfully stroking his beard.

“The Lioness wants an alliance? I had assumed she thought she could take on the Continent herself.”

The corners of Eist’s mouth lifted for just a moment. “She is confident, but I’d say she has earned that. Crach, do you know the first battle that Queen Calanthe won?”

“The Battle of Hochebuz.”

“That’s correct. And how old was she when she won that battle?”

“Fifteen?”

“Very good, Crach. I see you have been listening to your tutor.” Eist said proudly before turning back to Bran. “It has been sixteen years since Hochebuz, and she has not lost a battle. I would say she has earned a little confidence, wouldn’t you?”

Bran sighed. “I suppose. So, what does the Lioness want in exchange for this alliance?”

“Support. Naval support to be specific.”

“That is just what we need.” Birna said angrily. “Don’t you see what she is doing? She wants us to be allied with her and then she will wage war on the whole bloody Continent.”

Eist had to take a breath to calm himself before he spoke again. “I do not think that that is her intention.”

“Don’t you? The Lioness has a bit of bloodlust running through her and everyone knows it. She is obsessed with power…”

“That is a little ironic, coming from you.” Eist spat back angrily.

“Enough!” Bran bellowed. “I will think on the matter and let that be the end of it!”

\--

It was after the sun had set when Eist made himself comfortable in his chambers for the first time in weeks. After bathing, he sat down at the large table in the center of his sitting room and began to sketch out an idea he had had weeks ago for a new ship design. He barely had his sketch started when a knock sounded. Eist sighed and stood as he took the last swig of his ale before opening his door.

“I can’t bloody sleep.” Bran said as he pushed his way inside carrying a horn of ale in each hand. Soon one of the horns was thrusted into Eist’s hand as Bran took a seat near the fire and motioned for Eist to sit across from him. “Alright, now that were alone, tell me how you truly feel about this Cintran alliance.”

For a moment Eist tried to not let his newly found feelings for Calanthe to cloud his judgement, but he was finding doing so to be difficult. During his journey back to Skellige, he had given this potential alliance a lot of thought and in the end found no real reason to not partake in it.

“I think it is a good idea.” Eist said truthfully.

“And why is that?” Bran asked as he sat back in his chair.

“Cintra is the most powerful kingdom on the Continent. And it would do good to have them as a supply chain. They have access to resources that we are not able to touch.”

“Yes.” Bran said slowly as he took a sip of ale. “That is true.”

“And if war were to break out, they are the best kingdom to have as an ally.”

“That would be true, except we do not get involved in wars on the Mainland.”

“No, we don’t. And how long do you think that will last? Someone will come for us eventually, and if they do, we would have Cintra as an ally.”

“Skellige is nearly impossible to invade and you know that, Eist.” Bran said as he furrowed his brow. “No one navigates the seas the way we do. They would not be able to touch us.” Eist sighed for a moment, worried this was already a lost cause. “Before you left for Cintra, you would constantly boast of Skellige’s resourcefulness and ability to stand on its own. Yet now, you seem to have changed your tune.”

“Perhaps my perspective has changed.” Eist said carefully.

“Perhaps.” Bran said in return. “You are my brother, not to mention my most trusted advisor. You truly believe that this is what’s best for Skellige?”

For a moment, Eist stared blankly ahead of him. He was aware of the risks of allying Skellige with a kingdom on the Mainland. War was far from uncommon there, and if they were to get involved, lives would certainly be lost. However, the risk of being involved in a war that was not yet started seemed like a poor excuse for willingly keeping Skellige separated from the rest of the Continent. “I do.”

“It’s settled then.” Bran said as he finished his ale. “Now, we just have to find out how exactly the Lioness would like to initiate this alliance. I have heard whispers that she does not wish to remarry so that is off the table.”

“What?” Eist asked as he felt his stomach churn. “How do you know that?”

“It is an old rumor, Eist. Apparently, she did not enjoy sharing her throne with King Roegner, and after he died, she swore off remarrying all together.”

“But why?” Eist asked as he turned his attention to the ground in hopes that the spinning he felt would stop.

“Whoever she marries becomes king. It’s Cintran law.” Bran said with a shrug. “And let’s face it, if she marries the wrong man, well he could wreak havoc on the Continent. Besides, two Northern Kings proposed after Roegner died, and she refused them both, despite the benefits that one of those marriages could have brought to Cintra. Birna was not wrong in what she said. Queen Calanthe enjoys her power and has no wish to share it.”

“I see.” Eist said slowly as he swallowed. He had learned when he was young that Cintra’s crown was only passed down through the male line but had forgotten that until now.

“I pity the princess.” Bran said. “She’ll have every man after her, if she has not already.”

“Because when Pavetta marries, her husband becomes king.”

Bran nodded. “Yes. Cintra would have a new king, and Queen Calanthe would lose her crown and be left to live out her life. If she was lucky, she would at least be permitted to stay at court.”

Eist ran his knuckles over his chin as he processed what Bran was saying. “If Pavetta does not marry, then the Queen would…”

“That is not an option. Pavetta must marry. The Queen has no other children and an heir must be produced, lest the Cintran throne be passed to one of her cousins, or better yet, a usurper. And, the Cintran people apparently prefer a King to a Queen anyway, and I am sure the noblemen do as well.”

“Why do you assume that?”

“Because most men are terrified of a woman who holds power. Either way, the clock is ticking for the Lioness. It is ironic, the power that Cintra holds in the Continent is because of her, yet she is all but being pushed off her throne. I am sure she wants this Skelligan alliance to last for centuries, which will help Cintra remain a major power long after she is gone.”

Bran stood to go then as Eist turned and stared into the fire.

“I wish to return to Cintra in a few days’ time.” Eist said just as Bran reached the door and opened it.

“You want to go back to Cintra?” Bran asked, surprised by Eist’s wish. “We should be able to negotiate and come to terms through letters. There is no need for you to return.”

“I know.” Eist said as he tore his eyes from the fire and stood to face Bran. “But I wish to return just the same.”

For a moment Bran stared at Eist and looked into his eyes so deeply that Eist was sure his mind was being read. “What in Cintra has you wishing to return so badly?”

“A woman.” Eist admitted.

“Ha!” Bran shouted as he quickly shut the door again. “With all this talk of alliances, I nearly forgot to ask you, how did your conquests go?”

“Fine.” Eist lied.

“So, how many women did you have? And tell me little brother, was the Queen and her handmaidens as beautiful as they say?”

For a moment, a smirk fell across Eist’s face as he nodded. He could barely remember what the Queen’s handmaidens looked like, but the Queen’s face on the other hand was burned into his mind.

Bran laughed again as he reached for the door. “I guess you won’t be satisfied until you have had them all.” Bran said with a wink before leaving Eist standing alone in his chambers.

It did not take long for Eist to collapse once again into his chair. Any man would have bet that Eist would have pursued every single one of the Queen’s handmaidens. If it had not been for Queen Calanthe, they would have been right.

\--

Eist went to bed much later than he preferred that evening, and just as his head hit his pillow, his thoughts became consumed once again with Calanthe. _“I have lost my mind. I barely know this woman!”_ He all but screamed at himself as he rolled to his side. Despite what he said to himself, the thoughts still came. Soon he and Calanthe were in bed in his mind’s eye, and the thought was enough to push Eist to finish himself. 

The next evening, the thoughts returned, only this time he climbed out of bed and ventured to a nearby tavern to find a companion to take his mind off of things.

The woman he chose to bring back to the palace was of dark hair and fair skin, but the resemblance to Calanthe ended there. Eist was beginning to feel desperate, much more than he cared to admit. When they arrived back in his chambers, he wasted no time removing his clothing before pushing her back onto the bed.

And that was as far as it went, for when Eist laid down on top of her, he could see all too well that it was not Calanthe beneath him. For a moment he tried to close his eyes, but it was in vain. For the first time in his life, Eist wanted one woman, and one woman only. But he wanted more than that. He wanted to hold Calanthe close to him, to feel her pressed against his chest. Gods, if he ever could, he would lay like that with her for hours. He wanted something more, and he wanted it with Calanthe.

Eist sighed heavily as he climbed off the woman and reached into his bedside table to pay her.

“But we haven’t started yet.”

“No. And we are not going to.” Eist said as he stood and pulled his pants back on.

He walked the woman back to the tavern before returning to his chambers. Soon, he was asleep and dreaming again of Calanthe.

\--

“Your Majesty, it really is time. I propose that Wilhelm of Attire be wed to the Princess Pavetta as quickly as possible.”

Calanthe bit her tongue while rolling her eyes. “There will be no more talk of this today, and that is final.”

“This topic cannot be avoided forever, your Majesty. May I suggest Windhalm of Attre?”

“Did you not here me?” Calanthe said sharply from where she sat on her throne. “I will repeat myself only this once. There will be no more talk of this today. Have I made myself clear?”

“Of course, your Majesty.” The aid said, his voice quivering with fear as he stood from his knee and backed away from Calanthe.

“Now that that unpleasantness is out of the way,” Calanthe said sarcastically, “Let’s talk of Nilfgaard. I hear they are slithering their way North again.”

\--

Calanthe nearly melted into her bath that evening. A migraine had begun in court, and the dull ache above her eye was still ever present, even now as she soaked in her bronze tub. Despite her efforts, Calanthe was not able to clear her mind. Her thoughts kept returning to Cintra and the ever-complicated situation she found herself in. Soon she was debating on which action to take, and every possible solution was weighed heavily with repercussions. If Pavetta married, a grandchild would come, perhaps even a grandson who Calanthe could mold in her own image. Pavetta’s husband would be king though and could very quickly destroy what Calanthe had worked so hard to build. If Skellige would not ally with Cintra, then she would be forced to seek an alliance elsewhere, potentially with a kingdom far less powerful than her own or Skellige for that matter. And then there was just the mere thought of giving up her power, which she was less than keen to do. And why should she give it up? Cintra ran through her blood.

The corners of Calanthe’s mouth flicked upward at the thought of Skellige, which also brought on thoughts of Eist Tuirseach. It was then that she realized there were only two people in her life that made her feel at peace. One of course was her daughter. The other was Eist, who had managed to quickly find his way into her heart.

The happiness she felt turned to sadness quickly. The fluttering and heart pounding sensation that Eist caused inside her was now replaced by a dull, aching feeling. _“You barely know him. Hell, you haven’t even kissed him.”_ Calanthe thought to herself.

That night Calanthe climbed into bed, her damp hair in a braid, and found herself too restless to sleep. For a while she tossed and turned, and it was only well after midnight that Calanthe was able to sleep. And just like all other nights since she had met Eist, she dreamt of him.

\--

Days after her stressful meeting with court advisors, Calanthe sat down to eat her evening meal alone. She had planned on eating with Pavetta, but she had not been feeling well and had gone to bed early. Just as Calanthe picked up her fork, a knock sounded at her door.

“Enter.” Calanthe called out just before taking a bite of chicken.

“Your Majesty, a Skelligan drakkar is nearing our waters. The Jarl has shown his banners. Should we grant him access?”

“Yes.” Calanthe said quietly as her heart began to flutter. Eist Tuirseach had returned sooner than expected, and she certainly was not complaining about it.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Danek said as he bowed. “We will bring him to you at once.”

“No.” Calanthe said as she suppressed the smirk coming to her lips. “Ready my horse. I will greet the Jarl myself.”

\--

The sun was nearly set when Eist was finally able to anchor his drakkar. He had arrived later than intended but was pleasantly surprised to see the Cintran harbor all the same.

“Eist!” Mousesack called from the upper deck. “Get up here.”

Eist had just been looking over the battle axes that had been packed in one of his trunks when Mousesack called out. The axe he was looking over was one of a pair that was a gift for Calanthe, so he took his time carefully wrapping it in its velvet covering before making his way upstairs.

“You must have made quite an impression on the Queen.” Mousesack said when Eist reached him as he motioned towards the shore.

Queen Calanthe sat atop a magnificent white stallion and beside her stood an even larger brown one without a rider. Eist’s smile reached his ears when he laid his eyes on her. Her long hair was wrapped in a braid that hung over her shoulder, but to his surprise, she was not wearing a cloak. It had been unseasonably cold over the last few days, and now the chill in the air was such that it caused their breath to freeze as they spoke. When they made eye contact, he noticed the smirk on Calanthe’s face before she climbed from her horse, leaving it with one of her guard before making her way to the dock.

A chill ran down Calanthe’s spine, but whether it was from the cold or the excitement of seeing Eist again, Calanthe was not sure. She had left her chambers so quickly she had not stopped to pull on her travel cloak before riding her stallion down to the water.

“Gods, she looks like she’s freezing.” Eist murmured as he began to untie his cloak. Calanthe’s cheeks and the tip of her nose had turned red from the cold. A shiver visibly ran through her, but despite that, she certainly did look happy.

“I did not think you would return so soon.” Calanthe said after Eist nearly jumped off the side of the ship and on to the dock to reach her.

“I hope it is a pleasant surprise.” Eist said. When he was close to Calanthe, he could see that her hands were turning pink from the cold. 

Eist held his cloak out to her.

“It is.” Calanthe said quietly while she stared questionably at Eist. “What are you doing?”

“Take it. You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine.” Calanthe lied as another chill ran through her.

“Yet I can see that you’re not.” Eist said as he tossed the cloak over her shoulders before tying it into place.

When Eist finished, he thought about rubbing her arms for a moment to warm her but decided against it out of fear that her guards would kill him where he stood. Soon they were making their way back to the palace with Mousesack and Calanthe’s guard in tow. Before Calanthe could dismount her horse upon their arrival, Eist’s feet were on the ground and was offering his hand to Calanthe.

Calanthe took his hand, despite the fact that she was able to climb off of her horse perfectly fine on her own. When their hands touched, she thought for a moment she had been struck by lightning, and when her own feet touched the ground, she turned and glanced to Marina, who had come out with several of the other servants to greet them. She raised her eyes at the Queen for a moment before smirking.

“Your Majesty, should I have your evening meal brought to your chambers for you and your guests?”

“I’ll eat in my own quarters.” Mousesack called as he climbed from his horse. When Eist glanced at him, Mousesack only winked in response.

Soon Eist was being shuffled away by servants to be shown to his chambers. Meanwhile Calanthe was practically pulled into the palace by Marina. “Whose cloak are you wearing?”

“The Jarl’s.”

“The Jarl’s? And he helped you from your horse. You must be even more fond of him than I first thought.”

“And why do you assume that?” Calanthe asked as she silently took in a deep breath. Eist’s cloak smelled so much like him that she debated not returning it and keeping it for herself.

“Because if any other man offered you his cloak and helped you down from a horse, you would have attempted to stab them.”

\--

Eist had never changed so quickly in all his life. Within minutes he was in a fresh linen shirt and pants, a leather doublet, and clean boots. The servant that escorted him walked too slowly for his liking, so Eist made a deliberate attempt to memorize all the turns they took so he could find his own way back if Queen Calanthe wished. When he arrived at her chambers, he found her sitting alone by the fire, warming her hands.

“You had a safe journey I assume?” Calanthe asked, not turning around when Eist was first brought in. She supposed she seemed rather rude, but she had only done so to avoid the servant seeing the smile on her face.

“I did.” Eist said as he took a step towards her.

Once the door snapped shut, Calanthe turned around, trying desperately hard to hide the smile she wore moments ago. “Here is your cloak.” She said as she quickly crossed the room and picked it off the chair it had been draped over.

When Eist took it from her, his hand grazed over hers for a moment, and suddenly he felt as though he were on fire. “Thank you.” Eist barely breathed out as Calanthe stepped away from him.

What Eist did not know was that Calanthe felt as though she were on fire too.

“We’ll dine over here.” Calanthe said as she walked towards the small dining room table. “Our meal should arrive soon.”

\--

“How is the Princess?” Eist asked as he ate a bite of potato.

“She is well. And your nephew?”

“Also well. Although, he is growing tired of his studies and growing a bit reckless. I suppose it is normal for a young lad though.”

“He is your brother’s boy?”

“No, my sisters.”

“Oh, I was not aware you had a sister.” Calanthe said with a soft smile as she looked up at Eist. “What is her name?”

“Her name was Eydis.” Eist said sadly. “She passed some time ago.”

“Oh Gods, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Eist nodded as he sniffed for a moment. “It’s alright. She and I were close growing up. I could not let her son be orphaned, so I’ve been raising him as my own.”

“Well then he is lucky. I’m sure you have raised him well.”

A chuckle came from Eist then. “I have certainly tried, but he can be a handful. Still, he is a good lad. A little hardheaded at times, but good all the same.”

Calanthe cleared her throat, “Have you arranged for him to be wed yet?”

“No, not at all.” Eist said. “I’d like for him to choose his own wife when the time comes.”

Calanthe stared at her plate when she asked, “Do you think he would make a good husband?”

“I think he would.” Eist said as he leaned back in his chair. “He may be a bit of a brute at times, but he is kind. I think he would be faithful and will make a good father as well one day.”

Calanthe nodded. “So, what did your brother have to say?”

“He likes your idea.”

It took Calanthe a moment to process what had just been said. She had all but convinced herself that King Bran would have no interest in aligning Skellige with Cintra.

\--

Eist Tuirseach had been in Cintra for five days when he and Calanthe first kissed. They were alone in her chambers, just as they were each night since his arrival. After realizing they had a shared interest in books, they had taken to reading to each other for hours on end every night.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Calanthe asked softly. After first Eist did not respond, thinking she was still reading as she had been staring at the book she was holding as she spoke. “Apparently not.” Calanthe mumbled.

“Wait.” Eist said softly as he leaned up from where he had been laying back against the couch. “I thought you were still reading. Of course, you can tell me a secret.”

“I hope this story has a happy ending.”

Eist smirked as he leaned back again. “So, you prefer stories with happy endings?”

“I do. It is a nice change from the reality that we live in.”

“Are you worried you will not get your happy ending?”

“It’s not that.” Calanthe said softly. “In truth I don’t believe happy endings exist in real life.”

Eist sat up again while Calanthe watched him carefully. He took his chance and scooted closer, half expecting her to slide away. Only she didn’t. Without speaking, Eist carefully took the book from Calanthe’s hands and laid it down. Afterwards, he leaned in closer to look her in the eyes. He could get lost in those big caramel eyes of hers.

“If you could choose, what would your happy ending be?” Eist asked quietly.

Calanthe felt her eyes water for a moment, but quickly pushed the tears away. She was not used to discussing her feelings with others. While Calanthe’s thoughts and opinions where listened to and considered, her feelings were not. Despite her reservations, something inside told her she could talk to Eist, and more importantly, trust him. “In truth, that someone would love me as I am.”

Eist was not sure what he had been expecting to hear. Now as Queen Calanthe sat before him, her eyes beginning to water again, she looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her.

“But,” Calanthe said as she cleared her throat. “That is not the hand I was dealt.”

Despite the heavy thumping in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach, Eist leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to Calanthe’s lips.

Neither of them was prepared for what it would be like to kiss the other. Calanthe let out a gasp when Eist’s lips were against hers, even though it was just for a mere moment. Her gasp caused Eist to grin before he quickly pressed another kiss to her lips.

“It’s you.” Calanthe thought as Eist’s lips melted against hers. Finally, after all this time, she saw sparks. _“Oh Gods, he’s the one.”_

Eist pulled away for just a moment to look into her eyes. There were so many sparks he thought they just may blind him, which he could accept as long as it meant he could keep kissing Calanthe. He then gently took her face in his hands before pressing another kiss to her. When he pulled away, Calanthe’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she gazed back it him while his thumbs stroked over her cheeks. “It’s never felt like this before for me.”

“Nor I.” Calanthe said softly as her hands found their way to his wrists to gently hold them. Eist’s eyes looked as blue as ever as she stared into them. This time Calanthe kissed Eist and earned a happy groan from him in response.

Before either of them could think, Calanthe was pushing Eist onto his back as her hands slid from his wrists to glide down his arms and end with her palms pressed against his chest. Soon they both became breathless and when Eist’s tongue slid across Calanthe’s bottom lip, she moaned out loudly as she opened her mouth for him. When his hands glided from her back to rub over her hips, Calanthe realized how badly she was burning for him.

“We should stop.” Calanthe said breathlessly as she reluctantly sat herself up.

She was sure she had never seen a man look so hurt in all her life as he sat upright across from her on the couch. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No!” Calanthe said, sounding more urgent than she wished she did. “No. It’s just, I cannot risk it.”

“Risk what?” Eist asked as he reached out and gently took her hand.

For a moment he glanced down, realizing now just how small her hands were compared to his.

“I am unmarried, and it would not bode well for an unmarried queen to begin an affair and fall pregnant.”

Eist let out a sigh. To be honest, it was not something he had really even given much thought too. “But if you were married?”

“There is no sense in talking of something that will not happen.” Calanthe said as she stood from the couch. It was almost as if she were being pulled to Eist, and that made it even harder to stand. “I have no intentions on taking another husband.”

He had heard this before. Bran had told him as much, but it was entirely different hearing it from Calanthe herself.

“And why is that?”

Calanthe turned to face him again, nearly stunned by the question.

“I am well aware that every man that looks at me wants to wed me. And why? Because of my crown. I have the power to make any man a king, and every man wants to be king after all.”

“Not every man.”

Calanthe scoffed. “Name one man who doesn’t want that kind of power.”

“Me.”

“You?”

“Me.” Eist said softly as he took a step towards her. “I want nothing to do with the power you hold.”

“Then what do you want?” Calanthe asked, her voice quivering softly. Did he see the sparks too?

As Eist looked at Calanthe, he knew exactly what he wanted. Or, more importantly, who. And he wanted her more than anyone. No one else before her mattered, and no one would ever matter again the way she did.

“You. All I want is you.”

Calanthe could feel her lower lip quivering then. This could not be happening. She had waited for this moment, certain that it would never come. And now that it had, she knew the truth all too well. She could not be with Eist. “We do not even know each other.” Calanthe said, thinking of anything she could to dissuade him.

“I know you plenty.” Eist said as he took another step, now barely a foot from her. “I know you like to fight and are braver than any man I have ever met. I know you prefer ale to wine, and that your favorite food is suckling pig. And you like to read books with happy endings.”

Calanthe looked down as a tear fell from her eye.

“Tell me, how well did you know Roegner when you wed him.”

“That was different.” Calanthe said, still not looking at Eist.

“I guess it was. Now you get to make your own choice without your advisors persuading you.”

“My own choice?” Calanthe snapped as she glared back up at him. “You seem to vastly misunderstand how many choices I truly get in regard to my own life.”

“I know.” Eist said, keeping his voice soft even as Calanthe raised hers. “I know much is taken from your control. And I also know that if you do not wed before Pavetta does, then whoever she marries, becomes king.”

“Yes.” Calanthe said softly. “And then you must know that whoever I choose to marry must be approved by my council, and that many of them would be all too quick to refuse any man I suggest.”

Eist nodded. “So, you are going to spend the rest of your life alone then? Fending off everyone who comes for you by yourself?”

The glare that that comment earned him was one that Eist hoped to never see again.

“I don’t need to be spoken down too. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Eist asked. “Because it seems to me that you have spent so much time fending for yourself that you are unable to see help when it is standing before you.”

“Get out.” Calanthe said, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Eist did leave, and after he left, Calanthe picked up the nearest vase and flung it so hard against the wall that the metal dented. Soon she was reduced to tears, feeling very much like a cat that had been cornered and lashed out to defend itself. How easy it would be to live her life as others did and to do what she wanted. But those were not the cards she was dealt. When she fell asleep that night, all Calanthe could think was that Eist may choose to leave in the morning and that she would never see him again. Perhaps it would be better that way. If he left, she could forget about him and how he had made her feel.

Except she couldn’t forget, and deep down, she knew it. Nothing on the Continent could make her forget the sparks she saw or the burning desire she felt when Eist kissed her. Even now, despite her irritation with him, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

What surprised her the most was that the thought of losing her much needed alliance with Skellige, nor even losing her crown did not scare her as much as the thought of losing Eist did.


	5. The First

**Circumstances**

The fear of losing Eist all but consumed Calanthe through the night. Sleep was hard to find, and at the first light of dawn, she marched through the halls of her palace until she found the chambers Eist was housed in. When she knocked, her heart skipped a beat when she at first heard nothing, not even the slightest sound of movement.

The nausea Eist felt after his last encounter with Calanthe had nearly made him sick. When he finally reached his chambers after he left hers, he collapsed into bed, worried that he had ruined what they had before it started. Eist laid awake the entire night, wondering if Calanthe was so furious that she wanted him out of Cintra all together. If that was the case, he was sure to never see her again. When the knock sounded at his door in the morning, Eist assumed it was either Mousesack or a guard telling him to leave the palace grounds at once.

Instead, it was Calanthe at his door. Eist did not attempt to stop the smile that came to his face. By the looks of the deep circles under her eyes, she had not slept much either.

For a moment, Calanthe went to apologize but stopped herself. She wanted to explain herself to Eist, to make him understand, but she felt raw as it was. Exposing any more of her feelings now was too much, too quickly.

“You had mentioned that you would bring some of your Skelligan axes with you.” Calanthe said, doing everything she could to keep her tired voice steady.

Eist smirked. “I did, your Majesty. I have them just here.”

While Eist crossed the room to open one of his several chests, Calanthe stepped just inside the doorway to see that several of his belongings were strewn across his chambers. Her fear had been misplaced. Eist had not attempted to pack to leave for Skellige after all.

He was careful when he pulled both velvet wrapped axes from his chest before walking to a nearby table and setting them down.

“Here.” Eist said, motioning his head towards the table he stood near as he glanced over his shoulder at Calanthe. “Come have a look.” The axes that were laid out before her looked sharper than any sword she had ever held and shined so much that they reflected even the dull light in Eist’s chambers. Their hilt was wrapped in a rich blue leather, much like the blue of her sash and throne. “A gift.” Eist said before Calanthe could speak.

Calanthe smirked as she picked the left one up, surprised slightly by its weight. “That’s two gifts now, Eist Tuirseach. One would think that you are beginning to spoil me.”

“I only hope that you allow me to continue to do so, my Queen.”

That remark caused the corner of Calanthe’s mouth to turn upward just slightly as she arched her brow. “We can’t do what we did last night again.” Calanthe said, sadness edging her voice. “We have to accept what is, and that this is not possible.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No. I want you to stay. As a friend of sorts.”

That was the biggest lie Calanthe had ever told. She had no interest in only being Eist’s friend, but she was hoping that it was enough to get him to stay.

“Alright, friends it is then.” Eist said.

The idea of being nothing more than a friend to Calanthe broke Eist’s heart, but he would rather have a little of her than nothing at all.

\--

Within a week, Calanthe could fight just as good as any Skelligan with her axes.

“Well if Bran ever needed a reason to join with you, he has one now.” Eist said as he blocked Calanthe’s blow from overhead.

“Oh really?” Calanthe asked as she parried his strike. “And why is that?”

“Because,” Eist shouted when Calanthe swung one of her axes upward, surprising him as he knocked it out of the way, “You fight as well with an axe as one of us.”

When Eist brought his strike down the middle, Calanthe crossed her axes, forming an x to blocked them. For a moment Eist’s axe became stuck, giving Calanthe the perfect opportunity to kick his legs out from under him. Eist landed on his back with a grunt as a huge smile crossed Calanthe’s face. “I’m beginning to think you are letting me win.”

Eist grinned when Calanthe set her axes on the ground and offered her hand to him. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the axe he still held in his left hand to the side, took her hand in his, and promptly pulled her to the ground with him.

She let out a soft scream at the shock and landed on top of him in a thud. The action earned him a smack on the chest as she tried to stand again.

“That is the last time I try to help you stand.” Calanthe said as a laugh escaped her lips.

“I don’t believe you.” Eist said back playfully.

Calanthe had gotten to her knees, but as she looked down at Eist, all she wanted to do was kiss him. She nearly did, but she stopped herself when her lips were a mere inch from his.

“It is nearly evening.” Calanthe said, standing abruptly.

Eist smirked, but his eyes held a depth of sadness as he did so. “So it is.”

“Would you mind if we dined separately this evening? The ambassador from Poviss arrives tomorrow and I need to make final preparations. Besides, I would think you’d be tired of me by now.” Calanthe said as she brushed the dirt from the front of her grey training pants.

“I could never tire of you.” Eist said softly as he took a step towards her. “But that is fine. Will I see you tomorrow, or will you be occupied for the day?”

“We should be able to eat our evening meal together. And perhaps I’ll see if Pavetta’s governess can eat with her.”

While Eist and Calanthe had shared their meals together, they had also shared most them with Pavetta. Calanthe had been pleased to see how well Pavetta took to Eist and how she enjoyed his company. Pavetta had grown weary of men, often rightfully suspicious of their intentions towards her. Eist was one of the few men that talked to Pavetta as an equal and treated her as such. She would ask question after question about Skellige and its people and often prodded Eist to tell tales of his adventures at sea. Calanthe would sit back in her chair and relax with her evening wine while Eist became animated as he described the sea monsters and sea creatures he had encountered, thrilling Pavetta to no end. She often found herself smiling, and occasionally laughing till finally the trio would tire and part ways for bed, leaving Pavetta to dream of having her own adventures at sea, and Calanthe and Eist to dream of each other.

\--

The moon was high in the sky as Calanthe hovered her quill over her parchment. She had written several proposals in an attempt to resolve the trade dispute for the ambassador from Poviss, and each one she liked less than the one before. Now with the late hour at hand, she found herself growing tired, so much so that she kept losing her train of thought. When she finally had her thoughts written, she sat back in her chair and sighed before reaching out and picking up the parchment to review it. As she read over it and tapped her quill on her knee while she did so, she wished that there was someone else who could look over it for her.

The stone was cold against Calanthe’s feet as she made her way to Eist’s chambers. Along the way she passed her handmaidens chambers. Calanthe was the only Queen on the Continent who did not force her handmaidens to either sleep on the floor of her bedchamber or in the servant’s chambers. Instead, each handmaiden received their own chambers to enjoy, and each set of chambers was large enough for a husband if they had one, and for several children as well. When Calanthe became Queen, she stopped forcing handmaidens to leave service if they married or bore children. She treated them well, providing them with clothing and jewels that helped elevate their status, and that treatment earned the loyalty to her that they provided.

The ship design that Eist had begun to sketch weeks ago was finally complete, and Eist was pleased with his handywork. When he set the sketch down, he noticed just how dirty his hands had become from the charcoal that he had sketched with. After wiping his hands clean, he slipped from the clothes he had been wearing since the morning into a fresh pair of linen pants to sleep in. He had just tied his hair back to wash his face when a soft knock sounded at his door.

When he opened it, it was Calanthe, once again standing in his doorway.

“Are you alright?” Eist asked gently as he took a step towards her.

For a moment, Calanthe could not focus on what Eist was saying. She was too distracted by his shirtless form to do. She knew her eyes were wide as she traced her gaze from his face with his hair pulled back and brow cinched with worry, down to his arms and chest. She had known from the first time she saw him that his shoulders were broad, but now without a trace of fabric covering them, she could see just how broad they were. His arms were defined and muscular, yet sinewy somehow. His chest was broad and chiseled, with dark hair that traced down his stomach, which also happened to be rather chiseled as well.

When Calanthe tried to speak, she stumbled over her words. Instead, she glanced away and silently held out the proposal she had brought with her. When Eist took it, his finger traced over hers for a moment, and Calanthe saw sparks again. She jerked her hand away quickly, alarmed that she had seen the sparks, this time with only his touch.

“I did not mean to intrude upon you.” Calanthe finally breathed out.

“It’s alright.” Eist said as he stepped back for her to come inside.

Calanthe took a breath to aid in regaining her composure as she walked to one of the chairs by the fire and sat down. “Can you look over that for me? It is for tomorrow.”

Eist nodded slightly as he sat across from her and began to read. Quickly he realized why the ambassador was coming.

“This is good.” Eist said as he neared the end. “Very good.” Calanthe took the proposal as Eist handed it back to her. “So, Poviss is not living up to their end of their trade agreement?”

“No, they are not.” Calanthe said, irritation growing in her voice just at the thought of it. “I struck a deal with King Esterad years ago. It was to ensure Cintran grain would be traded for medicine’s only found in Povis. Now, our traders are being attacked before they can return to Cintra, and part of the agreement is to ensure that Cintran traders have safe passage through Poviss and are protected until they pass over the border.”

“Do you think Esterad is behind it?”

“No, not in the slightest.” Calanthe said through a sigh. “But he is not providing guards for the traders as he said he would either. I considered doing away with the agreement all together, but my alchemists have not been able to replicate the medicines that they provide.”

“Well I am sure your idea will solve the issue.”

For a moment, Calanthe stared at Eist, wanting to yet again do nothing more than kiss him.

“I must be off to bed. The ambassador will be arriving early.”

Eist nodded as he sighed to himself. For a moment Calanthe looked as though she wanted to stay, at least for a little while longer.

“Can we do something different for our evening meal tomorrow?” Eist asked as an idea came to him.

Calanthe turned back to him as she reached the door. “What do you have in mind?”

“Believe it or not, I know how to cook.”

“You?” Calanthe said through a laugh. “Really?”

“Is it so surprising?” Eist asked as he chuckled himself.

“A bit. All right, what are we having?”

“That’s up to you.”

For a moment Calanthe pondered what she was in the mood for. “Salmon.” Calanthe finally said.

“Salmon it is.” Calanthe smirked before opening the door again. “Good night, my Queen. Sleep well.”

When she turned back to him, he was smiling at her with that handsome smile of his. “Good night, Eist.”

\--

The ambassador arrived so early the following morning that the sun had not yet risen, and Calanthe was still in bed, exhausted from lack of sleep. Her handmaidens dressed her quickly and soon her day began – and passed in a blur. There was much to discuss and debate, even past the trade dispute. The problem was solved quickly, with the ambassador agreeing wholeheartedly to meet Calanthe’s demands to have her traders protected. If not, the grain deliveries that were used to feed nearly the entire Poviss populace would cease immediately, and famine would be sure to follow.

It was midafternoon when the discussions finally came to an end, and Calanthe wanted nothing more than to collapse into her bed when she arrived back in her chambers. As her braid was undone and her dress removed, Marina handed her a note. Eist’s handwriting was recognized immediately, and Calanthe opened it in a flash.

_“Meet me in the kitchen after the sound of the bell.”_

After instructing her handmaidens to ensure that she was woken in time to dress before the evening meal bell, Calanthe curled up in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**

Eist had not woken until well after the sun rose. After dressing, he went to Mousesack’s chambers next door and was pleased to see that he had not left for the day.

“I haven’t seen you in days.” Mousesack said as he stepped back to let Eist enter the sitting room.

“Yes, I am sorry about that.” Eist said sheepishly as he stepped inside. “I have been with…”

“I know, I know.” Mousesack said, waving him off. “You have been with her Majesty. It’s all right.” Eist nodded as Mousesack sat on a nearby bench and began to pull on his boots. “So how are things? She must have been pleased that Bran agreed to her proposal.”

“She was, but she has not brought it up since. It is as if she has no interest in Skellige.”

“Curious.” Mousesack said. “Well I must ask, why are you not with the Queen today?”

“An ambassador from Poviss is here, so she is otherwise occupied.”

Mousesack had just finished tying his boots when he asked, “In that case, care to join me for our first meal?”

While Eist had spent his time with Calanthe, Mousesack had managed to explore much of the Cintran capital. He had visited the library, which he thought was most impressive. He had visited several markets, a healer’s home, and even a school where local children were taught.

“The girls are taught the same as boys, it is most extraordinary. They even learn to fight.” Mousesack said as he began to eat his apple tart.

“We do the same in Skellige.” Eist said back.

“Yes, but it is not like this on most of the Continent.”

Eist nodded with a smirk. “You seem to like it here.”

“I do.” Mousesack said. “The people are friendly for the most part and they have made vast improvements within their medical community and education of their people. I have seen kingdoms withhold education as a means of control. Queen Calanthe has done the opposite and improved on the education her people receive. The advancements that Cintra is now making is the reward of that.” After a few minutes of eating in silence, Mousesack asked, “What about you? Do you like it here?”

Eist snorted softly. “To be honest, I have not seen much Cintra. I miss home though, and I miss the sea.”

  
“Then why don’t we head home? We can always come back.”

“Because I would miss her more.” Eist said sadly as he sighed in frustration. “Gods, I wish I understood my own feelings.”

“Love, soulmates, the law of surprise, destiny, none of it can be explained.” Mousesack said softly. “But the Queen has hit you like a strike of lightening.”

“Soulmates?” Eist asked as he glanced up at Mousesack. “What is that?”

“How do I explain it?” Mousesack pondered aloud as he took a sip of beer. “Your soulmate is the person that you are met to be with. People who have found theirs say there is nothing else like it.”

“And you think the Queen is mine?”

“You two are drawn to each other in a way that I have not seen before. I have seen the way you are with other women, and it is nothing like her.” After a few moments of silence, Mousesack shrugged and said, “Some even describe it as sparks.”

“Sparks?” Eist asked as he swallowed.

“Yes. Sparks. You’ve seen them, haven’t you?” Eist merely nodded. “Well then you have answered your own question. Does she return your feelings?”

“I cannot tell. Sometimes I think she does, but just when I do, she pulls away again.”

“The political situation she finds herself in is not one I would choose. And unfortunately, you two are in the most opposite circumstances. While you have free will to be with who you choose, she does not.”

“Which is ridiculous.”

“I tend to agree with you but be careful. Giving your heart to a woman that cannot do the same is a situation you don’t want to find yourself in. At some point you may have to walk away.”

“And how am I supposed to do that if she is in fact, as you call it, my soulmate?”

“I do not know, but the longer you both allow this to go on, the more it will hurt when it ends.”

Eist swallowed before quickly changing the subject. Talking of losing Calanthe hurt so much that he could not fathom how badly it would be to truly lose her. “So, what do you have planned for today?”

Mousesack nodded softly, understanding the need to change the subject. “A couple of the lads and myself were going to venture down to the shore. Care to join us?”

“No, I am going fishing?”

“Fishing?” Mousesack asked. “Where?”

“The Yaruga.” Eist said as he stood. “I am in search of salmon.”

\--

Finding the salmon needed to make for Calanthe was luckily not a hard task. Eist went by horseback to the nearby river and was able to locate a calm spot downstream from where the salmon had been jumping. In nearly no time at all, he had caught to heartily sized salmon.

The easy part was making his way back to Cintra and having the fish put on ice, the hard part was figuring out how to explain to the cooks that he needed the kitchen that evening – and that he needed it all to himself. As luck would have it, just after setting the fish on a bed of ice in the cellar, Eist ran into Marina in the kitchens.

“Eist Tuirseach.” Marina said slowly as she picked up two apples and set them on her tray. “What were you doing in the cellar?”

“I am cooking for her Majesty tonight.” Eist said quietly.

“You are, are you?” Marina asked smiling. “You can cook?”

“Yes, apparently even the Queen is surprised by that fact.” Eist said lightly. “The only trouble is, I have just realized that I have no way of getting the kitchen to myself tonight.”

“Do you want my help?”

“I would appreciate it.”

“On one condition.” Marina asked softly.

“Which is?”

“Follow me.”

Marina led Eist out of the kitchens and down the hall, eventually ending up in a small room. As Marina shut the door behind her, Eist froze. “What are we doing?”

“I want to know your intentions.”

“What are you talking about? I told you I am going to cook for the Queen.”

“I am not talking about your evening meal, my Lord.” Marina asked lowly. “What are your intentions with her Majesty?”

Eist sighed. “I have no intentions.” It was a lie of course, and Marina knew it.

“Don’t you?” Marina asked. “You spend an awful lot of time with her.”

“What are you getting at?”

This time, Marina sighed. “I have known her Majesty for a long time, since we were girls in fact. I watched her coronation, I was there when she wed the late King, I held Princess Pavetta after her birth.”

“You are loyal, even protective of her. I understand that. I have no ill will towards her.”

Marina nodded. “Do you love her?”

“What?” Eist asked as he took a step backwards. “That is a forward question.”

“Let me make one thing clear, my Lord. The Queen did not find love with the late King Roegner as she had hoped. She has no concept of what it is like to be truly loved by her husband.”

Eist nodded. “Then she and I are equal, for I have no concept of what it is like to be loved by a woman.”

Marina pursed her lips for a moment as she stared into Eist’s eyes. “You swear your intentions are true.”

“They are.” Eist said as he took a step back towards Marina. “I swear it.”

“Then tread lightly. And I warn you,” Marina said as she opened the door “If you hurt her, you will pay for it, one way or another.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Eist asked as Marina took a single step into the hall.

“Because someone has to look out for her.” Marina said softly. “Cintra is full of power-hungry men who choose to see the worst in her, despite what she has done for them and her kingdom. I, on the other hand, choose to see the best.”

Marina strode out of the room then, and over her shoulder she called, “The kitchens will be cleared for you, my lord.”

For a moment, Eist stood in silence, stunned by the interaction that had taken place. He had never been threatened by a handmaiden before. When his senses returned, Eist sprinted down the hall after Marina.

“Here.” Eist said when he reached her.

“What is this?” Marina asked, looking surprised that Eist had chased her down.

“A note for the Queen. See that she gets it before this evening.”

**

When Calanthe was woken to dress for the evening, she found herself so groggy that she could barely stand. When she finally sat in front of her mirror to have her hair done, she realized her eyes looked heavy from exhaustion. As Raela busied herself with brushing out Calanthe’s hair, she began gently pressing under her eyes, willing for the puffiness to disappear.

“You look fine.” Marina said, lightly swatting Calanthe’s hand when she walked up holding a navy chiffon dress.

“What about this one?” Marina asked while she held the dress up. The neckline was cut in a v shape with sleeves that were loose, ended at the elbows, and then flowed down to end at her knees, and accompanied with a thick strip of matching silk ribbon to tie around the waist.

“Yes.” Calanthe said softly as she reached out and ran her hands over the fabric. “That will do.”

\--

Eist was pleased when he arrived at the kitchens later that day to find that they were indeed empty. He took a few moments to familiarize himself with the kitchen, opening every door and drawer and pulling out various utensils and pots as he went. In the pantry he found asparagus and potatoes, and he had just brought the salmon up from the cellar when Calanthe came gliding into the kitchens.

For a moment, Eist stopped in his tracks when he saw her. The top half of her hair was braided into a crown as it always was, but the rest was left flowing in waves over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was glowing, void of any makeup. His eyes flicked down her body and to the blue dress that looked so lovely on her. This was as simple as he had ever seen her, and she looked like pure perfection.

“You look lovely.” Eist said warmly as he took a few steps towards her.

For a moment, she smiled. “So, when is this delicious salmon to be served?”

“After we cook it.” Eist said smiling.

“We?”

“That’s right.” Eist said as he turned and walked back towards the fire. “We.”

“Oh Gods.” Calanthe muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Eist asked lightly as he picked up a knife and began to trim the salmon.

“I don’t know how to cook.” Calanthe said softly.

“That’s all right. You can learn.” Eist said as he turned and glanced over at her before motioning with his head for her to join him.

With a sigh, Calanthe walked over to Eist and peered around his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Deboning.”

“Ah.” Calanthe said as she wrinkled her nose.

“You cut men open in battle.” Eist said with a laugh after he noticed her expression.

“I do, but it is not as though I remove their bones afterwards.” Calanthe said.

Eist chuckled. “Give me a moment and we can do something less gruesome.”

Calanthe turned then and made her way over to the table and took a seat. She smiled when she glanced down and noticed a bushel of asparagus. She loved asparagus.

“My mother brought me to the kitchens once when I was a girl.” Calanthe said while Eist began to work on the second salmon.

“And how did that go?”

“Not well. I nearly caught the kitchen on fire.” Eist burst into laughter so hard that he had to set his knife down. Calanthe was not so amused. “What is so funny about that?”

“What were you trying to make?” Eist asked as he caught his breath and picked up the knife again.

“Toast.”

It took several minutes for Eist’s laughter to stop after that. At first, Calanthe stared daggers at Eist, but soon found herself laughing along with him. “Alright, enough.” Calanthe said, still laughing even as she tried to become serious. “You said we were both cooking.”

After a few more bursts of laughter and wiping the tears from his eyes, Eist set the fish on a frying pan before crossing the kitchen to where Calanthe sat. “I’ll keep you away from the fire.” Eist said lightly. “Instead I’ll let you handle something you ought to be rather good at.”

“Which is?” Calanthe asked, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“You can cut the asparagus and potatoes.”

“And why do you assume I would be good at that?”

“Because, my Queen, you will be wielding a knife, which I assume you can do just as well as a sword.”

“You assume correct.” Calanthe said happily as she got to her feet and stood so close that their arms were touching. Instead of pulling away, Calanthe kept her feet firmly planted where they were, enjoying the feeling of Eist’s arm against her own.

Soon Calanthe was chopping the asparagus and potatoes with so much gusto that it made Eist smile.

\--

“Mm!” Calanthe exclaimed just after her first bite of salmon. “This is delicious!”

The response was one that earned a smirk from Eist. “I’m glad you are enjoying it.”

“Where did you learn to cook?” Calanthe asked happily after taking a bite of potatoes that Eist had seared.

“My mother. She took me to the kitchens just as yours did.”

“I assume that you did not burn your toast.”

“No, I did not.” Eist said through a burst of laughter. He met her eyes then and realized that this was the happiest he had ever seen her. Her eyes were shining bright and her face was lit up with her smile. He was only now beginning to realize how rare that smile was and just how few people had the privilege to see it.

When they finished, it was decided that they would take another walk in the rose garden. For a while they walked in silence, their arms touching just as they had been in the kitchen.

It was Eist who finally broke the silence. “You have not mentioned Cintra aligning with Skellige as of late.” Eist asked, choosing his words carefully. “Have you changed your mind?”

Calanthe took a sharp breath. It had been a deliberate choice to not speak of the alliance. Once the alliance was agreed upon by both parties, surely Eist would be called back to Skellige by his brother. She was sure Eist would come to his senses after he left Cintra and accept the inevitable: they could not be together. Calanthe was not ready to face that fact herself and was desperate to do anything that would keep Eist in Cintra, even if only for a few days longer.

“I have not.” Calanthe said. “My mind has been occupied elsewhere.”

“My brother will be expecting to hear from me. Should I tell him that you are still considering your options?”

“No. I will write out the terms soon. Will he have you review them by proxy, or will he wish to review them himself?”

Eist thought for a moment. Bran would no doubt approve of any decision that Eist made, but if he deferred the decision to Bran, it would keep Eist in Cintra for longer. And right now, despite missing his home and the sea, there is no place Eist would rather be. “My brother should be the one to make the final approval.”

When they reached a bench at the far end of the gardens, Calanthe took a seat and Eist quickly followed her lead. Silence followed, and for a while they sat as the sun set before them, both content with doing nothing but watching it fade into the horizon. Every few minutes, Eist shifted himself just a little closer to Calanthe, sometimes pretending to stretch to hide his actions. Soon they were nearly pressed together, and once again Calanthe did not move. On his final stretch, Eist touched the side of his thigh and knee to hers.

“You seem to have found your way to my side of the bench.” Calanthe said coyly.

Eist noticed her subtle smirk that he liked so much. “I am sorry, my Queen.”

Just as he began to slide away, Calanthe whispered, “I did not say I minded it.”

Eist swallowed as Calanthe’s soft hand glided over his, first stroking his knuckles and then his fingers. When she finally glanced up and looked him in the eyes, Eist leaned in and kissed her. To his delight, her mouth opened, allowing him to flick his tongue over hers. Soon they were panting as Eist’s hands found their way to her hips and pulled her closer. Calanthe let out a moan as she felt herself throbbing while his tongue danced against her own.

“We should stop.” Calanthe said breathlessly as she pulled away.

“Of course.” Eist whispered sadly as he moved himself back across the bench.

For a few moments they both sat there, staring straight ahead without looking at each other.

“You know there is a solution to your problems right in front of you.”

“Which is?”

“Marry me.”

“What?” Calanthe asked loudly as she stood and turned to face him. “Have you lost your mind?”

“You truly think it is such a terrible idea?” Calanthe pursed her lips as she stared back at him. “Think about it.” Eist said softly. “Cintra would be aligned with Skellige and you would remain Queen.”

“If only it were that simple.” Calanthe said as she shook her head and stood. “I have told you this won’t work.”

“We will make it work.”

“That is what you want?” Calanthe asked. “This life isn’t for you and you know it. You would be miserable if all your time was spent here.”

“No, I would not be miserable.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I am in love with you.” Eist said quietly. “My days could not be miserable if they were spent with you.

Calanthe stared at him in silence as her eyes grew wide. “You’re in love with me?” She asked softly as she took a step back. Perhaps she should have realized his feelings sooner, but even if she had, it was different hearing him say it.

“Of course I am in love with you.” Eist said as he took a step towards her.

“I love you too.” Tears came to Calanthe’s eyes then. “I don’t know what to do.” She said as she nearly collapsed back onto the bench. “I feel trapped. I am forced to wed my daughter to a man she has not chosen and give up my crown in the process.”  
  


Eist pulled Calanthe into his arms and was more than happy that she allowed it. “We’ll figure something out. I promise.”

\--

Weeks passed since Eist cooked for Calanthe, and it was not until the following day that Eist processed that Calanthe had refused his proposal.

“We can leave for Skellige at once.” Mousesack said after Eist told him what happened.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eist said. “Bran has not asked for me, and besides, I cannot win her heart if I am away.”

Mousesack sighed. “Remember what I said about not getting hurt?”

“I will not get hurt. And if I do, it will be worth it in the end.”

“You certainly are determined.”

“I have to be. I will not lie to you, I am hurt that she did not accept, but I understand her reasons. And I believe under different circumstances, she would not have refused.”

“So, what is your plan?”

“To change the circumstances.”

Eist was not sure how he would do it, or what in either of their lives could possibly happen to change the situation they were in. Whatever the price was, Eist was willing to pay it. There was no one on the Continent that brought happiness to Eist the way Calanthe did, and after stealing several more kisses when they were alone, he was sure she felt the same way. Calanthe was his soulmate, the one person he was meant to share his life with. For now, he would settle for duels, shared meals, late night reading, and the occasional kiss when she felt safe to do so. But he wanted more and he knew she did too, and he would not stop until they got it.


	6. Across the Sea

**Across the Sea**

Time began to pass in the blink of an eye and soon Eist had forgotten how long he had been in Cintra. Calanthe had given up resisting Eist and now frequently pulled him into empty rooms or behind trees in the garden to kiss him senselessly. She still had her limits though, despite how badly she wanted him. Kingdoms were thrown into chaos by scandal, and she was well aware of just how quickly many of her courtesans wanted to find any way to ruin her.

“I’m hoping that you’ll grow used to the water.” Eist said as he handed a torn peppermint leaf to Calanthe.

She only nodded before quickly chewing on it, knowing by now that it would at least offer a few moments of relief. Eist was taking her to Skellige in a few weeks and had been desperate to find a way to stave off her sea sickness. The journey took nearly a full day and it would do no good having Calanthe bent over the side of the ship the entire voyage. The sea was kinder to Pavetta, who luckily showed no signs of sea sickness and enjoyed being on the water.

Their forthcoming journey was not one that was exactly happening by choice. After months of warding off his brother, Eist was formally summoned back to Skellige. Bran was now more interested than ever in the Cintran alliance but was perplexed as to why his brother had been away for so long. After much deliberating, Calanthe agreed to sail to Skellige to meet with King Bran herself. From there, she fully expected their alliance to be solidified. While Eist remained ever positive in regard to their personal situation, Calanthe was less optimistic. She was certain that when she returned to Cintra, it would be without Eist by her side.

\--

Eist blinked heavily as the rising sun shone through the open window. For a moment he sighed heavily and smiled, content with Calanthe’s warm weight against him. To his surprise, she had brought him to her chambers after their horseback ride on the beach. They spent a good while kissing, that was until Calanthe felt Eist’s firm length pressed against her.

“We should stop.” Calanthe whispered between kisses, her voice thick with lust.

Eist groaned into her mouth before pressing another kiss to her lips. She had rolled Eist onto his back and as she did so, her hips pressed against him. “Would you like me to return to my chambers?”

“No. Stay.” Calanthe said as she leaned down to kiss him again. “But since I cannot give you what you desire, perhaps it is not a good idea.”

“I’ll be fine.” Eist whispered quickly as he climbed out of Calanthe’s bed and made his way to the privy. When he returned to the bedchamber after finishing his business, he found the bed empty and a door at the far corner of the room open ajar.

Luckily the dress and hair style that she had worn that evening had been relatively simple. She typically slept naked, finding the constraints of clothing too bothersome to deal with. This night she knew she would have to tolerate it. After slipping on a long silk dressing gown, she did her hair in a loose braid, just enough to keep it out of her face while she slept. When she returned to her bedchamber, she found Eist standing by the bed in a linen shirt and pants.

In a few swift steps, Calanthe climbed into bed. After settling under the covers, she glanced up to see that while Eist was watching her intently, he had made no effort to get into bed himself.

“Are you going to join me?” Calanthe asked as she patted the empty space beside her.

“Yes.” He swallowed as he slowly climbed in beside her, praying that his body would not betray him again and show his desires.

They both laid on their sides to face each other. Hours passed as they talked until the moon was high in the sky. It was then when Calanthe finally began to yawn. While she tried to stay awake, she soon found her eyes closing no matter how hard she fought against it.

Seeing sleep come over Calanthe was sweet, and Eist smiled as she struggled to stay awake. “It’s alright.” Eist whispered softly as he turned to blow out the candle on the bedside table. “Get some sleep, my Queen.”

Calanthe only let out a soft sigh in response as her eyes finally drifted close. When Eist settled next to her again, he was surprised at just how peaceful she looked. All the stress and worry that plagued her was gone as they laid alone together.

“May I kiss you goodnight?” Eist whispered, praying that she was still awake to hear him before she drifted off.

The corners of her mouth lifted just barely before she breathed out, “Yes.”

Eist pressed the softest of kisses to her lips just before Calanthe fell asleep.

\--

Calanthe woke in a few hours. She smiled as her eyes adjusted in the dark to see that Eist had moved closer to her and was now merely inches away. Heat radiated off his body, which only tempted her to snuggle even closer. It was then that Calanthe realized what had woken her.

She groaned softly as she tossed the covers off of her and made her way to the privy. There was a slight chill in the air, and when she returned to her bed, the heat coming from Eist seemed even more appealing than before. After laying back down, she inched herself closer to him. As carefully as she could, she rested her forehead against his chest. The smell of the sea flooded her senses and for a while she laid there doing nothing more than taking the smell in. Her body became heavy as she relaxed and just as she began to drift off, Eist rolled onto his back.

Calanthe let out a loud groan as the warmth of him disappeared. She propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him through the darkness to check if he was indeed still asleep. “Eist?” Calanthe asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Just after she spoke his name, his hand lifted gently and rested against her back. There was no pressure, but Calanthe was more than happy to take that as a sign to curl up against him. Just as she settled, his hand traced from where it had been resting between her shoulder blades to her lower back. She all but let out a purr when she glanced up in time to see him lazily angle his head and press a kiss to her forehead before resting his jaw against her. His stubble scratched at her forehead in the most tantalizing way, causing a shiver to run up her spine. She watched him sleep until own eyes drifted close.

\--

When Eist woke the following morning, he pondered getting up to make his way to the kitchens but decided against it. He would not dare disturb the lioness that slept so contently. Eist did not remember Calanthe curling against him, but he was more than pleased she did so. Her breath was calm and steady, daring to lull him back to sleep.

He glanced towards the window again, noticing now that it was nearly the afternoon. His hand was already resting against Calanthe’s back, so he took the opportunity to gently rub up and down as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He could lay like this for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

“Hmm.” Calanthe purred, her voice muffled from still being pressed against his side as she stirred. “Is it morning already?”

Eist chuckled. “Already?” He asked softly as he continued to rub her back. “It’s nearly the afternoon.”

“What?” Calanthe asked as she quickly lifted her head.

The hair that normally framed Calanthe’s face so neatly was now sticking out wildly and there were several creases pressed into her skin from the linen shirt Eist wore. She squinted from looking at the light from the window before her eyes could adjust, causing Eist to smile.

“Should I get us some food?” Eist asked as Calanthe turned back to him.

Without answering, Calanthe stretched until she grasped a rope hanging near the corner of the bed post and pulled twice.

“What does that do?” Eist asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“It alerts the kitchens to have food sent up. I pulled it twice so they know to send food for two.”

“Ahh.” Eist said. “They will know you have someone with you.”

“Don’t worry.” Calanthe said as she scooted back down the bed and laid on her stomach beside him. “I often have Pavetta or one of my ladies eat with me.”

\--

Calanthe had equally looked forward too and feared the journey to Skellige for weeks. Even though Eist had diligently taken her on the water as often as he could, Calanthe still found herself seasick each time she sailed. As soon as she boarded the ship, Eist ushered her to the captain’s quarters to lay down, hoping that would quell some of her sickness. Pavetta chose to stay on the upper deck with Mousesack and Marina. After placing a bucket near the bed and giving her a pouch of peppermint leaves, Eist pulled the covers over Calanthe, assured her he would return as quickly as he could, and then made his way to the deck.

She sighed when he left, already feeling the ship rock on the waves. She swallowed and then took a deep breath. Calanthe had not been able to sleep the previous night, which in a way she supposed was a good thing, because soon she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

Calanthe was not sure how long she was asleep before she was suddenly awoken by the ship lurching harshly to the side, nearly causing her to tumble out of bed. “Oh Gods.” She groaned out, scrambling for the peppermint leaves and nearly ripping the leather pouch open in desperation. She closed her eyes again as she curled up in the center of the bed, chewing her peppermint, and praying that Skellige would soon be on the horizon.

About an hour into their journey, Eist left his crew to guide the ship themselves while he quickly made his way back to Calanthe. Her face scrunched from the pain she was in as wave after wave of nausea ran through her. When he took a few steps into the room and shut the door behind him, he noticed she was also shivering.

“Cold?” Eist asked as he walked to the bed and knelt on his knee to be face to face with her.

She nodded weakly. Panic was running through her now. “I fear I am a horrible sailor.”

Eist chuckled as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sailors are not made in a day. You will find your sea legs yet, I promise.”

“Where is Pavetta?” Calanthe asked.

“She’s on the deck with Marina and Mousesack. She’s safe, I promise.”

Calanthe nodded as another shiver ran down her. With that, Eist stood as he untied his green velvet cloak from around his neck and laid it over Calanthe.

Calanthe breathed out happily as she pulled the cloak upward to help her breathe the smell of it in. She loved his cloak. For a moment she was finally warm, but the shivering soon continued.

“You don’t appear to be warming.” Eist said, more to himself than to Calanthe.

She tried to smile, but another wave of nausea ripped through her, causing her face to tense. Meanwhile Eist kicked his boots off and undid the ties on his doublet before removing it and climbing into bed. At first, he nestled in under the covers beside her and put his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. The sickening feeling running through her faded as she focused on the sound of Eist’s heart beat instead of the waves lapping against the ship. Within moments, she was asleep.

\--

When Skellige began to show on the horizon, Eist left a sleeping Calanthe to make his way back to the deck.

“How is her Majesty?” Mousesack asked as Eist approached.

“Very ill.” Eist said as he shook his head. “It seems that the sea may not be for her after all.”

Mousesack chuckled. “I hope that is not a metaphor.”

Eist smiled sadly. “I was hoping that she would enjoy the sea as I do, that’s all.”

Mousesack nodded. “Let me see if I can’t make a remedy for her.”

Just as the ship began to dock, Eist stood near the railing with Pavetta at his side, bouncing on her toes from excitement.

“I can’t believe we are here!” Pavetta said. “This is so exciting!”

Eist laughed just before hearing scuffling behind him. When he turned, he saw Calanthe’s guards parting for her as she made her way up the stairs. Marina was close to her and looked as though she was ready to offer her arm for support. Calanthe herself was as white as a wraith with circles under her eyes as she walked on shaking legs.

Eist resisted the urge to go to her and help her towards the railing. The coastline was well into view now, as were the Skelligan’s that lined it, waiting for their arrival. Calanthe would have a terrible time earning their respect if they could see that she was made sick by sailing. When she finally reached the railing, she clutched onto it so tightly that her knuckles went white.

“Let me escort you below deck.” Eist whispered as Marina took a few steps back.

“They cannot know I’ve been ill.” Calanthe gasped as her stomach panged.

“I’ll come up with something.”

“I’ll be fine.” Calanthe lied. Her stomach was churning, and she was certain that she would vomit any moment, but she did not have a choice. If she wanted this to work, and wanted her alliance, she would have to hold on. She could be sick in her chambers later.

Eist sighed before turning to Marina. “We will dock soon. After the gang plank is dropped, I’ll go first…”

“No, you cannot walk ahead of her Majesty.”

“You are really going to get into that now?” Eist whispered back. “Fine. Then you lead the way.”

“I cannot walk ahead of her either. She is the Queen. She must go first.”

“She has been sick for hours and can barely walk. Would you rather she loose what strength left she has and fall into the sea?”

“Fine.” Marina mumbled sharply. “What would you have her do?”

“I’ll walk ahead, and you walk just behind her. If she feels faint, she can grab onto me, and if that doesn’t work, you can get to her before she falls.”

“I can hear you.” Calanthe mumbled weakly. Eist grimaced sympathetically as she let go of the railing, trying to stand without its aid, only to quickly grab for it again.

Eist was close to her side in a flash. “Please. I know it’s not how you would normally make an entrance, but I would prefer to not have to jump into the sea after you.” Calanthe let out a light chuckle at that. Eist smirked as he leaned against the railing beside her. “My brother has come to greet you.” Eist motioned towards where Bran stood on the docks. “As has his Queen. You should consider that an honor, she typically could care less about mainlanders.”

Calanthe only nodded as she pushed back another wave of nausea and took a deep breath of sea air before slowly blowing it out.

“Will you be able to walk?”

“I’ll be fine.”

\--

Moments after the gang plank was dropped, Eist began to make his way down it much slower than he typically would. Halfway down, he felt her hand grasp at his cloak. They were so close together he was certain that no one else noticed. He stopped for a moment, pretending to cough as he did so, until he felt Calanthe’s grip loosen.

“Eist!” Bran shouted when his feet touched the ground. Bran crossed to him quickly, pulling Eist into a hug. “It’s been too long little brother.”

“It has.” Were the only words Eist spoke before he heard retching behind him.

When Eist turned around, Calanthe was bent over, vomiting profusely. Marina and Eist hovered over her, doing what they could to hide her from view while Pavetta came sprinting down the gang plank to her mother.

“Can you walk?” Eist asked softly as he kneeled down to Calanthe.

Calanthe only shook her head in response as tears stung her eyes. She felt nauseas, embarrassed, and wanted nothing more than to lie on the ground and sleep.

With a quick glance Eist could see that Birna had taken her carriage when she came to the docks.

“Come here.” Eist whispered as he leaned down, put his arms around Calanthe, and began to pick her up. He waited for Calanthe to protest, to insist that this was not proper, but she didn’t. Just as he began to lift her, he could hear the sound of a dozen swords being pulled from their sheathes. When he looked up, he was surrounded by Cintran guards who had disembarked the ship and now had their swords pointed at him.

“I order you to put her Majesty down, my Lord.” Danek said.

Before Eist could speak, Bran’s guards were pulling out their own swords and axes.

“Think about what you are about to do, Danek.” Eist said. He stayed where he was, low to the ground, but with Calanthe still in his arms. “Your Queen is ill and needs rest.”

“We will take the Queen back to Cintra at once.”

“Enough of this.” Eist said, more to himself than anyone as he stood carefully with Calanthe in his arms. Danek took a step closer to Eist then. “Go on, run me through. And when the Queen is feeling well again, you will owe her an explanation.”

Danek sighed as he glanced back at a few of his fellow soldiers before nodding, signaling for them to lower their swords.

Eist’s arms were strong and warm as he carried Calanthe. She was sure she looked ridiculous, like a damsel in distress instead of her moniker. There were only two things on her mind. The first was how hard it would be to earn the Skelligan’s respect now that she proved herself unable to sail. The second was how good it felt to be in Eist’s arms.

“Mind her head.” Marina said as she pushed past Danek.

Soon they had Calanthe in the carriage and propped against the window. She did not have the strength to hold herself up anymore. When he could see that Calanthe was settled, Eist turned around, looking for Pavetta. She had gone white and looked terrified with the Cintran guards surrounding her.

Eist sighed as he walked towards her. “Come with me, Princess. You should be at your mother’s side.”

“The Princess will stay with us.” Danek said firmly.

“You heard my brother.” Bran said as he approached.

The Cintran guards closed ranks, blocking Pavetta from view. “I want to be with my mother.” Pavetta said, her voice shaking and just loud enough to hear.

“I can’t let you do that, your Highness.” Danek said firmly. “It is our duty to protect you.”

“And what danger do you think is posed to the Princess, or the Lioness for that matter?” Bran asked, now standing beside Eist.

Just as Danek opened his mouth to speak, Marina called out, “Her Majesty commands that the Princess be with her.”

Eist lifted his brows as Danek scowled at him, keeping his feet firmly planted.

“I would not keep the lion cub from her mother.” Bran warned Danek. “I do not know much of the Cintran Queen, but I do know the love she has for her daughter. Keep them apart and you will be the one to bare the consequences.”

Danek stepped out of the way then as Pavetta hurriedly sprinted from the group towards the carriage. Just as Eist turned to follow her, Bran reached for his arm, stopping him.

“Is the Queen alright?”

“She will be.”

Bran nodded as he left Eist’s arm go. When he climbed into the carriage, he found Pavetta sitting close to Calanthe and holding her hand while Marina sat across from them. Soon the four were on their way to the palace, leaving the rest of the Cintran’s and Skelligan’s behind.

\--

While taking a carriage was the fastest mode of transportation to reach Kaer Trolde, it did nothing to quell how Calanthe was feeling, and in fact, only made it worse. On more than one occasion, Eist had to bang on the coach to get the coachman to stop. The passengers had moved around in the carriage, allowing Eist to fling the door open just in time for her to be sick.

Upon reaching the castle, Eist realized he had no idea where to take Calanthe. The entire welcoming party had gone to the docks to greet them. Since they were the first back, there was no one to direct him on which chambers had been arranged for Calanthe. Instead of attempting to enlist a servants help, Eist took her to his own chambers. After she was settled in his bed, Marina helped her change into one of Eist’s linen shirts to sleep in. Then he and Marina returned to Eist’s sitting room where Pavetta sat on one of the couches.

“Her Majesty should not be here.” Marina said firmly as Eist quietly shut the door.

“Do you have a better idea?” Eist asked. “She needs rest. As soon as she feels well, we will move her to her chambers.”

Within the hour, the chambermaids returned to the castle, as well as the other servants that had gone down to see the Lioness of Cintra arrive. Calanthe’s chambers were just down the hall, with her room at the very end, allowing her the largest of the guest chambers in Kaer Trolde. Pavetta’s chambers were connected to her mothers, as were Marina’s. Pavetta, accompanied by Marina, went to their own quarters after Eist convinced them to let Calanthe stay with him longer to allow her to sleep.

“You’re lucky I trust you, Eist Tuirseach.” Marina said just before escorting Pavetta out.

When Eist returned to his bedchamber, he changed into a fresh pair of linen pants before laying down next to Calanthe.

“Pavetta?” Calanthe breathed out.

“She’s safe. She is down the hall with Marina. Would you like me to get her for you?”

Calanthe shook her head softly as she began to shift towards Eist. He wrapped his arms around her as they laid on their sides. After kissing her gently on the temple, they both slipped into sleep.

\--

Bran waited in his study, sipping at his beer, assuming that Eist would join him after escorting the Queen to her chambers. He gave him an hour, and after that hour was passed by finishing two beers, he went in search of Eist himself. He knocked at his door for only a moment before entering, just as he always did.

“Bloody hell.” Bran muttered to himself. From where he stood in the sitting room, he could see through the open bedchamber that Eist had a woman in his bed. “Could barely wait till you were on land.”

As he approached the bedchamber, he was surprised to see that he could not make out what the woman looked like. Her face was against Eist’s chest and his arms were around her, so all he could see was strands of long, dark hair flowing down the bed.

“That’s odd.” Bran said to himself. He was more than used to walking into his brother’s bedchamber to find a woman with him, but he never laid with her. They were always on the opposite sides of the bed, not curled up like this.

“Eist.” Bran said quietly as he poked his brother in the shoulder. It took a few more times, but Eist eventually stirred, and notably pulled the woman tighter to him as he did so.

“What is it?” Eist groaned out just before opening his eyes.

“You could not even wait till this evening, I see?” Bran joked quietly.

“What?” Eist muttered as he blinked heavily before glancing down at Calanthe who was still mostly hidden and sleeping away against him.

“When did you even have time to find a harlot with the Queen being ill?”

Eist froze. Bran did not know it was Calanthe who was with him. Just then, she began to stir against him.

“Eist?” She mumbled faintly as she snuggled closer against him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Eist whispered before pressing a kiss to her hairline.

Luckily for Bran, Calanthe drifted off again in an instant so she did not hear him say, “Come on Eist, get her out of here so we can talk. You can pay her to come back since you are enjoying her company so much.”

“Stop.” Eist said, his voice quiet but angry. “This isn’t a harlot.”

“Oh.” Bran said as he winked. “Is it one of the Queen’s handmaidens?”

Eist let out a groan. “No, you bloody oaf. It is the Queen.”

“What?” Bran asked as he took a step back while his eyes went wide. “That is the Lioness?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Gods. Did she hear me?”

“No.” Eist whispered. “If she did, you would already have a blade at your throat. Consider yourself lucky I don’t put one there myself for insulting her.”

“Come now, I did not know it was her. Well in that case, I guess we will catch up some other time.” Bran said before making his way out of the bedchamber. When he reached the doorway, he stopped and turned. “You have been away for months, little brother. And now this.” he said, motioning to Calanthe. “I’d like an explanation.”

“You’ll get one. I promise.”

\--

Luckily for Calanthe, when she woke hours later, her sea sickness finally subsided. Before opening her eyes, she laid still for a while, enjoying the feeling of Eist’s hand running through her hair. His breath was steady and the feeling of his chest rising and falling was so soothing that she considered going right back to sleep. Her stomach growled then, causing her to realize how hungry she was. She sighed to herself, not wanting to face being ill earlier in the day. In truth, she had been so ill that she barely remembered the journey across the sea to Skellige.

“How bad was I?” Calanthe groaned out softly.

Eist jumped. “Gods, you scared me.” He said before gently rubbing her arm. “It wasn’t so bad.”

Calanthe lifted her head and looked at him incredulously. “I may not remember much of it, but I think it was worse than you are claiming.”

In truth, it was not great at all. Eist had noticed the sailors faces when Calanthe became sick. In that moment, Calanthe appeared to be a sickly cub instead of a fierce Lioness. Skellige was a hard place where respect was earned, not given. Still though, tales of Calanthe’s conquests and battles had traveled even to the far edges of the Isles, earning her more respect than most mainlanders ever received. Now that Calanthe had proven herself unable to sail, she would have to work hard to repair her reputation – not to mention her dignity – with the Skelligan people.

“Do you remember my brother being there?” Eist asked.

She thought hard for a moment. “Vaguely. Did he see me become ill?”

“He did.” Eist said slowly. “And he knows you are in my chambers with me now.”

“What?” Calanthe asked sharply as she propped herself on her elbow. “How does he know?”

“He came in a few hours ago…”

“You mean to tell me that King Bran just came into your chambers and saw me in bed with you?” Calanthe interrupted angrily.

“Yes.” Eist said, worried that she would get up and storm out. “He comes into my chambers often. We’ve done it since we were young.”

Calanthe began to panic. This could jeopardize everything.

“Don’t worry.” Eist said softly as he lifted his hand to run his thumb over her cheek. “He won’t speak of it to anyone.”

\--

Since Calanthe had begun to feel better, the welcome feast for her and Pavetta continued as planned that evening. Marina made quick work of Calanthe and Pavetta’s hair before helping them dress in their evening gowns. As Calanthe’s crown was being placed in her hair, she summoned Danek to her chambers to address his behavior, as well as the rest of her soldiers, on the docks earlier. At the feast, Calanthe was seated beside King Bran to her right, with Pavetta to her left. To Bran’s right sat Queen Birna with Eist beside her. To Pavetta’s left sat Crach an Crait, who appeared to be so nervous that he was sweating up a storm.

“I trust you are feeling well, your Majesty?” Bran asked after his welcome toast to her was complete and he returned to his seat.

“I am.”

“Good. The sea can be a tricky place, and not all take to it well at first.”

Calanthe pursed her lips. “I am sure I will be fine on the journey home.”

“I am sure you will as well, your Majesty. We will make a sailor out of you yet.” For a moment, Calanthe smirked before taking a sip of wine. “Tomorrow we are hosting a tournament in your honor, and I have heard gossip that you plan to participate.”

“I would indeed. You will learn, King Bran, that I never turn down the opportunity for a fight.”

“So I have heard, Lioness of Cintra. Perhaps you will be interested in learning how to fight with our battle axes while you are here?”

Calanthe smirked again. Eist had not told Bran that he already taught her how to use them. “I look forward to it.”

A few moments passed while they ate in silence until Bran asked, “I hope at some point to hear more about Cintra. My brother seems quite captivated by it.”

Calanthe went cold. “Does the Jarl’s captivation upset you?”

“Not in the slightest. I just want to ensure that he is happy.”

Calanthe turned her attention straight ahead as she asked. “Has he told you he is unhappy?”

“He has not, your Majesty. In fact, I believe returning to Cintra could make him the happiest he has ever been.”

After finishing his meal, Eist leaned back slightly in his chair, hoping he could make eye contact with Calanthe. She was too small however next to Bran and could barely see her.

“Are you well, Eist?” Birna asked. “You have been awfully fidgety all evening.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Eist said as he stood. “I am just tired is all. I think I will retire for the evening.”

“So soon?” Birna asked suspiciously.

“It has been a long day.” Eist said as he took a few steps to be standing just behind where Calanthe and Bran sat next to each other. “Can we talk tomorrow? I am feeling rather worn out.” Eist said to Bran while attempting to be discreet as he gently placed his palm on the back of Calanthe’s shoulder, hoping she would take the hint.

Bran glanced up at him. “I never thought I would see you leave a feast early, but alright. I’ll see you on the morrow. Sleep well, brother.”

Just as Eist was about to exit the dining hall, Danek approached him and said, “I want to apologize.” Afterward, Eist turned slowly to look at him. “I should not have drawn my sword on you. Her Majesty made that very clear.”

Eist choked back his laughter. “I am sure she did. Do not fear though, all is forgiven.” Danek looked at Eist, almost surprised. “While I must admit that I do not enjoy having swords drawn on me, I am glad that the Queen and Princess has loyal men like you at their side.” Danek nodded. “But you must understand something. I would never harm her, or the Princess for that matter. Protect them as you will, but do not fear for their safety or well-being when they are with me. I give you my word on that.”

\--

Calanthe waited, counting the minutes in her mind until she felt enough time had passed since Eist left the banquet. After unsuccessfully convincing Pavetta that she should head off to bed, Calanthe arraigned for Marina to stay with her. Afterward, Calanthe excused herself for the evening. Just as she left the banquet hall, Birna leaned toward Bran and whispered, “Something is going on between the two of them.”

Bran took a deep breath. He knew Birna was right, he had seen it for himself, but discussing it with her until he spoke to Eist did not sit well with him.

“Perhaps they are both tired as they claimed.”

“You don’t believe that any more than I do.”

\--

When Calanthe arrived to Eist’s chambers, she found that he was already in various stages of undress.

“You have good timing.” Eist said as he stepped aside to allow her to enter. “The servants just left from filling the tub.”

Calanthe smirked. “Oh really?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would like a bath.” Eist said before taking a step towards her once the door was shut to press a kiss to her lips. “How is it that you always look so lovely?”

Calanthe smirked again, this time with her lips pressed against his. “It was awfully presumptive of you to think that I would visit your chambers.”

Eist felt his laughter roll through him as he traced his lips first to the corner of her mouth, then down her jaw, and then to her neck. After nibbling for a moment, he felt Calanthe shiver against him. The neckline of her dress was high but open and started at the edge of her shoulders. He took advantage and moved his kisses downward, ending on the top of her shoulder. “Was it really so presumptive? If I recall correctly, we have spent most evenings together for months.”

“Hmm.” Calanthe purred. She could feel the familiar throbbing between her legs as they began to weaken. She pulled away slightly and straightened herself then, fearing what she would do if Eist kissed her for even a moment longer. “Perhaps I should get in the bath.”

Just as he stepped away, Calanthe reached up to remove her crown. It was a simpler one by her standards, consisting of a band scattered with emeralds and diamonds of various sizes. Her hair had been twisted into an elaborate bun and was interwoven with gold ribbon, the same that Pavetta often wore in her hair. Just as she lifted the crown, she felt it catch.

Eist noticed her struggle and stepped forward. “Hang on.” He said gently. While he was concentrating on freeing the tangled ribbon, Calanthe stared into his eyes. She smiled for a moment as his brow furrowed with concentration, his eyes as blue as ever. Gods she loved those eyes. It took a moment, but soon the crown was free. After carefully setting it down on a nearby table, Eist looked back at Calanthe.

Her hands were on his face then, holding him gently as she guided him down to meet her lips. She wanted to push him on the bed and rip his clothes off. Soon she was panting, losing her breath as her heart began to race faster than it was before. She let out a gasp when Eist’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. For a moment she gripped the thin, white fabric of his linen shirt, holding on for dear life so she would not drown in him. The knock that sounded at the door snapped both of them out of their daze, nearly causing them to topple over while they clung to each other.

“Uncle?”

“Shit.” Eist whispered quietly.

Calanthe let go of her grip then, only just now realizing how hard she had been clinging to him. In a flash she picked up her crown and disappeared into the privy chamber, shutting the door quietly behind her.

It took a few moments for Eist to catch his breath, not to mention calm himself before he greeted Crach at the door.

“Nephew?” Eist said slowly.

“I was wondering,” Crach said aloud as he made his way into Eist’s chambers. “May I accompany Princess Pavetta on a walk tomorrow?”

“You’ll have to ask the Queen’s permission to do that.” Eist said through a chuckle. “Did you enjoy talking to her this evening?”

Crach shrugged. “She is pretty.”

Eist sighed. “Did you enjoy talking to her?”

Crach shrugged again. “She did not seem to be interested in much that I had to say.”

Eist nodded. “So, what were you discussing with her?”

“Weapons and the like. I even told her about the manticore I killed, but she didn’t seem impressed.”

“How many times have I told you, that was no manticore.” Eist said with a chuckle. “Nephew let me give you a bit of advice. Try to learn something about her and talk of her interests, not just your own.”

Soon afterward Eist was able to usher Crach back to his chambers. When he walked into the privy chamber, he was pleasantly surprised to find Calanthe already soaking in the tub. She had freed her hair from its elaborate evening style and now had it twisted and pinned out of her way. Her back was to him, but he could see that the soapy water ended high on her chest. After a moment, Calanthe turned her head slightly towards where he stood behind her.

“What did your nephew want?” Calanthe asked as she settled herself back against the tub.

“Apparently he wants to accompany Princess Pavetta on a walk tomorrow.”

“He does, does he?” Calanthe asked wryly as Eist slowly walked around the tub.

“He will ask for your permission of course.” Eist cleared his throat then as he ran his hands through his hair. “I’m thinking about visiting the barber tomorrow. I think it’s time for a change.”

“And what kind of change is that?”

Eist shrugged. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Well you’ll look handsome either way.” Calanthe had not meant for the comment to sound as sappy as it did, and she did also not mean for her smile to turn syrupy as she continued to stare at him.

Eist got to his knees then and leaned over the edge of the tub just enough to kiss Calanthe lightly on the lips. She was about to grasp him by the shoulders when he pulled away, but not before resting his forehead against hers for a moment. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

\--

After soaking for a little while longer, Calanthe finished her bath, slipped on one of Eist’s linen shirts, and made her way back to his bedchamber. When she arrived, Eist was once again shirtless while wearing a pair of his many linen pants. She smiled as she padded towards him, watching as he sat atop his bed covers while he carved into a small piece of wood.

When Eist heard Calanthe approach him, he glanced up and smiled at her. How different she looked now. Instead of her armor, gowns, crowns, and makeup, she wore nothing but his shirt. It was rather large on her, with the hem of it reaching to the middle of her thigh and the sleeves causing her hands to all but disappear. She looked perfect, just like this.

“What are you carving?” She asked as she sat down beside him on the bed with one leg dangling over the side.

Eist smirked before glancing over at her. “You’ll see.” He said softly before kissing her on the cheek. Afterward, he sat the carving and knife down on his bedside table before standing and making his way to the privy.

Calanthe frowned as Eist shut the door behind him. Despite sleeping for much of the late afternoon, she still found herself exhausted. The day had been trying as it was and becoming sick on top of it only made it worse. Now she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Eist and get some much-needed sleep. She could vaguely hear the sound of water being poured and splashing as Eist washed his hair. Calanthe laid on her stomach then as she stretched until she was able to pick up the small wooden carving. The wood was still rough as she turned it in her hands, unable to make out what Eist was carving.

It did not take long for Eist to finish bathing and slip back into his pants. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried his hair the best he could before tying it back and returning to Calanthe. Just as he entered the bedchamber, he found her already under the covers and yawning, looking as though she could pass out at any moment. Just before he climbed into bed, she suddenly sat up, her eyes wide.

“Pavetta.” Calanthe said, more to herself than to Eist while she tossed the covers off of her.

“What’s wrong?” Eist asked as Calanthe reached for her gown which had been draped over a nearby chair.

“She’s in a place she’s never been. I should not leave her alone.” Calanthe said urgently just as she picked up her dress to change back into it.

“Your chambers are just down the hall.” Eist said as he walked to her. “You don’t need to change.” Calanthe nodded, almost absentmindedly as she held her gown in one hand and her crown and shoes in the other. “Do you want some company?”

For a moment, the look of panic that had come across Calanthe disappeared. “I thought that went without saying.”

Eist smirked as he blew out the candle on his bedside table before stepping out into the hallway. It was dark, save for a few torches that lined the halls, without a soul in sight. When they came quietly into Calanthe’s chambers, a moment later they came face to face with a dagger. Without thinking, Eist took Calanthe, who had walked ahead of him, by the arm and pulled her backwards so she was behind him.

“Good Gods.” Marina nearly yelled. “I apologize your Majesty; I did not know it was you. I did not think I would be seeing you for the rest of the evening.”

“It’s alright.” Calanthe said as she walked around Eist as she gave him a pointed look. “There was no need for that.”

Marina turned to Eist then. “Did you think I was going to run her through?”

“Forgive me, but yes, having a knife shoved towards her gave me that impression.”

Marina glared at Eist, who only glared back at her in return. “I thought the Princess was in danger.”

“Why does everyone think that the Queen and Princess are in danger here?” Eist asked, his voice exasperated.

“We are in a foreign land. Forgive me for being cautious.”

“Enough, the both of you.” Calanthe said sharply just before she opened Pavetta’s door.

Pavetta was sound asleep, curled up in bed with the fire still going strong. Calanthe left Marina and Eist to their bickering as she quietly shut the door behind her. A long lock of Pavetta’s golden curls had come out of its braid and was now lying across her cheek. Calanthe smiled as she gently brushed it away before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her daughter’s brow. Before standing straight again, she noticed a book lying open on the floor. Calanthe picked the book up and flipped it over, noticing that it was a book about elvish history. After setting it on Pavetta’s bedside table, she watched her sleep for a few moments. It was hard for Calanthe to come to terms that Pavetta was fourteen years old. She was growing more independent as time went by, not to mention, developing opinions that were quite different from her mothers. Just as Calanthe was about to leave, she leaned down again and pressed another kiss to Pavetta’s forehead before whispering “I love you, my sweet child.”

When Calanthe made her way back to the sitting room, Marina was gone, leaving Eist standing alone by the fire.

“Is she alright?”

“She’s fine.” Calanthe said as she motioned towards her bedchamber and made her way towards it. Soon Calanthe was climbing into bed with Eist following quickly behind her.

“Tired?” Eist asked softly.

“Very.” Calanthe said while she waited for him to get comfortable.

After he settled with his back against the pillows, he opened his arm as he had for her so many nights before. A smile came to his face as Calanthe rested her cheek against his chest and pressed herself into his side. In truth, Eist was not tired at all. Birna was right, he usually spent his nights, and early mornings at banquets. There were drinking contests, arm wrestling, sword fighting, and many women to enjoy.

But things were different. Gone were the days when he spent his time doing anything to distract himself from how lonely he was. Now the only person on the Continent that he wanted to spend his days, not to mention his nights with was with him. Marry me.”

A shiver ran down Eist’s spine when Calanthe pressed a kiss to his chest. “I can’t.” Calanthe said sadly. “But I do love you, my sea hound. I hope you know that.”

“And I love you, my Queen.”

A smile crossed Calanthe’s face just as she fell asleep, and while most of it faded as she drifted off, the very corners of her lips remained turned up into a smile. Eist gazed at her for hours while the fire burned, providing just enough light for him to see Calanthe as the shadows danced around them.

When Eist fell asleep that night, his heart broken again, a faint smile still fell on his lips. He could not help but smile when he was with Calanthe.


	7. The Duel

**The Duel**

Pavetta woke early, just as the sun began to rise. For a while she laid in bed, listening intently at the squawking seagulls outside her window. When she finally braved the chilly air, she opened her window cover to see that despite the early morning hour, ships were already beginning to make their way to and from the harbor. She smiled happily then, despite the aching feeling she felt in her heart. After stepping back from the window, she paused, thinking back to the last time she saw Duny. Her Duny.

Meeting him had almost been like a dream. He was so handsome, with his deep brown eyes and wavy brown hair. The first time they kissed, it felt as though lightening had struck. Now every night he came to her chambers, just after the twelfth bell tolled, and they would talk for hours on end until she fell asleep in his arms. In the mornings he would be gone, sometimes leaving her to feel as though she were only imagining him.

Duny talked of many things, one of them being destiny, something that Pavetta had been raised not to trust or believe in. Time and time again she had been told by her mother that people choose their own paths, and that destiny was nonsense. People were free to make their own choices, and destiny be damned. And yet here was Duny, talking as though it were the most important thing in the whole world. One thing was for sure, when Duny held Pavetta in his arms, she certainly believed in destiny.

Pavetta sighed then as she quietly shut the window covers. She had forgotten what it was like to sleep alone but was given a sharp reminder of it now that she was in Skellige. While she was enjoying herself, she missed Duny terribly. And to make matters worse, when she opened her mother’s bedchamber door to see her sleeping in Eist’s arms that morning, it only reminded her of just how lonely she felt.

It was hard for Pavetta to understand what was going on with her mother and Eist, but she was beginning to suspect that they were in love, just as she and Duny were. She never saw her father lay with her mother like this. Now that Pavetta thought about it, her mother and father did not even share a bed. Only once did she ask her mother as to why she had not remarried, while strategically leaving Eist out of the conversation all together. What Pavetta received as an answer was a long lecture on how easily power could be taken from them. Yet when Eist was around, her mother seemed far happier than she was without him.

Just as Pavetta left her mother’s chambers, quietly shutting the door behind her, she heard Marina’s door open.

“Your Highness.” Marina said through a yawn before bowing slightly. “Did you sleep well?”

Pavetta only nodded as she felt her heart begin to ache again. All her life she wanted to travel beyond Cintra’s borders. Now she felt herself wanting to do nothing more than return home and into Duny’s arms.

\--

Eist groaned when he felt himself being pulled out of his sleep by Calanthe. The tournament that was being held in her honor was to begin this afternoon and she found herself growing more excited for it by the minute. She was more than eager to prove herself to the Skelligan’s, and more importantly, King Bran.

“Wake up.” Calanthe said as she shook his arm gently. “Marina is having our first meal brought up.”

Eist groaned again as he took the arm that was being shaken rather vigorously by her and wrapped it around her waist. “Let’s stay in bed.”

“Don’t be foolish.” Calanthe mused as she lay against him. “The tournament is today.”

“So it is.” Eist said as he opened his eyes to look at her. “Then I propose that we stay in bed until then.”

“I thought you wanted to visit the barber?”

“It can wait till tomorrow.” Eist whispered before letting his eyes fall closed again.

He had barely slept and on more than one occasion found himself waking from his sleep, his eyes stinging as he remembered Calanthe once again rejecting him. At one point he wondered what he was doing, pining after a woman who had now told him twice that she did not wish to wed him. He was in too deep though, and while the rational part of him told him to walk away, his heart told him to continue trying, despite how broken he felt. What was more confusing was Calanthe, who did truly seem to love him, and was starting her day as though she were not proposed too the previous night.

For a few moments, the room fell silent. Eist opened his eyes so they were barely slits, all to see that Calanthe’s face was right in front of his with her eyes as wide as saucers.

“Wake up.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Eist’s mouth as he playfully shook his head with closed eyes.

“Fine.” Calanthe mumbled as she pulled away from him and stood. “I guess I will have to find another Skelligan to give me a tour of Kaer Trolde.”

“No, that will not do.” Eist said as he quickly tossed the blankets off of him. “I fear all others on the Isles are occupied at the moment, so it is up to me to escort you.”

“That is awfully convenient.” Calanthe said coyly as Eist took her hands in his.

\--

In a way, Pavetta was hoping that her mother would reject the idea of Crach an Craite escorting her on a walk. To her dismay, her mother seemed to like the idea. Crach asked before her mother and Eist left to go on their own escapades, turning even more paler than he normally was while he asked for the Queen’s permission. The Queen was hard to read, and at first almost seemed to enjoy making Crach nervous.

Now as she walked along the harbor with Crach, she found herself holding back from constantly rolling her eyes. He was boasting left and right about ships and the like, while all Pavetta could think of was Duny. She supposed she was being rude, so she spoke up every now and again to ask a question, which only seemed to encourage Crach further. When he finally asked of her interests, she was met with a chuckle when she said how much she enjoyed reading. Duny never laughed at her when she told him she liked to read.

“I don’t enjoy reading much.” Crach said as he kicked a small pebble across the deck. “I find it rather dull.”

“Perhaps you have not found the right book?” Pavetta asked thoughtfully as she pulled her shawl up a little higher over her shoulders to block out the cold.

“I doubt that.” Crach laughed. “A good sword fight is far more interesting than any book.”

“You sound like my mother.” Pavetta mumbled.

“Have you ever had a go at sword fighting? Perhaps you’d like it. You are the daughter of the Lioness after all.”

“I have, and I did not.” Pavetta said bluntly.

“Well, what else do you like?” Crach asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Horseback riding, painting, needlework. I enjoy being on the water too. Your uncle takes me out quite a bit with my mother.”

“My uncle spends so much time in Cintra that I hardly see him anymore.”

“He raised you, did he not?”

“He did. My mother and father died a long time ago, so my uncle took me in.”

“He is very kind…” Just then a man walked past Pavetta that looked so much like Duny that it made her heart ache.

“Would you like me to take you back to the castle? You seem distracted.”

“I’m sorry,” Pavetta said as she pushed back tears. “It is just that I miss someone terribly.”

\--

“Where are we going?” Calanthe asked as Eist let her down a path littered with high grass and a stone walkway.

Eist had already taken her on a tour of the castle, as well as the harbor. Now he was leading her into the wilderness. Calanthe felt under her cloak for her dagger, which was on a belt at her side. While she felt perfectly safe with Eist, she was suspicious as to what beasts and monsters lurked on Skellige. They were closer to the water now, and soon the grass turned to sand. The coastline ahead was scattered with boulders and rocks, and in the middle stood what looked to be a run-down shack.

“You asked me how I spent my time, remember?”

Calanthe had indeed asked that question as they roamed the castle grounds. When Eist was not at sea, he was raising his nephew, drinking in a tavern, training with his sailors and soldiers, and apparently spending a lot of time in this shack.

After fiddling for a moment to fit the rusty key into the old, iron lock, Eist was finally able to get the door open and ushered Calanthe inside and out of the cold. Soon he was able to use flint and steel to light the first torch, and then the others around the shack.

In the center stood a massive object, covered by what looked like an old blanket. After lighting the small fireplace, Eist pulled the blanket back with a flick of his wrist. He glanced up in time to see Calanthe’s eyes grow wide as she staired at the object before her.

“Is that a boat?”

“It’s the start of one.” Eist said proudly. “I’m using the wood from nearby trees.”

“You built this yourself?” Calanthe asked as she ran her hand over the smooth wood of the upside-down hull.

“Yes. I enjoy being here. It allows me to clear my head.”

Calanthe smiled sadly. “You’ve been in Cintra for months. You must have missed this.”

Eist chuckled. “I promise you; my attention was focused on someone far more enjoyable.”

Before Calanthe could respond, a bell began to toll in the distance.

“We had better get back.” Eist said as he tossed the blanket back over the sailboat.

\--

When Calanthe returned to her chambers, she found Pavetta inside, already soaking in her tub and reading away.

“Did you enjoy your time with Crach?” Calanthe asked while she waited for her own tub to be filled.

Pavetta shrugged, not looking away from her book. “He was nice enough.”

Calanthe huffed. “Are you going to put that down?” With a sigh, Pavetta closed her book but kept her place with her finger. “Since when are you so interested in Elvish history?”

“It’s family history.” Pavetta corrected. “We do have Elvish blood after all.”

Calanthe sighed when Marina entered to inform her that her tub was ready. Just before Calanthe left to follow her, she turned back to Pavetta. “Remember something my sweet child,”

“And what is that?” Pavetta asked as she flipped her book open again.

“Not everything you read is the truth and things are much more complicated than they seem.”

\--

Eist sat in front of a large open window as he felt the scissors cut through his hair. Soon, a pile of wavy locks was brushed into a pile on the floor.

“Is that short enough, my Lord?”

“Yes, I believe it is.” Eist said in return.

He could now push his hair back a few times and was glad to see that it was short enough to stay where it was. Just as the barber left, Eist picked up his cloak to head to his chambers when Bran walked in.

“We can’t put off this conversation forever, little brother.”

Eist sighed. “I know. It’s not that I’m putting it off, it’s just that I don’t know what to say.”

“Alright.” Bran said slowly as he took a seat near the door. “Why don’t we start with the fact that you are bedding the Cintran Queen.”

“I’m not bedding her.” Eist said as he took a seat across from Bran. “At least not in the way that you’re implying.” Bran raised his brow. “I’m not.” Eist repeated. “We sleep in the same bed, that is all.”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

“I expect you to believe that I would not lie to you.”

Bran sighed. “Alright, why then are you sharing a bed with her?”

Eist stared straight ahead, still unsure as to how he should answer that question. Bran was patient however, and in a few moments Eist simply said “I love her”.

“I see.” Bran said quietly. “Does she return your feelings?”

“She says she does.”

“Well we want an alliance with Cintra. Why not ask for her hand?”

“I have.” Eist said so quietly he could barely be heard. “Twice.”

“And she did not except?”

Eist only shook his head.

“But you just told me you love each other.”

“Yes, well it is more complicated than that, isn’t it?” Eist said, his voice showing just a hint of anger. “You told me as much yourself.”

“So is that why you have been away for so long?”

“It is, and it is why I will continue to be away.”

“You’re going back?” Bran asked. “I thought you would stay on the Isle’s after the Queen leaves.”

“Perhaps I should not have been away for so long and in the future should visit more often, but yes, I will leave with the Queen.”

“What are you doing to yourself?” Bran asked as he stood. “She has refused you. Twice. Stay here. If you have decided you want to settle down, there are plenty of women on the Isle’s that would enjoy doing so with you.”

“Be that as it may, there is only one woman I want.”

“Come now. Don’t be absurd. It is one thing to be in love, it is another to not except what is.”

Eist walked out of the room then, without looking back or saying anything more.

\--

Calanthe waited in her chambers with Pavetta and Marina until several servants arrived to escort them down to the arena. Just before leaving, Calanthe glanced at herself in a mirror near the door. Her hair was in its signature crown braid while the rest of her long hair had been twisted into an elongated bun. It was her favorite hairstyle to wear when she fought. Her eyeliner was heavy that day, and her dress was a deep rich blue which matched her cape. While she would rather be wearing her golden armor that was waiting for her in her tent, at least this dress was comfortable.

Admittedly she was cross with Pavetta at the moment, who had insisted on moving from the quarters that were connected to Calanthe’s to her own when they returned to Cintra.

“I still do not understand this sudden need to have your own chambers.” Calanthe said as they rounded a corner.

“It is not sudden.” Pavetta huffed. “I’m nearly fifteen. I want a space to call my own.”

Calanthe sighed. Perhaps she was right. At this rate the girl would move from Calanthe’s chambers and straight to her future husbands. Maybe it would be good for her to have some time to herself while she still could.

“Fine, but there will be a guard by your door night and day.”

Pavetta stopped suddenly, her eyes wide with excitement. “So, I can have my own chambers?”

“Yes.” Calanthe said, hiding the sadness she felt in her voice. Gone were the days when Pavetta depended on her, held her hand in the halls, and crawled into her bed at night for what Pavetta called “cuddle time”. She was growing up, and Calanthe did not like it one bit.

“Thank you, Mama!” Pavetta said as she gave Calanthe a kiss on the cheek.

Calanthe smiled softly. It made her heart melt on the rare occasion when she was still called mama. “I mean it though, there will be a guard by your door at all times.”

“That’s fine.” Pavetta said happily. Duny used a window.

\--

Bran stood when the trumpets and fanfare announced that Queen Calanthe had arrived. Tournaments were popular in Skellige and todays was even more so. Skelligan’s from all over the Isle’s had ventured out to see the legendary Cintran Queen fight.

When Calanthe took her seat, she glanced around, searching for Eist. Bran was seated on her right, and Pavetta to her left. Queen Birna was seated to the other side of Bran, just as she was at the banquet, but this time Eist was nowhere to be found.

“Looking for someone, your Majesty?” Bran asked as he clapped when the first pair of knights took to the field.

Calanthe clapped as well while she said, “No. I was just looking to see who was seated with us.”

“Ah, and yet one would think that you were searching for my brother.”

Just as Calanthe’s eyes snapped to Bran, the sound of the bell rang out, signaling the start of the fight. Both men had taken to the field with their helms drawn, and one wore silver armor while the other wore gold. Neither man’s identity was announced to the crowd before they swung their weapons. Calanthe turned her focus and watched intently as the silver knight swung two axes through the air while the golden knight used a sword to block them. With a flick of the wrist, the golden knight disarmed the silver and had him pinned on the ground.

Calanthe’s eyes narrowed. A flag was raised, and the golden knight was announced the winner. With that the silver knight was helped to his feet before both men removed their helms. Eist Tuirseach certainly looked pleased with himself as he took a deep bow to his brother before glancing over at Calanthe and winking. Her eyes went wide for a moment just before Eist and the silver knight left as a different pair of knights took to the field.

Eist went to a nearby tent with his squire and had his armor quickly removed before joining Calanthe and his brother in their seats. Out of the corner of her eye, Calanthe saw Eist climbing the stairs behind where they sat. She had not been able to tell when he was on the field, but now she could see for sure that Eist had indeed visited the barber. In a way she had been hoping that he would look ridiculous with short hair, which in turn could have dispelled some of her attraction towards him. She had been wrong though. Not only did she prefer him with shorter hair, but she could see now just how much of a curl there was to it.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Princess?” Eist asked Pavetta as he made his way towards them.

“I am. You were wonderful!”

“Thank you, your Highness.” Eist said as he bowed slightly before turning to Calanthe. “And what of you, your Majesty? Are you enjoying yourself?” There was a hint of playfulness in Eist’s voice as he spoke.

“Yes, King Bran is proving to be good company.” Calanthe replied. She saw Eist smirk out of the corner of his mouth as he took his seat beside Birna.

For the next hour, Calanthe sat and watched in awe as the Skelligan’s dueled. She had always been impressed with her own soldiers, but the Skelligan’s fought on a whole different scale. Even while taking restraints as they dueled each other, the Skelligan’s struck with such ferocity that they were knocked onto their backs. When Crach came forward to fight, he won his battle easily. He looked near desperate for approval when he glanced towards Pavetta, who clapped for him. Calanthe knew her daughter better and could see that she was only being polite.

During the second hour, the Cintran soldiers began to enter the tournament. Some did better than others, and Calanthe was pleased to see that some of her soldiers were able to defeat the mighty Skelligan’s.

“Your soldiers are impressive, Lioness of Cintra.” Bran said after raising his glass to Marina’s husband, who had just defeated one of King Bran’s higher-ranking knights.

“As are yours, King Bran.” Calanthe said in return.

Danek was introduced next, who walked eagerly to the center of the fighting pit.

“That young lad is your squire, is it not?” Bran asked as he took a sip of beer.

“He is.” Calanthe said.

The Skelligan that was Danek’s opponent was huge, standing nearly a foot taller than Danek himself. The height difference proved to be a disadvantage though as Danek was able to easily block and dodge the Skelligan’s blows and soon had him lying on his back, defeated.

“Well I fear I will be in need of a squire.” Calanthe said lowly.

Bran glanced over at her. “Why is that, your Majesty? Are you displeased?”

“On the contrary. My squire just earned his knighthood.”

\--

Soon after Danek’s battle, Calanthe left to change into her armor.

Bran had asked Calanthe who she wished to duel, but before she could respond, he recommended Eist.

“I was going to suggest yourself.” Calanthe said.

“If that is your wish, your Majesty, then I will gladly oblige. However, the Jarl is considered to be the greatest fighter on the Isle’s. He will put up a fight like no other, and it will be most impressive if you defeat him.”

Calanthe sat for a moment, thinking. She could not decide if Eist would let her win, which is not what she wanted. If she were to fight him, she wanted to win on her own account. On the other hand, Eist may fight harder against her to keep his reputation on the Isle’s and losing to him would be particularly embarrassing.

“Brother,” Bran called. “Come down here.” After Eist came down to stand behind Bran and Calanthe he asked, “Up for another duel?”

Eist shrugged. “Sure. Against who?”

“The Lioness of course.” Bran said, motioning towards Calanthe.

A look of panic spread across Eist’s face which he supposed was all too obvious. Dueling her when they were alone was one thing, it was an entirely different matter in the presence of others. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her, but he could not appear weak in front of his men. Either way, one of them risked walking away with less respect than they started their day with.

“I would rather not.”

Calanthe glanced up at Eist. The idea of Eist not wanting to duel with her only enticed her further. “Afraid you’ll lose?”

Eist frowned before he whispered, “It’s more complicated than that and you know it.”

Calanthe stood then before she called out to Marina to have her meet her in her tent. And with that, Calanthe left her seat, with Eist trailing close behind her.

“Please reconsider,” Eist begged as he caught up with her. “I can’t let you win here.”

Calanthe stopped suddenly as she stared daggers at him. “How dare you? It is insulting for you to assume that that is what I want.”

Eist rolled his eyes as Calanthe stormed away. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just that we both have reputation, not to mention our honor on the line. The only way we can walk away from this with dignity is to beat each other to a bloody pulp. If one of us wins too easily…”

“Fine.” Calanthe said, interrupting him, “Then we beat each other to a bloody pulp.”

Eist grabbed her by the arm to get her to stop. “It is insulting for you to assume that I am capable of doing that to you.”

Calanthe sighed. “Fine. No hits to the head or groin.”

She could see that Eist was not entirely satisfied, but he let her arm go just the same. “Fine.”

And with that Eist stormed away from Calanthe, which left her feeling surprised. She had never seen him angry before.

\--

After changing into their armor in separate tents, they met once again on the path that led back to the stadium, both now dressed in golden armor.

“I apologize for earlier.” Eist said quietly.

“It’s alright.” Calanthe said. “Just prepare to have your arse kicked.”

Eist grinned like a fool as he said, “I look forward to it, my Queen.”

\--

It seemed to Calanthe that Eist was not the only Skelligan that enjoyed seeing a woman in armor. While she was often met with cheers in Cintra when she was clad in gold, her greeting in Skellige was entirely different. At first nearly everyone gaped at her, looking as though they either wanted to bed her, or be her. She even heard several whistles, which caused a smirk to come to her face.

When they chose their weapons, Calanthe instinctively first went for a sword, but instead chose two axes.

“Good choice.” Eist said quietly beside her. “That will impress them, if you win that is.”

“Which I will.” Calanthe said wryly in return.

Eist only grinned in response.

\--

Calanthe landed the first blow to Eist, hitting him with the side of her axe on his arm. She saw him wince for a moment before she was hit across the side, causing her to welp as the blow took her breath away. She could feel the ground vibrating as the crowd grew rowdier but she drowned out the noise of their cheering. Her next blow caught Eist on the shoulder, which was followed by another strike to Calanthe, this time to the stomach. Sound came rushing back as she fell to her knee. She heard the gasps around her, which nearly made her face turn red from embarrassment. She was unsure if they were gasping out of fear for her or excitement that Eist just might win. Despite the immense pain she felt, she stood again and swung. Eist blocked the first two strikes but not the third. The final blow hit against Eist’s chest with so much force that it knocked him to the ground, ending the fight.

Cheering erupted around her, but this felt like anything but a victory. Calanthe managed to keep the worry off her face as she quickly went to Eist and removed his helm. She was met with a smile combined with a wince.

“You fought well, my Queen.” Eist said softly.

“So did you.” Calanthe said before offering Eist her hand, although his strikes were not nearly as forceful as she had anticipated. “Can you stand?”

“Yes.” Eist groaned as he sat himself up before taking her hand.

The crowd had gone silent as they watched Eist and Calanthe, but quickly erupted into cheers again.

“I think they like you.” Eist said under his breath to Calanthe as they made their way back to the tents.

When they were out of sight, she turned to Eist. “Did you let me win?”

“No.” Eist said.

Calanthe narrowed her eyes. “So that was as hard as you can hit?”

Eist looked down at his boots for a moment. “I may have pulled back on my strikes a bit.”

Calanthe took a breath, fuming. “That is insulting.”

“Would you rather I struck you so hard that your armor was pressed into you and broke your bones? Or perhaps I could have just simply struck with enough force to kill you instantly.”

The anger Calanthe felt disappeared as quickly as it came. “Fine. I see your point.”

Just as Calanthe turned on her heals to enter her tent, Eist said. “I meant what I said. You fought well.”

“As did you.” Calanthe said. “The final strike, was it really enough to knock you off your feet?”

Eist chuckled, but the aching he felt in his chest and his shoulder caused him to wince as he did so. “Yes, believe me it was.”

With that Calanthe smiled just before disappearing behind the fabric doorway.

When Calanthe took her seat next to Bran after changing, he bowed his head ever so slightly. “I think it’s time for us to discuss our alliance, Lioness of Cintra.”

\--

That night when Calanthe and Eist crawled into bed, they both did so slowly, battered and sore from their duel. Eist was shirtless and now bore a massive welted bruise on his shoulder, arm, and chest. The armor that they wore protected them from blades but did not save their bodies from the blunt force of axes and swords. Before they settled, Calanthe picked up a small jar of ointment that Mousesack had given Eist that offered a strange cooling sensation which gave at least some relief.

Eist held his breath as Calanthe rubbed the ointment first on his arm, shoulder, and then his chest. He ought to be enjoying this, but he was in so much pain that even the feeling of Calanthe’s hands offered no form of pleasure. When she was finished, she silently picked up the lid and began to close the jar.

“Hang on.” Eist said softly as he gently took the ointment from her. “Would you like me to put some on you?”

Calanthe sighed. He had not seen her bruises yet, as they were on her stomach and side. First, she covered her lap with a blanket before carefully lifting the long linen shirt that had become her favorite to sleep in. She heard Eist’s breath catch as she lifted just enough until her stomach was bare.

“Oh Gods.” Eist groaned out. Only briefly did he have the urge to pounce on her until he saw the bruises. They were much larger than his, nearly forming one from her side and wrapping around to her stomach. Suddenly he began to feel sick.

Calanthe could see the look in Eist’s eyes. He looked absolutely horrified with himself. “It’s really not so bad. I’ve had worse.”

“Don’t.” Eist said as he took a dollop of ointment and began to gently rub it over her side. “We are never dueling again.”

For a moment, Calanthe held her breath to stop herself from wincing. Despite how good the ointment felt, the pressure of applying it was still painful. “I enjoyed it. You are a skilled fighter. And besides, what better way to improve both our skills than to duel each other?”

Eist gently pressed his hand to her back while using his other to move to her stomach. “This was not worth it.”

Calanthe sighed. She could tell from his tone that it would be nearly impossible to convince him otherwise. “I suppose if there was ever a time that it was worth it, it was for this tournament.”

Eist raised his brow. “I suppose.”

While Eist’s hand gently rubbed the ointment up her stomach, Calanthe took her hand and gently rested it over his.

“Please do not treat me as if I were so fragile. I hoped to have proven to you by now that I am quite resilient and do not break as easily as others.”

“I know.” Eist said as he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her brow. “You are the strongest person I know, but that does not change that I cannot bear to see you hurt, let alone know that I am the cause of your pain.”

“Are you angry with me for striking you?” Calanthe asked as she motioned towards Eist’s shoulder.

“Of course not. It is what happens during a duel.”

“Exactly.” Calanthe whispered as she pressed a single kiss to his lips. “And I am not angry with you for striking me.” And with that Calanthe let go of the fabric she was still holding with one hand, letting it fall to the bed.

Eist kept his hand pressed against her stomach for a moment longer as he returned the kiss to Calanthe. Afterwards, he took a moment to make himself comfortable on the bed, which was admittedly hard with being as sore as he was. Much maneuvering was had until they both settled on their sides, with Eist behind Calanthe. It was the only way either of them could lay and still find any form of comfort. Soon one arm was hooked over her chest while the other wrapped under her, finding that there was no way to curl his arm around her waist as he typically would. He breathed in the rose scent of her freshly washed hair until he felt her breathing become slow and steady. Soon he joined her as they both drifted off to sleep.

\--

It was not until the next day that Calanthe and Bran sat down to discuss their terms. Both were quick to agree that they would work through each other when their current trade agreements ended. They would both house ambassadors in each other’s court, which would always allow a voice for the other kingdom to be present. If either kingdom went to war, the other would be bound to follow and aid in support. All seemed to be going well, and Calanthe was pleased that Bran was not asking for any ridiculous demands that other nations had asked of her in the past. Maybe this could be done without talk of marriage after all.

“So, your Majesty, we should find a way to cement this alliance.”

“Any suggestions?” Calanthe asked as she took a large sip of wine.

“Well, you are unwed…”

“And I will remain so.” Calanthe interrupted sharply.

“That is unfortunate.” Bran said as he spun one of his rings. “What of the Princess? Is she promised to anyone?”

“Not currently.” Calanthe said. “And I wish for her to remain that way for the time being.”

“I do pity your position.” Bran said.

“And what position is that?”

“You have the heavy task of not only finding a suitable match for your daughter, but a king as well.”

Calanthe pursed her lips. “Yes, and my kingdom will bear the consequences if I choose incorrectly.” For a moment the two sat in silence, staring into the fire as they both pondered what to say next. “My family is small. I have no one to offer you except for myself and my daughter, and neither will be given today.”

Bran nodded. “Well in that case, Lioness of Cintra, we will have to continue forward in good faith, for now at least.”

“What?” Calanthe asked, stunned. She had fully expected for everything to fall through.

“We will not be bound in anyway. Sure, we can sign a piece of parchment, but we both know signatures hold no honor. So instead I choose to trust you and continue in good faith. I will choose an ambassador before you return to Cintra and will await the arrival of your own. That is of course, if you agree to the terms we have discussed.”

Calanthe smiled. “I agree.”

Soon the pair parted, but just as Calanthe reached the doorway, Bran spoke again, stopping her. “You are sure you wish to remain unwed?”

Calanthe turned back to him, “When you married, was there a chance that your Queen could seize power from you and take your throne?”

Bran lowered his gaze. “No, your Majesty.”

“How fortunate it is to be a man.” Calanthe said lowly. “When I chose Roegner, I ran the risk of picking a man who could have had me killed on a whim and claimed another bride for himself. I was lucky, Roegner was a kind man, but he was rather ambitious. He tried on more than one occasion to step over the line with me, and each time I was able to put him in his place. But do you know what I realized after he died?” Bran shook his head. “I realized that I would never give my throne to any man again. Cintra runs through my blood, and I am its Queen. No man will ever take that from me. I will choose my daughters husband carefully, in due time.”

“You will no longer be Queen then.”

“No but seeing as how a woman is deemed unfit to rule Cintra, I must have a man join my family sooner rather than later. Laws are pesky things. I have tried for years to convince my court that women are indeed fit to rule, but alas, they enjoy their own power far too much to hand it over to a woman. Pavetta’s husband will be a man who will respect my wishes. And when Gods willing she has a son, she will be untouchable.”

And with that, Calanthe left, striding off to her guest chambers where Eist was surely waiting.

Bran sighed as the door shut behind her. He had hoped that Calanthe would propose the idea of marrying Eist now that a relationship of sorts had formed between them. If that did not work, he thought that Crach, or even his son Svanrige could possibly wed Pavetta.

The Queen had made it clear. Eist did not stand a chance and was chasing after a woman that had no intentions on accepting him.


	8. The Lioness, The Princess, and the Hedgehog

**The Lioness, The Princess, and the Hedgehog**

Several days passed since the treaty between Cintra and Skellige had been ratified. Only a few days now remained before the Cintran’s were set to leave, and that was when Calanthe began to realize that something was not right with Pavetta.

Eist had promised to take both of them down to the beach after their first meal that day. Now as they sat and ate, Calanthe found her focus solely on Pavetta, who was barely picking at her food. Eist seemed to notice as well and spoke up before Calanthe could.

“Would you prefer something else to eat?” Eist asked.

For a moment Pavetta’s eyes remained fixated on her plate. She blinked then and looked confused, almost as if she had not heard him. “What?”

Calanthe glanced over to see Eist’s expression change then, showing even more concern than a moment ago. “You have barely touched your food, Princess. I can have something different brought up from the kitchen’s if you would like.”

Pavetta shook her head as she pushed back the tears in her eyes.

“Are you unwell?” Calanthe asked.

“I am just a bit homesick is all.”

Eist nodded as Calanthe kept her eyes on Pavetta.

“It is hard being away for the first time, but do not worry. You will be home soon enough.”

The look in Pavetta’s eyes was enough to cause a twinge of pain to run down Calanthe’s spine. The girl looked outright miserable, even as she politely nodded to Eist while she continued to pick at her food.

\--

Before the trio departed Kaer Trolde to make their way to the nearby beach, Calanthe enlisted Marina to talk with Pavetta. She had pulled her daughter aside, hoping that she would at least say what was truly bothering her, but it was to no avail.

“Perhaps she really is just homesick.” Marina said as she pulled on her cloak.

“No, it’s something more. Perhaps you can get it out of her.”

“I will try of course, but the Princess has always been one to keep to herself.”

\--

“Will you tell me what is troubling you, Princess?” Marina asked as they walked several paces behind Eist and Calanthe. The cold wind was coming strong off the sea as the waves lapped gently at the sand.

“Ah, so that is why you are here.” Pavetta said sarcastically as she pulled her shoes off and lifted her skirts to walk through the water’s edge.

Marina frowned. “Be careful, Princess. The water is freezing, and your mother will not want you to catch a chill.”

Pavetta was irritated and she missed Duny more than ever and was damn near tired of having to hide it. “I am not a child.” Pavetta said, glaring at Marina.

“Of course not, my apologies, your Highness.”

Pavetta stopped, ashamed for how she had spoken. She knew full well that Marina was only doing what had been asked of her.

“No, I am the one who should be apologizing. I should not have spoken to you that way.” Pavetta said as she began to walk again through the water with Marina beside her, still on the dry sand. “I like it here, I really do. I just want to go home is all.”

“We will soon enough.” Marina said softly as she wrapped her arm around Pavetta’s shoulder and squeezed for just a moment. “I must admit that I am surprised. You always talked of wanting to go on adventures.”

“I know.” Pavetta said quietly. “And I still do.”

“But?”

“I…” Pavetta said, her voice shaking as she stopped herself. She wanted to tell someone, anyone, about Duny. She wanted to say how much she loved him and how desperately she missed him. But she couldn’t. If her mother found out that a man was sneaking into her chambers at night, she would have him killed. “I am just homesick.”

“Princess, please take no offense to what I am about to say, but I do not believe you.”

“That’s fine.” Pavetta said quietly. “And they don’t help.” She said, motioning towards her mother and Eist who were walking a ways away up the beach.

“And why is that?”

“Seeing them together, it makes me feel lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“Yes. Do not misunderstand, I am glad that they enjoy each other’s company, though for the life of me I cannot figure out what is going on between them. They clearly make each other happy, and is that not what is most important?”

“It should be, and for most people it is, but your mother is not most people.”

“I know.”

“And neither are you, your Highness.”

“I am well aware.” Pavetta said sadly. “I have been told as much my whole life.” For a moment, Pavetta and Marina walked in silence before Pavetta asked quietly, “I am going to be alone for the rest of my life. That seems a cruel fate.”

“You most certainly won’t be alone. Your mother is set on finding you the perfect husband.”

Pavetta chuckled sarcastically. “The perfect husband? She will marry me off to the man that will offer the most to Cintra, not to mention herself.”

Marina stayed silent. She wished she could tell Pavetta that that would not happen, but they both knew it would. “You will not be alone, Princess. You will have a husband, and you just may grow to love him.”

“That’s optimistic at best. My mother and father did not fall in love, which was painfully obvious, despite their incessant pretending at the matter.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Look,” Pavetta said, once more motioning towards her mother and Eist who were now even further ahead of them than before. “Look at my mother. Did you see that smile just there? I’ve never seen her smile like that before Eist came to Cintra. And Gods look at the way he looks at her? I never saw my father look at my mother like that. Not once.”

“Just because your parents did not love each other does not mean you will suffer the same fate.”

Pavetta shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Perhaps she would not be so upset if she were not already in love. She heard her name being called then and looked to see Eist waving her where he and her mother were standing. He had several shells in his hand and looked intent on showing them to her. Pavetta blinked her tears away, smiled as best she could, and went to them.

Marina stayed back for a few moments, watching Pavetta walk away. Despite how much she was trying, Pavetta could not hide the pain she felt in her eyes.

\--

“Are you cold?” Eist asked as he and Calanthe began their trek across the beach.

“I’m fine.” Calanthe said as she pulled her fur lined travel cloak a little closer to her. She was warm enough, but the wind was wicked as it blew.

Eist smirked. “Well if you start to get cold, let me know.”

Calanthe smirked right back at him. “And what do you plan on doing if I am cold, Eist Tuirseach?”

“I can think of a few ways to warm you.”

That comment earned Eist a light chuckle and nearly a smack on the arm. “You just keep your hands to yourself while we are in the presence of others.”

“If you insist, my Queen.” Eist said coyly.

“I’d hate to have to kick your arse again.”

Eist burst out laughing as he resisted the urge to put his arm around her waist.

After a few more steps, Eist stopped and picked up a shell.

“Look,” he said, brushing the sand off of it as he spoke. “Do you know what this is?”

“A seashell.” Calanthe said bluntly.

Eist chuckled as he watched Calanthe’s brow furrow as she stared at him, looking puzzled as to why he had asked her such an obvious question. “I meant do you know what kind of shell this is?” Calanthe shook her head as Eist turned the rounded shell in his hand and held it out to her. “It’s a nautilus.”

“Nautilus.” Calanthe repeated as Eist handed it to her. While she did not find what they were doing particularly interesting, she had to admit that the shell was beautiful.

“By the Gods!” Eist murmured excitedly just before sprinting off.

“Now what?” Calanthe asked as she walked briskly to where he had sprinted several feet ahead.

Eist was now holding a white and brown spotted shell that was long and narrow.

“It’s a junonia.” Eist said as he turned back to her. “These are exceedingly rare. The snails that they house live many miles offshore. Having the shell wash onto the beach in this condition is quite uncommon.”

Calanthe smiled, feeling herself melt for a moment. Eist Tuirseach, the mighty Jarl of Skellige, the Isle’s fiercest warrior, was beside himself over seashells. Without speaking, Eist looked up just in time to see her smile. He grinned back, wanting to do nothing more than kiss her. Instead he took a breath to calm himself before handing her the junonia to hold. He went further down the beach then, picking up various shells as he went and showing each one to Calanthe. When his arms were full, he turned around to see Pavetta and Marina were much further behind them then he realized.

\--

Their last night in Skellige quickly approached, ending with an illustrious feast. Besides the vast array of seafoods that were served, there was dancing and brawling, drinking games and dueling. Calanthe spent most of the first part of her night making mental notes on the food she was eating. Many of the foods she was enjoying were new to her and she fully intended on having them shipped to Cintra.

Eist sat away from Calanthe and was instead beside Birna per usual. He glanced over several times throughout the meal and grinned when he saw just how much Calanthe was enjoying her food. She looked as though she was attempting to be polite and eat her food slowly and gracefully as was expected of her, but every now and again he would see her take a few extra bites a little faster than she normally did.

Calanthe glanced over at Pavetta then to see most of her first course still on her plate. Marina had told her of her conversation with Pavetta on the beach, but when Calanthe was told of it, it left her confused.

“So you are saying my daughter is lonely?” Calanthe asked after they arrived back to the castle from their venture to the beach. She was sitting while Marina began to undo the elaborate braids in her hair.

“It appears that way, your Majesty.”

“She is homesick because she is lonely? That doesn’t make sense.”

Marina sighed. “And she seems terrified that she will not love whomever she ends up marrying.”

Calanthe chuckled as she rolled her eyes. “She very well may not.” For a moment, Marina froze, surprised by the callousness in her tone. Marina’s stillness lasted just long enough for Calanthe to notice. “She is a princess. For God’s sake I did not love Roegner, and I survived. Besides, we are writing off the whole notion that she may indeed fall in love with her husband.”

“Your mother and father were in love, were they not?”

“They were, but we both know how rare that is amongst royalty. We have many things, but love is rarely one of them.”

“That seems like a cruel fate for your daughter.”

“Pavetta will be fine. Hells she is acting like her wedding is in a few days’ time. The girl is only fourteen.”

“Yes, your Majesty, but she is old enough to hear the whispers at court. You and I both know that you will be pressured to have her wed soon.”

Calanthe scoffed. “I’ll have her married when I damn well please and I will be the one to find a suitable match for her. Besides, she can always find someone else after she is wed.”

“You want the Princess to seek happiness outside of her husband? That could cause immense scandal at court.”

“Only if she is discovered. A King can bed who he wants openly, but a Queen must be secretive. Men after all are permitted to give in to their desires, but a woman? Well that just cannot be. There were so many opportunities, long before Roegner passed, for me to be with a man other than him, and every time I had to refuse. I couldn’t risk one of them running their mouths at court. That would have caused immense scandal indeed.” Calanthe said sarcastically as she glanced up in the mirror to see Maria’s eyes widen for a moment. “I need my daughter to understand that she has a duty to Cintra. Sometimes she will have to make choices that she may not agree with and do things she would rather not do. That is what it is to be a Queen. And if she is that bloody unhappy, she can find someone to occupy her time.”

Many minutes passed before Calanthe spoke again.

“I may not be able to find her soulmate, but I will find her a husband that will care for her and treat her well. Most princesses do not even get that.”

Marina stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She had heard rumors of princesses and queens in faraway kingdoms that were treated poorly, so much so that they were beaten or forced into bed at their husbands will. Some were even killed if they were unable to produce a male heir. Perhaps the Queen was truly doing the best she could for Pavetta.

“It is indeed a cruel fate to not be blessed with love.” Calanthe said as she picked up a glass of wine on a table beside the tub. “A cruel fate indeed.”

“I suppose you are lucky then.”

Calanthe chuckled lightly. “I suppose I am. Although often I wonder if I am cursed. I am a Queen who felt no true love for her husband. My husband dies, I meet another man, and finally fall in love. I should marry him, should I not? It should be so simple…” Calanthe’s voice trailed off. Time and time again the same conversation led to the same conclusion. “Do you think Pavetta has met someone?” Calanthe asked as she took another sip.

“What do you mean?”

“Could she be in love? Could she have met someone, a knight maybe?”

“Nonsense, your Majesty. I am sure you would know if there was someone special in her life.”

The wine that Calanthe was drinking began to taste sour at the thought of losing Pavetta. “Yes, I am sure you’re right.”

Calanthe blinked heavily as she pulled herself back to the Skelligan feast.

“Will you eat at least a little more?” Calanthe asked Pavetta quietly.

Pavetta shook her head. “I’ve already eaten my fill.”

Calanthe wanted to slam her fist on the table but refrained. A farewell feast with a kingdom she was now bound too was no place to show her anger. “Stop this nonsense at once. You are a guest in a kingdom that you wanted to visit. Your behavior could easily be interpreted as rude and ungrateful, and you are neither. Now you will at least finish your plate…”

“Or what?” Pavetta interrupted as her eyes began to water. “Are you going to put my head on a spike? Hang me from the barristers?”

“Enough.” Calanthe said quietly, her voice so low that it could have been mistaken for a growl. With a flick of her wrist, Calanthe signaled for Marina to come to her side.

“Escort Princess Pavetta to her bedchamber.” Marina glanced to Pavetta and then quickly back to Calanthe. “The Princess is tired and needs her rest for tomorrow’s voyage.”

Soon Pavetta was gone, ushered quickly away by Marina.

“Is the Princess unwell? I can have one of our physicians attend to her at once.” Bran said.

Calanthe nearly jumped. “She is fine, just a little fatigued. I apologize…”

“No need to apologize, Lioness of Cintra.” Bran said before tapping Calanthe’s glass with his own.

Calanthe sat back in her chair as she spun her ruby ring on her finger. Her eyes glanced repeatedly to the doorway until Marina came striding back through.

“Is she well?” Calanthe asked after Marina approached her.

“No, she is very upset. The Princess will end up crying herself to sleep tonight I’m afraid.”

Tears stung Calanthe’s eyes then before she nodded and stood. The hall fell silent, just for a moment as all eyes turned to the Cintran Queen before returning to their previous focus.

“I will take my leave as well, King Bran.” Calanthe said. “I am afraid I am feeling rather tired. But I thank you for the feast, it was excellent.”

Bran stood then, smiling. “Of course, your Majesty. I trust we will still meet for our first meal before you depart in the morning?”

“Of course.” Calanthe said. “I look forward to it.”

For just a moment, Calanthe’s eyes met Eist’s for the first time in what felt like hours. The look was just enough that he knew he was to follow her. Calanthe left then, quickly disappearing out the open doorway. Just as Eist was about to follow, he felt a hand grab his arm. Eist turned to see Bran, who looked rather concerned.

“Stay.” Bran said. “You leave for Cintra tomorrow and I do not know when you will return.”

“I will not stay away for as long as I have, I promise.” Eist said before turning away.

“Eist.” Bran said, his voice an octave louder than before. Eist turned back and took Calanthe’s empty seat. He had stopped Eist to tell him of his conversation with the Queen and how she was intent on remaining a widow. But now, as Bran looked at his little brother, he found that he could not say it. Eist had a light in his eye that was not there before and could not help but think that if he told him what the Queen had said, that light just may go out.

“What is it?” Eist asked.

“I’ll see you in the morning for our first meal.” Bran said before clasping him on the back.

\--

Eist made a quick exit from the feast, and nearly ran into Calanthe when he stepped into the hall.

“In a hurry?” Calanthe asked with a sad smirk on her face.

“I thought you’d be in your chambers by now.”

“Not quite.” Calanthe said. “I need a favor.”

Soon Eist was leading them down the winding stairs to the pantry with a basket in hand. When they arrived, he stepped back to see her fill it with rolls, fresh jam, grapes, an apple, and an orange. Afterwards, he was directed to grab an empty glass and pitcher of water before they began to climb the stairs towards Calanthe’s guest chambers.

“May I ask what all of this food is for?”

“I know my daughter. She went to bed on an empty stomach and will wake in the night because of it.”

Before Eist could respond, Calanthe began walking again and was soon at her chambers. Eist set the empty glass and pitcher on a table before going to Calanthe’s bedchamber while Calanthe herself quietly opened Pavetta’s door.

She had hoped that Pavetta would still be awake. Instead she was curled under her blankets, asleep. Calanthe quietly set the basket and water on a nearby table. She walked closer to Pavetta then and could now see that there were tears still on her cheeks. Marina was right. Pavetta had cried herself to sleep.

Calanthe felt her lip quiver as she bent down and as gently as she could, wiped Pavetta’s tears away before pressing a soft kiss to Pavetta’s brow.

“I love you.” Calanthe whispered.

When Calanthe returned to her chambers, she said nothing to Eist. He watched her from where he was already under the covers, knowing that she was in no mood to talk. After changing, Calanthe silently blew out her bedside table candle before slipping under the covers. Eist raised his arm and waited for her to settle against him, which she did quickly. He peppered her face with kisses, which in a strange way only made her feel worse. When she began to cry, he kissed her again and told her how much he loved her as he wiped her tears away, much like how Calanthe had for Pavetta.

\--

The following morning, Pavetta seemed in much better spirits than she was the night before. Calanthe peaked into her bedchamber just before they left and smiled when she saw that Pavetta had indeed eaten much of the food that was brought to her.

As Eist and Bran said their goodbyes, Eist was all but forced to give a blood oath that he would visit more often.

“Be careful, little brother.” Bran said as he hugged Eist. “And you better be back on the Isle’s again soon. I forbid you to stay away as long as you have.”

Eist smirked as he clasped Bran on the back. “I will, and I promise I am in no danger there.”

“I know. I mean be careful with that heart of yours.”

Eist sighed as he nodded. “To be honest, I am not sure if I can be careful with it.”

Bran looked at Eist questionably. “And why is that?”

It only took a moment for Eist to find Calanthe standing with her soldiers near the gang plank. He smiled when he saw her and said, “Because it does not belong to me anymore.”

\--

The voyage home proved to be much less tumultuous then the first. Mousesack prepared a potion for Calanthe that did wonders for her stomach, leaving her with barely a hint of nausea. As Cintra began to loom on the horizon, Pavetta’s spirits began to lift and finally her smile returned. As they neared the coast, Eist spotted a school of dolphins which made Pavetta smile even more.

When Calanthe finally stepped foot on Cintran soil again, she had to admit that she was happy to be home. In all her life, she had never been away from her kingdom for so long. Soon Pavetta was standing beside her with Eist close behind.

“Do you feel better now?” Calanthe asked gently.

Pavetta only smiled and nodded in response.

A banquet was set to be held that night to celebrate Calanthe’s return to Cintra and their newfound alliance with Skellige. Before the feast, their trunks were unpacked with the shells that Eist found being placed carefully on the mantel in her bedchamber.

Unbeknownst to Pavetta, several servants were sent to the group of chambers just down the hall from her Mother’s where they began to clean and prepare them for the Princess. It was a group of rooms slightly smaller than Calanthe’s, but still complete with a master bedchamber, two smaller bedchambers, a dressing room, several privy’s, and a large sitting room. Calanthe was still less than pleased that Pavetta would be away from her, but at least she was only just down the hall.

As Pavetta’s hair was brushed and styled by Raela, she was unaware that her new chambers were being finished, with the only thing still needed was Pavetta’s personal things moved in, which would be done tomorrow. Eist had gone down to the banquet early to meet with Mousesack and the other Skelligan’s while Calanthe took Pavetta to see her new chambers.

“Go on.” Calanthe said from behind Pavetta as she motioned towards the door. “Open it.” Pavetta looked over her shoulder before turning the golden doorknob and stepping inside. “What do you think?” Calanthe asked as she stepped in behind her.

“It’s nice.” Pavetta said, not entirely understanding what she should say. It only took a moment before her eyes lit up as she looked at her mother. “Is this…?”

“Yes, it’s yours.” Calanthe said just before Pavetta flung her arms around her, nearly knocking her crown off. She returned the gesture for just a moment before pulling away and saying, “Someday, when you have children of your own, you will know how hard it is when they want to leave you.”

“I am not leaving you.” Pavetta reassured. “I just want a place to call my own.”

Calanthe nodded and smiled softly after Pavetta pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Raela will be your handmaiden from now on. I suppose you are old enough to need your own. And remember, two guards will be at your door at all times.” Calanthe said as she cleared her throat.

“You speak as though I am trying to sneak out of the palace.”

Calanthe chuckled lightly as they headed for the door. She was not worried about Pavetta sneaking out, she was worried about someone sneaking in.

\--

Pavetta had left the banquet early, knowing full well that Duny would be coming to her chambers tonight. She would have to remember to point out which window he should use from now on, lest he accidently climb in one of her mother’s handmaiden’s windows by mistake. Now as she stared around her bedchamber, she found herself growing sad. This had been where she had slept her entire life. This is where her parents had tucked her in at night and was where she first fell asleep in Duny’s arms. Despite how excited she felt to have a set of chambers to herself, she knew she would miss this little room.

Just after the twelfth bell tolled, Pavetta’s window opened. She sprinted to it and nearly threw herself in Duny’s arms.

“Gods I missed you!” Pavetta yelled before kissing him madly.

“Shh.” Duny said playfully in-between kisses. “They’ll hear.”

“They are still at the banquet.” Pavetta said quietly.

They stopped speaking and soon found themselves on the bed in various stages of undress.

“Are you sure?” Duny asked, his voice hesitant.

Pavetta nodded. “Yes.”

In the morning when she woke in his arms, Pavetta opened her eyes to see that Duny had the face of a hedgehog. At first, she stared intently, wondering if she was dreaming. She stared further, and soon Duny woke. The fire in his eyes was gone, replaced by shame and embarrassment. He stood, mumbling how shameful he looked and how abhorrent his actions had been, all while attempting to dress himself as quickly as possible.

Pavetta watched, not speaking. She did not let him finish though and eventually stood and took Duny’s hand in her own which was enough to stop him.

“Please, Princess. You deserve much better than me.”

Pavetta stared at Duny, her eyes unblinking. “But I love you. I want no one else.”

\--

It was nearly afternoon when Calanthe woke. The banquet had dragged into the early hours of the morning, which she suspected would be the norm now that there would be a band of Skelligan’s holding residence in her palace. She glanced over on more than one occasion to see Eist grinning and clapping as Skelligan ballads were sung, looking happier than he normally did during Cintran banquets.

“Go on.” Calanthe said softly from where she stood with Eist.

“Hmm?” Eist asked as he turned his attention from the arm wrestling that was currently taking place on one of the Skelligan tables.

“I can see you want to join them.”

He began to shake his head, almost as if he thought she would be angry.

“It’s all right, Eist. I’d like to watch you defeat them.”

With that, Eist grinned and made his way towards the Skelligan table. As he went, he looked back to smile at Calanthe several times, only to nearly walk into a chair.

As he joined the rowdy Skelligan’s, Calanthe returned to her throne and sighed. Pavetta was already gone for the evening and Marina was sitting with her husband at one of the many tables filled with Cintran knights and noblemen. She watched as Eist quickly joined his fellow Skelligan’s in their drinking and brawling. Mousesack appeared to have had too much to drink that night and quickly lost as Eist pinned his arm on the table. In fact, Eist won round after round while different guests of the banquet approached Calanthe to make conversation, and more commonly, to ask for some sort of request or favor.

She had just closed her eyes for a moment when she heard the chair to her right scrape against the stone ground. Calanthe opened her eyes, looking intently to see who had just disturbed her. It was none other than Eist, who was smiling softly as he gazed at her.

“It’s late.” Eist said, his own voice full of sleep. “Would you like me to escort you to your chambers, my Queen?”

Calanthe smirked for a moment. “I suppose I will allow it.”

A cloud moved out of the way of the sun, causing Calanthe to blink heavily as she woke. Eist’s arms were still loosely around her and the stubble from his beard tickled her brow as she nuzzled against him. Just as she sighed, Eist pulled her closer.

“Did you sleep well?”

A shiver ran down Calanthe’s spine, and onto lower areas as well. The sound of Eist’s voice when he first woke was tantalizing and wonderful, and that mixed with the smell of the sea was enough to make Calanthe want to pin him to the bed and do all sorts of things. To make matters worse, Eist moved one of his hands down to the small of her back then and began to rub in soft, gentle circles, which resulted in another shiver.

“Are you cold?” Eist asked as he opened his eyes and squinted in an effort to find a blanket.

Calanthe didn’t answer, not wanting to state why she was really shivering. Instead she let Eist sit up and cover them both with a blanket, only for him to lay back down and pull her even closer to him than before. It was sweet, not to mention the feeling of both of his hands now rubbing up and down her arms and back in an effort to warm her felt good in all the right ways.

Despite knowing it was late in the day and that she should get up and resume her duties now that she was home, she refrained.

“You’re going to put me back to sleep.” Calanthe murmured as her eyes drifted close.

Eist kissed her with the softest of kisses on her eyes. With that Calanthe was asleep again while Eist held her tight to keep her warm, completely none the wiser than Calanthe was shivering out of desire for him.

\--

It should have been obvious, Calanthe thought, that the alliance with Skellige would be placed under heavy scrutiny. It was the day after her return to Cintra, and her meeting with her advisors and counselors had already gone well beyond schedule.

“Your Majesty, forgive me but there is no indication that this alliance will hold.”

“And why is that?”

Calanthe’s eyes darted to Eist as he spoke from where he sat on the opposite side of the table. She had invited him to represent Skellige, along with Mousesack and the Skelligan ambassador.

“It is not secret, Jarl of Skellige, that your Isles have held no interest in the mainland for centuries. Then seemingly out of the blue, your King is agreeing to an alliance with Cintra.”

“Perhaps we have changed our minds and see the benefit of aligning ourselves with the most powerful kingdom on the Continent, or is changing your mind a forbidden concept in Cintra?”

The advisor who had spoken stared at Eist, clearly angry but unsure of how to respond. Calanthe had to purse her lips together to prevent herself from smiling.

“My Lord, will Skellige be providing Cintra with war ships if we are in need?”

“Of course.” Eist said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He hated meetings like this and had always had a healthy dislike of courtesans. The only reason why he was here was because Calanthe had asked it of him. “Our navy will come to Cintra’s aid when requested. It seems odd to me though that you are so concern over Skellige’s loyalty when we have given you no reason to doubt it, not to mention Queen Calanthe and my brother have already come to an agreement.”

“It is my responsibility to ensure that we are ready in time of war, which very well may come soon.”

“Why is that?” Mousesack asked in an effort to calm Eist, who he could see was growing more annoyed by the minute. He was a remarkably well tempered man, especially for a Skelligan, who were often known for their fiery tempers and fits of rage. It was not lost on Mousesack that Eist was all the calmer around Calanthe and wondered if she had seen this side of him yet.

“I received a report early this morning stating that men were gathering with weapons in hand at our Southern border just below Erlenwald. If we are attacked, we may have to take drastic measures.”

“A have a legion of soldiers that will arrive in Erlenwald by sunset. If it is Nazari, as expected, we will no doubt beat them back easily.”

“Why would Nazair attack Cintra?” Eist asked. “They don’t have the numbers to do so, not to mention didn’t they get their arses kicked enough by the Lioness the first time around?”

“We are not entirely sure it is them. The men are wearing unmarked armor so it could even be a band of crazed bandits. If a battle ensues, we will search the bodies in hopes of finding proof of where they are from.”

Eist furrowed his brow. “It wouldn’t be bandits, that makes less sense than it being Nazair. And if you have no proof that it is Nazair, why do you suspect it is them?”

“For two reasons,” Calanthe said. “They have attempted to push through our borders in the past in that exact location, and because they are the only Southern kingdom that is stupid enough to attack in the first place.” Calanthe paused for a moment before looking to one of her military advisors. “I want word sent to me at once if fighting begins so I can begin my journey there.”

While Eist would rather a war not be started, especially so soon into their alliance, he had to admit that he quite enjoyed the idea of seeing the Queen in her golden armor again.

“Now that that matter is settled, your Majesty, it is time we resume the discussion of Princess Pavetta. We are steadily nearing the time when the Princess Pavetta’s husband must be chosen.”

Eist took a breath as he stared at Calanthe. He had never seen anyone, let alone her, so angry before. For a moment he thought that she just may grab the advisor by the neck and choke him.

“My daughters’ husband is not up for discussion.”

“Your Majesty, she is our future queen. A decision must be made. You have broken many engagements for the princess as it is. The girl will be fifteen soon, which is far past the age that she should be married. Besides, it is imperative that a King return to the Cintran throne.”

Calanthe’s chest began to rise and fall faster than before. She snarled before taking a breath to regain her composure while she gripped the arms of her chair with white knuckles.

“I have compiled a list of eligible bachelors that will no doubt be good for Cintra…”

“How dare you?” Calanthe asked as she began to shake with anger. “Do not presume that you know what is best for Cintra.”

Another advisor took the list then and began to skim his eyes over it. “Your Majesty, these are all fine men. Princess Pavetta would be lucky to have any of these men as her husband.”

“Perhaps this matter should be left to the Queen to decide.” Mousesack said faintly.

“Come off it, druid. Your Jarl is at the top of the list.”

Calanthe’s eyes flashed to Eist’s, who looked as though he could not process what was being said. He must have though, for his face turned from blank to mortified.

“What say you?” A councilman said to Eist. “The Princess is a pretty girl; you can’t tell me you have not entertained the idea.”

Eist felt as though he were about to be sick. “She’s fourteen.” He mumbled, wanting nothing to do with this conversation and considered getting up and leaving all together.

“Soon to be fifteen. What say you, your Majesty? Your daughter could be married to a fine military commander. With discussion, I believe all here at this table would agree that Jarl would be a find match for your daughter. And if he will not do, there is always…”

Calanthe’s lip quivered as she held back a scream. She knew full well and could see plain as day that Eist was just as disgusted by this notion as she was. Her hand quickly found her dagger that was always at her side and pulled it out of its sheath with a flick of her wrist.

“Enough!” Calanthe shouted as she plunged the dagger into the table.

Nearly every man at the table jumped, and two even fell out of their chairs.

“Give me that fucking list, now.”

With shaking hands, the list was passed down to her. For a moment, Calanthe looked over it before holding it over the candle in front of her. Soon the parchment was aflame and tossed towards the center of the table.

“That is what I think of your list.” Calanthe said.

The advisors and councilors began to glance around to each other, not daring to speak again until spoken too. Calanthe took another breath. Her power had its limits, and she knew she was close to pushing it too far.

“My Lords, I will have Princess Pavetta wed on her fifteen birthday.”

The men began to look around at each other again, but this time it was not out of fear, but surprise.

“I will personally invite all eligible men that are worthy of my daughter’s hand to a banquet. Some of them were even on your list.” Calanthe said pointedly. “Each man will be given time to make his proposal, and I will accept the one that will best suit Cintra and Princess Pavetta. And by the end of the night, you will have your new king.”

Eist stared at Calanthe and now suddenly felt much farther away from her. She was surrounded by nearly thirty people, and yet she looked utterly alone.

“Well, my Lords?”

The men nearly all nodded in unison, that was except for Eist and Mousesack.

“You are a wise Queen, your Majesty.” One advisor said. “I knew you would appreciate just how important it is to follow Cintran tradition and have a king return to the throne.”

\--

Eist arrived at Calanthe’s chambers before she did, as she was pulled in all directions after the council meeting ended. Despite declaring that she would decide who would be invited to her daughter’s betrothal feast, it seemed that everyone still wanted to put their opinion on the invitees forward, which unsurprisingly involved members of their own family.

When Calanthe finally opened the door, she barely had time to close it behind her before Eist asked, “Have you lost your mind?”

Calanthe did not speak, but instead looked as though she were going to be sick when she looked at him. All color had drained from her face and there were heavy circles under her eyes. She looked fed up, exhausted, and defeated.

“Why did you do that?” Eist said. “Why did you give in?”

“Give in?” Calanthe said, wanting to scream. “I am tired of explaining how little choice I have in the matter. I made a compromise which most of my advisors are to idiotic to see works entirely in my favor. This way I choose Pavetta’s husband, therefor I choose the next king.”

“And you lose your crown in the process!”

“There is no way around that.” Calanthe said softly as her eyes filled with tears. “My father tried to change the law, as have I.”

“For God’s sake, just marry me and you won’t have to give anything up!”

Calanthe could feel herself beginning to shake again. “This isn’t a game, Eist.”

“I know it’s bloody well not! Marry me and you won’t have to give anything up.” Eist said frantically. “Your throne, your crown, it’s yours. It’s all yours.”

“I can’t.” Calanthe said tearfully. “Why can’t you understand that?”

“You told me you love me.”

“And I do. I love you so desperately that it hurts.” Calanthe said as her tears began to fall. “Everything is fine as it is, and it will still be after Pavetta is married.”

“How is anything fine?” Eist asked as his own eyes began to water. “Tell me, please tell me how what we are doing is fine.”

“Are you unhappy?”

“Unbearably.” Eist murmured. “And the worst part is that I’ll continue to be unhappy if that’s what it takes.”

“What are you talking about?” Calanthe asked as worry rushed through her. She had never suspected that Eist was unhappy, and she certainly did not want him to be so. “What is making you feel this way?”

“Because I can’t have you.” Eist said. “You are the only person on this whole damn Continent that I have ever wanted.”

Calanthe took a breath in a failed attempt to push back more tears. “I have given you everything I can.”

“No, you haven’t.” Eist said softly. “You haven’t and you know it.”

Eist began to walk towards the door then, and Calanthe felt as though she were about to faint. How was everything suddenly slipping away? She would soon lose Pavetta to her husband. Would she now loose Eist too?

Calanthe began to fumble with her dress in a desperate effort to undo the numerous ties across her bust. She had most of them undone and was nearly falling out of her dress when Eist’s hand touched the door. “Eist, wait.” Calanthe stammered.

He turned around at the sound of her voice and his eyes widened when he saw the state of her. Her smooth gown looked disheveled as she stepped towards him. The curves of her breasts were visible through the undone ties across her chest.

“What are you doing?” Eist asked worriedly as he stepped towards her.

“Stay. I’ve never begged for anything in my life, but I am begging you now. Stay and we can…”

Eist pulled her into his arms then. “Shh.” Eist whispered over and over as he ran his hands gently over her back. “My Queen, you misunderstand. While I admittedly want very much to make love to you, that is not what I was referring too.” Calanthe looked confused as she stared up at him with her hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

“Come here.” Eist said as he guided her over to the couch closest to the fire. “My darling, I was speaking of you giving yourself to me through marriage, just as I would do for you.”

Calanthe took a breath. “I wish I could understand you, Eist Tuirseach. You say you do not want my crown or my throne. You have spent countless nights in my bed while receiving no more than a kiss in return. And when you have the chance to finally bed me, you don’t take it.”

Eist chuckled, but there was sadness in his tone. “You really don’t understand why I do all of those things?”

Calanthe shook her head.

“Because I love you. I would give up the world if that meant I got to have you.”

“Perhaps I am selfish for asking you to stay.” Calanthe said. “Maybe you should leave. Perhaps it would be for the best. Then you could find someone…”

“Stop.” Eist said softly.

“I can see now that I am trapping you here. You don’t deserve that. You deserve to be with a woman who will love you properly.”

“I am not going anywhere.” Eist said firmly. “I don’t care what you say to me, I don’t care if you call your guards on me. I am not leaving you.”

Calanthe screamed that time. “But it’s not fair to you! You just told me you were unhappy!”

“No, what would be unfair to me would be to never look upon your face again. Don’t take away my ability to make you smile when no one is looking, or hear your laughter when we talk, or your sigh when we kiss. Don’t do that to me. Please don’t do that to me. I may be unhappy, but I would take unhappiness with you instead of misery without you. And besides, I remain hopeful that something will change.”

He leaned forward then and kissed Calanthe’s brow as she said, “I still don’t understand you, Eist Tuirseach, but I must admit that I am glad for your insistence to stay. I don’t believe I know how to be without you anymore.”

\--

When Eist woke the following morning, the first thing he felt was Calanthe’s hand running gently through his hair. It felt so good that he kept his eyes closed and even drifted in and out of sleep a few times. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Calanthe was sitting up in bed beside him, with her feet pulled close to her, facing away as she stared intently out the window.

At first, Calanthe did not notice Eist as he began to stir beside her. She only finally noticed him when he took her hand from his hair and turned it gently to kiss the inside of her wrist. Calanthe stretched out her legs then and arched her back for a moment until she heard it crack.

“Did you sleep well?” Eist asked as he scooted closer to her and slid his arms around her waist before resting his head against her thigh.

Calanthe sighed. She had awoken in the middle of the night, unable to keep her mind quiet. She laid in silence, focusing on the sound of Eist breathing softly beside her, hoping it would lull her back to sleep as it had on so many other nights. Her mind would not ease though, so eventually she rose, slipping gently out of Eist’s arm, careful not to wake him.

After lighting a candlestick, she quietly padded her way to her desk where she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and began to write. She wrote every name that came to mind, sometimes returning to scratch some of them out later. Most of the men that she thought of could not dream of being wed to Pavetta, but they would be invited none the less. As promised, each man would have the opportunity to make his proposal. When finished, Calanthe picked up her parchment and stared at the list of names.

It was full of men who may have something to offer Cintra, but none of them in the end were worthy of her daughter’s hand. After setting the list down again, she sat back in her chair and sighed before picking up her quill and adding the final name to the bottom of the list. He was the only real contender, the only man she trusted had the lineage to be a good king, would listen to her above all others, and be a decent husband to her daughter.

“No. I couldn’t stop thinking.” Calanthe murmured as she moved her left hand to run through Eist’s hair again while she reached for the list that she had put on her bedside table. “Here, look over this for me, will you?”

Eist rolled slightly as he began to read, but overall kept himself where he was. He was far too comfortable, and Calanthe’s hand felt too wonderful to move.

“This is your list for Pavetta’s suitors?”

Calanthe stayed silent, waiting for Eist to finish.

“Crach’s name is on here.” Eist said, regretfully sitting up so he could look Calanthe in the eye while she watched him intently. He looked back down at the list of names, which was full of Prince’s and Kings from all over the Continent. Crach an Craite, a young Skelligan warrior who bore no royal lineage outside of his uncle currently holding the elected position of king, seemed like an odd choice compared to the rest. For a moment, Eist began to suspect that perhaps Calanthe was only doing this to show solitude with Skellige. “You want to make my nephew the King of Cintra?” Eist asked.

“Does your nephew have a good head on his shoulders?”

“He does.”

“Can he lead men into battle and inspire loyalty?”

Eist thought for a moment. Crach was still young, but he was proving himself to be an aspiring leader. He commanded his own ship now, and while he was still brash and a bit overconfident, his men were still eager to follow him.

“Yes, he is proving himself to be a great warrior.”

“Would he be kind to Pavetta?”

“Of course.”

“Would he make her happy?”

That question Eist could not answer. He wanted to say yes, but they did not mesh well during the last few times they spoke.

“I cannot say. But I can promise you he would try.”

Calanthe took a breath before swallowing the lump in her throat. “You are practically the boy’s father. Would you consent to the match?”

On one hand, Eist could not imagine Crach being the ruler of the most powerful kingdom in the land. But on the other, perhaps that is what would make him a good king in the first place. Crach was not a power-hungry fool as most of the men were on Calanthe’s list. He would heed Calanthe’s advice and not risk Cintra for his own gain and would lead Cintra into battle, just as Calanthe had so many times before. As for Pavetta, he knew Crach would try to be a good husband.

“I would consent if it is what you want.”

“And your brother?”

“I am sure he would agree, but I will ask all the same. He wanted the alliance with you bound by something more. This would certainly be it.”

“I’ll have my scribe send out the invitations in a few weeks’ time. If Bran consents, Crach will be the one chosen that night.”

“Why go through with the banquet if he agrees?”

“To give the fools the perception that they have a chance.”

“And if Bran does not agree?”

“Then I’ll have to choose one of those fools to be king.”

Calanthe turned to stare out the window again. Her problem was solved. In a few months Pavetta would be married and the courtesans kept at bay. Cintra would have a solidified alliance with Skellige in place, and it’s new King would do as Calanthe wished, she would be sure of that.

Eist set the list down and moved closer to Calanthe before putting his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder so he could stare out the window with her.


	9. Yearning

**Yearning**

The wind was strong and on his side as Eist sailed his drakkar towards Skellige. He had been away for nearly thirty days since he last left, and he had promised Bran that he would not stay away for so long again.

“Have you decided how long it will be before we return to Cintra?” Mousesack asked as he approached Eist and leaned beside where he was standing near the railing.

Eist shook his head. “It depends on how Bran takes the news. If all goes as expected, I’d like to set sail again in a few days.”

Mousesack laughed lightly. “You miss her already?”

“Terribly.”

“I must admit that I am surprised the Lioness chose him.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The boy is a good lad, but he can be a bit boneheaded at times. He is like his uncle that way.”

Eist chuckled. “Yes, he can be, but I believe it will all work out in the end. Besides, I am well aware that Calanthe’s ability to influence him is her top priority. That and ensuring Pavetta’s happiness.”

“Influence him?” Mousesack repeated as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“Yes, and I can’t say I blame her. We both know full well she won’t hand her kingdom over to anyone that poses a threat to her.”

Mousesack nodded in agreement. “And you have not written to Bran of this already, or Crach?”

“No.” Eist said just as Skellige began to come into view through the haze. “I thought a decision such as this would be best discussed in person.”

\--

“Well, what do you think?” Eist asked.

He had just explained Calanthe’s plan in painstaking detail for his brother to process. For a few moments, Bran sat motionless with a stunned look on his face.

“The Lioness wants our nephew to wed the Princess?”

“She does.” Eist said. “The Queen showed me her list of contenders for Princess Pavetta’s hand. If I had a daughter, I would not want a single one of them wed to her, besides Crach that is.”

“Fair enough.” Bran said as he ran his hand through his hair before taking a large swig of beer. “Gods, Crach an Craite, a King. Who would have thought?” Bran trailed off before looking back at Eist. “She would rather instate Crach as King instead of take you as her husband?”

Eist sighed angrily. “I don’t wish to discuss this again.”

“It doesn’t make sense.” Bran said as he finished his beer.

“Well it does for her.” Eist spat back. “I asked her again…”

He had not meant to say that. It was bad enough that he had told Mousesack about his third proposal out of a need to get it off his chest. Now his brother looked at him with a look of pity that Eist was not interested in receiving.

“That was the third time, was it not?”

“Yes.” Eist mumbled as he stood.

“Well you have tenacity; I’ll give you that. I have never heard of a man asking for a woman’s hand three times.”

Eist sighed before turning to make his way to the door.

“Does the boy know?” Bran asked as he stood from his chair by the fire.

“No.” Eist said as his hand touch the doorknob before turning to face Bran again. “Do you consent to the match?”

Bran nodded. “I do. It will be good for Skellige I think, and Cintra for that matter.”

“Then I’ll go speak to our nephew of it now.” Eist said before leaving Bran sitting by himself in his chambers.

\--

The sound of swords clashing and men yelling could be heard when Eist stepped out into the courtyard. He hung back for a moment and watched as Crach trained with what looked to be a group of young soldiers. Crach was patient as he took his time winding his way through the small crowd of men, correcting them on their swing as he did so. As Eist approached, he could hear him giving words of encouragement and it was plain to see that despite how new these men were, their loyalty was quickly forming to Crach.

Crach looked up as Eist approached. “Uncle!” He shouted as he dodged his way through the men until he reached Eist and clasped him on the back. “It’s good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too.” Eist said back.

After introductions were made with the men, Eist took Crach back to his chambers.

“Is something the matter, Uncle?” Crach asked as Eist sat across from him.

“No, but there is something we need to discuss.”

Crach nodded as he leaned forward, filled himself a mule of beer and in an instant gulped it down before beginning to fill another.

“Perhaps slow down a bit, nephew.” Eist said. “It would be good for you to remain sober for this.”

\--

“The Queen wants me to wed Princess Pavetta?”

“She does.” Eist said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“The Princess barely spoke to me.” Crach said as he emptied his second mule before pouring his third. “If the Queen hopes for her daughter to have a happy marriage, then it seems I may be the wrong match for her.”

“The Princess had been away from her home for the first time.” Eist said while Crach began to down his third beer. “She is perfectly fine now that she is home again.”

“If you ask me, she missed someone, not merely her home.”

Eist rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair before saying, “You will be kind to her.”

Crach looked up from his beer and stared at Eist. “You mean I am going through with this?”

“You are.” Eist said as he sat back again. “I told you it was a good idea to remain sober.”

“I am going to be a King?” Crach asked aloud to himself.

“You are but you will heed every word that Queen Calanthe says to you, you hear me?”

Crach nodded as he poured himself a fourth mule, this time spilling a little as he did so. “Of course. I am sure I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever the Lioness wishes me too. And what of the two of you, Uncle? Will you be sharing wedding vows with us?”

“Enough.” Eist said. Crach was well known to like his fair share of drink, which at times brought out the anger that Skelligan’s were so infamous for, and Eist was in no mood to deal with it now. “This conversation is not about me.”

Crach shrugged. “I apologize, Uncle. It is just that I assumed there was something more between the two of you, seeing as how you have become a permanent guest at her palace.”

Eist sighed. “And I will continue to be a guest when you are King. You will be granted all the respect you deserve, but Gods help you if you mistreat the Princess in any way.”

“I won’t mistreat her.” Crach said as he stared at his lap. “You know I wouldn’t do that. But I have no idea how to make a girl happy whose only interest is putting her face in a book and keeping it there.”

“That is not her only interest.” Eist said. “You’ll see that as you get to know her.”

“And what does the Princess have to say of all this?” Crach asked. “Is she pleased?”

Eist looked into Crach’s eyes as he considered lying and telling the boy she was happy, but he couldn’t. “She has accepted it.”

\--

Fits of rage were something that Pavetta had never partaken in, not even as a child. The girl had always been remarkably mild mannered and was more prone to tears than shouting when she became angry. When Pavetta picked up a vase full of fresh flowers and flung it across her sitting room as Calanthe spoke to her, it caused Calanthe to freeze for just a moment.

Pavetta was so angry that she shook as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I won’t do it!”

Calanthe stood, taking small steps towards Pavetta as she went. “He is a fine match for you.”

The traitorous look Calanthe received at that caught her off guard. “How is he a good match for me? Because he is a Skelligan…”

“Yes!” Calanthe shouted back, interrupting Pavetta. “He is from a good family…”

“You mean he is Eist’s nephew?” Pavetta interrupted back.

Calanthe took a breath as she looked at Pavetta. “He is a skilled warrior, is handsome…”

“Do you really think those are the qualities I desire above all else?” Pavetta said as angry tears continued to pool. “I am not you, mother.”

“I am well aware of that.” Calanthe snapped back.

For a moment they both stood where they were, staring angrily at the stone floor. When Calanthe’s eyes flashed to Pavetta, it broke her heart to see how upset she was.

“He will treat you well. I promise.” Calanthe said as she stepped forward. “And in time, I am sure you will grow to love each other.”

Just as Calanthe reached out to put her arms around her, Pavetta pulled away angrily.

“Love each other? Just like you and father? Please don’t condemn me to that.”

Calanthe swallowed as tears began to form in her own eyes. The sound of Pavetta begging was enough to make her sick to her stomach. “I have done the best I can for you. In time, you will begin to see that.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Before Calanthe could say another word, Pavetta stormed into her bed chamber and slammed the door behind her, leaving Calanthe alone as her own angry tears began to fall.

\--

The chicken that was on her plate had gone cold, as did the vegetables that surrounded it. Calanthe had barely picked at her food that night, finding the mere smell of it too much for her stomach to handle. It had been weeks since she told Pavetta who she would wed. Ever since that day, Pavetta spent her days and nights locked in her chambers and only allowed Raela entry to bring her food. Each night after Raela left, she would then report to Calanthe, who would ask the same questions each night.

“Is she eating?”

“She is.”

“Does she have enough books to read?”

“She has finished most of what she has. I will take some more to her tomorrow.”

Calanthe nodded then and dismissed Raela before looking back down at the food on her plate.

“Your Majesty, there is something else.”

“What’s that?” Calanthe asked coolly.

“I could have sworn I heard the Princess talking to someone when I approached her chambers earlier. The trouble is, I asked the guards if anyone had entered and they said no one had. And what’s more is the guards told me that they can hear the Princess talking a loud all the time.”

“Fantastic.” Calanthe said sarcastically. “My daughter is going mad. Perhaps she is trying to find a way out of her impending wedding as I had with her father.”

“Loneliness can make even the perfectly sane go mad, your Majesty.” Raela said quietly before making her way towards the door.

Calanthe stood. The sound of doing was enough to get Raela to turn and face her again as she reached the door. “You are sure she was alone?”

“There was no one, your Majesty. I entered just after speaking with the guards and the Princess was by herself, closing the window.”

\--

The night that Eist and Mousesack returned to Skellige, Bran held a small feast in his private dining room. While Eist, Mousesack, Bran, Birna, and Svanrige were each in good spirits, it was Crach who was out of sorts. He was drinking heavily, just as he had been earlier.

“Well, this business with Crach and Cintra is certainly wonderful news.” Birna said.

Eist glanced over at her, knowing full well that she would prefer her son in Crach’s situation.

“It is.” Crach said. “I will be wed to the most beautiful Princess in all the Continent.”

Mousesack, who was seated beside Crach, asked quietly, “What is wrong, dear boy? Are you trying to drink yourself to death?”

“Not at all. I am celebrating.” Crach mumbled.

“And yet you are so obviously not, nephew.” Eist said. “Tell me, what is troubling you so?”

Crach smirked for a moment before a frown spread across his face. “I am not ungrateful for this opportunity; I truly am not. It is just… I wanted to be a Jarl, like you. And now I never will be.”

Eist sighed for a moment. “No, you will not. But being a king is not a bad trade off.”

That comment was enough to lift Crach’s spirits again.

\--

The air was far colder than Calanthe’s liking, causing bumps to rise on her skin as she shut her window cover. Logs had been added to the fire by several servants, allowing it to last until morning. Calanthe sighed as she crawled back under the covers, noting just how cold they were without Eist beside her. Without thinking, she rolled onto her side to curl into him, only to remember that she was alone in her bed.

Every few minutes, her eyes would open as she grew more restless by the second. She had forgotten how to sleep alone. There had been plenty of nights where the heat radiating off of Eist was enough to cause her to break into a sweat. Other nights he would roll and take the covers with him as he did, and some nights he snored so loudly she thought he would wake everyone in the palace.

Now Calanthe would give anything to hear him snore.

She climbed from her bed then as she crossed to her dressing room where Eist had begun to keep some clothing. When he left, she remembered not noticing that he was not wearing his green velvet cloak and assumed it was packed in his trunk. When she opened the first drawer, she smirked when she saw the green fabric neatly folded with a note lying on top. Calanthe smiled widely as she picked up the bundle and read the note as she walked back to bed.

_I hope to find this note where I left it upon my return, for if it is missing, I know it was because you were in search of something to ease your mind. I have not set sail yet and already miss you terribly. I am counting down the days until I am with you again._

_I love you, Eist_

Tears came to Calanthe’s eyes as she read and held the cloak to her, taking the smell of it in. The soft, green fabric still smelled just like Eist. After carefully tucking the note from him into her bedside table, she climbed back into bed and covered herself first with the cloak, pulling it up so it was just under her nose. After a few deep breaths, she finally drifted off to sleep.

\--

“Well it’s safe to say that you look terrible.”

The previous night had been less than pleasant for Eist. Each time he began to drift off to sleep, he would begin to reach for Calanthe without thinking, only to wake when he remembered that he was alone in his bed. Eventually he gave up attempting to sleep and paced his room until he decided how to pass the time. After finding his knife and unfinished carving, he made his way to the fire where he sat and finished carefully etching out the details of a dolphin for Calanthe.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Eist mumbled while picking at his food.

\--

The rain had stopped just before the couriers that were tasked with delivering the invitations to Pavetta’s betrothal feast departed from Cintra. Pavetta watched them go from her bedchamber window with tears in her eyes. Her betrothal banquet was looming ever so closer by each passing day, causing a sense of panic and fear to begin to take hold of her. She had not disliked Crach, but that was not the point. She had already found the one she loved, her soul mate, her destiny, and the only man she wanted to share herself with. She knew what would be expected of her on the night of the banquet, and the thought nearly made her sick to her stomach.

“We will come up with something.” Duny said softly as he came up and put his arms around her. “I promise.”

“We could leave.” Pavetta said urgently as she turned in his arms to face him.

Duny chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Your mother would find us.”

“No, she wouldn’t. We will leave and go to the ends of the Continent where no one will look.”

Pavetta’s hopeful smile faded as she stared into Duny’s eyes and saw that he had no intention on running away with her.

“You cannot leave. It would throw the entire Continent into chaos. And I promise you, my sweet, your mother would find us.”

“Well I can’t stay here. Not without you. You told me we were destined to be together.”

“We are.” Duny said as he gently kissed her forehead. “You won’t be without me. I’ll figure something out, I promise.”

\--

After Eist and Mousesack were finished with their breakfast, they parted ways, allowing Eist time to search for his nephew. He had not come down to the banquet hall for his morning meal and was not in the training yard either. Eist sighed as he paused before heading towards Crach’s chambers.

When he arrived, Eist knocked for a moment, but heard no answer. When he tried the door, he found it unlocked, so he knocked once more to be safe and then opened the door. He walked through the sitting room slowly until he saw Crach’s bedchamber door was wide open, and inside was Crach and a brunette woman who were both fast asleep.

Just as Eist turned to leave, he heard movement behind him.

“Uncle?” Crach said. “What are you doing here?”

Eist turned around just in time to see Crach lean over the side of the bed as he began to be sick. The woman beside him woke then and groaned as she stumbled out of bed. Eist turned as she did so and began to busy himself with pouring a mule of beer when the woman asked, “You are the Jarl?”

“Are you dressed?” Eist asked as he took a drink.

“Would you turn around if I wasn’t?”

“No.” Eist said coolly.

He heard the woman huff. “Yes, my Lord, I am dressed.”

Eist turned around then to see the woman pulling on her boots. “Take your leave when you are finished. I need to have a word with my nephew.”

“Your nephew,” The woman said as she began to tie her laces, “Was not half bad, but I bet you would be much more enjoyable.” The woman finished with a smirk.

“No.” Eist said as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” The woman said as she stood. “But I am not leaving until I am paid.”

Eist’s mood was going from bad to worse. He was exhausted and in no mood to deal with any of this.

“Where are you going?” Crach mumbled from the bed as he sat himself back up.

“She’s leaving.” Eist said loudly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lump of coins.

“Here,” Eist said, pushing the coins into her hand. It was too much, even for the most expensive evening. “That should cover your fee, and your silence.”

“Of course, my Lord.” The woman said as she bowed lightly.

After she was gone, Eist took a pitcher of water and filled a glass before returning to Crach, who was currently groaning as he sat in bed with his head in his hands.

“Drink.” Eist said as he handed the glass to Crach before shutting the window covers.

After a few moments, Eist asked, “Did you have enough to drink last night?”

Crach scoffed, “I was just having a bit of fun.”

“A bit of fun?” Eist asked.

“While I still can.”

Eist sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I know this is not what you wished for in life, but I need you to see the good in this. Whatever you are feeling must be out of your system before you are married.”

\--

Less than a week after arriving in Skellige, Eist Tuirseach was making his return voyage to Cintra. Crach was left with a strict timeline and the understanding that when his Uncle returned, it would be to bring him back to Cintra with him. Mousesack pulled together as many books as he could on Cintran politics, and Crach would now spend his days with his Uncle Bran in hopes to learn how to be a king.

“Are you sure the boy is ready for this?” Mousesack asked as the drakkar began its journey.

“No.” Eist said, taking a bite of an apple as he did. “But he won’t need to be ready, at least not at first. He will do what the Queen wishes and follow her lead, and he’ll have me as well if he needs support against the Cintran advisors and noblemen. But mostly, he’ll learn as he goes.”

Mousesack nodded. “Does her Majesty know that we are returning today?”

“No.” Eist said as he felt in his pocket for the small wooden dolphin that he carved for her. “I want to surprise her.”

\--

The fire was warm on Calanthe’s back while Marina brushed her freshly washed hair. Her eyes were heavy, making it hard for her to stay awake while the bristles were scraped gently over her scalp.

“Still not hungry?” Marina asked.

“Hmm?” Calanthe murmured before her eyes fell on her plate, which was still full of food. “No. I’m sure I’ll have my appetite back in a few days.”

“Would you like me to arrange a doctor to see you?”

“No, there is no need.”

Marina nodded as she set the brush down and began dividing Calanthe’s hair for her braid.

“Have you received word from the Jarl on how his visit is faring?”

“Not yet.” Calanthe said. The question stung as she thought she would have received a letter from him by now. “I am sure he is busy catching up with his brother.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask; did you have a new gown that you need me to have laid out for you?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“You had a parcel delivered to you from Ziven Ozol today. I assumed it was a gown.”

A knock sounded at the door then, quickly followed by Raela entering to give her nightly report on Pavetta.

\--

As soon as the gangplank dropped, Eist was sprinting across the dock towards a stable of horses kept by the harbor master.

“Good evening, my Lord. I did not expect to see you back so soon.”

“It ended up being a fast journey.” Eist said as he dug in his pocket for coin.

After paying for a horse for himself and Mousesack, the harbor master pointed towards two mares near the end of the stable.

“We’ll have them returned to you tomorrow.” Eist said as he climbed onto the horse with Mousesack following quickly behind.

The air was cold, and the brown cloak that Eist was wearing was not nearly warm enough for the weather. He had left his preferred green one in a drawer for Calanthe to find and suspected that if she had indeed found it, he would not get it back now. As the horses trotted along, Eist smirked as he thought of his linen shirts she had already taken as her own, which he was more than happy to see her wear.

Their arrival at the palace was meant with just as much surprise as it was at the harbor, but while the Skelligan’s that had remained in Cintra insisted on celebrating, Eist excused himself and began to make his way to Calanthe’s chambers.

Just as he rounded the staircase, he ran straight into Marina, nearly knocking her over.

“What in the…” Marina began to say, until she realized it was Eist. “Apologies, my Lord.”

“It’s alright.” Eist said. “Is the Queen still awake?”

“She is.” Marina said while she stared at Eist suspiciously. “That was a short trip.”

“I accomplished what I wished to and saw no reason to stay any longer.”

“Ah.” Marina said. “Have you been sleeping? You look like…”

“Shit?” Eist finished. “No, I have had trouble over the last few days.”

Marina smirked, knowing full well how much trouble Calanthe had been having sleeping herself. “Well, she will be happy to see you.”

Eist grinned as Marina walked away to head to her own chambers while Eist made the remaining journey to Calanthe.

Upon reaching her door, he knocked but entered without waiting for an answer. The sitting room was empty and he looked up to see the door to her chambers closed. He knocked on that door as well, assuming she may not have heard the first knock.

Calanthe had just picked up her dagger that she kept in her bedside table when she glanced up to see Eist standing there.

“Oh Gods, it’s you.” Calanthe gasped out as she dropped the dagger back in the drawer. “I nearly ran my dagger through you.”

Eist was grinning like a fool as he stepped into her chambers and shut the door behind him while she tossed the covers off her and climbed from bed to go to him.

“Gods, I’ve missed you.” Eist said when he met her halfway across the room and pulled her into his arms.

“I missed you too.” Calanthe gasped into his chest as she clung to him.

When they finally parted, a shiver ran down Calanthe’s spine at the sudden loss of warmth. She was only wearing one of Eist’s linen shirts, which left her cold despite the blazing fire. Before Calanthe could think further, Eist wrapped his arms around her hips and picked her up straight into the air and carried her to bed. The sudden movement caused a burst of laughter to escape Calanthe’s lips, which surprised even her.

“Here.” Eist said as he gently sat her down near her pillows. “Get back under the covers. I don’t want you catching a chill.”

Just as Eist turned, he saw a flash of green as Calanthe began to pull the covers over herself. He turned back and began to thumb through the different coverings until he found the source of the green.

“So, you found it?”

Calanthe nodded. “It helped me sleep.”

Eist chuckled as he leaned forward and gently took her face in his hands. “Good.” He whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I hoped it would.”

After a few more tender kisses, Eist pulled away and began to pull off his cloak and doublet.

“How did Bran take the proposal?” Calanthe asked.

“He seemed pleased enough.” Eist said. “I think Crach on the other hand is still in shock.”

“Meaning what?”

Eist shrugged as he kicked off his boots. “He has never once thought of himself as a king. Now that he will be one, I think it has taken him by surprise. He will be fine though, I promise.”

Calanthe nodded as her stomach began to growl, prompting a chuckle from Eist. “Hungry?”

“I am now.” Calanthe said as she turned and pulled on the rope twice beside her bed.

\--

It was late in the evening, so instead of meals, they received cold cuts of meat, fruits, cheese, and slices of bread. Calanthe’s appetite had return with a vengeance and it showed as she ate with eagerness.

“You certainly were hungry.” Eist said as he pushed the plate of cheeses closer to her.

Calanthe nodded as she spread jam onto a slice of bread. “I haven’t had much of an appetite in the last few days.”

“Well, in that case, I am pleased to see you have one now.”

Calanthe shook her head playfully as she pulled Eist’s green velvet cloak tighter around her shoulders. She had pulled it on when their food arrived and kept it on to keep her warm while they ate on the bed.

“Would you be terribly upset if I kept this?” Calanthe asked.

Eist grinned. “Not at all.”

“Good.” Calanthe said as she stood then and crossed the room to pick up a neatly wrapped packaged bundle off of a chair. “Here.” Calanthe said as she handed it to Eist.

“What’s this?” Eist asked as he looked up at her.

“You’ll see.”

Eist narrowed his eyes playfully before carefully folding open the package. Inside was a dark green velvet cloak, nearly the same color as the one Calanthe had around her shoulders. He picked it up carefully, noting the gold embroidery on the edges and the heavy brown fur that lined the inside.

“You had this made for me?” Eist asked.

Calanthe shrugged as she stared down at her plate. “I was intent on taking your cloak, but I didn’t want you to be cold without one.”

Eist grinned as he set the cloak aside and leaned in to press another kiss to her lips.

\--

After they both ate their fill, Eist and Calanthe curled up in bed together, with Calanthe falling asleep almost instantly. Eist fought to stay awake until he heard her breath deepening before he carefully climbed out of bed again. He went straight for the brown cloak he had worn earlier and pulled the dolphin carving out of one of the pockets. He quietly crossed the room then and set it carefully on Calanthe’s bedside table before climbing back into bed.

“Hmm.” Calanthe breathed out as Eist pulled back the covers.

Eist smiled as he settled beside her and gently pulled her against him. “It’s all right, my darling.” He whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

\--

The following morning, they both slept in well past the morning bell. For the first time in in nearly a week, they were both able to find comfort in each other again. When Calanthe woke in the morning, Eist was behind her with one arm draped gently over her waist and the other tucked under her head while she used it as a pillow. She laid there for a while as Eist slept behind her and began to gently nuzzle against his knuckles while she ran her fingertips up and down his arm resting on her hip.

She glanced up then to notice something on her bedside table. Calanthe reached for it slowly, careful not to wake Eist. She smiled when she picked it up and turned in gently it her hand. It looked just like the dolphins from his drawing that she kept beside her bed. When Eist woke almost an hour later, he found Calanthe asleep in his arms, holding the dolphin in her palm.


	10. Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Be advised that the rating for this story has changed.

**Something More**

Pavetta’s betrothal banquet seemed to come upon them in the blink of an eye. Just two weeks to the date, Pavetta woke up with her stomach churning. Duny was already gone as he normally was when she woke late, insisting that her sleep was more important than waking her to say goodbye. At first, she took a breath while she sat up, wondering what had upset her stomach so much. The nausea had started the night before, resulting in her eating a light meal of bread and soup. Suddenly she began to lurch and was barely able to make it to her privy in time to vomit.

After a few moments, Pavetta collapsed on the floor beside the basin with her hand pressed to her stomach.

\--

Eist and Calanthe were lying in bed with Calanthe propped between his chest and arm while she read. A report had been delivered to her early that morning which concluded that despite her soldiers’ investigations, Nazair appeared to be making no efforts to invade from the South. While she read, Eist had his arm curled around her waist and was drawing soft circles with his fingertips on her hips, making it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

“I’d like to finish this.” Calanthe said, feigning anger as she swatted his hand away.

She felt Eist’s cheeks rise as he began to smirk just before leaning down and kissing the curve of her neck. “Of course, my Queen.”

A sigh fell through her lips as he began to trail slow, tantalizing kisses from the nape of her neck down to her shoulder.

“Eist.” Was all that Calanthe managed to breathe out just before he began to press his lips back towards her neck, and upon reaching there, began to gently nibble and suck, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

She had not noticed his hands until then, which were now moving ever so slowly towards her breasts. When Calanthe’s head fell back and rested against his own, she let out a soft moan, which Eist responded with his own. He shifted himself as he felt himself harden, not wanting to do anything to jeopardize this moment. When the very tip of his thumb stroked the underside of her breast through the linen fabric, Calanthe let out a gasp before pulling away.

“Much more of that and I won’t be able to stop.”

Eist nodded as he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. Calanthe stared back at him as pangs of guilt ran through her. She could see plain as day the look of pain and disappointment in his eyes.

“When you have had enough, just tell me.” Calanthe whispered.

Eist clamored down the bed to her so quickly that he nearly pushed the covers to the floor. “That’s impossible.” Eist whispered back before kissing her gently. “I could live for a thousand years and still never have enough of you.”

\--

Ziven Ozol had certainly been kept busy since the announcement was made and invitations sent for Princess Pavetta’s betrothal banquet. Royal weddings were an exceedingly rare affair, and everyone invited seemed intent on looking better dressed than the next. When the request came from the Queen for gowns to be commissioned for herself and her daughter, they were started with haste, being prioritized over all else.

Seamstresses were brought on to aid in the construction of the garments requested by the Cintran nobility, but Ziven worked exclusively on the Queen and Princesses gowns. He had only met the Queen once when she first wrote to him after tiring of her previous tailor, and that was to take her measurements and notes of styles she preferred. When word began to spread that Ziven was now making the Queen’s gowns and dresses, he never looked for work again.

Ziven worked tirelessly, getting at most a few hours of sleep each night, to ensure that the elaborate beading was completed on the Queen’s dress in time. Just days before the banquet, Ziven finally finished and sent his courier with haste to the palace with the two gowns wrapped in velvet along with a spool of gold ribbon.

\--

Calanthe had just finished with her advisors and noblemen, informing them of the final arrangements for the day of the banquet. The meeting could not have gone quicker, and Calanthe had to shake of the urge to run back to her chambers to escape the very men that had forced this event upon her. When she arrived in her chambers, Marina was just setting down two velvet wrapped parcels.

“Open them.” Calanthe said as she glided past Marina to her dressing room, pulling off her earrings as she went. Before returning to where the gowns were being laid out, she went to the many shelves where her jewelry was carefully stored. She picked up a particularly old black velvet box and opened it, staring at what was inside. It was one of her mother’s jewelry sets with a necklace and matching gold earrings and green emeralds. Her mother had left it to her, and Calanthe had always intended on giving it to Pavetta on her wedding day.

When she walked back to Marina, the corners of her lips lifted as she stared at the two gowns.

“Ziven certainly has an eye, your Majesty.” Marina said. “I think these may be his finest work yet.”

“Yes, I believe you’re right.” Calanthe said as she walked to her bed and set the open box of jewelry near Pavetta’s dress. “He certainly does.”

“There was gold ribbon with it as well.” Marina said as she handed the spool to Calanthe. “I assume it’s for the Princess’s hair?”

Calanthe swallowed as she took the ribbon and ran a bit of it through her fingers. Pavetta had worn strips of ribbon in her hair since she was a little girl. Now it could be found braided into or wrapped around Pavetta’s braids that she wore so often.

\--

The air was cold in the hall as Calanthe stood outside of Pavetta’s door, staring intently at the knob before knocking. The guards on either side stood as still as sentinels, neither looking her way. Calanthe took a breath before knocking and stood, waiting in silence. After nearly a minute, Calanthe knocked again, this time much louder than before.

“Pavetta?” Calanthe called, doing her best to keep her voice level.

Just as Calanthe went to knock again, the door opened. Calanthe pushed herself inside quickly as Pavetta stood there in only her night dress. The gown, jewelry box, and ribbon that were in her arms were set to the side as she took Pavetta’s hands in her own and walked her to the fire. The girl looked rather unwell with her hair frazzled and complexion far paler than normal.

“Are you ill?” Calanthe asked as she pressed the back of her hand to Pavetta’s brow.

Pavetta stared angrily into the fire, refusing to meet her mothers’ gaze. It had become all too apparent to Pavetta that she was indeed with child. The sickness she had felt never fully went away, and this morning was particularly worse than others. The child would have to be acknowledged as Crach’s, less it be called a bastard for the rest of its life. And what felt even worse was she knew now that she would have to force herself to sleep with Crach tonight. She had thought of putting the act itself off by doing other things, but now she had no choice. She would claim she became with child on her wedding night, and when she gave birth sooner than expected, it would be claimed that the child was simply born sooner than expected.

She was terrified, and she felt like the only one who could help her was her mother, yet that was the person above all others that she could not confide in. Pavetta was not worried that her mother would harm her child, but she knew that Duny would be hunted to the ends of the Continent until he was found and brought back to Cintra on his knees. But through all of the stress and turmoil she felt, Pavetta was surprised by how badly she wanted her child. She would lie awake at night in Duny’s arms, long after he fell asleep, with her palm pressed to her stomach, wondering who her child would grow to be.

“Pavetta, we cannot go on like this.” Calanthe said.

“Please don’t make me do this.” Pavetta said as tears formed in her eyes again.

“I don’t have a choice.” Calanthe said as she blinked away her own tears and walked towards the chair where she had set the items for Pavetta. Silently, Calanthe draped the gown over the couch before picking up the jewelry box and walking back to Pavetta. “These were your Grandmothers.” Calanthe said as she lifted the lid, revealing the glittering jewels. “I wanted you to have these when you were married.”

“They are beautiful.” Pavetta said softly as she ran her fingertip across the gold and emeralds. She smirked then before remembering the child inside of her. For a moment, she opened her mouth to speak, to tell her mother everything, but before she did, she stopped herself.

Her mother would never understand.

\--

Two days before the banquet, Eist laid awake in Calanthe’s bed, her body heavy against his as she slept the early morning away. He was set to leave to retrieve Crach and several other Skelligan’s before returning to Cintra. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. In just a few days’ time, their lives would change dramatically. Calanthe would be the Queen Mother, merely a figurehead within Cintran royalty while secretly making the decisions. Crach would be King, and Pavetta would be Queen. As for Eist, well Eist supposed his life would not change as much as he originally thought. And maybe that was the problem. He would continue going on as he had as the Jarl of Skellige who spent his time in Cintra.

Hours passed, and while Calanthe continued to sleep, Eist found that he could not quiet his mind. He still held on to hope that one day, despite everything, something would change.

Eventually he had to rise, knowing that he would be expected by his men. He tried to pull away from Calanthe slowly, being careful not to wake her. It was in vain though, for just as Eist inched towards the edge of the bed, Calanthe’s arms began to cling to him tighter than before.

“I don’t want you to go.” Calanthe murmured, still half asleep.

“I know, I don’t want to either.” Eist whispered as he moved back towards her. “But I must see that Crach makes it here.”

Calanthe nodded lightly without opening her eyes. “You promise he will be kind to her?”

“He will.” Eist whispered before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I promise.”

\--

Crach had been permitted to invite his friends to the betrothal banquet, however none of them were permitted the knowledge that Crach was set to win Pavetta’s hand. The bag piper, Draig Bon-Dhu, was particularly rowdy on the return voyage to Cintra, playing his pipes all the way.

“Crach!” Eist called as he stood near the bow of the ship just as Cintra began to come into view. The sea was covered with a fog so dense that the palace and its city walls were much closer when they finally became visible. “Come up here, I want you to see this!”

In a few moments, Crach came jogging up to him, his eyes focused on Eist until he noticed the city looming behind him. “My Gods, is that...”

“Cintra.” Eist finished.

A welcoming party had been sent to greet them, complete with horses and knights sent by the Queen to escort them to the palace. Crach was amazed the entire journey there, noting how many farms they passed, how lush the gardens and forests were, and how magnificent the city looked as they rode through the gates.

When they arrived at the palace, the group of Skelligan’s were led to the gardens which had been lined with tables full of drink and food. The sun was finally beginning to peak through the clouds providing just enough warmth to make the outdoors comfortable.

“There are a lot of people here.” Crach said as he scanned from where he and the other Skelligan’s stood atop the stairs.

“Yes,” Eist said, crossing his arms over his chest. “These are the other contenders and their guests that have come to win the Princess’s hand.” Eist guided Crach away from the others as they began to make their way towards the table lined with mules of beer. “You kept it from the others that the Queen has already decided you will be chosen?”

“I did.” Crach said. “They will be just as surprised as everyone else.”

“Good.” Eist said as he clasped Crach on the back. “Well, get to it. I see that Mousesack has come out and is over with Draig. Besides, you might as well start to get to know everyone. Go introduce yourself.”

“Where are you going?” Crach asked as Eist began to make his way towards the palace doors.

“To find someone.” Eist said as he opened the door.

\--

It did not take long for Eist to find Marina, who was hurriedly making her way towards Calanthe’s chambers. She was already dressed herself in a velvet blue gown and her hair braided into a crown. Eist jogged to catch up to her, and when he did, Marina turned for a moment, surprised at the sudden sound of running until she turned and realized who it was.

“Her Majesty is not here.” Marina said before beginning to walk again. “She rode out about an hour ago.”

“Rode out?” Eist asked as he walked after her. “What do you mean she rode out?”

“There has been some rebelling in the south. The Queen had to put an end to it.”

“Today?” Eist said. “She had to go today?”

Marina stopped and turned to face Eist. “The rebels are burning a village. She cannot let that stand.” She said before beginning to walk again. “And besides, she is a bit hot blooded right now, as you can imagine.”

Eist nodded. “How is the Princess?”

“She is being dressed as we speak.” Marina said. “The Queen made it clear that Princess Pavetta must be made presentable and in the banquet hall before she returns.”

“I meant how is she feeling?”

“Whatever you are imagining, it’s worse.”

\--

The green dress that had been given to Pavetta was going in and out of focus as she stared at it. Her mind felt numb, making it difficult to focus. She stopped blinking when she began thinking of ways to sneak down to the stables and steal a mare to ride away from Cintra for good. She could leave a note for Duny under her pillow, he would surely find it before her mother could. Perhaps she could tell him to meet her in Temeria, and they could ride from there. Her jewelry was worth a fair bit of coin, and that may be more than enough for them to live off of.

“Princess? Are you alright?”

Pavetta blinked, only realizing in that moment that she had begun to cry. She had become sick again that morning, but whether it was due to her being with child or her impending marriage, she was not sure. Either way, the nausea stayed with her, leaving her feeling queasy and faint. Pavetta opened her mouth to respond but decided against it. She did not feel like speaking of her feelings anymore. Talking about how she felt made no difference, and it would not change her circumstances anyway.

“I know you are upset,” Raela said as she twisted Pavetta’s golden hair into its braid. “But you can do this. At least give him a chance, he is giving you one after all.”

“Give him a chance?” Pavetta snapped. “He is being made a king. His power and control will supersede everyone’s. And I, above all others, will be expected to submit to him. Do not tell me to give him a chance.”

Raela nodded. “Of course, your Highness.”

When Pavetta’s hair was pinned into place and her hair comb set, Raela then began to work on lacing the lush, green dress while Pavetta stood on numb legs. She was still crying, and she did not care to stop herself anymore. Soon her dress was laced, hair in place, jewelry clasped, and her shoes slipped on.

“Here.” Raela said, handing a handkerchief to Pavetta. “I know this banquet will be hard, but you can make it easier on yourself.”

“And how is that?” Pavetta said as she took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

Raela paused for a moment, searching for the rights words to express herself. “The Queen is called the Lioness for a reason, and it goes beyond the Battle of Hochebuz. And despite what you think, you share many qualities. You are both wickedly smart, determined, and ambitious.”

“I would not call myself those things.” Pavetta muttered.

“Really? The Queen is quick to insult many a man’s intelligence yet boasts constantly in court as to how well you have succeeded in your studies. Apparently, you have done particularly well in learning the fineries of regional politics, which will come quite in handy when you are crowned Queen in a few hours’ time.”

Pavetta looked at Raela blankly, unsure of what to say.

“As for being determined, well you have been determined to keep your interests where they were and went against your own mothers wishes when she attempted to teach you how to use a sword. And yes, you are ambitious, enough so to try to create the life that you want for yourself.”

“No one has ever told me I was anything like my mother before.”

“You are. Your mother is many things, and I know you do not agree with all of them. But she is a good Queen. She cares for her citizens, leads her own men into battle, and she makes decisions that no man in all of Cintra would want to have to make. Her reputation will help carry you. Use it to your advantage.” Pavetta nodded softly as she stared at her feet. “But there are downsides. Your mother shows a side to you that few will ever see. “

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that you will be expected to show the strength and steadfastness that she shows.” Raela said as she gently took the handkerchief from Pavetta to pat the tears from her cheeks. “It may not be fair, but that is the way it is. And that means no more tears. Despite all the pain you are feeling, you must be strong, just like your mother.”

\--

Pavetta could feel her cheeks flushing as she made her way into the banquet hall with Raela trailing behind her. When the herald announced her arrival, she could feel all eyes on her and hated every moment of it. Whispers began to spread as she walked and only a few times did she dare lift her eyes to look at the men she passed. The eyes she did meet stared at her as though she were a meal to eat, with Eist and Mousesack being the only two who looked away, glancing down at their plates with a look of pity on their faces.

When she took her seat, she glanced up to see Crach offer her a small smile, which Pavetta attempted to return, but couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried, she could not force her lips to curve upward, not even an inch.

“Gods, she’s pretty.” Draig Bon-Dhu muttered as he jabbed Crach on the shoulder. “Imagine if your chosen by the Queen tonight? You would get to do all sorts of things…”

“Enough.” Eist snapped. “This is not a game.”

“Well what about you then, Jarl Eist.” Draig asked. “Rumors are abound that you have become as close with the Queen as you can possibly get. Tell me, how is that experience been?”

If it weren’t for the shock of the comment, Eist would have smacked him upside his head. “What rumors?”

“We, uh, heard them in the garden.” Crach said slowly. “Apparently many have taken notice to how much time you have spent with her Majesty.”

Eist rolled his eyes as he stood and glanced around the hall until his eyes fell on several women talking near the high banquet table. He took a breath before standing then.

“Now where are you going?” Crach asked.

Eist did not respond as he made his way towards the women as they chatted away. He had no desire to talk to them and could care less as to what they had to say, but some form of damage control had to be done. There were far too many people here for rumors to be started tonight about Eist and the Queen.

**

The ground felt like it was moving under Calanthe’s feet as Geralt walked out of her banquet hall, if it could even be called that anymore. Glass, wood and stone had been flung in all directions at the strength of her daughters scream, leaving Calanthe stunned at the power she had. Her daughter, who was carrying a child. Her daughter, who had fallen in love with the very man who had claimed her by the Law of Surprise before she was even born. And now her unborn grandchild had been claimed by that very same law.

Calanthe stared down into her daughters’ eyes, which held an equal measure of joy and fear. Just then she looked up to see Mousesack make his way back into the hall.

“Where is he?” Calanthe asked as she approached Mousesack.

“In the corridor, your Majesty. He is leaving.”

Without another word Calanthe marched into the corridor and before long came across Geralt of Rivia.

“Witcher.” She called; her voice so low that a normal man would not have heard. “You are banished from Cintra. You are no longer welcome in my palace, capital, or my lands.”

The Witcher turned then, staring into Calanthe’s eyes with his amber ones as she made her way closer to him. “I want nothing to do with your grandchild.”

“Just as my son-in-law wanted nothing to do with my daughter, that was until he did. I warn you, stay away.”

Geralt scoffed. “Or, let me guess, you’ll have me killed? Or perhaps tortured as promised earlier?”

Calanthe smirked that time. “You cannot comprehend what I will do to you.”

Geralt laughed lightly then as he turned to leave. “I swear your Majesty, I will never see you or your grandchild again.”

And with that, Geralt of Rivia disappeared around the corner, leaving her alone in the corridor.

“Calanthe?” Eist called as he stared down the hall. He stared intently as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. She was alone and shaking badly. “Calanthe?” Eist called again as he began to make his way quickly towards her.

The sound of her crying began so suddenly that it startled Eist and only propelled him towards her faster. Just as he reached her, she collapsed, falling to her knees. Other sounds began to flood his ears then, causing him to realize that others were now following in search of the Queen. When he reached Calanthe, he pulled her to her feet, perhaps rougher than he should, but he needed her to stand. The Lioness of Cintra could not be seen on her knees.

“Hold on to me.” Eist whispered as he held her to his chest. She seemed to understand, for her crying went silent as she clung to him. “The Queen is unharmed.” Eist called. That was enough to get the various knights and noblemen to stop, but not enough to get them to leave. “We will return in a few moments to exchange our vowels.” Eist said pointedly. The men began to leave then, and when their backs were turned, Eist leaned back a to look down at Calanthe. “That is, if you still want too.”

Calanthe looked up into Eist’s eyes, which showed a very much needed glint of humor in them. “Of course I still want too.” She said as she swatted at his chest.

Eist chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms and held her close. “Will you tell me what happened with the Witcher just now?”

“I banished him.” Calanthe said into Eist’s chest. “I don’t ever want to see him again.”

Eist kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against her. “You won’t. No harm will come to your grandchild. I promise.”

Calanthe frowned against Eist’s torn doublet before looking up to meet his eyes again. “You mean our grandchild.”

The corners of Eist’s eyes softened as he stared down at her. “Our grandchild, huh?” Eist grinned then from ear to ear as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Yes, ours.” Calanthe said back. “And I guess it’s time to make that official.”

\--

With vowels exchanged and promises made, Eist took Calanthe’s face in his hands so gently it was as if she were made of glass. She resisted the sigh that came to her, as well as the urge to kiss him madly when he pressed his lips to hers in a way that somehow seemed to promise what was to come. After swearing his allegiance to Cintra, Eist Tuirseach was declared King of Cintra, husband of Queen Calanthe.

In a flurry, drinks were passed around by servants to toast the impromptu double wedding. Pavetta nearly threw her arms around her mother’s neck before she whispered. “I am so very happy mother! And I am happy for you as well! And Eist looks so happy himself that I think he may burst.”

Calanthe glanced over towards Eist to see that he was grinning like a fool and making no attempt to hide it. He certainly seemed more than pleased with himself. Just before Calanthe turned to look back at Pavetta, Eist looked towards her and winked. She rolled her eyes playfully but could not deny the tingle that flushed through her body.

“He treats you well?” Calanthe asked as she turned her focus back to Pavetta and eyed towards Duny with suspicion in her eyes.

“He does.” Pavetta promised through a chuckle as she took her mother’s hands in her own. “I promise. And he is thrilled that I am expecting.”

Before Calanthe could respond, Marina approached then. “Your Majesty?”

“Go on.” Pavetta said through a smile. “We can talk tomorrow.”

As Pavetta made her way back to Duny, Marina asked, “Would you like me to draw a bath for you?”

Calanthe sighed, imagining the condition of her hair and makeup after earlier events. She nodded to Marina then who began to make her way to the door while Calanthe went to Eist and pulled him aside.

“The Queen requests that you bathe in your guest chambers before meeting her in an hour.”

“She does, does she?” Eist asked as a large grin began to form. “And where will I be meeting my illustrious Queen?”

“In the chambers that she shares with the King.” Calanthe whispered back before following Marina out of the hall.

\--

Every handmaiden was enlisted by Marina. In an hour the women managed to get Calanthe out of her dress, which had been torn and tattered all over, her braids undone, and her bath completed, and hair washed. Her long, wavy locks had just been finished being tied with ribbon when Eist entered the chambers.

“Just a moment.” Marina called through the bedchamber door as Calanthe slipped on a maroon velvet dressing gown.

Eist glanced up to see Calanthe’s handmaidens glide out, one by one, with Marina being the last one to leave. It felt strange as each of them curtseyed to him and addressed him as “Your Majesty”. When they were gone, Eist took a breath before walking into the bedchamber. As his eyes fell on her, his breath caught in his throat.

He had seen her like this before, yet something was different. For a moment he stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. She was staring back at him, her eyes wide, and that was when he realized she was trembling. In a flash he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Calanthe looked up into his eyes and asked, “Have you ever wanted something for so long, that when you finally get it, you are not sure what to do?”

Eist chuckled as he kissed her gently. “I did not know you wanted a son-in-law so badly.”

Calanthe burst into laughter then before taking his head in her hands and guiding his lips down to hers. “That is not quite what I meant.”

His hands were around her hips then, lifting her high into the air as he continued to kiss her until she pulled away, her voice ringing with laughter as he set her down on the bed. Eist sat down beside her then and stared into her eyes. Calanthe’s trembling returned as she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Their tongues were soon dancing and their breath quickening as Eist guided her to her to lay on her back. Soon his lips were trailing down her neck as his fingers began to run up and down the fabric covering her chest. When he felt her nipples begin to harden, he played with the edges of the fabric while thumbing at the curves of her breasts as he inched the fabric away from them.

“It’s alright.” Calanthe whispered as she ran her hands through his hair. “I am yours now.”

A gasp fell through her lips as Eist pulled the fabric aside, exposing her bare breasts to him.

“Oh Gods.” Eist groaned out as he began to kiss down her chest until his lips found a nipple while he gently ran his thumb over the other. “As I am yours, my love.”

Calanthe could feel her wetness pooling as Eist covered her chest with kisses. When his kisses began to trail between her breasts, then down her stomach, she thought she just might lose consciousness. With a flick of his hand, the tie at her hips was undone and the robe was pulled away, leaving her completely exposed. Just when she thought he would move to her center; he began to kiss across her hip and then down to her thighs where he persisted with more nibbling and licking.

“It seems you are enjoying this, my Queen.” Eist whispered when his lips touched the wetness that had dripped onto her thighs. He only received a loud groan in response. With a single kiss, Eist pressed his lips to hers, just below her bud.

“Fuck!” Calanthe screamed as she arched her back into him.

Eist smirked as he raised himself up enough to look upon her face. Her eyes were closed, and her brow was furrowed in the most perfect way. He returned his attention back to where it was then and began pressing his lips to hers again, tracing them up and down until he ended at her bud. For a moment he hovered, letting his hot breath tantalize her. Before she had the chance to press him closer, he flicked the tip of his tongue against her, causing her to scream.

Her hips jerked away as Eist tightened his gentle grip on them, providing just enough pressure to hold her steady. Calanthe was near the edge, her hips quivering with anticipation. He flicked his tongue over her repeatedly, causing her to squirm. Calanthe’s back began to arch, prompting Eist to suck her into his mouth, using the softest amount of pressure. He released her, causing a groan before he pressed several kisses to her bud before sucking it back into his mouth and flicking his tongue over her in unison.

The wetness increased as Calanthe screamed louder, her hips thrashing as she thrusted against his lips while he attempted to hold her steady. Her orgasm lasted for nearly a minute, and she was sure that there were so many sparks that their bedchamber had been set ablaze. Eist seemed intent on drawing it out for as long as possible as he continued to suck and flick his tongue over her and only stopped when she jerked her hips away.

Calanthe gasped as the spasms faded, leaving her center throbbing and aching for more.

It was only then that Eist released his grip on her hips and moved up the bed so he could lay beside her and watched as a smile crept on her lips. He waited until her eyes fluttered open to press a kiss to her before whispering, “I love you so very much.”

Her hands traced from his hair to the edges of his robe, which she pushed away as she went. Eist could feel his breath quicken as she began to kiss him frantically. Soon his robe was off, and he was being rolled to his back, pulling off the rest of hers as he went. As their tongues flicked over each other’s, Calanthe began to trace her hand down his chest and stomach until she grasped his firm length. It was Eist’s turn to jerk his hips, and afterwards Calanthe whispered, “I love you too” into his ear, which prompted a shiver to run up his spine.

Before Eist could think, Calanthe was pulling away from him while her hand steadily stroked up and down, threatening to push him over the edge already. His eyes were closed when she kissed the tip of him before opening her mouth and taking him inside.

“Fuck.” Eist whispered as his head fell back. This was far better than he had ever imagined.

His chest was heaving when he opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare down at Calanthe just in time to see her take all of him in. She gagged for a moment before releasing him and then in a flash was down on him again with him pressing down the back of her throat. Eist could only take that one more time before he groaned out, “Darling, I won’t last…”

Calanthe grinned after releasing him the third time before crawling up the bed. “I am glad to see your enjoying it.”

“How could I not?” Eist groaned out as Calanthe laid on top of him and stared down into his eyes.

Calanthe grinned again as she kissed him lightly before whispering, “Will you go slow?” Eist’s own grin faded as he ran his thumb across her cheek. “It’s just,” Calanthe continued, “It has been awhile, that’s all.”

Eist smiled as he leaned up to kiss her. “Of course.”

He nuzzled his nose against hers then, prompting a giggle just before he gently rolled her to her back. Their lips met again, and this time they kissed with more fervor than ever before. They were lost in each other, both consumed in the flames that their sparks had made. When Calanthe’s leg wrapped around his hip, he glanced up at her to see her nod before pressing her lips to his again. His began to tremble with anticipation as he took himself in his hand.

With a sigh from Calanthe and a groan from himself, he pressed his tip inside before pulling out and circling his thumb over her bud. He pressed himself in again, this time a little more, before pulling out and continued the circling. Soon he began a rhythm that caused Calanthe to cry out softly with each thrust as her nails began to scrape over his back. When he filled her completely, Calanthe’s cries grew louder with each thrust of his hips. His fingertip was flicking over her then and soon she was brought over the edge as Eist matched the quickness of his thrusts with the flicks of his finger. The sound of her finishing brought on his own climax, causing him to scream and his body to go rigid as he emptied inside of her.

When he finished, he collapsed on top of her, gasping for air. He was only brought back down when her hands began to trace through his hair as her nails gently scraped his scalp before running down his neck and tracing over his back.

“Was it worth the wait?” Calanthe asked, her voice a whisper.

Eist used what little strength he had to turn his head just enough and press a kiss to the curve of her neck. “Every second.” He whispered back.

Calanthe all but let out a purr as she nuzzled against him. “Well I must admit that you were worth the wait as well.” The feeling of Eist going from pressing soft kisses against her skin to grinning felt wonderful. “On second thought, perhaps we should have a go at it again, so I can know for sure.”

Eist burst out laughing then as the haze began to fade and the world came back into focus. He lifted himself off of her enough to prop his head on his elbow as he asked, “Is my lovely wife already in the mood for more?”

“You have no idea.” Calanthe whispered as she pulled Eist down on top of her and into a kiss before rolling him onto his back.


	11. Changes

**Changes**

A cold, steady rain fell over Cintra during the night, leaving a sharp chill to fill the air as Eist and Calanthe slept. It was Calanthe who woke first, well before the sun rose. They had fallen asleep without their bed covers, which were lying in a heap on the floor. Their previous night’s activities had left them covered in a glistening sweat as they fell asleep in each other’s arms as the fire warmed them. That fire had died in the night, leaving the room cold and dark. When her eyes first fluttered opened, she pressed herself closer to Eist. A shiver ran down her spine as she snuggled into his chest, only to realize that despite how warm he was, she was still cold.

She groaned as she pulled out of his arms as she felt around the bed in search of a blanket. “Dammit.” Calanthe muttered as her eyes searched the darkness. It took a moment, but soon she had the bed covers grasped in her hands as she hoisted them back onto the bed, covering both of them quickly. As she laid back down beside Eist and attempted to get back in his arms without waking him, he let out a soft moan before whispering her name.

“It’s all right.” Calanthe whispered as his hands slid around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. “I was cold is all.”

“Cold?” Eist asked softly as he moved so he was facing her. “I can think of a few ways to warm you.”

Calanthe chuckled as she pressed a kiss to his lips. The sound of his voice layered thick with sleepiness was an equal mixture of erotic and soothing, leaving her feeling as though she could make love to him as easily as she could fall back asleep in his arms. She pulled away to look at him in the darkness, still in awe that Eist Tuirseach was her husband. When she leaned in to press another kiss to his lips, this one lazier than the first as she melted into him, he returned it with much more urgency than expected seeing as how tired he was. He shifted as he moved from lying beside her to rolling her slowly onto her back and lying on top of her as he went. Eist’s firm length was pressing against her hip then, causing her to grin into his kiss.

“It seems you are waking up, my husband.”

Eist nodded into the kiss before whispering, “I am worried these covers won’t warm you enough.”

Calanthe hummed softly as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I believe you are right…” She trailed off then as she lost her words. She had wanted to say something witty but became too distracted as Eist began to glide his hand up and down her thigh.

\--

Despite the number of guests that were still taking up temporary residence in the Cintran palace, Calanthe still found no reason whatsoever to leave her bedchamber the day after her wedding. There was only one person she wanted to see besides her husband, and that was her daughter. Not only did she want to finish their conversation from the night before, but she wanted to talk of her future grandchild, to assure Pavetta that the child would be kept safe from the Witcher. And then there was her son-in-law to discuss. There were so many things to discuss that it was making her head spin as she laid in bed with Eist’s head in her lap, stroking his hair while they waited for their first meal to be brought to their chambers.

“Let your mind relax, my darling, even if it is just for today.”

“Hmm?” Calanthe hummed out as she glanced down at Eist while she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

Eist rolled slightly onto his side while he kept his head where it was. “You’re worrying. I can see it on your face.”

“What if he comes back?” Calanthe whispered.

“He won’t.” Eist assured her as he raised himself off of her lap and pressed a kiss to her lips. “But if he does, we will take care of him, alright?” Calanthe nodded as she ducked her head, not entirely convinced. “My love, we will figure everything out, I promise you.”

She looked up into his eyes then, ready to make her argument that everything would indeed not be fine. The blue of his eyes hypnotized her though, and the softness they held made her melt and relax further into the pillows. Perhaps everything would be fine after all. Before she could respond, a knock sounded at their door as the servant announced the arrival of their first meal.

\--

Eist as shocked at the amount of food that was brought to them. There were cheeses, meats, salmon, oysters, and grapes. Breads, strawberries, blueberries, eggs, olives, raisins, and even a grouping of chocolate drizzled pastries. They had decided to move the table that sat in between the couches to in front of the fire where they laid out the platters of food before sitting on the floor in front of it to enjoy.

They had been talking for nearly an hour when Eist glanced over Calanthe’s shoulder and took particular notice of two sets of doors.

“So, your bedchamber is over there.” Eist said as he motioned with his head towards Calanthe’s door. She almost went to correct him, to say that it was their bedchamber now, but she wanted to see where he was going with this. “Those are Pavetta’s old chambers beside yours, so where do those two sets of doors lead?” Eist asked as he motioned over Calanthe’s shoulder.

“The door beside the fireplace is a study with a small library full of royal diaries and the like.” Calanthe said before pausing. Eist was normally the one to mess with her, and now she found herself wanting to be just as playful with him. “The other is where the king sleeps.”

“What?” Eist asked as he choked on the cube of cheese he was eating. “What are you talking about?”

“It is the kings bedchamber of course. It is Cintran custom that the King should not sleep in the same bed as his Queen. Sharing a bed when not necessary is seen as improper.”

For a moment Eist stared into Calanthe’s eyes. She had to be joking.

“What?” Calanthe asked.

Eist swallowed. She did not appear to be joking. “So, you mean to tell me that I can sleep in the same bed as you while we are unmarried, but as soon as we wed it is improper to share a bed?”

Calanthe held back a smirk as she shrugged. “It is tradition.”

Despite the fact that she was joking, Calanthe was not entirely wrong. It was not common amongst most kingdoms for a King and Queen to share a bed. Calanthe and Roegner had shared their bed, but only for a brief while before he moved to the traditional kings’ quarters.

“So, every time one of us wants to be intimate, we have to go to each other’s bed chamber?”

Calanthe only nodded as she stuffed a strawberry in her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“I could give fuck all about tradition or what anyone deems proper for that matter.” Eist muttered. He thought back on all the countless nights they had already spent together, cuddled tightly as they both drifted off. He could count on two hands the number of nights they had spent apart since the first time they fell asleep together so long ago. Those nights without her had been pure hell. “What if we fall asleep once we are finished?” Eist clamored, attempting to think of any way around this ridiculous tradition.

“I’ll wake you to ensure you return to your bed.” The look on Eist’s face was enough for Calanthe to give up her farce. “Eist,” Calanthe said, her voice firm enough to prompt him to look into her eyes. “I’m joking.”

And just like that, Eist’s eyes brightened before he began to laugh. Soon Calanthe was laughing with him as he took her face in his hands. “You had me worried for a moment.” Eist whispered before kissing her intently.

“It is my wifely duty to keep you on your toes.” Calanthe whispered back.

Eist grinned widely into her kiss. Soon they were tumbling into their bedchamber, tearing off the little clothes each other wore.

\--

When they were finished, they both laid breathless with their backs propped up against the pillows. While Calanthe had her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath, Eist had his open as he gently took her hand in his before raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

“You never told me what is really behind that door.” Eist said breathlessly as he stared through their open bedchamber and across the sitting room.

Calanthe sighed softly. “It really is the King’s bedchamber, my darling.”

“Oh, I thought you were joking about that too.” Eist said as he pressed another kiss to her hand.

Calanthe chuckled. “That was indeed where Roegner slept.”

The room fell silent until Eist said, “I didn’t realize you did not share a bed with him.”

“We did at first. That was at least until things changed.”

“Changed?”

“There was nothing between us, nothing real anyway.”

Eist nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Calanthe said softly, her eyes still closed as she lay beside him.

“What made you realize that there was nothing between you two?”

Calanthe sighed. “On the night of my wedding with Roegner, Marina was helping me prepare for what was to come. When I asked her what it was like, she told me not to worry. She said sparks would fly, and then I would know I found my soulmate.”

Eist swallowed as he rolled on his side to face her. “And did you feel sparks?”

“Gods no.” Calanthe murmured as she rolled to face him as well. “Perhaps I held too much anticipation for the event, or maybe I was expecting too much. When I kissed Roegner for the first time, I felt nothing, except for lust that is. But I was hoping to feel something more.”

A grin began to form on Eist’s face as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “And what do you feel when I kiss you?”

Calanthe grinned back as she returned his kiss while sparks flashed in her eyes and warmth spread through her body. “Oh, there are sparks to say the least.”

Eist’s tongue flicked over hers as they lost themselves in each other for a moment.

“Do you see them too?” Calanthe murmured.

“Very much so, my Queen.”

Calanthe pulled away then as she felt her breath quicken. “What about you? Have you felt anything like this with anyone else?”

Eist stared, stunned slightly by the question. “No, my darling, no.” Eist whispered before shifting closer to her and pulling her into his arms. “When we met, I realized that I had been searching my whole life for you. And when we kissed, I knew I found my soulmate.”

\--

It was not until late the following morning that Calanthe and Eist left their chambers. If it had not been for Pavetta’s pregnancy, they would have stayed holed up in their chambers for much longer. They went down to the private dining hall to find it full of Skelligan’s, including Crach and Mousesack, who were laughing over their first meal. Calanthe glanced around in search of Pavetta but was left disappointed.

“I was hoping to see her this morning.” Calanthe said to Eist as they made their way inside.

“I am sure she is in her chambers, my darling. We will go to her as soon as we eat.”

“Your Majesties.” A servant said through a bow as Eist and Calanthe approached the head of the table.

Eist sighed to himself as Calanthe took her seat. He wasn’t used to having his chair pulled out for him and it left him feeling awkward. It was not long before Crach approached hesitantly with a smirk on his face.

“No, Crach. Don’t you dare…” Eist groaned out as he pinched the bridge of his nose while Crach made an overly dramatic bow to him.

“Good morning, your Majesty.” Crach said as he held back his laughter.

Calanthe glanced up to see Eist shaking his head and that his cheeks were tinted red. The Skelligan table burst into laughter, only to be stopped by a pointed glare from Calanthe.

“Don’t call me that.” Eist said as he took a breath. “Are you sure that all of this is necessary?”

“Is what necessary?” Calanthe whispered, her voice just as low as his.

“I feel like a fool. I am no king and I don’t bloody wish to be one. We can stand in front of the court right now…”

“And do what?” Calanthe interrupted. “You knew the law before you declared to all that I had excepted your proposal. You are my husband; therefore, you are the king.” Eist sighed as he picked up his mule of ale and took a sip. “I could not let that hedgehog be declared king.” Calanthe continued. “There was not a single person in that banquet hall that would have accepted him.”

“Ah,” Eist said as a grin slowly began to form. “So you only married me to save your kingdom?”

Calanthe grinned back, matching his cheeky tone. “Yes, something like that.”  
  


“Gods, I hope this love bird stage won’t last too long.” Eist and Calanthe tore their eyes from each other to look back up at Crach, who had still been standing where he was. “So, I wonder how I should address you?” Crach wondered aloud as he plopped himself in the empty chair next to Calanthe.

“Your Majesty will do just fine.” Calanthe said sarcastically.

“Oh.” Crach said as the happiness fell from his tone. “If that is what you prefer, your Majesty.”

“What were you going to suggest?” Calanthe asked suspiciously with a raised brow.

“Modron.” Crach said as he shrugged and walked back to his seat.

“Modron?” Calanthe repeated before turning to look at Eist. “What’s a modron?”

Eist had the softest grin on his face as he looked at her and said, “It means mother in Skelligan.” Calanthe sat in silence, stunned by the notion. “Crach was very young when his mother died, so he grew up without one. Birna barely acknowledged him when he was a boy, and still doesn’t till this day. So in his eyes, you are now the closest thing he will ever have to a mother.”

Calanthe glanced up at Crach to see the fiery humor that was in him a few moments ago was gone as he stared at his plate. Crach had come to Cintra with the intention of marrying a Princess and becoming a King. Instead it was his uncle who now held that title. Eist spent little time on Skellige as it was, and now he would spend even less, leaving Crach without his father figure. When Crach finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, Calanthe nodded so lightly that it was barely noticeable. Crach seemed to catch the hint though and smiled before turning his attention back to the rowdiness at the table.

“Fine.” Calanthe said. “He can call me modron.”

Just as they began to eat their first meal, Mousesack sat down next to Calanthe, replacing where Crach had been sitting. “Good morning, your Majesties. Have you written to your brother yet to inform him of the good news?”

“Not yet.” Eist said as he took another sip of ale. “We have been a bit busy.”

Calanthe glanced over in time to see Mousesack turn a bright shade of red before he asked, “Your Majesty, I was wondering if you would mind if I took up permanent residence in your palace?”

“I don’t see why not.” She said as she took a bite of egg.

Mousesack nodded. “I believe I could be of help to the Princess, if you will allow it that is.”

“In what way?” Calanthe asked.

“With her magic, your Majesty.”

“Does she need help?”

“If the Princess does not get her powers under control quickly, the events at the banquet will seem like nothing in comparison. Chaos is a tricky thing to control.”

Calanthe’s breath began to quicken and was only quelled by Eist who began to rub small circles on her back. “But you can help her?”

“I can.”

“And what of her child?”

“The child will be fine.” Mousesack said reassuringly. “But as for what her child will be capable of, only time will tell.”

\--

Calanthe stood with Eist outside of Pavetta’s chambers, staring at the door while her feet were frozen to the ground.

“Do you want me to open it?” Eist asked.

“I don’t want to see him.” Calanthe said lowly. “I don’t know how I will be able to speak one word to him.”

Eist took her hands in his gently as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I know you distrust him, but your daughter is very happy, and that should count for something.”

Calanthe sighed as she nodded and knocked on the door just before opening it. Pavetta, who looked as white as a ghost, and Duny were inside, holding hands as they sat on the couch.

“Are you well, sweetheart?” Calanthe asked as she pushed past Duny, causing him to drop Pavetta’s hand as Calanthe pressed her palm to Pavetta’s brow.

“I am just a little nauseous this morning, that’s all.” Pavetta said.

“I’ll arrange for the best midwife in all of Cintra to see to you at once.” Calanthe said as she sat down beside her.

“I don’t know if that will be necessary.” Pavetta said as she pressed her hand to her stomach while another wave of sickness washed over her. “Mousesack will be looking after me.”

“Mousesack?” Calanthe asked as she glanced from Pavetta to Eist, who had sat in a chair across from them. “Does Mousesack know anything about childbirth?”

“He assisted in many births in Skellige.” Eist said.

“And I trust him, mother. We may still be newly acquainted, but I would rather him look after me than some stranger I have never met.”

Calanthe stared at Pavetta for a moment. “Fine, but if you begin to show any signs of being unwell past your morning sickness, then a midwife will see to you and that is final.” Pavetta nodded then, not out of agreement, but silent defeat. The nausea kept coming and it left no room to argue behind.

“Were you at least able to sleep?” Calanthe asked.

“A little.” Pavetta said.

“I am trying to keep her comfortable.” Duny said as he pressed a soft kiss to Pavetta’s temple. “I just pray this sickness passes soon.”

Eist watched as Calanthe turned her attention to Duny then. She looked as though she were ready to plunge a dagger into the man’s neck and toss him out the window. Both couples had been wed for merely a day, but Eist knew that things could not continue like this.

“Princess,” Eist said. “The weather is quite cool outside, and it is rather stuffy in here. Some fresh air may do you some good. Would you allow me to accompany you on a walk?”

Pavetta glanced from Eist, to Duny, and then her mother. It was not hard to figure out what Eist was doing. “Of course,” Pavetta said lightly, “But I warn you that I have little strength. I don’t know how far I’ll make it.”

“Do not worry, Princess. I’ll see that you make it back here just fine.”

Calanthe glanced from Pavetta to Eist, causing him to twinge for a moment. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Pavetta stood then and took Eist’s arm to steady herself as they made their way out of the sitting room.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Pavetta asked quietly before taking a breath.

“Of course. Some fresh air always does the stomach good.”

“I meant leaving them alone together.” Pavetta said. “What if she attacks him?”

Eist chuckled as he slowly guided her down the hall. “I don’t think it will come to that. This will force them to at least have a conversation. Everything may not be settled afterwards, but it’s a start.”

As Calanthe and Duny sat alone in the sitting room, they both stared in opposite directions. She was ready to scream at him, to command him to leave her daughter at once. But when Calanthe opened her mouth, she realized she was too curious, and too angry to merely scream.

“How did it happen?”

“The first time I saw her was at the market in the city. She was so beautiful, with her hair wild and glowing in the sun. I stayed back, of course, with my cloak on.”

“How did you know who she was?”

“It was not hard to tell. She was surrounded by guards, all flanked with the Cintran coat of arms.”

“Did you meet her here?”

“I met her in the gardens at first…”

“And then what? Her bedchamber?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Duny said slowly. “I came in through the window at night and left before most woke in the morning.” Calanthe sat in silence, seething. This man, this cursed knight from Erlenwald, had snuck into her daughters’ chambers for Gods knows how long. “Your Majesty, despite what you think of me, I do love your daughter.”

“Do you?” Calanthe asked. “How convenient that you fell in love with the very person that you claimed by the law of surprise.”

“You know that I did not intend for this to happen.”

“No, I do not know that. What I know is you showed up to claim her on the night of her wedding feast as if she were a prized mare.”

Duny chuckled as he shook his head. “What is worse, your Majesty? That I came to, as you put it, claim her, or that you were offering her up like a prized mare in the first place?”

“Watch yourself, hedgehog. Arraignments had been made for her to wed…”

“A man she did not choose.”

Calanthe took a breath. “You think that is what I wanted for her? How nice must it be to live in your world where a future Queen can marry any man she chooses.”

“But you see your Majesty, that is the point, is it not? You could have let her choose, and in the end you did, but only because you risked losing her otherwise.”

“How correct you are.” Calanthe said as she took a step towards Duny. “I warn you, Duny, do not ever as so much even begin to think of taking her away from me. I will hunt you to the ends of the world if you do.”

“I have no desire to take your daughter, your Majesty. We are living in Cintra, in your palace even. I am no threat to you, despite what you think.”

\--

Pavetta had to admit that the cold air felt wonderful as she breathed it in. The chill took the warmth that had begun to rise in her skin, leaving her rather comfortable as she and Eist stood just outside the doors that led to the garden.

“How much time shall we give them?” Pavetta asked as her breath froze in the air.

Eist chuckled. “We can head back now, Princess, if you would like.”

\--

“So where do we go from here?” Duny asked. “I fear I am condemned to live my life out with my mother-in-law believing that I am some skeeving man that is out to steal her daughter.”

Calanthe turned her gaze up to Duny from where she had fixated on the fire a moment ago. “I will be kind to you, for my daughter’s sake. But if you as so much upset her…”

“I know,” Duny finished, “You’ll have me tortured and killed?”

To Calanthe’s own surprise, she chuckled. “Yes, that sounds about right.”

“I respect the love that you have for your daughter, your Majesty. I only ask you to remember that I love her too.”

A light knock sounded at the door then, followed by Eist opening the door for Pavetta.

“Oh Gods,” She groaned as she stepped inside, her cheeks flushed pink from the cold. “You’re both still alive.”

“It wasn’t as if I was going to stab him.” Calanthe said sarcastically as she stood.

“Do you feel better?” Duny asked as he stood to take Pavetta’s hand before guiding her to sit back down on the couch.

“I do. Eist was right, the air was refreshing.”

\--

The rest of Calanthe and Eist’s second day spent as newlyweds was much like any other day. The pair took a walk to the training yard to observe both Cintran and Skelligan soldiers alike as they trained together. During their midday meal, Eist took a moment to write a letter to Bran, though found it hard to put into words as to how he had found himself as the King of Cintra. After sending the letter off with a courier, they made their way to their chambers.

After finding a book that would suit them both, Eist settled on their couch, followed by Calanthe, who put her head in his lap as she listened to him read. It was not long before she drifted off, her chest rising and falling as she peacefully slept against him. He smirked as he folded the corner of the page to mark it before setting it down. After some slight maneuvering, he was able to stand as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bedchamber. Luckily, she had worn a simple dress that day, making it easy to remove after he gently laid her down. She woke slightly for a moment as Eist pressed the covers around her before kissing her brow.

“Go back to sleep, my love.” Eist whispered. “I’ll return in a moment.”

\--

It took some time for Eist to search for Mousesack and he nearly gave up until he was pointed towards the edge of the gardens by one of the many courtesans in the palace.

“What are you doing the whole way out here?” Eist called to Mousesack as he began to make his way into the tall grass near the edge of the trees.

“I’ve found all sorts of herbs and mushrooms.” Mousesack said as he plucked a stem of mint from the ground. “I use them in my potions. I’ve even found mentha for the next time the Queen sets sail.”

Eist nodded as he glanced into the basket Mousesack had brought with him, which was already fool of many different herbs and several mushrooms.

“Are you sure you feel able to look after Pavetta while she is with child?” Eist asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Of course.” Mousesack asked as he turned to look at Eist. “You know I have done this many times before.”

“I know.” Eist said, “I am just worried. The Princess is already very sick.”

“Unfortunately, that is not entirely uncommon.” Mousesack said as he stood and brushed off his hands. “Some women suffer from it much more than others. I am hoping it will pass over the next few weeks.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then the Princess is in for some long months.” Mousesack picked up his basket then and motioned back towards the palace as the two men began to walk. “I presume you will plan a voyage to Skellige in a few weeks’ time?”

“I haven’t given it much thought to be honest. I would prefer to bring Calanthe with me, but I don’t believe she would leave Pavetta in Cintra, at least not while she feels so unwell.”

Mousesack ran his hand through his beard as he thought a loud, “I may be able to give the Princess the same remedy that I gave the Queen.” The two men walked in silence until they came to the stairs leading up towards the palace. “How is her Majesty taking the news that she will be a grandmother?”

“She has not said much of it to be honest so I really can’t say. She is terrified that the Witcher will return though.”

“I have known Geralt for many years,” Mousesack said. “If he promised he will not return, then he won’t. He is good for his word.”

\--

The conversation between Eist and Mousesack lasted much longer than he had intended. Eist was now taking the stairs two at a time as he made his way back up to his chambers in search of his wife. He found her where he left her, only she had turned at some point to sleep on her side, and in doing so, had knocked her covers to the floor.

If there is one thing that Eist Tuirseach had learned in his courtship thus far with Queen Calanthe, it was that there were two versions of her. One of them was for the world to see, that lived very much to her moniker. The other version was just for him. While he loved both, he felt an immense amount of pride knowing that he was the only privileged one to see how soft and vulnerable she could be. He never took for granted each smile she flashed at him, or each kiss she pressed to his lips. This side of her was for him, and him alone.

He smirked when he reached her as he traced his hand from where he gently grasped her ankle before moving up her leg. He stopped to cup her bottom before continuing upward even more. When his fingertips reached her waist, he swore he saw a smile on her lips for just a moment. Eist smirked again as he scratched at her hip lightly, just enough to tickle her soft skin. Calanthe scrunched her face then in an effort to hold back laughter, but despite how much she tried to keep her face still, the corners of her lips still lifted into a smile. He smiled himself as he bent down on his knees and pressed a kiss to her lips just before saying, “Something tells me that you are awake, my dear wife.”

Calanthe’s subtle smile quickly flashed into an outright grin as she opened her eyes. “I was having a wonderful dream you know.”

“Ahh.” Eist said as he sat on the bed beside her while he began to rub his hand up and down her arm. “And what were you dreaming of that was so wonderful?”

She waited until Eist’s fingertips stroked down her arm again. When they came to her wrist, she turned her hand gently to lace her fingers in his. “I was dreaming of how good my husband is with his fingers.” As Calanthe spoke, she lifted their intertwined hands to her lips and at first pressed a single kiss to his knuckles.

Eist let out a soft groan as her kisses continued, this time focusing on kissing each finger until she sucked the pointer into her mouth.

“Fuck.” Eist groaned out softly as he felt himself begin to harden.

After a few moments, Calanthe kissed the tip of his finger before looking up into his eyes with a wicked smirk on her face. “You are talented you know, and I am very much in the mood…”

She was cut off as Eist pulled away from her, kicking his boots off as he did. After nearly ripping his shirt and pants off, he hastily climbed into bed while Calanthe let out a giggle beside him. Before she could blink, his arms were around her as he began to gently kiss her neck at the very spot she favored.

“You interrupted me.” Calanthe said, attempting to joke despite the gasp she let out as Eist nibbled at her.

“I apologize, my Queen.” Eist murmured between kisses. “But I must ensure that I am excelling in my bedchamber duties.”

“Bedchamber duties?” Calanthe repeated as his hand began to trace ever so lower down her. “I like the sound of that.”

Eist only let out a moan in response as he traced his kisses down to her shoulder.

“Before you interrupted, I was going to say that I am in the mood to eat. I’m hungry.”

“What?” Eist groaned out as he pressed his brow to her shoulder. “The way you were talking I thought…”

“No.” Calanthe said as she suppressed her smirk. Eist groaned louder before sighing into her shoulder. Just as he began to lift himself off of her, Calanthe began to chuckle as she took his face in her hands. “You really are making it far too easy to mess with you.”

“Oh am I?” Eist asked through a laugh before he kissed her. “I am going to make you pay for that, you know.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Calanthe asked.

“You’ll see.” Eist whispered as he began to trace his lips down her chest.

\--

“If I had known it would be like this, I would have said yes the first time you proposed.” Calanthe breathed out as Eist rolled off of her. Eist didn’t respond but instead settled against the pillows before pulling her into his arms. “I am sorry that I made us wait.”

“Don’t be.” Eist whispered before pressing a kiss to her brow. “The past can’t be changed. Besides, you did what you felt was right. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“Still,” Calanthe said as Eist took her hand in his. “We waisted so much time because of my choices.”

Eist shrugged. “None of that matters now. You are my wife now and have already brought me more happiness than I ever thought I would have.”

Calanthe chuckled as Eist peppered her face with kisses.

After laying in silence for a few moments, Eist said, “Mousesack asked me a question today.”

“And which question was that?” Calanthe asked lazily as her eyes began to drift close.

“He was curious as to how you feel about becoming a grandmother. I realized that we haven’t talked about it, not outside of discussing the Witcher’s involvement anyway.”

Calanthe opened her eyes as she looked up at Eist. “I have not thought about it much. At this point I just hope my grandson does not look like a bloody hedgehog when he is born.”

“He won’t.” Eist chuckled as he nuzzled against Calanthe’s cheek. “Wait what do you mean by grandson? Pavetta is just as likely to have a daughter as she is a son.”

“I doubt that.” Calanthe said. “We have not had a male born into the family since my father. I am sure she will have a son.”

“I am not sure if that’s how it works.” Eist said.

“I know.” Calanthe murmured. “But she must have a son.”

“Why?” Eist asked. “You have me, and Duny will be king after I pass. Your throne is secure.”

“Do you think that my advisors, or the Cintran people for that matter, will accept him even in the future?” Calanthe asked. “He has become a Cintran prince due to that cursed law. No one chose him.”

“Except for Pavetta. And isn’t that what matters?”

“It should be all that matters but you know it doesn’t work that way. Once Pavetta has a son, it will not matter what anyone thinks of Duny. Even if they don’t accept him as their king, Pavetta’s son will still be the heir to the Cintran throne.”

“But what if she does not have a son?” Eist asked.

“If not, there will be others.” Calanthe said. “But I am not worried. Pavetta will have a son, I am sure of it.”

Eist sighed. Calanthe had to him she wanted to have a whole pride of lion cubs to run around her palace, but it was not meant to be. Despite how much Calanthe tried, Pavetta was the only child she would have, leaving the young girl to follow in her mother’s footsteps as the only heir to Cintra.

\--

The following day, Calanthe and Pavetta took a walk in the rose garden in the afternoon while Eist busied himself at the harbor. The sun was shining but the chill was still in the air enough to help ease Pavetta’s queasiness.

“Were you able to eat anything today?” Calanthe asked.

“I can keep a little food down now after the sickness in the morning passes.” Pavetta said. “I am just still so tired all the time.”

“You should get your energy back after the sickness wanes.” Calanthe said as they wound a corner on the stone path.

“I have considered taking up sewing.” Pavetta said. “It’s something I can do while sitting, and I thought it might be nice to make something for the child.”

After their walk, Calanthe took Pavetta to her chambers and pulled out her mother’s sewing box. She wiped a layer of dust off before handing it to Pavetta. “This was your grandmothers.” Calanthe said. “If you want to take up sewing, you might as well use your grandmothers’ needles.”

“This is wonderful!” Pavetta exclaimed. “I didn’t know you had these.”

“To be honest, I forgot about them until now.” Calanthe admitted. “You know I am not one for such things.”

“Don’t I know it.” Pavetta said as she carefully shut the lid. “Mother, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Calanthe said as they both made their way to the couch by the fire.

“I don’t know if this is strange or not, but I believe I know what the child will be.”

“It’s not strange to suspect.” Calanthe said. “And what do you think you are having?”

“A boy.” Pavetta said firmly while a smile began to form on Calanthe’s face.

“A boy would be wonderful, Pavetta. You know that, don’t you? You know how important it is.”

“I know. Duny is convinced that it’s a girl, but I am not. I am having a boy. I am certain of it.”


	12. A Rose for Cintra

**A Rose for Cintra**

The twelfth bell rang out just as Calanthe screamed out of frustration. Eist had been summoned to Skellige by his brother, who no doubt wanted to understand what had happened to cause Eist to become the King of Cintra instead of his nephew. She had told Eist before he left to stay as long as he wished and to enjoy his time with his brother. Now as she tossed and turned for the fifth night in a row, she almost regretted telling him that.

Calanthe let out a groan as she tossed a pillow angrily across the room. She was being selfish, and she knew it. Eist had an entire life in Skellige. His family was there, as were his responsibilities as Jarl. He had given up nearly everything to be with her, and each time she remembered that, she felt a pang of guilt that she wanted him to come home so quickly. She reached over and carefully picked up the wooden dolphin from Eist before opening her wooden window covers. Even with Cintra lit up so magnificently by the moon, she still could not push away the pangs of loneliness she felt without Eist by her side.

\--

When Eist woke on the morning of his fifth day in Skellige, he decided enough was enough. He would set sail for Cintra later that day. Bran grew angry at first, that was until he realized just how miserable his brother was without his wife.

“So is this how it is now, little brother?” Bran asked. “You’ll sail into the harbor for a few days at a time before leaving again.”

“I don’t know.” Eist said as he snapped the lock on his trunk closed. “It’s not that I don’t want to be here.”

“I know, I know.” Bran said, “You’ve heard me say this before, but I am happy for you, truly.”

“If Pavetta is feeling well enough, perhaps Calanthe will join me next time and we can stay longer.”

Bran nodded as he stepped out of the way to allow two servants to carry Eist’s trunk from his chambers.

“Does she know you’re returning today?”

“No, I intend on surprising her. I’ve done it before, and she seemed pleased enough.”

Bran only shook his head lightly as the two began to make their way down the hall.

\--

Sailing in the dark of night was a dangerous task, and most sailors would advise against it. The path to Cintra was imbedded in his mind though, and the moon was bright to guide his way. This was one of the few times that Eist would admit to himself that being the King had its advantages. He was welcomed without question and offered a horse by the guards that roamed the harbor at night. Soon Eist was hastily making his way through the winding halls of the palace towards the chambers he shared with his wife.

Eist grinned when he quietly shut the door behind him as he entered the bedchamber. The fire was still flickering while Calanthe slept with Eist’s green cloak pulled tight around her shoulders. He nearly tripped over a pillow he had not noticed on the floor as he walked towards her, slipping off his travel cloak he wore as he went. When he reached her, he kissed her brow gently as she lay facing the window, praying that he did not wake her. Her skin was cool to the touch, so he closed the open window cover before he finished undressing.

Just as he went to climb into bed, he noticed the small wooden dolphin pressed in her palm. With careful fingers, he gently took it from her and set it on her bedside table. He climbed into bed then as quietly as he could before wrapping his arms around her. She sighed in her sleep at first as he nuzzled and kissed lightly at the curve of her neck. Just as sleep began to take him, he felt her begin to stir.

Calanthe stiffened for a moment as she began to come out of her sleep. She could feel someone’s arms around her, and while at first it alarmed her, the smell of the sea quickly filled her senses.

“It’s me, my love.” Eist whispered sleepily before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

A pleasant shiver ran up Calanthe’s spine as she felt Eist’s breath roll off her skin. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Calanthe said as she rolled to face him. “But I must admit that this is a pleasant surprise.”

When they kissed, they both let out a sigh of contentment as their tongues lazily flicked over each other’s. When they parted, they nuzzled against each other gently. No other words were spoken that night as they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

\--

When Eist woke the following morning, Calanthe was still fast asleep and nestled in beside him. For a while he watched her, intent on memorizing every aspect of her all over again. With just the tip of his finger, Eist reached out and lightly traced from her brow, over her nose, down her cupids bow and lips, to up her jaw and then back down her cheek.

“You are so incredibly perfect.” Eist whispered just before he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

It was hours after he first woke when Calanthe began to stir. Eist had drifted in and out of sleep throughout the morning as he watched her and relaxed as his heart began to beat in time with hers.

“Good morning, husband.” Calanthe murmured lazily as her eyes began to open.

“And good morning to you, my beautiful wife.” Eist whispered back as he kissed her gently while pressing his palm to her cheek and stroking gently with his thumb.

“I don’t believe I gave you a proper welcome last night.” Calanthe breathed out as she shifted closer to him.

Eist smirked. “I was more than content to just to sleep next to you again.” He said as his lips traced from hers to her jaw while he spoke. “Besides, we have all morning.”

Soon Eist was moving on top of Calanthe, his hand gliding from in between her shaking thighs to grip her shoulders. Her orgasm had been so intense that she nearly lost consciousness and was only brought back to reality from Eist’s steady thrusts. He was rough, and quickly losing control. She felt pleasure begin to radiate through every inch of her body again as Eist’s fingers dug into her shoulder and his thrusts deepened.

Calanthe was close as she saw sparks dance in her eyes. She lifted herself slightly, just enough to nuzzle her cheek against his. Eist was panting, and the sounds coming from him told her he was near the edge as well. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Eist stifled a scream. He shifted himself slightly to pick up the speed of his thrusts, and within moments Calanthe came again. Her body wracked and spasmed as surges of pleasure coursed through her, causing her to cry out and thrust her hips uncontrollably. Eist let go then, unable to hold on any longer. He tried to hold back his scream but relented when he saw sparks before his eyes too. After he finished, he stayed inside of her while he caught his breath.

The urge to move was still there and Calanthe let out a soft cry of pleasure and surprise as Eist began to thrust again. She smiled, the look on Eist’s face was wonderful as he lost control and came again inside of her.

“God’s, I missed you.” Eist gasped through ragged breaths as he collapsed on top of her.

“I can tell.” Calanthe purred as she ran her hand through his hair while the other traced over his back. She pressed a kiss to his cheek then before nuzzling against him. “I missed you too.”

Eist meant to say something cheeky but was too worn out to do much else other than turn his head to face her while he made himself comfortable.

“How is Bran?” She asked as stroked her thumb back and forth along his neck, nearly putting him to sleep.

“He’s well.” Eist said as he fought to keep his eyes open. “And is pleased with our union.”

“Good. I hope he does not feel that Crach was slighted.”

“Not at all.” Eist whispered as he pressed a kiss to her neck. “I was hoping that you would agree to accompany me to Skellige the next time I visit.”

Calanthe smiled softly as more kisses followed. In truth, being away from Cintra brought her worst fears to the forefront. Being away from her kingdom and her people felt inherently wrong to her, but she would not refuse him. Eist asked so very little of her and she was more than willing to make him happy by going back to Skellige with him.

“Of course.” She murmured. “Perhaps Pavetta can come as well.”

“Of course.” Eist whispered before opening his eyes. “You know she will bring Duny with her.”

“I know.” Calanthe groaned.

Eist raised his brow playfully. “Darling, you can’t throw him overboard on the way.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

Eist let out a laugh as the daze he was in began to fade.

\--

While Raela was in the midst of packing the dresses that Pavetta wished to take to Skellige, Pavetta stood in front of the long mirror in her dressing room, turning as she stared at her growing stomach.

“Are you sure you don’t know how far along you are?” Raela asked.

Pavetta shook her head. “I don’t know for sure.” The velvet under her hand felt smooth as she pressed her palm to it. “Perhaps he is growing too quickly? Or what if he is not growing enough?”

“Mousesack said all is well.” Raela soothed while she continued to pack. “Don’t think about it too much or you’ll begin to worry again.”

“Maybe I am further along than suspected.”

Through rough calculations, Pavetta and Duny suspected that she was just at the sixth month of carrying their child, but there was a chance that she could be much closer to the seventh.

“Have you decided on a name?”

“I thought of naming him after my father, but when I suggested that to my mother, she nearly choked. I also thought of my grandfather’s name, but I think I would prefer to name him something with a c.”

“An old Cintran tradition.”

“Yes.” Pavetta said as she turned to the opposite side. The child kicked lightly then, causing her to smile as she gently rubbed the spot where she felt the light kick. “He is greatly anticipated, and I want his name to reflect his heritage.” After a moment, Pavetta said, “I’ve thought of using Cerbin. It’s an old family name.”

“And what if you have a girl?”

Pavetta paused as she looked into the mirror to meet Raela’s gaze. “I will have a son.”

“Your Highness, you know full well that this child could be a girl.”

“I hope not.” Pavetta said. “My mother desperately wants me to have a son.”

Raela shrugged. “But what do you want?”

Pavetta blinked. “I haven’t given it much thought.”

“Of course you have.” Raela said as she stood.

“I want a healthy son.”

Raela raised her brow. The Princess and her handmaiden had formed a close bond, which resulted in Raela knowing full well when Pavetta was not being truthful.

“Alright, fine. I would prefer a daughter.”

Raela chuckled as she took a few steps towards Pavetta. “You are the future queen, your Highness. There is nothing wrong with being honest about what you want.”

“I would be very happy with a son as well.” Pavetta said as she glanced back at her stomach in the mirror, fearing that she had cursed herself for speaking of her preference.

\--

Exhaustion was a common for Pavetta now, causing her to often retire from banquets early and leaving her responsibilities at court pushed to the next day. Now as they royal drakkar set sail, she found herself lying next to her mother in the only bed on the ship. While Calanthe had taken the potion Mousesack left for her, she still preferred to sleep the journey away.

Just as Pavetta made herself comfortable, she let out a soft yelp when the child kicked particularly hard against her side. The sound caused a deeply concerned look from her mother, who relaxed when Pavetta assured her it was only a kick.

“He is strong.” Calanthe murmured as she settled again. “If he keeps that up, you’ll have a rowdy little boy on your hands.”

“If that happens, I will know he got it from his Grandmother.”

Calanthe raised her brow as she opened her eyes to look at Pavetta.

Pavetta chuckled. “Several of the servants who have served since you were little told me how you used to tear around the palace like a wild child.”

“I behaved perfectly well.” Calanthe said through a grin.

She had indeed been a wild child who was more than eager to run and climb all over the palace to the dismay of her parents and governess, who often had a hard time keeping up with her. Pavetta had turned out to the be quite the opposite, and instead was a remarkably calm and quiet little girl who wanted nothing more than to sit in the corner with her books.

With that, they both drifted off to sleep as they sailed peacefully towards Skellige.

\--

As Skellige began to draw nearer, Eist decided to wake Calanthe. She had missed the view of the Isle’s in their full glory on her first journey and was determined that she not miss it again. He passed Pavetta, who had woken a few hours ago and was now arm in arm with Duny as they looked over the side of the ship and pointed out different fish that were swimming nearby.

He was just at the bottom of the stairs when the door of the captain’s quarters at the end of the short, narrow hall opened. Calanthe did not seem to notice him at first and instead turned to pull the door shut behind her. When she turned and spotted him, she jumped for a moment, surprised by him standing there.

“It’s just me.” Eist whispered as he pulled her into his arms. “I was coming to wake you.”

“I beat you to it then.” Calanthe murmured as she melted against him.

After a moment, Eist kissed her brow as he whispered, “I want to show you something.”

He had Calanthe lead the way and smiled at her gasp when she reached the top of the stairs. Ard Skellige was in full view now and looked particularly sunny as the mist off the water began to fade as the sun shone. Calanthe took a few more steps then so she was on the top deck with Eist close behind her.

“Look.” Eist said so quietly that only Calanthe could here as he pointed ahead. “Kaer Trolde is just over there.”

He wrapped his arms around Calanthe and pressed his chest to her back while resting his chin on her shoulder. He waited for the protests to come, for her to insist that this was not appropriate in front of others. The protests did not come though, and instead Calanthe seemed far too fixated on the Isle before her to think of anything else.

\--

Just like their last voyage, Bran once again came down to the docks to greet his brother, and now his sister-in-law. Once the anchor was thrown and the gangplank dropped, Eist made his way to the gate but instead of going through it, he stepped back to allow Calanthe to lead.

“My Queen.” Eist said with a wink as he offered his hand to aid in her stepping onto the gangplank before walking down.

It was a simple gesture, but one that never went unnoticed. Eist had made it clear soon after they wed that Calanthe would always be the one to enter first. It was a break from royal protocol, and unheard of on the rest of the Continent that a King would permit his Queen to lead the way before him. Without saying a word, Eist had made it clear that Queen Calanthe was still Cintra’s ruler. Even now in Skellige, amongst people that held Calanthe in high regard, it was still a shock to see a King do that for his Queen.

“Queen Calanthe,” Bran said as he offered her a slight bow of his head, “It is a privilege to welcome you to the Isle’s again.”

“I am happy to return.” Calanthe said as Eist walked up behind her and rested his hand on her lower back.

“Perhaps I should call you sister, seeing as how you married my rascal of a brother.” Bran said as he gave Eist a hearty hug. “I still don’t know what you see in him.” Bran joked as he stepped back.

Pavetta and Duny came next, who both received a warm welcome from Bran as well.

“Princess,” Bran said as he offered Pavetta a bow as well. “Congratulations on your marriage.” Duny nodded as he pressed a kiss to Pavetta’s temple. “And I believe more congratulations are in order,” Bran said as he motioned towards Pavetta’s stomach. “I hear the little one will arrive soon.”

“Yes.” Pavetta said as she rested her hands on her stomach. “I am looking forward to it. I am nearing the point where I am starting to waddle a bit.”

Bran chuckled as he said, “Well we look forward to the little tyke. It has been many years since we have had a little one in Kaer Trolde.”

Calanthe turned her attention from Bran then as she noticed a splash of color in the corner of her eye. When she turned, she noticed Crach standing rather shyly to the side with a bundle of wildflowers hidden poorly behind his back.

Eist noticed then too and called out, “Nephew, what are you doing over there?”

Crach took a noticeable gulp before walking forward until he was in front of Calanthe. “Modron.” Crach greeted softly as he handed her a bundle of flowers that were wrapped roughly in a string of leather.

She stood silently in shock, not noticing that Crach had been holding two bundles. He then moved to hand Pavetta the second bundle.

“Congratulations Princess.” Crach greeted as he motioned towards Pavetta’s stomach.

Pavetta let out a warm smile as she took the flowers in her arms. “Thank you, Crach. That really is kind of you.”

“Are you alright?” Eist whispered to Calanthe.

“Yes.” Calanthe whispered as she blinked back tears.

Besides her white Cintran roses, Calanthe held less than no interest in flowers. Yet despite that, she found herself smiling as she looked down at the flowers given to her by her adoptive son. While Pavetta and Duny rode with Birna back to the palace in her carriage, Calanthe and Eist rode by horseback alongside Bran. Just as soon as they settled, the royal party began to prepare for the welcome banquet that evening.

The Skelligan court still puzzled Calanthe as she glanced around. Where Cintra was composed and regal, Skellige was cavalier and carefree. And while she did not entirely feel at home as several brawls and wrestling matches broke out through the night, she did enjoy being able to relax. Throughout the evening she found herself glancing to Eist, who would look back at her happily.

“I am so glad you came with me, my Queen.” Eist whispered as he found her hand under the table and squeezed it gently. “The Princess seems to be enjoying herself as well.”

Calanthe glanced up just in time to see Duny beat Draig Bon-Dhu in an arm-wrestling match while Pavetta clapped happily beside him.

“I am pleased to see her so happy again.” Calanthe said softly. “Even if it is because of the hedgehog.”

\--

As the weeks began to pass, Calanthe found herself enjoying her time more and more on the Isle’s. She and Eist had swam in the hot springs, explored caves, taken walks up the mountain side, adventured into different markets across the Isles, and trained with the soldiers. Calanthe even engaged in several friendly duels with Crach, and while she defeated him, she admitted that he put up a good fight.

It was a sunny afternoon as Calanthe and Eist stood hunched over the boat he had begun carving well over a year ago. All the window covers were propped open, as was the door to allow the cool spring breeze to flow through the air. Eist had taught Calanthe how to carve over the last few weeks and overtime, she had become rather good at it. He smiled as he stopped for a moment and watched as she carefully focused on smoothing out the section of the haul she was working on. It took a while, but soon Calanthe’s eyes flicked to his.

“What?” Calanthe asked as she stood up straight.

“Nothing.” Eist said through a smirk. “I just enjoy watching you is all.”

“This seems to be coming along well.” Calanthe said as she motioned towards the boat. “Perhaps it will be finished before we leave so we can take it out on the water.”

Eist’s smirked turned into a grin as he set down his carving knife. It was not lost on him that Calanthe did not particularly enjoy sailing, despite how much the potions and elixirs that Mousesack made for her eased the pain in her stomach. If she set sail, it was for Eist’s benefit, not her own.

“That sounds perfect.” he whispered as he walked to her and pulled her into his arms before pressing a kiss to her brow.

\--

The bedchamber was pleasantly cool as Calanthe took in a deep breath. Eist had fallen asleep soon after they finished, propped up against the pillows with Calanthe in his arms as they draped around her waist. The smell of the sea relaxed her as she traced circles over the back of his hands with the tips of her fingers. In the distance, she could hear the waves crashing, which mixed pleasantly with the crackling fire and the soft snores coming from Eist as he slept peacefully behind her. A smile came to her as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\--

It was not long after the twelfth bell tolled that Marina came bursting into Calanthe and Eist’s chambers.

“What is it?” Calanthe mumbled as she blinked heavily.

“It’s time, your Majesty.” Marina said. “Mousesack is with Princess Pavetta and Prince Duny now.”

“Is she alright?” Eist groaned out sleepily as he tightened his arm around Calanthe’s waist before sitting up behind her.

“She is.” Marina said, “But she is scared.”

“Is she in her chambers?” Calanthe asked as she slipped on her robe while climbing from bed.

“She is. The child will be born there. Mousesack does not wish to move her.”

“Why not?” Calanthe asked. “This is precisely why the birthing chamber was prepared for her.”

“The Princess went into labor hours ago, your Majesty. It is too late to move her.”

“What?” Calanthe all but screamed just as she sat down on a stool to have her hair braided. “Why was I not told until now?”

Marina sighed as she quickly began to braid while Eist tossed on a pair of pants and a linen shirt. “She did not tell anyone and only the Gods know why.”

“She’s too early.” Calanthe mumbled as she glanced down and noticed her hands shaking.

\--

The sounds of Pavetta screaming could be heard when the trio stepped into the hall. All decorum was forgotten as Calanthe broke into a sprint, her bare feet hitting the stone floor roughly until she stopped just outside of Pavetta’s door. For a moment Calanthe took a breath as her hand rested on the doorknob. The guards to either side stood still, but Calanthe could see that they winced with each scream that Pavetta made. As Calanthe stared at her hand, she noticed it was still shaking.

“She’ll be alright, my darling.” Eist whispered as he gently rested his hand on top of hers.

Calanthe nodded, though she was not entirely convinced.

While Eist stayed in the sitting room, Calanthe went quickly to the bedchamber. Pavetta was as pale as ever as she shook while Duny dabbed desperately at her brow. Her blonde curls had come loose from their braid, leaving several pieces clinging to her sweat covered brow.

It was Duny who noticed Calanthe first while Pavetta sat propped against the pillows with her eyes closed. She could see then that Duny was shaking too and looked as though he was ready to be sick.

“Duny, why don’t you step outside for a moment.” Calanthe said quietly before pressing a kiss to Pavetta’s brow. “I’ll stay with her.”

For a moment, Duny stared at her with wide eyes and a blank look on his face. “I don’t know what else to do for her.” Duny mumbled.

“Go on, lad.” Mousesack said. “Take a break for a bit.”

Duny nodded then and numbly made his way into the sitting room.

“How is the Princess?” Eist asked as he stood from where he sat on the couch.

Duny only shook his head as he sat down, unsure of what to say.

\--

“Sweetheart.” Calanthe whispered as she took Pavetta’s hand in hers. Pavetta opened her eyes then and the fear behind them was palpable. “How far along is she?” Calanthe asked as she turned to Mousesack, who stood near the end of the bed.

Before he could respond, Pavetta let out a scream as she gripped Calanthe’s hand tightly.

“Soon.” Mousesack said softly. “You’re nearing the end of it, Princess.”

“Oh Gods.” Pavetta groaned out as another contraction ripped through her. “I can’t do this for much longer.”

“Yes you can, sweetheart. I promise that you can.”

“I’m scared.” Pavetta said softly.

“Oh, my darling.” Calanthe whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. “You are in good hands. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“What if it’s a girl?” Pavetta asked as her heart began to race while her breath quickened. She felt as though she were suffocating as panic spread through her. “I don’t know how to be a mother.”

“Hush.” Calanthe whispered. “You will be a wonderful mother.”

“But what if it’s a girl?”

Calanthe stared at Pavetta as her tears began to fall. She looked so full of fear, and it was then that Calanthe knew she could give a damn if she had a grandson. Sure, it would make things more convenient, but having a granddaughter would be wonderful in its own way.

Before Calanthe could respond, Mousesack called out, “You can begin pushing when you’re ready.”

\--

“It will be alright.” Eist said as he moved to sit beside Duny. “I don’t know which is worse, having to be the one to give birth or to be the ones that can only wait until it is over and not be able to help.” Pavetta let out another scream then, causing them both to grimace. “I take it back. Giving birth is worse.”

Duny let out a chuckle then. “I should get back in there.”

Just as he spoke, Calanthe called for Duny.

\--

Pavetta had herself braced with Duny holding one hand while her mother held the other. After the final push, she collapsed, gasping for breath as sweat poured down her brow. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest until she heard the babe begin to cry.

“Give him to me.” Pavetta whispered weakly.

Despite the pain, she wanted nothing more in the world than to hold her son in her arms.

Mousesack looked up at Pavetta a moment later after swaddling the child. “Your Highness, you have given birth to a healthy princess.”

A sudden wash of cold fell over Pavetta as she stared into Mousesack’s warm eyes. She had been so sure she was having a son.

Calanthe’s gaze had been locked on the newborn from the moment she first saw her. She did not even realize how much she was smiling until she glanced back at Pavetta, surprised by her silence.

She barely heard Duny whisper “She’s beautiful” as he went to take the babe in his arms.

Pavetta looked up at Calanthe with tears in her eyes. “I’m sor…”

“Don’t.” Calanthe said firmly as she took Pavetta’s hands in hers. “Don’t you dare apologize. You have a daughter, my sweet child. And I can say with utmost certainty that having a daughter is a wonderful thing.”

Pavetta’s tears began to fall then as Calanthe pressed a kiss to her brow. They both looked over then to see Duny standing beside the bed with his own eyes shining, holding the babe out to Pavetta. More tears followed as Pavetta pressed the infant to her chest while Duny stood nearby.

“Thank you.” Calanthe said after she walked to Mousesack.

“Of course, your Majesty. It was an honor.”

“They are both well?”

“Very much so.”

Calanthe nodded then as she glanced over at Pavetta, who looked up then and asked, “Would you like to hold her?”

When the newborn princess was placed in Calanthe’s arms, she gasped. “She looks just like you when you were born.” Calanthe whispered as she pressed gentle kisses to the babes’ cheeks. “Have you picked her name?”

“I only took the time to think of names for a son. I have a name in mind for her, but I’d like to sleep on it.”

The babe started to gurgle then, prompting Calanthe to grin. Just then a soft knock sounded at the door.

Calanthe chuckled as Mousesack quickly crossed the room and opened the door for Eist, who looked as though he had turned into a nervous wreck.

“Is everything all…” Eist’s question faded as his eyes fell on the tiny babe in his wife’s arms. Just as he stepped in the room, the babe let out another soft gurgle before stretching her arm in the air. “Never mind. I can see that everything is just fine.”

When he reached Calanthe, he used just the tip of his finger to lightly stroke the babe’s cheek.

“Are you well, Princess?” Eist asked as he looked up at Pavetta.

“I am fine.” Pavetta said. “Exhausted but fine, as is your granddaughter.”

“My granddaughter, huh?” Eist asked as Calanthe held the babe out to him.

Eist took her carefully, she was a small child who looked even smaller when she was in his arms.

“Well hello their wee pup.” Eist whispered as he began to gently rock her in his arms. “You certainly are a sweet little thing, aren’t you?”

“She is more of a lion cub, my darling.” Calanthe said sweetly as she watched Eist with loving eyes.

“Nonsense.” Eist whispered to the babe. “She is just as much of a sea hound as I am, you’ll see.”

When Eist glanced up, he saw Pavetta staring at them with soft eyes and a smirk on her face. “I have a feeling she will find herself often in the company of her grandparents.”

Calanthe grinned before looking back down at her granddaughter in Eist’s arms. Happiness washed over her as she realized that all was finally right with the world.

\--

It was early the next morning when Calanthe woke, and while she usually would let Eist sleep the morning away as she watched, she instead woke him with several shakes of his arm.

“What is it?” Eist grumbled.

“I want to go see our granddaughter.” Calanthe whispered as she began to rise from bed.

Eist grinned at that, and despite how tired he was, also stood and began to change. When they arrived at Pavetta’s chambers, they found her sitting on the couch in the sitting room with Duny asleep beside her and her daughter asleep in her arms.

“She just fell back asleep.” Pavetta whispered. “We have decided on her name by the way.”

Calanthe grinned then as she gently ran the tips of her fingers over the babes’ head, which already had the faintest pale blonde hair.

Pavetta waited until Calanthe and Eist sat on the couch across from them to say, “Her name is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.”


	13. Cursed

**Cursed**

The journey home to Cintra had been smooth, although the trip to Skellige had lasted much longer than anticipated. Calanthe had had to scramble to make arrangements to have her advisors and autocrats handle the day to day court proceedings until she could return. It was a little over a month before Eist was able to convince Calanthe that their granddaughter was safe to sail. Now that were they anchored and ashore, Calanthe ushered Pavetta and Duny to their chambers to rest from their journey.

“Here.” Pavetta said as she held out her arms to Calanthe who had little Cirilla bundled in the green cloak Eist had given her in her arms. “I’ll take her.”

Calanthe frowned. “I was going to show her the palace.”

Pavetta chuckled. “She’s asleep, but that’s fine if that is what you wish to do.”

As Calanthe walked away with Cirilla in her arms and Eist following close behind, she was left wondering if her mother was like that with her when she was a babe.

“Darling, if you want Cirilla with you, just say so.” Duny said.

“No, it’s alright.” Pavetta said. “They adore her, and besides, she is always so content when she’s with them.”

\--

“She’ll be presented to the court in a few days’ time.” Calanthe said to Eist as they made their way through the vast halls. Cintra followed staunch traditions so while nothing had changed while she was away, Calanthe still felt compelled to ensure everything was as it should be.

“Of course, my Queen.” Eist said as they made their way into the gardens.

Eist glanced over to see Cirilla open her eyes as they stepped outside, only to squint angrily at the bright sun. As they walked, Cirilla let out a gurgle a few times, earning a chuckle from her grandparents.

“Darling, can I hold her?” Eist asked.

Calanthe glanced up at Eist with irritation in her eyes.

“Don’t give me that look.” Eist said gently. “You’ve had her almost all morning.”

Calanthe sighed as she looked down at Ciri and softly asked, “And who do you want to hold you, my little sweetheart?”

With near perfect timing, Cirilla opened her eyes and glanced over at Eist just before reaching a chubby arm out towards him. Calanthe’s mouth fell open as Eist burst into laughter while reaching for her.

“I think that means she wants me.” Eist said.

“I can’t believe she did that.” Calanthe said through her own laughter as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Cirilla’s head after she was gently placed in Eist’s arms.

\--

The family ate their last meal in private that night and to Pavetta’s dismay, nearly everyone fought over who would get to hold Cirilla first. Even Mousesack had become attached quickly and would ask if he could take Cirilla with him on his morning walk.

It was of course Calanthe who won, but not before threatening to throw anyone who held her granddaughter before she did in the gate keep for the night. Now she sat eating with Cirilla expertly held in one hand and her fork in the other.

“Were you like this with me?” Pavetta asked.

“How do you mean?” Calanthe asked between bites of food.

“It’s just, I’ve never seen you like this before. You’re so affectionate with her.”

“I’m an affectionate person.” Calanthe cooed as she pressed a kiss to Cirilla’s brow.

Eist let out a snort before he glanced over at Calanthe whose expression told him to stop.

“And yes, to answer your question, I was like this with you.”

“I did not know you enjoyed children so much, your Majesty.” Mousesack said.

“Oh yes.” Calanthe said as she shifted Ciri to her other arm. “I would have a dozen more if I could.”

“A dozen?” Eist exclaimed as he choked on his food.

Calanthe smiled at him sadly. She had fully expected to be with child after she and Eist finally slept together. Gods knew just how many chances she had to conceive since their impromptu wedding. Yet conception never came, and with each passing month that Calanthe bled, she lost a little more hope. “Unfortunately, I don’t think that will be a situation we find ourselves in.”

Eist frowned then as he took Calanthe’s free hand under the table. He had never desired a child of his own, and still didn’t till this day. He supposed Crach had filled that void for him. While Calanthe had hinted in the past that she wanted more children, it was a conversation that he had deliberately avoided.

“Do you have plans for more?” Mousesack asked.

The question hit Calanthe so hard that it brought tears to her eyes. When she looked up however, she could see that Mousesack was asking Pavetta that question, not her.

“In due time. For now, I am content on enjoying my daughter. Although I’m beginning to wonder now if I should have another sooner rather than later so Cirilla can stay with her grandmother.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that one bit.” Calanthe whispered as she pressed small, soft kisses all over the top of her granddaughter’s head.

\--

It was just after Princess Cirilla’s presentation to the court that requests for engagements began. While Pavetta and Duny decided to dance with the other guests, Calanthe fended off suitor after suitor as they approached her.

“They are bunch of savages, the whole lot of them.” Eist said as Duke Windhalm of Attre made his way back to his seat. “She is an infant. She can’t even bloody crawl.”

“I know.” Calanthe said softly as she handed Cirilla to Eist. She would rather not let her go, but she knew Eist would calm if he held her. “They are after the same alliance they wanted to form through wedding Pavetta.”

“Tell me you won’t agree to any of this.”

“Not tonight.” Calanthe said. “But someday it may work to our advantage to consider it.”

Eist sighed as he gently rubbed Cirilla’s back as she slept against his shoulder. “You would subject your granddaughter to that?”

“Don’t start. If Pavetta does not have a son, I won’t have a choice.”

Eist held his breath as he rested his head against the back of his chair. He and Calanthe rarely argued, let alone disagreed, but this was something he could not agree with her on.

Pavetta returned to them then, her face flushed from dancing. While she and Duny took their seats and placed Cirilla in the bassinet in between them, Eist and Calanthe sat in silence.

“I am off to bed.” Calanthe said after a few passing minutes as she glanced around the hall. She hoped Eist would follow her as the banquet was coming to a close. Their disagreement could be sorted out later, as for now, Calanthe was ready to curl up in bed on Eist’s chest.

Eist let out a small sigh of relief. He had been ready to leave and return to their chamber’s hours ago. “Care for some company?”

“That depends. Who would my company be?” Calanthe asked as a smirk came to her lips.

“A rather wryly sea-hound. I think you’ll like him.”

“Hmmm.” Calanthe purred. “Is he handsome?”

“His wife says he is.”

Calanthe let out a chuckle as her smirk grew into a wide grin. Her husband was very handsome indeed. “And is he...” Calanthe trailed off while she found his hand under the table and took it in her own. “Good with his hands?”

Eist let out a soft groan. “Very much so.”

“Well in that case,” Calanthe said as she stood, “I hope he will find his way into my bed.” And with that Calanthe strode from the dining hall without looking back.

“Gods, do you both have to do that?” Groaned Pavetta through an eye roll. “You’ve been wed for almost a year now.”

Eist chuckled as he stood to follow Calanthe. “Every day I have a goal to achieve.”

And what is that?

“To win her heart all over again.”

\--

Eist and Calanthe were lying in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Their disagreement had disappeared as quickly as it had come when they fell into bed that night. As Calanthe’s surrounding came back in to focus, a question came to her mind.

“Have you fathered any children?”

“What on Gods are you talking about?” Eist groaned as he moved to look into her eyes.

“You’ve been with other women.” Calanthe said as she rolled to her back. “Did none of your liaisons produce a child?”

“No one’s ever come forward.” Eist said. “And I assume if there was a child, I would certainly have heard of it when I wed you after it was announced all over the Continent.” Calanthe sighed as she stared at the ceiling. “What’s this about?” Eist whispered as he shifted closer and leaned over her. “If I had a child, I would have told you.”

“I know.” Calanthe said softly.

For a moment they stayed as they were in silence while Eist peppered her temple with soft kisses.

“Why am I not with child yet?” Calanthe asked a loud, her voice barely a whisper. “I must have a son if Pavetta does not.”

“So that’s what this is about?” Eist asked as realization came over him.

“I hear the whispers at court the same as everyone else. My blood is apparently cursed.”

“That’s nonsense and you know it.” Eist whispered.

“Well what other explanation do you have?”

“I don’t know.” Eist said as he propped himself on his elbow. “But I don’t know what we could possibly do differently.”

For a moment, Eist considered having a child with Calanthe if the Gods would allow it. He envisioned a son, or a daughter, with their mother’s hair and his eyes, running through the palace. While the idea brought a smile to his face, it was brief at best. Skelligan’s were known for many things, and one of those was their fiery tempers. While Eist was usually calm and collected, he had on more than one occasion lashed out in a rage, just as Crach and his brother had. A Skelligan with the abilities that Pavetta possessed could be unstoppable, and if angry enough, would leave a path of destruction in their wake.

When Eist blinked and focused back on Calanthe, he could see that she was staring again at the ceiling. Her face was blank, yet her sadness was obvious. He had never seen her quite like this before and it broke his heart.

Despite his better judgment, Eist whispered, “We will keep trying, my darling.”

He had meant the words to be comforting, but Calanthe only let out a chuckle instead. “I am sure we will.”

\--

Another month went by before Calanthe decided she had had enough with waiting. During that time, she dragged Eist into bed at all hours of the day, sometimes even leaving court to do so. While he didn’t complain, he knew full well what she was seeking.

When Calanthe woke in the morning with her stomach swollen and sore from cramping, she nearly burst into tears. As Pavetta busied herself with her knitting, Duny went down the training yard to work with Danek. Eist had taken it upon himself to take Cirilla to a lake just beyond the gardens. Calanthe was left alone to smile sadly as she watched them go.

When they were out of sight from her window, she made her way through the palace in search of Mousesack. She found in quickly, alone in his quarters, and hunkered over a table full of vials and all sorts of ingredients.

“What can I do for you, your Majesty?” Mousesack asked as he carefully dropped a few droplets of a deep purple potion into a light blue one.

Calanthe paused as she realized she had no idea how to ask for what she wanted. “I have heard rumors that there are potions that can aid in conceiving a child.”

“Yes, your Majesty. That is correct.” Mousesack said slowly as he carefully placed the two vials he was holding into their stand.

“Are they effective?”

“Usually, but there are no guarantees. Many things prevent a couple from conceiving a child.”

“I wish to try whatever I can.”

Mousesack paused as he thought for a moment. “You are thirty-four years old, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well then age is not an issue. Do you still bleed?”

“Yes.”

Mousesack sighed. “There are several remedies we can try…”

“How soon can I begin?” Calanthe interrupted.

“In a few days. It won’t take me long to make them.”

\--

There were six potions that Calanthe began to take each morning. At first, Calanthe thought of telling Eist of her plan, but decided against it. She knew he would worry, and she wanted to surprise him when they finally conceived their first child together. While most of the potions were designed to help aid in conception, two were used for influencing how often she wanted to bed her husband. When Mousesack held out the two potions that were to be used for that purpose, she burst out into laughter.

“I can assure you that those are not necessary.”

Mousesack turned a shade of red. “I do not mean to call into question your degree of intimacy with the King, but the more often you two are intimate, the higher chance there is at conception.”

\--

Eist was in the training yard, sparring with Danek when Calanthe came searching for him. While Eist and Danek were too distracted in their duel, the rest of the soldiers bowed deeply as Calanthe came gliding down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, Eist saw a glint of gold flash in the sunlight, and upon turning, saw Calanthe standing there in a golden dress.

“My Queen.” Eist said warmly as he walked to her before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. “Care to join us?”

“I would,” Calanthe said as Eist made his way back to Danek, “But I require your assistance at the moment.”

“Can I come to you in a little while, my darling? Danek and I have only just begun.”

“Eist.” Calanthe said firmly, causing him to turn back to her. “I demand your assistance now.”

Eist looked at her questionably for a moment and noticed the subtle raise of Calanthe’s brows before her eyes flicked to below his belt.

“We’ll have to do this another time.” Eist said as he turned to Danek and all but tossed his sword at him.

Eist heard the chuckles as he all but chased Calanthe out of the training yard and up to their chambers.

\--

When Calanthe dragged Eist into their bedchamber, he took little notice of anything else besides his wife pushing him back to lay on the bed, pulling down his pants, and climbing on top of him. Just after he finished, he glanced over to see that their window covers were propped wide open, and no doubt all of Cintra had heard his moans as Calanthe moved on top of him.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you as of late, but I am certainly enjoying it.” Eist groaned as Calanthe slid off of him.

“Well I’m glad your enjoying it.” She purred as she stood on shaking legs to pull his boots and pants off, which had bunched around his ankles.

After removing his shirt, with careful fingers he undid the tiny satin buttons that traced down her back until he could pull her dress off. When they were both finally naked, Calanthe laid back down and curled into his side just before sleep took them both.

\--

It was late one evening when Eist and Calanthe were in their sitting room, spending their evening together alone. While Calanthe poured over several reports sent to her by her scouts that were spread over Cintran land, Eist decided to write a letter to his brother. After searching the desk for a blank piece of parchment, he then went to the bedchamber. He opened his bedside table, but there was no spare parchment to be found. He took a breath before moving to Calanthe’s side of the bed. When he opened her drawer, a loud clinging sound rang out.

Calanthe’s eyes snapped from the report she was reading just before she hurriedly made her way to the bedchamber.

“What are you doing?” Calanthe asked.

“Looking for parchment.” Eist said as he picked up one of the vials in her drawer. “What is all this?”

“It’s nothing.” Calanthe said as she walked to his side.

“They look half empty.” Eist said as he picked up another vial. “What is going on here?” Calanthe did not respond but instead stared blankly at the open drawer. “Calanthe, if you don’t tell me what is in these, I will take them to Mousesack to find out.”

Calanthe sat on the edge of the bed then as her shoulders hunched forward. “I am taking them to help conceive a child. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Eist repeated. “When were you going to share this with me?”

“When I was sure I was with child.” Calanthe said as tears began to form in her eyes. “I wanted to surprise you when I had good news and hoped it would not take too long.”

Eist sighed heavily as he put the potions he held back in the drawer. “How long have you been taking them?”

“Three months.”

“Well you did a good job at hiding it, I’ll give you that.” Eist said as he sat beside her. “I must tell you though that I am bothered that you didn’t share this with me.”

“I know.” Calanthe said, not looking at him. “I am sorry.”

“It’s alright, my darling.” Eist whispered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek when her tears began to fall. “It’s alright.”

\--

The following day, Eist took it upon himself to find Calanthe before she could find him. When he thought back on the last several months, he remembered she had sought him out midmorning, which happened to be a few hours after she had taken her potions.

What Eist did not realize was that while he began searching for her, intent on taking her to their bedchamber as soon as he did, Calanthe had begun searching for him as well. They finally stumbled upon each other as they walked from opposite directions down the hall, only to meet in front of their chambers.

“I’ve been searching for you.” Eist whispered just before he pulled her into his arms.

“That’s ironic.” Calanthe whispered back in between kisses. “I’ve been searching for you.”

\--

It never ceased to amaze Calanthe that she still saw sparks when she was with Eist. She cried out softly when he finished inside of her as a smirk flicked across her face when his own cries mixed with hers. He had been behind her, and now as he pulled out, he leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder before collapsing on his stomach beside her.

“I am beginning to think that you do indeed have magical abilities that you are not aware of.” Eist whispered as he slinked his arm around her waist as she laid breathless on her stomach beside him.

“And what gives you that idea?” Calanthe murmured as her eyes drifted close for a moment.

“Your many bedchamber talents, for a start.” Eist said, earning him a smack on the arm as she chuckled.

“I joke not, my Queen. You have a particular talent with that tongue of yours…”

Calanthe smirked as she pinched him lightly on his side before opening her eyes. She was met with a smile as Eist gazed at her while his hand began to glide up and down her back.

“I do love you, Eist Tuirseach.” Calanthe whispered before nuzzling into him.

“And I love you, my wonderfully talented wife.”

Calanthe smirked again, this time her nose scrunching slightly as she did so.

\--

The air was beginning to cool in time with the falling leaves as Eist carried Cirilla in his arms at the harbor. There was no journey to go on, no voyage to set sail for. Instead, a new Cintran flagship of Eist’s own design was being built, and he was here to oversee its progress.

Cirilla began to move in his arms then, intent on looking out at what was going on around her.

“Here.” Eist said, carefully moving her so her back was pressed tight against his chest as he held her close to him. “Look there, little pup. That’s the ocean. And one day, I’ll teach you to swim in it. And then when you’re a little older, I’ll teach you how to sail as well.”

Cirilla let out a coo then as she kicked her feet happily.

On the journey back to the palace, Eist now held his granddaughter tightly in one arm while the other held the reigns of his steed.

“Cirilla.” Eist said to himself. “A name certainly fit for a queen, but until that time comes, I think you need a nickname of sorts.”

Cirilla cooed again and Eist chuckled as he took that as a sign of agreement. He thought for a while until he said, “How about Ciri?” Her blue eyes flicked to him then just before she broke into a smile. “Yes, little pup, I think Ciri suits you perfectly.”


	14. Chosen

**Chosen**

Ciri’s pale blonde hair had begun to curl as it grew, and now stuck out all over the place. Calanthe loved running her hands through those golden locks that looked so much like Pavetta’s. Ciri was just over a year old when Eist was able to convince Pavetta that she was old enough to take into the water. Now as Pavetta handed Ciri to him, Eist noticed that she was a nervous wreck.

“You can come with us.” Eist said as Ciri wrapped her arms around his neck while she giggled.

“That’s alright. I fear that my nervousness would only cause her distress.”

Calanthe came gliding through the courtyard towards them then. “Ready, darling?”

After she climbed onto her horse, Ciri was then passed to her to carry for their journey down the beach.

“Well perhaps next time then.” Eist said as he climbed onto his own steed.

Just before they rode off, Pavetta called out, “Are you sure she’ll be alright?”

“Sweetheart, she is perfectly safe with us. I had you at the water when you were her age and you did just fine.” Calanthe said as she held out her hand to Pavetta and squeezed for a moment. “You know we would never let anything happen to her.”

Pavetta nodded then as she stepped back and crossed her arms over herself while the trio began to make their trek to the beach.

\--

“Your mother and I used to come down here all the time when she was little.” Calanthe said softly to Ciri as they walked towards the beach with Eist’s arm draped around her hip.

“Did she like the water?” Eist asked as they pulled off their shoes when they reached the sand.

“She loved it. It was all I could do to get her back to the palace when we were finished. She never wanted to leave.”

Calanthe set Ciri down then and took one of her hands while Eist took the other before they began to approach the water. Ciri burst into laughter when they neared and even began to bounce with excitement as the waves splashed.

Eist let go of Ciri’s hand then, and Calanthe admittedly had not been holding onto her hand tightly. Just as Eist let her go, Ciri began to sprint and stumble excitedly towards the water. Despite how fast she ran, her little legs were still too tiny to get her very far. Eist caught up with her quickly and wrapped his hands around her arms to stop her.

“Hang on their little pup.”

Ciri let out a pout then as Calanthe said. “You must not pull away like that, Ciri. You understand?” Just as Ciri’s upper lip began to quiver, Calanthe said, “Don’t be sad, my little one. We must make sure you’re safe is all.”

Eist held onto Ciri tight as they took her first steps into the waves that spread up the sand. Ciri shrieked, and at first Eist yanked her upward, assuming she did not like the water on her feet. Ciri began to wiggle then until Eist put her back down. He smiled as she jumped up and down then and laughed wildly as the water receded again.

He took her a little further into the water, so it ran smooth over her feet as the waves splashed. While Calanthe held tight, Eist let go of Ciri’s hand so she could reach down and run her hand through the water and sand. Ciri began to splash again and giggled as droplets of water went everywhere.

Before they realized it, they had spent hours at the beach as Ciri played happily. Eist found some shells and showed them to Ciri while she looked on in wonder. When a crab came by, Eist picked it up carefully by the shell to show Ciri, who became upset when she was told she could not pet, or keep, the crab.

Ciri had developed a fondness for all sorts of creatures, and therefore nearly broke into tears as the crab ran sideways back into the ocean. As Eist watched Calanthe pick Ciri up into her arms and run her hands through her hair to comfort her, he realized just how badly Calanthe wanted another child. There was a warmth that radiated from her when she held Ciri close, and that warmth warmed Eist to his core.

“Don’t cry.” Calanthe soothed as she patted Ciri’s back and kissed her tears away. “Don’t cry my sweet one.”

She looked up at Eist then and smiled softly as he watched her with a smile of his own.

Just as Ciri calmed, she began to yawn, and Calanthe looked up to see that a school of dolphins were swimming in the distance. For a while Ciri tried to watch as Eist held her but soon fell fast asleep in his arms.

\--

“I see you both have worn her out quite a bit.” Pavetta said as she met Eist and Calanthe in the courtyard to retrieve Ciri.

“Yes, she fell asleep for a nap just before we left, but I bet that this little pup will be in need of a lot of sleep.”

“How did she do?” Pavetta asked as she carefully took Ciri in her arms and covered her brow with kisses.

“She loved it just as much as you did.” Calanthe said after climbing from her horse. “She played for hours, and nearly brought a crab home with her as well.”

\--

Eist had just stepped out of the privy, cuffing his sleeves as he walked, when he saw Calanthe open her bedside table drawer. She didn’t seem to notice him, at least not at first. Instead, she let out a sigh as she picked up the first vial and held it up to her eyeline.

“Looks like you’ll need more.” Eist said as he walked to her. “Do you have enough for this morning at least?”

Calanthe nodded after downing the first bought of liquid.

“I’ll let Mousesack know.”

“There’s no need.” Calanthe said after taking the second vial. “I will not be continuing with this regimen.” Eist swallowed as he sat beside her. “It’s been over a year.” Calanthe mumbled after the third and fourth. “This isn’t working. So, I’m afraid I must admit defeat.”

He looked over at her then. He had never heard her like this. His wife was always headstrong, and often quite stubborn in what she was in pursuit of. Hearing her give up was hard to hear. She was right though. There had not been the slightest hint of a child, and Eist had begun to worry months ago at the effect that that had on Calanthe. Each month when it became apparent that they had not conceived, she would become more and more reclusive until once a month, she refused to leave their chambers for a day. While Pavetta managed the court as best she could, Eist would hold Calanthe while she cried for hours, unable to hold her pain.

The thought of a child with Calanthe’s blood still terrified him, but over the past year he had come to terms with the fact that if it would make his wife happy, he would give her the dozen children she desired.

“I’m sorry.” Eist said softly. “You’ve already proven you can bear a child. Perhaps it’s me.”

“I doubt that.” Calanthe said as she finished the last of the vials. “It’s my curse.”

Just as a single tear fell down her cheek, Eist leaned in and kissed it away.

“Oh my darling.” Eist whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, just as more tears began to fall.

Calanthe began to shake in his arms as she buried herself into his chest. Soon she was being laid onto her back and when her head rested on her pillow, Eist covered her in soft kisses.

When she was finally able to compose herself, Calanthe tried to sit up, only to be gently held down by Eist. “Court will begin soon.”

“My darling, let Pavetta handle it today.”

Calanthe took a breath as she looked into his eyes. “I cannot keep pushing my responsibilities onto her.”

“Sure you can.” Eist whispered as he nuzzled against her. “She’ll be queen one day. This is good practice for her. And besides, you have just made a decision that I know is tearing you up inside. You deserve time to cope with that.”

\--

The twelfth bell had just sounded as Calanthe rolled off of Eist and onto her back. They were both slick with sweat and panting heavily as Eist took her hand in is and pressed it to his lips.

“Gods, you are wonderful.” Eist murmured as he rolled on top of her.

Calanthe let out a chuckle at the familiar compliment before using what little strength she had left to lean up and press a kiss to his lips. “As are you, my darling.”

A smile fell across Eist’s face as he rested his cheek against the pillow and nuzzled into the curve of her neck. Calanthe began to grin herself as she ran her fingers through his hair, then down his neck, and then back up again. The gesture earned a few happy groans before they both fell asleep.

\--

The room was dark when Eist first felt a strange, patting sensation against his back. At first, he stayed where he was, still nestled in Calanthe’s arms, assuming that he was coming out of a dream. When the patting came again, this time followed by a little grunt, Eist turned quickly to find the culprit.

It was none other than Ciri, who was standing on the tips of her toes, attempting to climb into their bed.

“Up!” Ciri said with frustration trimming her tone.

Eist scrambled quickly, searching desperately for any cover he could find. Eist and Calanthe were both warm when they fell asleep and the fire had been roaring, causing no need for blankets or throws. Luckily the room was much darker now that the fire had died down. Between the darkness and Ciri’s distraction over attempting to climb into bed, she did not seem to notice that her grandparents were not in fact clothed. Soon a sheet was found, which Eist yanked over himself and Calanthe with one tug.

“What are you doing here, little pup?” Eist asked as he rested against the pillows and blinked heavily in an effort to wake himself more.

“I’m not sleepy.” Ciri said, now bouncing where she stood. “Story time?”

Eist chuckled as he moved his hand under the covers to rest gently on Calanthe’s hip and scratched gently at her soft skin while he called her name.

“What is it?” Calanthe groaned out.

“The little sea hound is here.” Eist said as he continued scratching his nails lightly over her, which earned a happy groan before Calanthe registered what he had said.

“Ciri?” She asked as she sat up.

“Grandmamma!” Ciri burst out happily as she continued to bounce.

Calanthe took one look at her tiny granddaughter, with her blonde curls sticking out every which way, and smiled just before she let out a yawn. “Does Mama know you’re here?”

Ciri only nodded her head in response.

With a happy sigh, Calanthe glanced around the room in search for some clothing that she and Eist could slip on. A pair of loose cotton pants that Eist liked to wear were draped over a nearby chair. The silk dressing gown that she favored was pooled on the floor from where it had landed after Eist took it off of her a few hours ago.

Eist caught the pants that were tossed to him and tugged them on under the covers while Calanthe slipped her gown on. Afterwards, she walked silently behind Ciri and whispered “got you” as she gently clasped her on the shoulders. Ciri let out a happy shriek in return before turning and jumping into her Grandmothers arms.

“You promise that your Mama knows you are here?” Calanthe asked as she made her way back to her side of the bed and climbed in.

Ciri let out a soft “yes” as she nodded again and made herself comfortable. Eist did not have the chance to tell her a story, for she was soon asleep, nestled in between her grandparents.

\--

Pavetta had a morning routine of sorts, which was rarely if ever broken. She and Duny always woke with the sunrise and would lay in bed for a while, sometimes enjoying each other, and other times just simply enjoying the silence around them. After dressing, Duny would make his way to the dining hall to have their first meal prepared while Pavetta would then wake Ciri.

It was a simple routine, and Pavetta enjoyed every minute of it.

This day though was one of the rare days when she did something different. It was no secret that Duny had been out of sorts as of late. The previous night he came to bed at Pavetta’s insistence at the eleventh bell. When Pavetta woke at dawn, Duny was still asleep with dark circles under his eyes. Instead of waking him, she watched him sleep while she ran her hands through his hair. Once her stomach began to grumble, she decided to dress and get Ciri ready.

Pavetta was humming happily to herself when she opened Ciri’s door to find her bed empty. For a moment, her heart began to race until she took a breath to calm herself. This was not the first time Ciri had left her bed in the night. She went quickly to the guards just outside the door to her chambers then.

“Did the Princess leave last night?”

“I escorted her to the King and Queen’s chambers, your Highness.” The brown-haired knight said. Pavetta shook her head softly through a sigh. “The Princess said she had told you.”

“No, she did not.” Pavetta said as she turned on her heels and began to make the short journey to her mother’s chambers.

\--

Pavetta sighed as she stood in her mother’s bedchamber doorway where she could see Ciri fast asleep, positioned rather awkwardly in between her grandparents. Pavetta chuckled softly as the last remnants of worry faded. Ciri was laying the opposite of her grandparents, with her forehead tucked under her grandmother’s chin and her feet resting on Eist’s arm. Despite her awkward state, the little girl certainly looked comfortable.

“Eist. Eist!” Pavetta said as she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Eist only let out a groan in return. “Eist.” Pavetta repeated, a little louder than before.

He heard her that time and quickly rolled onto his back to see her better.

“What’s wrong?” Eist asked as he sat up.

Pavetta motioned towards Ciri. “I’ve come in search of my daughter.”

Ciri let out a soft kick then, hitting the side of Eist’s arm as she moved in her sleep.

“Calanthe.” Eist said as he reached over Ciri to shake his wife’s arm. “Calanthe, wake up. Pavetta is here.” Eist stretched while Calanthe yawned herself awake. “She did not mention she had to be back to you so early.”

“That’s because I did not know she was here.”

“Again? This is becoming a habit of hers. She said you knew.” Calanthe said through another yawn.

“No, I did not know.” Pavetta said, her hands on her hips. “I woke to find her bed empty.”

Ciri began to stir then, softly kicking Eist once more as she woke. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her mother, which prompted a smile. “Mama.” Ciri whispered softly.

“You have some explaining to do, little one.” Pavetta said sternly.

The smile disappeared in an instant and turned quickly into a frown.

“Ciri, do you remember me asking you a question last night?” Calanthe asked.

Ciri hung her head and nodded.

“And what did I ask you?”

“If Mama knew I was here.”

“And did you tell me that she knew?”

“Yes.” Ciri said sadly.

“Telling lies is not nice, Ciri.” Pavetta said as she raised her brow. “You know better than that.”

“I’m sorry, Mama.” Ciri breathed out before her tears began to fall.

Ciri’s tears were always enough to melt Pavetta’s heart. “Come here.” Pavetta said softly as Ciri stood wobblily on the bed, climbed over Eist, and into Pavetta’s arms. “What made you want to come here last night?” Pavetta asked as she held Ciri close.

“I wasn’t sleepy. Grandpappa tells the best stories.”

Eist chuckled. Ciri certainly did enjoy his stories, but last night she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

\--

Ciri had been a newborn when Eist began telling her stories to put her to sleep. At first, she would stare up at him, her eyes wide and full of wonder. Soon they would drift clothes, lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of his voice. On the nights that Ciri was left in her grandparent’s care, Calanthe and Eist would take turns holding her while he told his stories.

As she grew and began to understand more, she would ask questions and sometimes giggle or cry, but in the end, she always ended up asleep. The fondest memory Eist had with Ciri and Calanthe was one dark and stormy night when the Princes was only four years old. The thunder had frightened Ciri, causing her to shriek until Calanthe scooped her out of the little bed that had been added to her grandparents’ room when she stayed in their bedchamber.

“It’s all right, my little cub.” Calanthe whispered as she returned to bed with Ciri clutching her.

“Do you want to hear a story?” Eist asked as he rolled onto his side while Calanthe rubbed soothing circles against her back.

Ciri nodded, her little eyes full of tears.

“Once upon a time, there was a Queen and a Princess who lived in a castle. One day, a man from Skellige came, who was a very good-looking man indeed, and he fell in love with the Queen.”

“I wonder who this story could be about?” Calanthe asked sarcastically under her breath, earning a smirk from Eist as he continued.

“The Skelligan asked time and time again to be the Queen’s husband, but each time, she refused him.”

“Why?” Ciri asked.

Eist smirked as he looked at Ciri, who was now so distracted that her tears faded. A crack of thunder rang out then, but she was so enthralled that she did not notice.

“I am sure the Queen had her reasons.” Calanthe said softly before kissing Ciri gently on her head.

“Grandmamma is right, the Queen did have her reasons, but you see, the Queen was in love with the Skelligan too.”

“She was?” Ciri asked.

“She was.” Eist repeated. “And as for the Princess, well she fell in love with a brave, cursed knight who had the face of a hedgehog.”

Ciri gasped and snuggled even tighter against Calanthe, earning a chuckle from her grandmother.

“Yes, my little pup, he had the face of a hedgehog. But you know what happened?”

“What?”

“The Princess kissed him, and when she did, the curse was broken, and he turned into a prince!”

Ciri yawned, finally succumbing to sleep while Calanthe murmured, “Not quite” as her own eyes began to drift close.

“The Skelligan married his Queen, and the Princess married the Prince…” Eist faded off as he gazed happily at his wife and granddaughter. They both looked content as they laid peacefully together and began to drift off to sleep.

Calanthe blinked then as she asked, “Why did you stop?”

Eist chuckled. “I thought I put you both to sleep.”

“You nearly did.” Calanthe said softly before opening her heavy eyes again. Ciri had indeed fallen asleep and was now limp in her arms. “Let me put this little one to bed.”

Calanthe laid Ciri gently down in her bed, being careful while lying her head against the pillows. After tucking her in, Calanthe covered Ciri’s cheeks with kisses before brushing a loose strand of golden curls away. Just before she stood to return to Eist, she pressed a final kiss to Ciri’s brow and whispered, “And they lived happily ever after.”

\--

The letter from Skellige declaring that Eist would be made king arrived so suddenly and unexpectedly that he thought it was a joke. Bran always had a wicked sense of humor, and it was very much like him to make something like this up just to get Eist riled up.

Bran however knew that Eist would not believe him, so he sent a letter to Calanthe as well, knowing she would be able to keep him calm. When they received their letters, they read in unison while sinking to the couch of their sitting room.

While Eist laughed, Calanthe finished her letter and looked up. “What has you laughing so much?” Calanthe asked.

“It’s just something that Bran wrote. He has like to prank me since we were boys. He went through all this trouble to write to me all to say that he is passing his kingship on to me, which is completely ridiculous of course. I need to find a way to get back at him…”

“Darling.” Calanthe said softly. Eist had not wanted to become King of Cintra, let alone Skellige. “I fear he is not joking. Look…” She said as she handed him her letter. Eist furrowed his brow as he skimmed it before flashing his eyes back to Calanthe’s. “I’m sorry, my darling.” Calanthe said. “I know you don’t want it, but it’s for the good of Cintra and Skellige.”

“Cintra and Skellige are fine.” Eist groaned as he tossed the letter aside.

“For now. You know that this makes it even less likely that any kingdom on the Continent will move against us.”

Eist took a deep breath as he looked at Calanthe. “It’s yours.”

“What’s mine?” Calanthe asked.

“Skellige, all of it. It’s yours.” Eist said as he walked to her and took her hands in his. “I don’t want any of this, and besides, it’s you who is good at it, not I. I will do anything you ask, and I will advise you as much as you wish.”

Calanthe stared up at Eist. “This is your home. Are you sure…”

“Of course I am sure.” Eist whispered as he pressed her hand to his lips. “I trust you more than anyone on this whole bloody Continent. Skellige would be honored to have you as its Queen.”

“But what will the people think? Will they not be offended?”

“Not in the slightest,” Eist said through a chuckle. “The people respect you immensely. I will still visit of course and do what I can for Skellige. Believe me, there will be no issues, and if any arise, I will deal with them.”

\--

The air whipped around wildly, and the clouds were grey as Ciri sprinted through the tall grass on Ard Skellige as she played. She had found that there were several boys near her age whose parents also lived in Kaer Trolde and was more than happy to have friends to play with.

The boys had run ahead of her, but she caught up with them easily just as they reached a swampy, wooden forest.

“I bet you won’t go in there by yourself Ciri.” Gareth said.

Ciri looked over into the woods, which looked scary to her with its dense trees and darkness that seemed to be coming from within. She had no desire to go into the woods, but the boys, who were all several years older than her, seemed intent on having her prove herself to them. She took a single step forward before stepping back to where she was.

“My Grandparents told me not to go too far from the castle.”

“Grandparents?” Markus asked.

“Yes, my Grandmamma and my Grandpappa.”

“The King is not your real Grandfather, is he?” Gareth asked. He was tall and blonde, and the more Ciri looked, she began to notice an unkind look in his eyes.

“Yes he is.” Ciri said as she took a step back. She wanted to leave now and run back to Kaer Trolde but was too afraid to move.

“No, he’s not. You’re a Cintran, not a Skelligan. He is not really your Grandfather. Everyone knows that.”

Ciri blinked as she tried to hold her tears back, but a single one still managed to fall down her cheek.

“Oh look, now the little princess is crying.”

Ciri took another step back, but just as she was ready to run, she stopped. She didn’t understand why the boys who she thought were her friends were being so mean to her.

“She’s too afraid to even go into the woods.”

“I’m not afraid!” Ciri lied through her tears.

“Yes, you are little princess.” The Gareth said.

Ciri looked back into the woods again, blinking heavily. Her eyes felt swollen, and she realized then that she was shaking. How was her Grandfather not really her Grandfather? She called him Grandpappa, and he had cared for her just as her Grandmother did.

Suddenly the woods did not scare her anymore, at least not as much as staying with the boys did. She would do anything to get away. The boys moved then, blocking the path back to Kaer Trolde. They were too fast for her, and she knew she had no chance to get around him.

Confused, Ciri ran, leaving the boys laughing behind her. Soon she was alone, and the only sounds that could be heard were the squawks of birds and the buzzing of insects. She was breathing hard and fast, and her tears continued to fall. She did not know what to do now that she did not have a Grandfather.

She stepped into knee deep water without realizing it and began to cry harder as she climbed out. She was cold and wet, and wanted very much to be home. She spotted a large rock nearby, so Ciri climbed onto it and curled up. She wanted her mother and father, but they were away on An Skellige. Maybe her grandparents would fine her, but she was not sure who the man who had said he was her grandfather was. She looked around then and realized she couldn’t remember which way she had come from. The sounds around her suddenly all began to sound louder than before, so she covered her ears tightly as she curled into herself, wishing she had never asked if she could play with the group of boys from Skellige.

\--

Laughter could be heard as a group of boys, no more than eight years old, came walking up the path towards Kaer Trolde. Eist and Calanthe were standing nearby, speaking with Crach and several soldiers.

“Those are the boys Ciri was playing with.” Eist said as he looked up.

“Then where is Ciri?” Calanthe asked as she felt her blood go cold.

Eist had been flipping a dagger in between his fingers but dropped it as he quickly made his way to the group.

“Where is Princess Ciri?” He asked urgently.

The tallest one of the group shrugged. “She ran off into the woods, so we left.”

Calanthe had walked to them then, and nearly screamed as she shouted, “Which woods?”

Her fury was enough to make each of the boys cower as one of them said, “The ones near the swamp, your Majesty.”

As Eist and Calanthe ran, Crach grabbed the tallest by the scruff of the neck.

“Your father is a knight, is he not lad?”

The tall boy nodded as his eyes grew wide with fear. “And you want to be a knight yourself?”

The boy nodded his head again.

“Then act like it. Skelligan Knights do not treat others so cruelly, especially little girls. You better start praying to the Gods now that the Princess is found safe and unharmed.”

Without another word, Crach guided the boys inside the palace just before summoning his Uncle Bran and a group of guards to begin the search for Ciri.

\--

The journey to the swamp was short and luckily required no horse to get there hastily. He had never ran so fast in all his life, and left Calanthe behind along the way. Many creatures lurked in the swamps of Skellige, and it was easy to get lost, especially for a six-year-old.

His voice went horse as he screamed for Ciri until he found her curled on a rock, frozen in fear with her hands pressed over her ears.

“Oh Gods,” Eist groaned out as he reached the rock and pulled Ciri into his arms. “Gods I thought we lost you.”

When Ciri pulled back, Eist could see just how red and swollen her face was. “All is well, little pup. You’re safe now, I’ve got you.”

Ciri wrapped her arms around Eist’s neck, and he could feel them shaking as she did. When he reached the edge of the woods, Calanthe was in a panic, screaming wildly for Ciri as she stumbled through the marsh. When she saw Eist appear through the trees, she burst into tears. Soon Ciri was in her Grandmother’s arms just before Eist wrapped his arms around them.

“My God’s you are cold.” Calanthe murmured as she pulled at the edges of her cloak, attempting to drape it around Ciri as she held her.

Eist’s own cloak was off in an instant as he pressed the warm fur around Ciri, making sure to cover her from her feet to her ears. They made their way to the palace in silence then as Ciri clutched at her Grandmother with her face buried in her chest.

After calling off the search and reaching their chambers, Calanthe summoned Marina to fill a bath while she looked over Ciri.

“I’m sorry I ruined my dress.” Ciri said quietly, with her chin to her chest as she stared at the floor while Calanthe looked first over her arms for cuts and scrapes.

Calanthe’s mouth fell open slightly as she looked back up at Ciri, whose eyes began to tear up again. She had been strict with Ciri, and perhaps she had gone too far. The little girl played roughly and often tore through the palace much like a Tasmanian devil would, which would quickly result in Ciri ruining her clothes.

“Sweetheart, I don’t care about your dress.” Calanthe said as she pressed her hand gently to Ciri’s cheek and guided her eyes to meet hers. “I am worried about you. A dress can be replaced a thousand times over, my sweet child. But you, you cannot be.” Ciri nodded then before she turned her eyes back to the floor. “Will you tell me why you ran into the woods?”

Ciri’s eyes flashed to Eist then, who was leaning against the far wall. When she met his eyes, she looked away quickly, feeling too sad to look any further.

“Were those boys that you were playing with mean to you?”

Ciri nodded her head.

“And what did they say, my sweetheart?”

Ciri’s upper lip began to quiver when she said, “They said Grandpappa is not really my Grandpappa.”

Her words were mumbled and became more unclear as she began to cry.

“What?” Calanthe asked as she turned to glance at Eist, who was already approaching them.

Eist and Calanthe both sat on the floor then to be level with Ciri as she said, “You are not my Grandpappa. The boys told me I don’t have a Grandpappa at all.”

Before Eist could speak, Calanthe pulled Ciri into her lap and wrapped her arms around her while Ciri turned to face Eist.

“Do you know why I call you a pup?”

“Because you’re a sea hound from Skellige.” Ciri said softly.

“That’s right. Ciri, those boys were right, at least in a small way. I am not your Grandfather, not by blood at least.”

Ciri began to curl into Calanthe as more tears began to fall. Calanthe shot Eist a warning look, and he knew if he upset their Granddaughter any further, Calanthe would have his head.

“This is a lesson for you Ciri, one that is very important to learn. You see, family is not always about blood. Your family can be whoever you want them to be.”

Ciri turned back to Eist then as Calanthe gently ran her hands through her hair.

“I held you the day you were born. You were so small, and already had the smallest amount of blonde hair. You used to look up at me with your eyes wide while I told you story after story until you fell asleep.”

Eist smiled then and was relieved to see that Ciri smiled back too.

“You will always be my Granddaughter. And that is because I choose you to be. Do you understand, Ciri? I choose you, my little sea hound.”

Ciri grinned then and Calanthe took a breath to hold back her own tears as she pressed kisses to the top of Ciri’s head.

“And when you’re ready, you can choose if you want me to be your Grandfather. It doesn’t have to be today, tomorrow, or even the next day. You choose when your ready. And if that is not what you want, all you have to do is say so.”

Calanthe could see the pain in Eist’s eyes. They both knew one day that they would have to explain Ciri’s lineage and that Eist was not truly a part of it, but they did not expect the conversation to happen so soon. She also knew just how attached Eist had become to Ciri. If she chose not to acknowledge him as her Grandfather, it would break Eist’s heart.

Eist stood, unable to sit any longer. He could feel his eyes beginning to well with tears, and he didn’t want Ciri to see him cry. He was only two steps away from where he left Calanthe holding Ciri on the floor when he felt two tiny hands grasp around his knee.

He was sure he had never smiled so wide when he looked down to see Ciri clutching him tightly.

“I choose you too Grandpappa.”

\--

The night was cool and bright with the moon high in the sky as Eist watched the sea from the bedchamber he shared with his wife. They were in the king’s quarters now, but he admittedly missed the quarters that he and Calanthe used to share in Kaer Trolde. The bedchamber was massive, quite unnecessarily so, and while Eist had tried to convince Bran to keep these chambers, Bran wouldn’t have it. Eist smiled then as he heard Ciri giggle while Calanthe helped her with her bath and was currently no doubt scrubbing off the dirt and mud from the swamp, and tickling Ciri’s toes in the process.

When Ciri’s bath was finally done, Calanthe opened the door so Ciri could sprint out as her wet braid bounced behind her. Calanthe herself smirked as she looked up at Eist, covered in water.

“Keep an eye on that wryly Granddaughter of yours while I change.”

Eist grinned as Ciri ran to him until she came to a halt at the window ledge and stood on the tips of her toes to look out. He scooped her up then and held her tight while she looked out the window with him.

“What are we looking at Grandpappa?”

Eist chuckled as he said. “Everything, my little sea hound. We are looking at everything. Do you see how clear the sky is tonight and how bright the stars are?”

“Yes.” Ciri said matter of factly as she pressed the back of her head to his chest.

“Someday I’ll teach you how to read the stars. And do you see how calm the ocean is?”

Ciri nodded her head that time as drowsiness slowly began to take hold.

“Someday I’ll teach you how to sail your own ship on that very ocean.”

Calanthe was so quite when she approached that Eist did not hear her as she walked up from behind with a smile on her face.

“It sounds as though you are going to turn her into a pirate.”

Eist smiled before he glanced over his shoulder. “I am certainly going to try.”

Calanthe walked to Eist and pressed her cheek to his back while she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I love you, Eist Tuirseach.”

Ciri was nearly asleep, so Eist turned gently to face Calanthe before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “And I love you, my darling Calanthe.”

\--

Despite how gently Eist laid Ciri into her bed, the little girl still managed to wake when her head was rested on the pillow.

“Grandpappa, tell me a story.” Ciri said sleepily.

“A story?” Eist asked, his voice tinted with humor. “But I told you all the stories already.”

“No you didn’t.” Ciri said through a sleepy giggle.

Eist hummed as he pulled the covers up over her. “Let’s see, I’ve told you the story of the cat and the mouse, how the princess broke the curse, how the unicorn saved the village, and how the mermaid became friends with a dolphin.”

Ciri looked up at Eist with a furrowed brow as she fought to stay awake.

“I guess there is one story I have not told you though.” Eist said dramatically as he tapped his finger to his chin. “Do you want to hear how your Grandmother and I met?”

“Oh, this ought to be good.” Calanthe said from where she had been reading in the sitting room. Eist pulled up a chair while Calanthe made her way inside and sat on the edge of the bed.

Eist was barely able to make it to the end of the first banquet he shared with Calanthe before Ciri drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	15. The Heirs to Cintra

**The Heirs to Cintra**

It was strange how the water appeared so suddenly. There was so much of it that Pavetta had trouble making her way through it. Before she could blink, the water was already hitting her waist, and her feet felt as though they were made of jelly, making it nearly impossible to swim. Soon she was screaming as she was completely submerged, swallowing water as she did so.

Pavetta woke with a start, gasping for air as she did. Her breath was ragged as she looked around her bedchamber, searching for anything to focus on. She reached for Duny then, who was still sound asleep beside her. Pavetta blinked heavily as she took another breath and wiped the sweat from her brow.

It had only been a dream.

\--

“Go on, I’m right behind you.”

Ciri took a breath before putting one foot in front of the other, forcing herself forward. The boys that had been unkind to her were lined up opposite her, looking as though their tails were between their legs. It had been two days since the boys had been so cruel to Ciri. The day after it happened, while Eist took Ciri on a walk to the harbor, Calanthe, with the help of Crach, tracked down the boys and their parents.

She was determined that they apologize to her Granddaughter for the harsh way they treated her. When Ciri was told of this, she resisted, and even tugged on her Grandparents hands as she tried to pull away. She didn’t want an apology, instead she never wanted to see them again. When the boys were brought in front of her, Ciri only moved when her Grandfather stepped just behind her and walked with her towards them.

“I’m sorry, your Highness.” Gareth said before bowing his head.

“I’m sorry too.” Markus repeated.

“Your Highness.” Markus’s father finished before nudging his son on the shoulder to remind him to bow.

This was the part where Ciri was supposed to forgive them and say that all was well. Just as Eist rested his hand on the back of Ciri’s head, reassuring her that he was still there, Ciri stepped forward. She stood just before Gareth and kicked him straight in the shin.

“Ouch!” Gareth yelped while Eist grabbed Ciri and pulled her back before she could kick Markus.

“Ciri, that was not very nice.” Eist groaned as she struggled to break free.

Calanthe’s stoic expression had turned into a grin as she watched. Ciri was growing to be very much like her grandmother indeed.

Finally, Eist gave up as Ciri kept attempting to break away and settled for tossing her over his shoulder as she continued to kick wildly.

“Well now I must apologize.” Eist said to Gareth’s father. “The Princess should not have kicked your son.”

“It’s fine. It was about time he learned that if he treats a young lady that way, she will make him pay for it.”

Gareth’s father bowed to Eist then before turning to Calanthe and took to his knee.

“Your Majesty, I apologize on behalf of my son. I do hope you will accept his apology.”

Calanthe nodded just before signaling to the guards to show them out of the Skelligan throne room.

\--

As the harbor came into view, Pavetta found herself smiling when she noticed a head full of blond, wild curls. Ciri was on her Grandfather’s shoulders, waving frantically as Eist pointed towards the ship that she and Duny were sailing on. The trip to An Skellige had lasted longer than intended, and she was more than eager to see her daughter. Beside the pair stood her mother, looking as regal as ever, yet gentle with her hand resting on Eist’s back. Affections that were hidden in view of others while in Cintra were on full display here, as was her mother’s relaxed temperament. Skellige certainly managed to bring out a different side of her.

When their ship anchored, Pavetta sprinted down the gangplank, not waiting for Duny as she ran to Ciri.

“Mama!” Ciri shouted happily as Eist set her down.

“Oh, how I missed you!” Pavetta said as she pulled Ciri into her arms, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

After a few moments, she took a step back to get a good look at her. “How long was I away for? It looks as though you’re a foot taller since I last saw you!”

Ciri scrunched up her nose and smiled. “I have not grown that much, Mama.”

Calanthe stepped forward then and kissed Pavetta on the cheek. “How was your journey?”

“It was wonderful! You were certainly right, Eist. An Skellige was indeed beautiful.”

“I am pleased you enjoyed it, Princess.” Eist said with a smile.

“I don’t think I could go again though, at least not without this little one.” Pavetta said as she pulled Ciri close to her again. “I can’t bear being away from you for so long.”

\--

While Eist and Calanthe went off to enjoy their first night alone in weeks, Pavetta and Duny settled into their chambers after tucking Ciri in for the evening.

“When do we sail for Cintra?” Duny asked as he flipped through the book he had been reading.

“A few weeks I believe.” Pavetta said as she nestled against his side while they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Duny hummed. “I’ve been thinking. I would prefer it if Ciri did not spend so much time with her Grandparents now that we have returned.”

“Why?” Pavetta asked as she sat up and turned to face him. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve heard Ciri all evening," Duny said. “She’s glorifying them. Not to mention she seems intent on learning how to swordfight all of a sudden.”

“Well of course she is glorifying them.” Pavetta huffed as she tossed her own book aside and stood. “She’s spent weeks with them. Besides, they love her to death.”

“And you’re okay with her learning how to wield a sword, are you?”

Pavetta sighed. “Just because it is not what I wished to learn at her age, does not mean I will keep her from it. My mother learned to train at her age after all.”

“I would prefer it if our daughter took after you.”

“And I would prefer it if she takes after whoever she wants to. And why are you acting as though my mother and Eist are doing something wrong?”

Duny narrowed his eyes as Pavetta walked to the open window and stared out it, taking a breath to calm herself.

“I would like her time to be spent with you. From now on, if we must take a voyage somewhere, Ciri will come with us.”

“What has gotten into you?” Pavetta said as she turned to face him again.

“She is our daughter. Your mother is all but treating her as if she were her own. And as for Eist, well he is not really her Grandfather, now is he?”

“That’s enough.” Pavetta said slowly. “I will not tolerate you speaking so poorly of them.”

Duny nodded as he set his own book down and stood before beginning to make his way to the bedchamber. “Fine, but I mean it Pavetta. Ciri will spend her time with you or myself from now on.”

His hand touched the doorknob just as Pavetta responded, “I will not keep her from them. They don’t deserve that.”

Duny turned back as he said, “They are of course permitted to see her, but that will be the end of it. Now, I trust you’ll join me in bed soon?”

Pavetta rolled her eyes as she turned towards the window again.

\--

“I cannot believe I allowed you to drag me out here in the cold.” Calanthe said as Eist gently rowed them out to sea in the sailboat he and Calanthe had finished.

“You’ll see why I was so insistent soon enough.” Eist said as the oars sliced cleanly through the water.

When they were just far enough out to sea to keep Kaer Trolde in view, Eist hook the oars to the side of the boat and grinned as he snuggled next to Calanthe. He had brought several fur blankets with them, knowing full well just how bitter the cold would be. Even though their breath froze in the air, they both warmed quickly as they sat huddled together, wrapped in the furs.

The conditions were perfect, with the cloudless sky and the brisk air. After a few moments, green lights began to dance across the sky, flickering above them and out over the ocean. Eist smiled as he watched Calanthe’s eyes widen and mouth fall open.

“What is that?” Calanthe breathed out through a gasp.

“It’s called the Aurora Borealis. Under less frigid conditions, they are barely visible. But on nights like this, they can light up all of the Isle’s.”

Calanthe nodded as her head fell back, staring into the lights far above her. “It looks like green fire dancing in the sky.”

Eist shifted backwards so his back was against the boat. With a gentle tug of his hand, Calanthe followed suit until her back was pressed gently into his chest with his arms around her and his chin against her temple.

“How long does it last?”

“It varies. See how they are moving?”

Calanthe only responded with a hum as she nestled into him further.

“They will move across the sky, onto An Skellige and the like. Sometimes they come back around, other times they don’t.”

Under the fur blankets, Calanthe took Eist’s hand, which had been tracing lazy shapes a top the velvet fabric covering her upper thigh, into her own.

“I love you.” Eist whispered as their hands linked.

For the first time since she saw the lights, Calanthe looked over to Eist. The green fire lit up his face and his eyes were as bright as ever. Their day had been a lazy one, and he had refrained from slicking back his hair as he usually did. Now his locks sat in a pile of curly waves on top of his head which Calanthe had run her hands through on more than one occasion that day.

“I love you too.” Calanthe whispered as a grin fell across her lips just before Eist kissed her.

\--

Despite how many years had passed, Calanthe was never able to truly find it within herself to accept Duny. She tolerated him, only for the sake of her daughter and granddaughter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could barely stand to look at him.

The change in him was becoming undeniable. Overtime he had become more and more reclusive and was at the point of missing most meals unless they were banquets hosting visiting royal houses or ambassadors. Even then, Calanthe was sure he only attended because his presence was required.

Pavetta would not speak of it, which only worried Calanthe more. Duny had even gone as far as to openly prevent Ciri from spending time with her grandparents, which infuriated the both of them to no end. At this point, that behavior had gone on for months, and Calanthe would no longer stand for it. Eist had woken earlier that morning with the intent of taking Ciri down to the harbor with him for the day. When Duny refused and insisted that Ciri spend the day with her mother, despite Pavetta’s insistence that Ciri could go. Eist left for the harbor with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

That was the last straw for Calanthe.

“Duny, I will see you in the throne room at once.” Calanthe said, her voice sharp and clear as Pavetta walked away holding Ciri’s hand.

“I was just heading out, your Majesty.” Said Duny, his voice tinted with sarcasm as he finished his sentence.

Calanthe turned slowly on her heal before taking a few steps towards him. “I believe you have forgotten your place, Prince Duny. Let me remind you that when I request your presence, it will be granted to me as soon as I wish it.”

Just as Calanthe turned again and began to walk, Duny rolled his eyes as he followed. She walked quickly and ordered Duny to stop just as she sat on her throne. For a moment she studied him, looking him over. Gone was the boyish look he bore when the curse was broken so many years ago, only to be replaced with heavy circles under his eyes, which looked almost haunted now.

“You went through an awful lot of trouble to wed my daughter.” Calanthe began. “In fact, you nearly lost your life in the process. And yet now it seems you spend little time with her and cannot even bother to share your meals with your family.”

“I spend plenty of time with my family.” Duny said as he looked through his black curls.

Calanthe grinned then, the same wicked grin she always wore when she caught someone in a lie. “Plenty of time, you say? Believe me, there is more than one person in this palace who is watching you. At first, I must admit that I thought perhaps you had found yourself a mistress...”

“I have no mistress if that is what your concern is.” Duny interrupted.

“Yes. No mistress, yet still you hide yourself away in the palace and all but tear my library apart. Tell me Duny, why have you suddenly developed such an interest in politics, economics, and warfare of all things?”

Duny froze, but only for a moment and hoped the Queen did not notice. “I am to be King one day, am I not?”

“For now.” Calanthe said. She had indeed noticed Duny freeze. “These topics appear to be so enthralling that they are keeping you from the very person who will make you King.”

Duny stood then. “If it is your wish, your Majesty, I will go to my wife and daughter now.” Just as he turned to leave, Calanthe stood.

“I did not dismiss you.” The hair on Duny’s neck stood as his back went rigid. “Why are you keeping my granddaughter from me?”

“She belongs with her mother.” Duny snapped back.

Calanthe scowled. “She is the heir to my throne.”

“That may be,” Duny said. “But I believe it should be Pavetta who should have the most influence over her, Pavetta and of course myself.”

Calanthe glided from where she stood in front of her throne and down the several steps that separated them. “How dare you suggest that Eist or myself have any ill intentions towards Ciri? Let me make myself clear, the next time the King requests to take Ciri to the harbor, you will let him. The next time I want to take her to the gardens, you will allow it with no complaint.”

“It seems I don’t have a choice in the matter then.”

Calanthe scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you can comprehend what I will do to you if you keep Ciri from me, or her Grandfather for that matter.”

Without another word, Calanthe silently left Duny standing where he was as she made her way towards the training yard.

\--

Soup was on the menu for their evening meal that night and Calanthe could not help but watch as Eist filled his spoon, only to slowly pour it out again. After the sixth time, Calanthe set her own spoon down as she looked into his eyes. Eist looked distant, as though he were in another place entirely.

“What’s troubling you, darling?” Calanthe asked softly.

Eist blinked as he looked up from the orange colored soup in his bowl. “If I’m honest, I am getting fed up with Duny. I don’t know what’s gotten into him, or why I can’t take my own bloody granddaughter to the harbor.”

“I took care of that.” Calanthe said as she sipped at her wine. “I’ll throw him in the gate keep if it continues.”

Eist shook his head lightly as a smile returned to his face. “Tell me you didn’t threaten him.”

“Not with anything specific.” Calanthe said through a grin as she took a spoonful of soup. “Afterall, I want to keep my options open.”

\--

“I have just about had enough of your mother!” Duny shouted.

“Quiet yourself!” Pavetta hissed. “Ciri is asleep.” Duny took a breath to calm himself as Pavetta said, “Besides, what did you expect? Did you honestly think she would allow you to keep Ciri from her?”

Duny nodded as he glanced out the window. “I take it you’ll be off to bed soon.”

“Yes.” Pavetta said through a sigh. “Will you at least join me tonight?”

“Later, but for now I have more research to do.”

“Can you not just leave it for one night?” Pavetta asked, her eyes brimming with tears. “I feel like I hardly see you.”

“This is important work. I’ll join you later.” Duny said softly just before pressing a kiss to Pavetta’s brow.

And with that, Duny left, leaving Pavetta standing alone in their bedchamber. She sighed again before a single tear fell.

As Pavetta climbed into bed that night, she pondered what was truly going on with Duny. Perhaps destiny had been wrong, and they were not meant to be together after all. But despite everything, she still loved him. Now all Pavetta could do was hope that Duny still loved her too.

\--

Raela was humming to herself softly when Pavetta walked up on her.

“Good Gods!” Raela exclaimed as she tossed the dress she was holding into the air.

“You make it far too easy to scare you.” Pavetta said playfully as she walked by where Raela was standing over a trunk, packing for her.

“I suppose.” Raela said with a chuckle. “A month’s worth of clothes, yes?”

“That should do.” Pavetta said as she began to sort through her jewels. “Ensure I have a proper evening gown. There will no doubt be a banquet after my mother arrives.”

Eist had arranged for the family to make their annual trip to Skellige as the summer months neared. They often spent the summer months on the Isle’s, and Pavetta was looking forward to it. While Cintra was home, Skellige was where she truly felt relaxed. Even Duny seemed to be looking forward to it, and she suspected that maybe he needed a break from all of his research. Maybe this trip was just what they needed.

\--

“Are you sure you can’t cancel.” Eist whispered as he kissed down Calanthe’s collarbone. “I’m sure your cousin will understand.”

“You obviously don’t know Meve very well. She would be rather cross if I canceled her ambassadors visit on such short notice.”

Eist groaned as he bit lightly on Calanthe’s shoulder before pressing a kiss to the same spot. “I think I am rather good at handling cross Queens.”

Calanthe grinned as she ran her hand threw his curls while she guided face close to hers. “I don’t know if you’re as good as you think you are.”

“Oh really?” Eist asked through a laugh as he pressed his lips to hers. “I feel as though I am being challenged.”

Calanthe nodded fervently into his kiss while wrapping her legs around his hips and tracing her feet up and down his calves. “You are indeed, dear husband.”

As Eist moved in her, Calanthe found herself gasping as her eyes rolled in her head. Every thrust brought her closer and soon she was coming undone. Her back arched, and just as Eist’s lips traced over her chest, she began to shake as soft cries fell from her lips. When the world settled around her, she laid in a haze against the bed again with Eist moving ever so gently in her. His eyes were gazing into hers, and every few moments he pressed the softest of kisses to her lips.

“God’s, I love it when you do that.” Eist whispered.

Calanthe chuckled as she smiled lazily up at him. She leaned up then and kissed him with so much intensity that Eist’s breath caught in his throat. She flipped him suddenly and smiled when he groaned out as she moved on top of him. When his thumb began to trace circles over her, he began to cry out again as her hips jerked faster, moving in time with his motions. When she came again, she did so calling out his name. He held her hips then as her body became limp for a moment, gripping tightly as he finished inside of her. He called out her name, just as she had with his, and soon she collapsed onto his chest, gasping gently for breath.

For a while they laid in silence as they settled, their heartbeats forming a single beat as their breath calmed. Calanthe was curled against him, with her brow pressed just under Eist’s chin. Every so often Eist pressed a kiss to her as he traced his fingertips up and down her back.

“Perhaps I should stay behind and leave with you?” Eist murmured.

Calanthe shifted, though only slightly as she curled into him tighter. “It won’t be long until I follow, my darling.” Calanthe whispered in return. “Besides, you have already promised to take Ciri to the beach as soon as you arrive. She’s been talking of it for weeks.”

Eist sighed as pressed another kiss to his temple.

“I know.” Calanthe said softly as she moved to meet his lips with hers. After gliding her tongue over his bottom lip, she whispered, “I hate being apart from you too.”

Eist smiled softly as he rested his cheek against her brow once more. His flagship would leave in the morning, taking himself, Ciri, Pavetta, Duny, and Raela to Skellige. Calanthe would follow in a few weeks with Mousesack and Marina. He knew what these next few weeks had in store. While he was certainly looking forward to seeing Bran and Crach again, as well as Crach’s wife and newborn son, he indeed hated being away from Calanthe. Sleeping in an empty bed wasn’t for him anymore and waking up alone without her in his arms was a different kind of torture.

\--

The morning came all too soon for Calanthe. She woke in the dark, with the fire burnt out, as Eist snored softly beneath her. She stirred against him gently, careful not to wake him. As she traced her hand up and down his chest, she thought of what the next few weeks would be like.

The days could be passed the easiest, there were plenty of ways to distract herself. The nights were the worst though. Sleep would be hard to find, and it would no doubt be nearly impossible to make herself comfortable in bed. She would hold onto pillows, tossing and turning, until her body would give in and fall asleep.

She stayed as she was for a while until it was Eist’s turn to stir under her. Just as he began to stretch his back as he woke, he let out a soft groan while gently tightening his arms around her. He took a breath then and began to stroke his fingers up and down her arm while she kept herself pressed against his chest.

“My Calanthe.” Eist whispered sleepily as he shifted down the bed, unaware that she was already awake. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he pressed kisses to her cheeks and lips. “I love you.” Eist whispered just before falling back asleep.


	16. The Storm

**The Storm**

Calanthe was having a harder time than anticipated as she explained to Ciri that she would not be accompanying her to Skellige, at least not right away.

“I have a few obligations I must take care of before I can join you.” Calanthe said soothingly as she ran her fingers through Ciri’s golden locks.

They were on their way down to the harbor, and Ciri nearly threw a fit when she learned that her Grandmother and Mousesack were to be left behind. Now Ciri sat on the front of Calanthe’s horse as they rode, and Calanthe rather enjoyed giving Duny a smug grin when Ciri insisted on riding with her.

“But why?” Ciri whined. “Grandpappa is coming with us.”

“You’ll understand when you are Queen one day, my sweetheart. Besides, I’ll be there before you know it.” Calanthe murmured before pressing a kiss to the top of Ciri’s head.

When they reached the docks, Calanthe scooped Ciri up as she flung her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist.

“God’s you’re getting big.” Calanthe groaned. “I don’t approve of you growing so quickly.”

Ciri giggled as she pressed a kiss to her Grandmothers cheek just before she was set down.

Calanthe hummed as she ran her fingers through Ciri’s hair once more as Pavetta approached. “Ready, darling?” Pavetta asked as she held out her hand to Ciri. “You’re still set to join us in a few weeks?” Pavetta asked her mother.

“Yes. I’ll depart sooner if I am able.” Calanthe said as she pressed a kiss to Pavetta’s cheek before Pavetta did the same to her.

“Just be careful.” Calanthe said. “I know you wish to visit Undvik. Just please, stay in Kaer Trolde until I arrive.”

Pavetta raised her brow. “If that is what you wish. I don’t know if Duny will…”

“Duny will do as he is told.” Calanthe said firmly. “Eist will see to that.”

Pavetta nodded then as her smile faded.

“All will be well.” Calanthe said as she pulled Pavetta into her arms. “I promise.”

“He just feels so distant.” Pavetta said quietly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He is clearly unhappy.”

“You just say the word and I’ll take care of it.” Calanthe whispered.

“I don’t want him dead, mother.” Pavetta said as she snorted back laughter. “I just want things to be as they were.”

“Fine.” Calanthe said through a smirk.

“I love you.” Pavetta said as she pulled away.

Calanthe smiled as she kissed Pavetta on her brow. “I love you too. Safe travels.”

\--

Eist pulled Mousesack aside as Calanthe bid her farewell to Pavetta. “If you can, try convincing the ambassador to leave sooner than planned, will you?”

“And how would you like me to do that?” Mousesack asked through a chuckle.

Eist shrugged. “I haven’t the faintest idea, but I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

Mousesack shook his head as he smiled. “Her Majesty will join you as quickly as possible.”

“Not soon enough.” Eist groaned to himself.

\--

After Pavetta boarded the ship with Ciri and Duny, Eist made his way to Calanthe, who stood off to the side of the deck.

“It’s not too late.” Eist said softly. “I am sure Marina could have your things packed quickly.”

“I’m sure she could as well.” Calanthe said jokingly when Eist stopped in front of her. “You know I will be there as soon as I can.”

“I know.” Eist agreed as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I just hate being without you.”

Calanthe nodded as she pressed herself into him, ignoring the looks from the few bystanders around them. She breathed deeply, taking in every bit of the smell of the sea that she could. “Not as much as I hate being without you.”

Eist chuckled as he covered her brow with kisses while she nuzzled into his neck.

“Who knew the Lioness of Cintra was so affectionate?” Eist mused quietly.

Calanthe smiled, her grin hidden against him as she pinched his side. “Don’t you dare tell anyone of it. I have a reputation to uphold.”

His laughter rumbled in his chest then as he pressed a kiss to her lips. “It may be a little late for that.”

She sighed then, doing her best to pretend to look angry for just a moment. It didn’t work, and instead Eist smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again.

“I love you.” Calanthe murmured into him.

“Oh my darling, I love you too.” Eist whispered.

“You’ll be careful?”

“Always.” Eist said as Calanthe stepped back.

He took her hand then and escorted her back to where her horse stood beside Mousesack’s. Eist held out his hand for support as Calanthe climbed into the saddle.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks.” She said quietly. “I miss you already.”

Eist nodded as he continued to hold her hand. “I’ll write to you before then.”

“I look forward to it.” Calanthe said with a sad grin.

She and Mousesack sat atop their horses as they waved back to Ciri, who stood on the deck waving furiously to them from Eist’s shoulders. They only departed when the ship faded into the horizon.

\--

Pavetta stood on the deck as the sun warmed her face. She smiled as the air blew, pulling at her braid. She closed her eyes for a moment, soaking up the smell of the salty sea air. Suddenly, she felt as though she could not breathe. Her eyes were closed as she opened her mouth, gasping for air. Only there was no air to be had. She swallowed water, so much so that she gagged. When she opened her eyes then, the sky was gone, and instead she was plunged deep into the sea. Pavetta searched frantically, looking through the water as the salt burned her eyes. She was surrounded in darkness, and no matter how hard she swam, she could not find the surface.

Pavetta lurched upward, coughing as she snapped awake. She grasped at the sheets around her and felt a shiver run down her spine as the bed shifted slightly. She rose quickly, feeling the ship rock steadily back and forth. After looking out the window, she saw that the Skelligan Isles were still nowhere in sight.

The heels of her boots clicked loudly against the wooden stairs as she made her way up them in search of Ciri. She found her daughter quickly, standing alongside the railing next to Duny.

“Mama!” Ciri said happily as she made her way to Pavetta, stumbling as the ship rocked again.

“Careful little one.” Pavetta said soothingly when Ciri reached her. “Can’t have you falling overboard, now can we?”

“I’m careful, Mama. I promise.”

Pavetta smiled as she put her arm around Ciri’s shoulder and guided her back to Duny.

“Did you sleep well?” Duny asked.

“Mostly.” Pavetta said as the ship rocked. “I had the dream again.”

“What dream, Mama?” Ciri asked.

“Nothing, my sweet one. It’s nothing.”

Pavetta looked over her shoulder then to see Eist walk towards them from the bow of the ship.

“Where are you going?” Duny asked.

Eist glanced up in time to see Pavetta sigh as she walked towards him, away from Duny and Ciri. She met his eyes, just for a moment, and flicked them to the far side of the deck as she walked. He followed until he leaned against the railing beside her.

“Are you alright?” Eist asked as he stared out over the ocean.

Just as Pavetta opened her mouth to speak, the ship lurched again.

“Do not fear, Princess.” Eist said through a smirk as he glanced over to see her eyes widen. “I promise you we are perfectly safe.”

“If you say so.” Pavetta mumbled as she gripped the railing. “And yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?”

Eist shrugged. “You seem tired is all, not to mention your husband is acting…”

“Problematic?” Pavetta finished.

"I was going to say like an asshole, but problematic is fine.”

Pavetta snorted. “He’s not that bad.”

“He was, until the Queen got involved that is.”  
  


Pavetta raised her brow. She could not argue with that. “I don’t know what has gotten into him. He spends all his time in the library. We barely even speak and when we do, it seems all we do is argue.”

“Is he mistreating you?” Eist asked as he glanced over his shoulder at Duny, who was staring daggers at him as he held onto Ciri’s shoulder, preventing her from walking away. “Or Ciri for that matter?”

“No.” Pavetta said as she shook her head. “He loses his temperament sometimes, but it’s nothing more than that.”

“Alright.” Eist said. “If it becomes more…”

“I would rather not think about that.” Pavetta said just before returning to Duny and Ciri.

\--

It had been a week since Eist had sailed for Skellige and ever since, Calanthe had slept no more than a few hours. Each night since he left, she tossed and turned, just as she always did when Eist went away. She used his cloak as a blanket, and while it helped, it couldn’t replace the feeling of falling asleep in his arms.

Now Calanthe sat yawning as she glanced over a trade agreement that was to be discussed with the Lyrian ambassador while Marina began packing for her.

“Do you know which gown you wish to take?” Marina asked as she neatly folded a velvet dress.

“The green one.” Calanthe said as she sipped at her tea. The green was Eist’s favorite.

Calanthe found her vision blurring then as she glanced back down at the parchment on her lap. After another yawn, she relented and stood. “I am going to have to call it a night.”

Just as Marina finished Calanthe’s braid, a knock sounded at the door.

“I wonder who that is at this hour?” Marina asked aloud as Calanthe yawned again.

She returned quickly, handing a letter to Calanthe. “A courier from Skellige.”

Despite her exhaustion, Calanthe hastily undid the wax seal. She found herself smiling as her eyes flicked over the parchment. Eist had taken Ciri to the beach as promised, and they had picked out many seashells together. Pavetta was beginning to show an interest in archery of all things and was spending much time with Crach and Eist in the training yard. Calanthe frowned when she reached the end. Duny was still as reclusive as ever and had nearly torn apart the library in Kaer Trolde.

Calanthe sighed as she set the letter a side and pulled Eist’s cloak up high around her neck, using it to bring a small semblance of comfort as she laid awake, hoping to finally fall asleep.

\--

It was just after their first meal of the day when Duny told Pavetta to pack her things.

“What are you talking about?” Pavetta asked. “We only just arrived a week ago.”

“There is an urgent matter that I need to take care of.” Duny said hastily.

“An urgent matter?” Pavetta repeated as she folded her arms over her chest. “What has gotten into you?”

Duny stopped then as he stood up straight and looked at Pavetta. “Do you love me?”

Pavetta frowned as she looked at him. “Of course I do.”

“Then you’ll do as I say.”

She let her arms fall to her sides as she asked, “How long will we be away?”

“Pack Ciri’s things as well.” Duny said, ignoring her question.

“We cannot just sail out. You know the law; you need the Jarl’s permission…”

“Crach will grant me permission.” Duny said firmly. “Now, begin packing. I would like to leave within the hour.”

\--

The floor seemed to slant as Pavetta quickly made her way down the hall, her breath quickening with each step. Ciri was with Raela in the courtyard, reading the morning away. When she found them, Ciri jumped to her feet as she threw her arms around her mothers’ waist.

“What’s wrong, Mama? You look sad.”

“Nothing, darling.” Pavetta said as she hugged Ciri tight. “I need to speak with Raela.”

After pulling her into the hallway nearby, Pavetta said urgently, “I need you to keep Ciri out of sight for a few hours.”

“Out of sight?”

“Just keep her hidden, and away from the harbor. There are a few empty rooms nearby. When the twelfth bell strikes, you must find the King and ensure Ciri stays with him until I return.”

“Return?” Raela asked. “Where are you going?”

Pavetta took a breath. “Just do as I say.” She said quietly. “And please keep her out of sight. I’m begging you…”

Raela nodded as tears began to form in Pavetta’s eyes. “Of course, your Highness.”

Pavetta nodded then and made her way back to Ciri, who sat reading in the sunny courtyard. “Come here, my little one.” Pavetta said as she took Ciri by the hand and led her back to the room. “You are going to stay in here with Raela for a little while, okay?”

“Why?” Ciri asked as she bounced on her toes.

Pavetta blinked back her tears. “I won’t be long, my sweet one.” Ciri scrunched up her nose then before she nodded. “I love you.” Pavetta whispered as she pulled Ciri into her arms and held her tight. “I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know.” Ciri said, her voice muffled. “I love you too, Mama.”

A single tear fell as Pavetta leaned down and kissed Ciri on the brow before making her way back to her chambers.

\--

Calanthe’s mood was at a low point as she sat across from the Lyrian ambassador, who had arrived early that morning. He seemed intent on droning on for as long as possible, listing every reason as to why it was difficult to transport grain.

All Calanthe wanted was to be in Skellige, walking on the beach with Eist’s arm around her waist and Pavetta and Ciri sprinting ahead of them through the sand.

\--

When Pavetta arrived back at the chambers she shared with Duny, she was relieved to find them empty. In a flash she tossed several dresses in a trunk, as well as a few books and her hairbrush. She did the same for Ciri and summoned a servant to have the trunks taken to the harbor at once. Just after tossing her cloak over her shoulders, she stopped and walked back to a small chest on the mantle. She opened it and pulled out several large bags of coin and shoved them in her pockets before making her way out of her chambers.

It was not hard to see which ship they were meant to sail on. There were several Cintran soldiers buzzing like bees all over a small ship with Cintran banners. Just as the trunks were taken aboard, Duny came riding down the stone pathway from Kaer Trolde by horseback.

“Where is Ciri?” Duny asked as he climbed down from his horse.

“She is not feeling well. I put her below deck so she can sleep.”

For a moment, Pavetta’s eyes flashed to a nearby soldier, who gave her a puzzled look.

“Alright.” Duny said as he began to walk up the gangplank. “Hopefully she is feeling well soon.”

As quietly as she could, Pavetta pulled one of the pouches of coin out as she followed him. Luckily, Duny did not seem to notice as the coins clinked together.

“Don’t say a word.” Pavetta said quietly as she shoved the pouch into the guard’s hand.

\--

The sun was hotter than Eist preferred as he made his way through the palace, whistling as he went. After searching the training yard for Pavetta, expecting to find her practicing with her long bow, Eist was now making his way to her chambers. He knocked several times and waited until opening the door after hearing no response.

“Pavetta?” Eist called out. “Duny? Are you in here?”

He was greeted only with the sound of a wooden shutter banging. Eist stepped inside then and glanced around. The bedchamber door was open, so Eist called out Pavetta’s name again, and was still only met with silence. When he stepped inside, it looked as though a windstorm had went through the bedchamber. Drawers were pulled open, clothing had been tossed around, and several of Pavetta’s trunks were missing. Eist sprinted to Ciri’s room then and was met with the same scene.

Eist swallowed as he ran down the steps two at a time, his heart racing. After searching, he finally found Crach, eating heartily in the banquet hall.

“Uncle, what is it?” Crach asked as Eist briskly walked towards him. “You look as though you are going to be sick.”

“Have you seen Pavetta or Ciri this morning?” Eist asked urgently.

Crach shook his head. “No, I’ve only spoken with Duny. He seemed in quite a hurry.”

“What do you mean in a hurry?”

Crach shrugged. “He found me in my chambers a little while ago. He was ranting about needing to head back to Cintra at once.”

Eist froze as a chill ran up his spine. “Tell me you did not grant them permission to leave.”

“Of course I did.” Crach said. “Duny said they would return with Modron.”

The Skelligan rage that Eist had managed to suppress for most of his life burst out in an instant as he slammed his fist on the table. “I told you that the Queen wanted Pavetta and Ciri to stay here until she arrived!”

Crach’s eyes went wide as he stared at his uncle. “They are only going to Cintra.”

“And you believed him?” Eist asked as others in the banquet hall began to their leave. “You believed Duny? You know full well how strange he has been behaving!”

Crach stood then as he brushed his hands together. “Uncle, I am sure everything is fine. He would not harm them…”

Eist only glared at Crach before storming out of the banquet hall and nearly ripping the door off of its frame as he did.

\--

Eist made his way to the top of the watch tower and was nearly out of breath after climbing the vast number of stairs. The sun was still bright, with only light wind and barely a cloud in the sky as he angled the telescope towards the path to Cintra. After a moment, Eist settled on a small ship with blue Cintran banners waving in the air.

“Dammit.” Eist mumbled to himself. Despite how fast his drakkar could sail, he would not be able to catch them.

When Eist entered the hall again, Crach was waiting for him. “I am sorry, uncle. Would you like me to send some ships after them?”

“There’s no point.” Eist said. “We won’t catch them now.”

\--

Pavetta had just nodded off to sleep as she sat on the deck when she woke to the sound of Duny scream. Before she realized it, she was shaking as she used the railing to help her stand. Just as she steadied herself, Duny appeared at the top of the steps of the ship.

“Where is she?” Duny asked as he stormed towards her. “I searched every room, yet I cannot seem to find our daughter.”

A shiver ran down Pavetta as she looked into Duny’s eyes. All the warmth that had been there when she fell in love with him was gone and replaced by a coldness that terrified her.

“Where is she?” Duny shouted again.

“She is in Skellige, where she belongs.” Pavetta said defiantly.

Duny’s eyes narrowed. “That was not a part of the plan.”

“What plan?” Pavetta screamed. “Did you honestly think I would bring her?”

“Yes!” Duny screamed. “Yes, I thought you would bring her if that is what I asked you to do.”

“You have lost your mind.” Pavetta said. “And I don’t want her anywhere near you until you start acting like yourself again.”

Duny had never laid his hands on Pavetta before, which made it all the more shocking when she was suddenly shoved backwards. Her head hit something hard, and she stumbled then when the ship began to vibrate. She stumbled again, and then the railing came into view. Before she realized what was happening, she was falling.

She could hear Duny scream, and even saw his hand reach for her just as her back hit the water. The world blurred as a massive portal opened wide, its edges glinting with gold. A robed man appeared beside Duny then and stopped him just as he was about to dive into the water after her. With a turn of his wrist, the ship was gone, with the portal fading from view.

Everything had happened so quickly that for a moment, Pavetta closed her eyes, expecting herself to wake from her nightmare.

As her body began to tire, the weight from her coins and soaked cloak seemed to be pulling her down. She turned frantically and saw no land in sight. Her breath quickened as panic took over, and she went under when exhaustion took hold.

The end came quickly, and when it did, it happened with Ciri’s face smiling in Pavetta’s mind, just as lightening began to light up the sky.

\--

“Come, let’s find your Grandfather.” Raela said as she stood.

The twelfth bell had not yet struck, but a pit was sitting in her stomach that would not go away. Something felt terribly wrong. As she and Ciri made their way down the hall, a loud crack of thunder boomed that was so powerful that it shook the ground beneath them.

\--

Eist, for the second time, ran up the steps of the watch tower as another crack of thunder rang out. Skelligan’s had become quite skilled at monitoring the weather, and there were no storms predicted for that day. When he pushed the door open, the wind was already whipping the flags around Kaer Trolde erratically.

He searched frantically again for the ship with the blue banners, only to jump back when a bolt of lightning struck the ocean. The rain was moving inland now, and between that and the rain, it was difficult for Eist to focus the telescope on anything out at sea.

He searched around the water, only the ship was nowhere to be found.

“Gods no. No, no, no.” Eist muttered to himself as panic began to set in. A maelstrom had begun and seemingly came out of know where.

The sky was black and the sea looked sickening, with swirls forming in the water and waves crashing angrily into each other where the ship had been moments ago. He looked again through the lens has his breath quickened, praying to himself that this time the ship would fall into his line of sight.

\--

“It’s alright.” Raela soothed as she rested her hand on the little girls’ shoulders. “We will find your Grandfather soon enough.”

Ciri looked up at Raela as they hurried along the halls, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. She hated thunderstorms.

Just as they rounded the corner, the door to their right swung open, just nearly missing them. Eist muttered something that Raela thought was an apology before turning and briskly walking away.

Eist froze then after a few steps. He turned quickly and his jaw dropped when his eyes trailed down to see Ciri standing beside Raela. He did not understand why Ciri was here when her mother and father had sailed out to sea, but now as he looked at his frightened granddaughter, he was never so happy to see anyone in all his life.

“Thank the Gods.” Eist whispered as he walked quickly to them.

Raela let go of Ciri’s shoulder then as she pulled away to sprint to her Grandfather. Eist pushed back the tears in his eyes and pulled her into his arms.

“It’s okay.” Eist soothed as he felt Ciri shake against him. “I’ve got you little pup.”

“Where is my Mama?” Ciri asked.

Eist glanced up at Raela as he scooped Ciri up into his arms.

“I don’t know where she went. She suddenly told me she was leaving and to keep Ciri with me until the twelfth bell, and then I was to find you.”

“It’s alright.” Eist said as Raela’s tears began to fall. “Follow me.”

\--

It took only moments for Crach and Bran to arrive. Eist’s drakkar was hastily being prepared, and meanwhile he began to set aside tasks for his family as Ciri clung to him. He chose his words carefully, knowing that saying the wrong thing would only cause further distress.

“I want the Princess under guard at all times.” Eist said as he adjusted her in his arms. The girl had begun shaking badly, and when Eist sat down, she only curled into him further. “She is not to leave your sight, nor is Raela.”

“I understand.” Bran said.

“Uncle, I believe we should send our drakkars in search of the Princess. You should stay here…”

“Don’t.” Eist said, turning an angry glare to Crach. “You didn’t deny them permission to leave, it would be best if you let me do what I see fit.”

Crach looked down then at his feet before nodding his head.

“Alright, little pup.” Eist whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Ciri’s head. “I have to go now, but I’ll return soon.”

“No.” Ciri said firmly, wrapping her little arms around his shoulders tightly.

“I promise you I will return.”

“No!”

Raela came forward then and was met with Ciri flailing wildly as she tried to pull her from her Grandfather. Eist’s heart broke as he handed the girl over, who was no doubt terribly confused as to why her parents had left so abruptly, and now her Grandfather was leaving too. And to make matters worse, her Grandmother was not here to comfort her.

“Write a letter to Mousesack at once.” Eist said to Bran as he walked towards the door, doing his best to push Ciri’s sobs out of his mind, only to then begin to think of Calanthe. “Tell him what happened and that the Queen must set sail for Skellige at once.”

\--

Bran sat at his desk, holding his quill in his shaking hand. He knew his letter had to be sent off with a courier immediately.

He glanced up then to see Ciri sitting in between Raela and Birna, staring blankly into the fire. The little girl had heard the storm and had heard what was being said around her. Only the God’s knew what was going through her mind now.

As he turned his attention back to his parchment, Bran found tears pooling in his eyes. He knew just how fond Mousesack had become of Pavetta as he mentored her through the years.

And he thought of Calanthe, the Lioness of Cintra, who would be told by her advisor that her daughter had gone out to sea with her husband, and most certainly perished in the process. Bran remembered the way Calanthe had looked at her daughter so lovingly, even when they argued and bickered. He remembered the way she hovered so protectively, always wanting to be sure that Pavetta and Ciri were happy and looked after.

Bran nodded to himself as he began to write. He kept the letter short, explaining what he could in detail. After writing that Queen Calanthe should set sail for Skellige at once, Bran sighed as he stood. A druid was quickly found that agreed, with hefty payment, to open a portal and escort the courier to Cintra.

\--

Calanthe woke suddenly as she felt two hands grasp her shoulders. Just as she moved to grab her dagger beside her bed, she realized it was Marina who was staring at her through the darkness.

“Your Majesty, you need to wake up!”

“What is it?” Calanthe asked as she blinked heavily and pulled Eist’s cloak up around her shoulders.

“Mousesack is in the sitting room. He said he has an urgent matter he must discuss with you.”

“Now?” Calanthe asked as she yawned.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Marina said slowly. “He said it cannot wait.”

Marina stepped back as the Queen climbed from bed and slipped on her velvet robe. Her eyes looked heavy, and soft lines on her face began to form as worry took over. She watched as the Queen picked up the King’s cloak again and pulled it into her arms, holding it almost as if she were a small child clutching their toy for comfort. Just as she stepped out into the sitting room and shut the door behind her, Marina finally let her tears begin to fall.

Mousesack had told her what was in the letter. It was the only way Marina would agree to wake the Queen in the middle of the night, especially now when she had such a difficult time falling asleep. She took a breath then as she made her way to the Queen’s wardrobe. Luckily, she had already packed most of the Queen’s things. Now Marina found herself pulling out as many black dresses and gowns as she could and folded them quickly before laying them in the trunk. Just when Marina found the black travel cloak and formal gown she had been searching for, the Queen screamed with such agony that it took Marina’s breath away.

\--

The oars of Eist’s drakkar sliced through the water, propelling the ship through the harsh waves that were just beginning to calm. The maelstrom disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving only an angry and swelling sea in its wake. He had expected to begin to see bits of debris by now and had instructed every sailor to keep their eyes set on the water. They would pick up everyone that they found, but their priority was finding the Princess of Cintra.

\--

The world began to fade as Calanthe felt herself falling. She could hear everything and yet nothing all at once.

She screamed again; this time louder than before.

The doors around her burst open as two guards rushed inside while Marina came hurrying from the bedchamber.

Someone must have calmed the guards, because soon they were gone, and she was being lifted off the ground.

“Take your hands off me!” Calanthe screamed. “I order you…” She barely choked out her words before she collapsed again as sobs began to rip through her.

Pavetta, her Pavetta, was gone. She had sailed off with Duny, right into a maelstrom. Calanthe was well aware as to the power of those storms. If their ship had been in the middle of it, they would not have survived.

Calanthe screamed again and again as her tears rolled down her face. She calmed suddenly as a wave of nausea took over. Soon she was vomiting, and when she finished, she sat up and attempted to stand. She had to get to the harbor. She had to get to Ciri.

Just as Calanthe stood, she felt herself go faint. Mousesack caught her just before she hit the floor and lost consciousness.

\--

“There is nothing here, your Majesty.”

“We keep looking!” Eist bellowed.

It didn’t make any sense. Ships didn’t just vanish. If they had truly got caught in the maelstrom, which had most certainly been the case, there would be wreckage, shards of wood, bits of cloth from the banners. There would be something.

Eist felt tears sting his eyes as he scanned the vast ocean before him. Calanthe would most certainly be on her way now. He could not begin to imagine the pain she was in. He had hoped so badly that they would find the wreckage, with Pavetta clinging tightly to it. He had seen it in his mind so clearly. They would pull the Princess aboard, search for other survivors, and then make haste back to Skellige. Pavetta would be cold and wet, bruised and sore, but all would be well when Calanthe pulled her into her arms while Ciri cuddled close to them.

His blood ran cold as the waves lapped at the side of the drakkar. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tight for a moment before opening them again, hoping with all his might that Pavetta would appear.

\--

Calanthe could feel herself swaying gently as she rocked back and forth. She breathed then, and her senses were flooded with salt.

“How much longer?”

“We should be nearing the Isles soon.”

She blinked then at the familiar sound of Marina and Mousesack.

“She’s awake!”

Calanthe closed her eyes again as she felt Marina’s hand rest gently on her arm. “Your Majesty?”

She opened her eyes slowly, and it was only then that she realized how swollen they were. When she tried to lift her head, she felt heavy, and could only sit up with Marina and Mousesack’s aid.

“It won’t be long now.” Mousesack reassured.

“Here.” Marina whispered softly, just before she began dabbing a soft cloth against Calanthe’s cheeks. She had not noticed she was crying.

With all the strength Calanthe had, she stood and slowly walked towards the small vanity in the corner of the captain’s quarters. Her eyes were indeed red and swollen, and her face puffy. Her hair was wild, with most of it pulled out of her braid. Calanthe did not remember the journey to the harbor or boarding the ship for that matter. She glanced down then to see Marina had laid out a hair comb and crown for her, as well as black ribbon to secure her hair. To the right of the vanity hung a long, dark gown.

Calanthe sat then and straightened her posture. She willed her tears to stop, and no one would know how much it took to do so. She felt a strange feeling of agony and emptiness as she summoned Marina to her. They would arrive in Skellige soon, Mousesack had said so himself. And she had a reputation to uphold.

\--

“It’s been nearly a day.” One of the sailors said. “Your Majesty, there is nothing out here. Perhaps they sailed through the storm?”

“Impossible.” Eist said. “I saw the trajectory of their ship. There would have been no way to avoid it.”

Eist saw the sailor looked down at his feet then. He was young and looked exhausted. After instructing the men to begin working in shifts to allow them to sleep, Eist walked to the bow again and continued to search. He was nearly ready to collapse, but he would keep searching anyway. He would not give up now.

\--

Calanthe had refused makeup but sat still while her hair was neatly twisted and braided. She had used ice chips under her eyes, which eased at least some of the puffiness that circled them. Afterward, she slipped into the long dark gown before having her boots laced, her travel cloak fastened around her neck, and her crown placed atop her head.

She walked slowly through the hall, and nearly screamed as the servants, soldiers, and sailors around her became quiet. Those that were wearing hats or helms removed them, and all of them bowed lower than was usual.

The air was cold and nearly took her breath away as she climbed the stairs, reaching the upper deck just as the Cintran flagship pulled alongside the dock. She could see Ciri along the harbors edge, standing close beside Crach with Bran and Raela further behind. It took all of Calanthe’s strength to not burst into tears at the sight of her granddaughter, who looked so small standing next to her uncle. She was reminded now more than ever at just how much she looked like her mother.

\--

The sea before him was dark, and while the moon was bright, it was still nearly impossible to make out what was in front of him. Eist squinted, determined to keep searching. He could hear the complaints from his men, who were now beginning to grow hungry, but he ignored them.

He would not return to Skellige without Pavetta.

\--

Calanthe barely made it through the door of the fort before collapsing, pulling Ciri into her arms as she did. It was hard to say who cried harder as Ciri curled into her Grandmothers lap while she held her tight.

“Where is my Mama?” Ciri asked. “I want my Mama.”

Calanthe shook as she rubbed Ciri’s back gently, trying desperately to regain her composure again. Soon Ciri became so exhausted that she fell asleep. After carefully picking her up, Calanthe slowly made her way to one of the empty bedchambers. Marina and Raela followed closely behind, ready to catch her if she lost her strength. After settling into bed with Ciri curled up and pressed against her side, Calanthe asked, “I want to know what happened.”

\--

Raela was not able to provide any new information that was not already written in the letter from Bran. Pavetta and Duny had sailed off, and Pavetta left Ciri behind, all without explanation.

Calanthe wanted Eist with her, she wanted to be in his arms, to feel his lips against hers. She wanted to feel like she was home. Only Eist was out searching now, and every moment that he was out there, Calanthe lost a little more hope that Pavetta would be found.

\--

It was well into the second day of searching when Eist’s body gave in, causing him to collapse. He had not had food and refused water to ensure his men had their fill. Hardly any supplies were packed as Eist had been convinced that they would quickly find the wreckage and be able to return before nightfall.

That was two days ago.

In those two days, Eist did not sleep, refusing to do so until he found Pavetta. When he collapsed, his men reached an agreement in unison to return to Kaer Trolde at once.

It was Mousesack who woke him after he was picked up carefully by his men and laid gently on the deck. When Eist opened his eyes, he screamed, furious that he was back on land.

“Who ordered that!” Eist bellowed as he sat up and felt dizziness wash over him.

“Your Majesty,” Mousesack said firmly. “You collapsed.”

“I’m fine!” Eist shouted as he tried to stand.

“No, you’re not.” Mousesack argued. “I’ve talked to the men. They told me you refused to return.”

“That’s because I was still looking!” Eist shouted. “Do you have any idea how much time is lost now? I want another crew readied at…”

“It’s over, your Majesty.” Mousesack said with a heavy heart. “She’s gone.”

“No.” Eist said as he shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. “She is still out there.”

“No, she’s not.” Mousesack said as he sat down. “We both know what maelstroms do to ships. She’s gone.”

Eist’s shoulders slumped forward then. “I have to go back. I need to find her…”

“Your Majesty…”

Eist raised his gaze then from where he had been focusing on a bit of split wood in the deck. “I can’t go to Calanthe without her.” Mousesack sighed as Eist whispered, “I was sure I would find her and I would take her back to Calanthe and all would be well again.” Eist said as he slowly stood with Mousesack’s aid, “Now I must tell my wife that I cannot even find her daughter’s body.”

\--

The walk to the fort was excruciating. Not only was Eist finding it difficult to put one foot in front of the other to propel himself forward, but he also was having trouble deciding what he would say. When he reached the door, the sun was just beginning to set as it turned the sky a sickening shade of red. He found Calanthe, lying in bed with Ciri curled into her.

Calanthe heard the footsteps approach, and for a moment, her heart lifted. She looked up from Ciri’s sleeping face to the doorway, waiting to see Eist enter. He would have Pavetta with him. She was sure of it. He had to. Pavetta could not be gone.

When Eist reached the doorway, he could see the hope in her eyes. That hope only broke his heart further as he looked at her. While her eyes were wide, the circles under them showed how little she had slept.

Calanthe stared back at Eist, waiting for him to speak. The hope that she held drained quickly. Eist looked awful, with his face gaunt and tired, his hair a mess, and heavy stubble on his chin. She waited for him to smile, to give her any inclination that Pavetta was alive and well.

Eist opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t. He couldn’t tell his Calanthe that her daughter was gone. Instead Eist only hung his head, just as Calanthe began to wail.


	17. Nearly Broken

**Nearly Broken**

There was a crack in the wall, just to the right of the window. Calanthe stared at it intently, just as she had for months since it happened. As with every other night, Eist had fallen asleep before her, pressed tight against her back as he drifted off. She missed laying with her cheek against him as she slept, missed hearing his heartbeat lulling her to sleep, missed the feeling of his stubble covered chin resting gently against her temple. She had tried to lay with him as she had before but realized quickly that she would not be able to face him. Despite how hard she tried to push back her tears, each night after lying down, they would pool until they flowed freely down her cheeks. Eist would wipe her cheeks and kiss her tears away, all while holding her against him. He would will himself to stay awake and wait for her to fall asleep, which depending on the night, happened in the early morning hours, or sometimes not at all.

Overtime, Eist began to look just as tired as she did, but while Calanthe would spend her days in bed, it was Eist who would attend court on her behalf. And no matter how tired he became, and despite how badly he could not stand courtly politics, he never complained. In fact, he made Calanthe feel more loved than she had ever felt by anyone in all her life, which only made her feel worse, and only led to more tears. Guilt began to set in when she did not have the energy or the patience to face the day. When her food was brought to her, she would often refuse it, not having an appetite to bare the smell, let alone taste of food.

There was a crack in the wall, just to the right of the window. Calanthe stared at in intently, choosing to focus on it instead of the pain in her heart. With Eist sleeping peacefully behind her, and unable to see her if he woke, Calanthe cried freely and silently. It was a skill she learned overtime out of desperation to not wake her husband. Eist began to sleep easier, but each night he slept a little better, Calanthe’s sleep only worsened. She dealt with it quietly and would lie when she was asked at how she slept the night before. Lying to Eist made her stomach churn, but it was better than seeing the worry that would brim his eyes otherwise.

There was a crack in the wall, just to the right of the window. Calanthe’s tears fell until exhaustion finally took its hold.

\--

The howling came early, well before the sun began to rise. Eist thought that perhaps he should be used to it by now, but no matter how many times he heard it, it still broke his heart. Sometimes, Calanthe would begin to thrash, trying desperately to escape her nightmare. Other nights, she would wake with a jolt, ripping herself out of Eist’s arms as she gasped for breath. Tonight, she laid eerily still as she sobbed, seemingly frozen as her tears stained her pillow.

“It’s alright.” Eist soothed as he climbed over her so he could see her face. “Everything is alright, my darling. I’m right here.”

For a moment, Calanthe squeezed her eyes together before opening them just as Eist began to gently rub his thumb across her cheeks, wiping her tears away. He pressed a long, single kiss to her brow then before wrapping his arms around her again. She laid there, but only briefly, before attempting to roll over again.

“Please,” Eist begged gently. “Please don’t turn away.”

Calanthe looked up at him, her eyes wide as she stared into his. The darkness washed over her again as more tears began to fall.

“Oh, my darling.” Eist whispered as he gently kissed her tears away. “I am so sorry that I can’t take this pain away.”

She looked up at him again as he continued to gently kiss and stroke her cheeks. Without saying a word, Calanthe shifted slightly and curled into him as she pressed her cheek to his heart. She could not see how Eist was smiling as he wrapped his arms around her tighter than before. He rubbed her back gently, tracing small, soothing circles against her.

“I love you.” Eist whispered softly.

Calanthe pressed a kiss to his chest then before whispering “I love you too” in return. She drifted off then, and Eist followed soon after. For the first time in months, the nightmares did not return that night.

\--

In the morning, Eist woke before Calanthe as he usually did. Neither had moved since they last fell asleep, causing him to smile as he glanced down to see her still curled into him. After some careful maneuvering, Eist was able to pull away without waking her. First, he pulled on the rope beside the bed, signaling to the kitchen to have their first meal prepared. He then peaked into Ciri’s room to see that the little girl was still fast asleep in her bed. He smiled as he quietly shut the door before making his way downstairs.

Upon his arrival, he canceled the meeting he was set to have with several of Calanthe’s advisors. He had two much more important people that he intended to focus on that day.

Eist arrived back in the chambers that he shared with his wife, and now Ciri, who was moved into Pavetta’s childhood bedchamber. After quietly shutting the door, he paused as he heard the faintest sound of voices coming from his bedchamber. He walked quickly to it, only to find Calanthe awake and with Ciri snuggled next to her. Calanthe glanced up, and his heart leapt when she offered him the softest of smiles. He had not seen her smile in months.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be back this morning.” Calanthe whispered as Eist quickly walked to her side before taking her face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I canceled court for today.” Eist whispered between kisses.

“Oh.” Calanthe said lightly.

“I would much rather spend the day with you and this little sea hound.” Eist said quietly as he gently ruffled Ciri’s hair. “Is she asleep again already?”

“She passed out as soon as she crawled into bed, I suppose not too long after you left.”

Eist chuckled then as he glanced back at Calanthe, whose eyes quickly grew distant. It was the same look she always bore when she thought of Pavetta. For a moment she stared blankly ahead before shaking her head lightly and blinking back tears.

“I am not sure I am feeling up for anything today.”

“Well that’s good, because I was hoping for nothing more than to lay in bed and hold you.”

The corners of Calanthe’s mouth lifted, just slightly as she looked up at him and nodded her head in agreement. Eist grinned wider then, just before a knock sounded at their door, signaling that their first meal had arrived.

\--

As Eist retrieved the cart of food, Calanthe woke Ciri, who was less than pleased to be woken from her slumber. They chose to eat in bed, and Eist was more than delighted to see that Calanthe had an appetite that morning and did not refuse him when he offered her a plate full of eggs, bacon, and fruit.

This seemed to be a better day for Ciri, who despite her groggy state, was in a pleasant enough mood. She was harder to read than Calanthe, for Ciri slipped in and out of states of sadness. One day, she would miss her mother so terribly that she would do nothing but curl up next to her Grandmother and sleep the day away. Other days, her sadness, while still there, was much more subdued, allowing her to go about her day as normal.

Eist smirked again while Calanthe ate her food slowly. She had lost weight over the last few months, so much so that her dresses hung off of her loosely while her face began to thin. It felt good to watch her do something as simple as eat.

The eggs on Calanthe’s plate had a little flavor to them today, and the smell of her food did not make her sick to her stomach as it had in the past. She glanced over at Ciri then to see her happily eating her grapes before glancing up at Eist, all to see him grinning at her.

“What?” Calanthe asked as she finished her eggs and began to eat a piece of bacon.

“Nothing.” Eist said softly as he shook his head.

There was so much he had taken for granted. Her smile, her happiness, even her health. He had always assumed it would be there, and that all would be well. Pavetta’s death and the last few months was a harsh blow to their reality, and that nothing was certain.

So now, as Ciri ate happily beside him and Calanthe finished her first meal, Eist knew he would never take moments like these for granted again.

\--

“Perhaps this one?” Marina said as she pulled a blue dress out of the Queen’s dressing room.

Calanthe glanced from the crack in the wall towards her before frowning. “No.”

Marina nodded her head as she quickly tucked the dress away before pulling out a black velvet one. Today was to be Calanthe’s first day back at court, and while six months had passed and the customary morning period and ended, she was still intent on only wearing black.

After slipping the dress on, Calanthe sat down in front of her vanity to have her hair done.

“Do you want me to use the ribbon?” Marina asked quietly after brushing Calanthe’s hair out till it was smooth.

Calanthe only nodded as she pushed back her tears. Marina carefully opened a drawer near them and pulled out a spool of Pavetta’s golden ribbon that she wore in her hair. Ever since wearing it at her betrothal feast, Pavetta had favored the ribbon and wore it often. After her death, Calanthe had insisted on packing Pavetta’s belongings in Skellige herself, and nearly collapsed from grief when she found the spool still sitting on Pavetta’s vanity.

She looked at herself in the mirror as her hair was braided into a crown with the ribbon interwoven in it. The blue under her eyes was prominent, making her appear just as tired as she felt. She noticed the glint of gold in her hair then and began to tear up as Pavetta’s face flashed before her eyes. Calanthe had to learn to face the world without Pavetta in it, and she was not sure if she was quite ready to do that yet.

Eist entered then, hurriedly arriving from taking Ciri to meet with Raela, who had become Ciri’s Governess, for the day. He changed quickly, putting on a black doublet, matching pants, and black boots. When he reentered the bedchamber, Calanthe’s hair comb was just being placed. Marina stepped back then and excused herself while Calanthe stared at Eist through the mirror.

“How are you?” Eist asked softly as he neared her until his hands were resting gently on her shoulders. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Yes, I do.” Calanthe said softly. “I’ve been away for too long as it is. Gods only know what they think of me now.”

She tried to stand then, but Eist kept his hands on her shoulders.

“You are a mother who is grieving the loss of her daughter. And you should give fuck all for what anyone thinks of that.”

Calanthe snorted so lightly that Eist barely heard her. “Be that as it may, I must make my return.”

Eist nodded then as he stepped back and offered his hand, which Calanthe took, making Eist smile from ear to ear. When they stepped out of their chambers and into the hall, she took a breath, and Eist noticed how rigid she became as they walked.

“I’ll be right beside you.” Eist said gently as he squeezed her hand. “And if you wish to leave, all you have to do is say so.”

Calanthe nodded as she began to nearly cling to him. In truth, she could not be less interested in hearing anything her advisors had to say. Everywhere she looked, she saw Pavetta in her mind, running around the palace as a child. Calanthe went anyway and sat through hours of meetings with Eist holding her hand under the table. She glanced over at one point to see Mousesack furiously taking notes, something he had not done before. Later that evening, he explained that he was worried she may be overwhelmed on her first day back at court and knew full well how many of her advisors would bombard her with topics that were not her concern. Mousesack hoped the notes would help recall things when she was ready. It was a simple gesture, and one that she appreciated more than she could say.

\--

The nightmares had begun to fade, at least for a time. Today had not been a good day though, and she had holed herself in their bedchamber, even refusing him entry at one point. The smallest and sometimes simplest things triggered memories, and today Calanthe accidently opened the wrong jewelry box, the one that contained all of Pavetta’s jewelry that would be passed to Ciri when she was a little older. It caused a rush of memories, and Calanthe nearly collapsed as she stared down at the emerald necklace before her.

Eist had spent the day sitting on the floor, his back pressed to their bedchamber door as Calanthe sobbed from inside. Each time he would try to enter, she would scream at him, promising to have him beheaded if he did not leave her at once. Finally, when the sun had set, he tried once again to enter, and this time, ignored her when she screamed at him for ignoring her orders. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks and eyes were swollen, and tear stained, and her body shook as he rushed to her side, knowing full well that she was not actually about to have him beheaded.

He quickly climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms and held her tight, whispering to her how much he loved her. They stayed that way until she fell asleep, and just as he fell asleep himself nuzzled behind her, she woke suddenly, her breath catching as she howled from grief.

Eist soothed her, whispering and kissing to calm her as best he could.

“I want Ciri.” Calanthe whispered as she shook in Eist’s arms.

Eist climbed from bed quickly and went to his granddaughter’s bedchamber just beside theirs. This was far from the first time Calanthe asked for Ciri when she woke from a dream. Holding Ciri in her arms was often the only thing that comforted her, and he knew all too well that it was at least in part because of how much Ciri looked like her mother.

“Come here, little pup.” Eist whispered as he carefully picked Ciri up.

Luckily, the little girl did not wake as she was laid close to her Grandmother. Calanthe cuddled her in an instant, pulling her close as her tears silently fell. Soon, as Calanthe held Ciri in her arms, Eist pressed himself tightly behind her and tossed his arm loosely over them both. He waited until he could hear Calanthe’s soft snores as she drifted off to sleep before he allowed his own eyes to close.

\--

The politics of court began to come back to Calanthe, and with Eist by her side, she began to take her hold back over her kingdom. Eist had kept things in good order, and in turn kept Cintra, and its Queen, from slipping into despair over the loss of its heir. That heavy responsibility now fell on Ciri, who Calanthe was now raising as her own. She had become more determined than ever to ensure that Ciri was happy and safe, and even contemplated sending Mousesack after the Witcher, knowing full well only the druid would have a chance at ending him. She called the attack off after a second thought but could not quite explain even to herself why she came to that decision.

After one particularly trying day, Calanthe became distraught after a guest of their banquet brought Princess Pavetta up in conversation. While Calanthe hid her feelings well, becoming nearly a statue to hide her pain, Eist saw through it and considered having the guest thrown into the gate keep for upsetting his wife. Instead, he made their excuses, and quickly ushered her to their chambers, allowing her to take the time she needed to cry when they were out of sight.

Marina was summoned, and a bath was quickly made ready while Eist carefully undid the fastenings of her black gown. The guest’s comment had a larger effect on Calanthe than he first realized, and she became so weak from crying that he lifted her into the tub himself. He took his time washing her hair, ensuring it was well cleaned before he gently rinsed it. When he began to wash her body, he noticed she had tears falling freely down her cheeks and mixing with the bath water.

Eist pulled up a chair then and sat beside the tub while he held Calanthe’s hand and was pleased that she did not pull away.

After a few moments, as he gently ran his thumb over her knuckles, she looked up at Eist with haunted eyes and quietly asked, “Will you hold me?”

“Of course, my love.” Eist whispered in return as he slipped his clothing off.

Calanthe felt cold and hollow, but when she was pulled into his arms, warmth and love began to run through her again. They stayed that way until the water chilled, and it was then that Eist carefully lifted her back out of the tub and dried her by the fire. Afterward, he carried her to bed where they fell asleep in each other’s arms, skin to skin, for the first time in months.

\--

There was a crack in the wall, just to the right of the window. Calanthe stared at it intently, just before realizing she did not need it to distract her anymore. Eist’s arms were around her, just as they always were, and his thumbs were tracing soft circles on her shoulders while he pressed soft kisses against her shoulder. She sat up and slipped off the linen shirt she had been wearing, which long ago belonged to Eist, and tossed it to the floor.

She sank into his arms then, which elicited a delighted groan to fall from Eist’s lips.

“Are you sure?” Eist whispered.

It had been nearly a year since Pavetta had passed, and in turn, nearly a year since they had been together. He was desperate for her but pushed past his own needs time and time again, knowing that Calanthe would tell him in her way when she was ready.

Her need for him hit her like a strike of lightening, and she only nodded fervently before he pressed his lips to hers. Enjoying much of anything still seemed like a sin, but her pain was dulling, becoming an ever-present ache instead of pure agony. In truth, she missed her husband, and was ready to push through her heartache.

The Lioness, who was so very nearly broken, was finally ready to learn to live in a world without Pavetta.


	18. Haunted

**Haunted**

Despite how Ciri grew, she never tired of hearing her Grandfather’s stories. Even now, as she laid snuggled under the covers of her bed, her eyes were wide as Eist sat on his usual chair he pulled up beside her. He was telling the tale of when he fought a kelpie off the coast of Hindarsfjall, just after it approached him by taking the form of a horse. Calanthe sat in the sitting room, smirking as Eist no doubt exaggerated his story.

When the story ended, she heard Ciri quietly ask, “That story was short, Grandpappa. Will you tell me another?”

“Another? Well let’s see…”

Calanthe could see so clearly in her minds’ eye as Eist pondered what story he would tell next. Soon he settled telling how Eist and Calanthe had once explored a cave on Skellige and came face to face with an ice troll in the process. He ended the story as he always did, by whispering “And they lived happily ever after” just before pressing a kiss to Ciri’s brow as she drifted off.

Happily ever after was a phrase that Calanthe no longer used or enjoyed hearing for that matter. Her pain from losing Pavetta was fading, but the incessant, dull, ever-present ache remained. How could there be a happily ever after without her?

\--

“Grandmother?” Ciri called.

Calanthe hummed softly as she sat beside Mousesack with various reports scattered on the table before them.

Just as Ciri came skipping into the sitting room with Raela following behind, Calanthe looked up.

“What did you call me?” She asked softly as Ciri came to her.

“Grandmother.” Ciri repeated before standing on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to Calanthe’s cheek. “I’m nearly ten years old. I think it is time I call you by your proper name.”

Mousesack chuckled as he muttered “proper name” under his breath while he shook his head. Ciri had reached the age when she wanted so desperately to be an adult, and more importantly, wanted to be just like her Grandmother. The girl was as smart as a whip and there were times when it was easy to forget how young Ciri truly was.

“My proper name?” Calanthe repeated softly as Ciri stepped back, her eyes wide. “But you have always called me Grandmamma, my sweet child. There is no need to change it.”

“My friends do not call their Grandmother that.” Ciri said as Calanthe pushed back her seat just enough to pick Ciri up and place her on her lap.

“Well that is between them and their grandmothers.” Calanthe huffed. “And since when are you concerned with sounding proper?”

Calanthe glanced up at Raela then, who only shrugged.

“Because I am nearly ten of course.”

Calanthe sighed as Raela sat down as she said, “We saw the King as he took his leave to the harbor this morning. Let’s just say he was less than pleased when the Princess declared that she would now address him as Grandfather, instead of Grandpappa.”

“I’ll bet.” Calanthe mumbled with a smirk on her lips.

She glanced to Ciri then as she looked over her shoulder, and when their eyes met, her breath caught in her throat. Every day, Ciri grew to look more like her mother, which brought equal amounts of agony and delight. She picked up Ciri as she stood and set her down in the chair before quickly making her way to her bedchamber and quietly shutting the door behind her.

“Grandmamma?” Ciri called out, already forgetting the new moniker. “Grandmamma?”

Tears rolled down Calanthe’s cheeks as she pressed her back to the door and sank to the floor with her head in her hands. Some days were harder than others, and often the hard days hit her so suddenly that she could not see them coming.

“What do you say we go down to the kitchens for a snack, eh?” Mousesack asked as his chair scraped against the stone floor.

“But what about Grandmamma?”

“She’s not feeling well.” Raela said, her voice fading as the trio began to leave the room. “Let’s give her some time and she will feel better again.”

-

“I won’t stand for it.” Eist declared as he paced back and forth.

Calanthe glanced up from her book as she sipped a cup of chamomile tea. The sudden rush of sadness earlier in the day left as quickly as it came, but left Calanthe too emotionally exhausted to do much else. Marina came to her as soon as Raela made her aware of what had happened and helped Calanthe undo her hair and change for bed. She slept right through the last meal of the day while Eist ate with Ciri and Mousesack in the sitting room.

Several times throughout their evening meal, Eist stood and quietly made his way to the bedchamber to check on Calanthe.

“I am sure she is fine, your Majesty.” Mousesack said quietly just before Eist resumed his seat. “She will be perfectly well after she rests.”

Eist nodded his as he picked up his fork and began to eat again, which he was only doing for Ciri’s sake. He lost his appetite when bouts of sadness came over Calanthe, and he wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and hold her. Ciri was watching him intently though, and kept glancing back over at the bedchamber door, no doubt wondering why her Grandmother had not come out to eat with them.

After a few moments, Eist stood again, this time ignoring Mousesack’s suggestion at letting the Queen be so she could sleep. He slipped into the room silently and pressed his lips softly to hers.

“I love you.” Eist whispered before gently laying down beside her, careful to not wake her. “I love you so much, my darling.”

Calanthe sighed softly in her sleep, earning a smirk from Eist as he pressed another light kiss to her lips.

Now it was hours later, and Calanthe was wide awake, reading and sipping at her tea, hoping the combination would lull her back to sleep for the night. Eist had been ranting since she woke, still dismayed that Ciri no longer wanted to address him as her Grandpappa anymore.

“Is she growing too quickly? I swear she was only just born not too long ago.”

Calanthe smirked softly as she remembered Pavetta, holding Ciri for the first time just after she was born. It was a good memory, and while it caused her heart to ache, it did not bring along with it the intense pain that she felt earlier. “She was born nearly ten years ago, which is hard to believe. It really does seem like it was just yesterday.”

“Perhaps there is a way to slow her aging…”

“What?” Calanthe growled.

“I am only joking.” Eist soothed as he went to her side, envisioning the Lionesses claws coming out. “You know full well I would never harm the girl.”

Subjects that would make Calanthe laugh otherwise, were not found funny in regard to Ciri. She had always been protective, but now that Pavetta was gone, her protectiveness had gone into overdrive.

Calanthe nodded as her posture relaxed from its rigid state as she rested against the pillows propped behind her. Eist tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her gently.

“Still though, I have no wish to be called Grandfather. She has always called me Grandpappa.”

“I know.” Calanthe whispered as she closed her book and set it down on the bed before taking Eist’s hand in hers. “I am not fond of it either.”

“Are you going to allow her to address you as Grandmother?”

“I will not force her to call me something she does not wish.” Calanthe said as Eist resumed his pacing.

She smiled then as Eist scratched lightly at the stubble on his chin before running his hands through his curls, which he had refrained from slicking back that day. He was indeed displeased, just as Raela had said. Eist was so distracted that he did not notice when Calanthe pulled off her linen shirt and tossed it to the end of the bed.

“Eist.” Calanthe said firmly, just enough so that her cadence would grab his attention.

“My Queen.” Eist whispered under his breath as his gaze settled on Calanthe.

She shook her head playfully through a smirk as her eyes flicked down his body, ending at the quickly forming bulge in his pants. “As your Queen, I command that you remove your pants and get into bed. You have not performed your bedchamber duties since this morning and…”

She stopped herself as she burst into laughter while Eist stumbled as he ripped his pants off in a flash before all but diving on top of her. It felt good to laugh again.

\--

On Ciri’s tenth birthday celebration, Calanthe selected three knights who would compete to be in charge of Ciri’s care. It was considered a great honor to be the personal guard of the heir to Cintra, and Calanthe was determined to find the most qualified and suited knight to carry out that honor.

Sir Brekkan, Sir Frenan, and Sir Lazlo were the knights that came before Calanthe, all having earned great honors serving in the Cintran army. Each had been a squire before they earned their knighthood, and each had put in inquires for the job at hand when rumors spread throughout the army that Princess Cirilla would have a knight appointed to be her personal protector, just as Sir Danek had been for the Queen.

It was something that Calanthe had never done for Pavetta, as she never saw the need for it. She was protective towards Pavetta but did not doubt her safety. She found herself growing weary of Ciri though. She put an abrupt end to the military conflicts she had engaged in, much to the dismay of several of her advisors, who she was well aware had stakes in Cintra being in a constant state of war. Some had mines that were filled with iron, which was in perpetual need for armor and swords. Others had farms that bred horses and produced vast amounts of leather, which were also in heavy need when a kingdom waged war.

As time passed, Calanthe found her bloodlust fading, becoming a distant memory of times long past. Her interest lied in her Granddaughter now, and she was keen on not repeating the same mistakes she had with Pavetta. Her daughter had grown with battles raging around her, and while Pavetta was kept hidden behind the palace walls, she still became aware of her mother’s conflicts as she grew. The battles and war had gained Calanthe notoriety and respect across the Continent, not to mention land and countless physical prizes and possessions. Everything had a price though, and Calanthe had nearly paid it with her relationship with her daughter.

She would not repeat the same mistakes again. Not with Ciri.

Instead of raging war, she had the ramparts and palace gates fortified. The walls were reinforced, and the military was built up and strengthened, but no longer deployed. Instead, Calanthe’s army trained and stood guard in a constant state of readiness for a war she hoped would never come.

And then there was the Witcher.

He had been banished from Cintra after the disastrous betrothal feast and knew his life was on the line if he ever returned. Now, as the three knights bowed before her with Eist by her side, Calanthe held her head high. She did not trust the Witcher, and one of these men would kill him if he returned. And if the knight didn’t, then she would.

Eist was standing beside her in his golden armor, which had been made by the finest blacksmith in Cintra. It bore symbols from Skellige and Cintra alike, and the golden glint made him look every part of the king he was. Calanthe was wearing her golden armor as well, which was one out of several sets made for her throughout the years. She had thought to wear her silver set today, the one with the gold trimmings. Eist would not have it though, and all but begged her to wear the golden one as it was his favorite.

Calanthe took a breath, steadying her voice to address the crowd before her. The finest Cintran nobles, as well as a few visiting Skelligan’s filled the rows, leaving no empty seat to be found. Behind the pair sat Mousesack and Ciri, who looked more than eager for the dueling to begin.

“My lords and ladies of the court,” Calanthe said, projecting her voice with a power that only she could muster, “Today, one of the three knights before you will be chosen to be the personal guard for Princess Cirilla.”

A few cheers came from the crowd then, which was quickly beginning to hum from excitement. Cintran’s certainly did love a good duel.

“This is an honor that I do not bestow lightly, and great care has already been taken in selecting the three before me.”

Calanthe paused then, hoping that if the gravity of the situation had not yet sunken into each of the knights, that it would now.

“Sir Danek,” Calanthe said before glancing over to her left to see him step forward in his recently shined armor, “You have the honor of the first round. The worst performer will be out, and the next two will duel with the King. The final round will be with me, and if you do well, you will win the honor that you have come here to achieve.”

Sir Frenan was the first to fall. He was the oldest, being in his early forties. Plenty young to fight still, but the agility he had once had when he was younger had faded. Sir Brekkan and Sir Lazlo both defeated Danek, but while Brekkan won by the skin of his teeth, Sir Lazlo had to pull his strike on the final blow to stop himself from running his sword through Danek’s neck.

Next, Sir Brekkan stood across from Eist. He was younger than Frenan and had much more speed and agility. Just before the duel began, Ciri let out a soft yelp before sprinting past Calanthe and down the steps.

“Good luck, Grandpappa.” Ciri said quietly before pressing a kiss to Eist’s cheek and handing him a single white Cintran rose.

Calanthe allowed herself to smile, even in the presence of all those before her, as she watched Eist’s eyes shine with tears while the crowd began to coo at the affectionate show before them. It seemed Ciri had forgotten about changing how she would address her grandfather, or perhaps she had changed her mind. Ciri came trotting up the Calanthe then, but instead of returning to her seat beside Mousesack, she stood beside her while Calanthe gently pressed her palm to the back of her head and began to run her fingers through her ashen curls.

“You can see how sweet my granddaughter is,” Eist said proudly as he tucked the thornless rose stem into his gauntlet. “I pray you are aware of what will happen to you if you are chosen and any harm befalls her.”

While the king was not as fast, he made up for it in his sheer strength, and with one swing of his sword, he had Brekkan knocked onto his back, breathless from the flat end of Eist’s sword slamming into his chest. Lazlo fell to the king too, but not nearly as easily. He was able to dodge many of Eist’s attacks, and even blocked a few, which earned several gasps from the audience. The crowd, which had witnessed many duels before, knew just how hard Eist swung his sword. If Lazlo was able to block the kings strikes, that certainly said something for his strength.

While physicians and healers saw to Frenan and Brekkan, Lazlo stood before Calanthe. Ciri had also presented her with a rose, and Calanthe grinned widely again when she was addressed as ‘Grandmamma’. She chose to tuck her rose into her belt before she pulled of her helm and handed it to Ciri, deciding she didn’t wish to wear it.

“Keep this safe, my lion cub.” Calanthe whispered before pressing a kiss to Ciri’s cheek.

Eist looked as though he were ready to protest but stopped himself. He was less than pleased she decided to remove her helm, but he would not go against her in public. She gave him a knowing smile, assuring him everything would be well as she descended the stairs.

Lazlo was battered and bruised, as was to be expected after fighting two of the finest warriors in all of Cintra. Lazlo still stood tall though, looking more determined than ever to earn what he came for.

Calanthe took her time dueling him, just as a lion sometimes toys with their food before the final blow. While he blocked each strike, Calanthe just as easily blocked his. The duel finally ended when Lazlo brought his sword high, intending on striking across the Queen’s shoulder, using her pauldrons as a target. Calanthe was too fast for him though. With a single stride, she stepped back enough to miss his strike just before she slammed her sword into his shoulder, just as he had intended to do with her.

Lazlo fell to his knees; his armor was dented and his shoulder already feeling as though it were bruised. Calanthe went to him and offered his hand to help him stand.

“Congratulations, Sir Lazlo.” Calanthe said.

The crowd erupted into cheers then as Ciri took to the field with a rose for Lazlo in her hand.

\--

A few days after the banquet had been held to celebrate Lazlo’s new appointment, Eist convinced Calanthe, after much trepidation, to take Ciri to the beach. Calanthe missed it terribly, the smell, the sand, and the waves. She missed all of it. But the beach had been a special place that she had not only shared with Eist and Ciri, but with Pavetta long before them.

“You look lovely.” Eist murmured as he pressed a kiss to Calanthe’s lips while he wrapped his arms around her.

They had just dressed, and Calanthe was ready to throw on her travel cloak. She looked in the mirror as he stood behind her, gazing at her reflection. She was wearing a simple dress of thick, layered cotton, and her hair was braided into a crown with Pavetta’s gold ribbon interwoven. She did not feel she looked lovely, and instead was at first only able to focus on the blue under her eyes. Her eyes flicked to Eist’s then, deciding he was much more pleasing to look at.

“And you look rather handsome.” Calanthe said, hoping she sounded as convincing as she meant it too.

“I know.” Eist joked, his voice ringing lightly as he picked up Calanthe’s cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

A smile flicked over Calanthe’s lips at the sound of her husband’s confidence but did not stick. Her smiles faded quickly anymore, and often did not come at all. Eist was near desperate to do anything to make her smile as she once did, for more than a few fleeting seconds.

“You know, on second thought, perhaps we should stay here.” Eist said, noting the sadness that lingered in his wife’s eyes. “Mousesack can take Ciri to the beach, or maybe Raela. And you and I could get back into bed…”

“And what, fuck all day?” Calanthe asked lightly as her eyes and voice lightened for a moment.

“I was going to suggest lay in bed, but your idea is far better than mine.”

A smirk once again flicked across Calanthe’s face and lingered for just a moment longer than the last. She smacked him lightly on the arm then before turning to face him.

“We’ve already promised Ciri, and I have no intention of breaking that promise.”

\--

Eist and Calanthe rode on their stallions, flanking either side of Ciri, who rode the pony that her Grandfather had gifted her on her tenth birthday. As they made the short journey, Calanthe could feel her breath begin to strain as her mind blurred. Every time she saw Ciri’s blond curls out of the corner of her eye, she would turn abruptly, swearing that she had just seen Pavetta.

After they were able to hitch the horses and pony to a nearby tree, the trio made their way to the beach, but not before Ciri picked up a stick to swing as if it were a sword. She brandished it wildly, causing a smile to flick across Calanthe’s face as the girl skipped ahead across the sand.

Her smile quickly faded though as the beach slowly came into view. Too many memories came rushing back too quickly, causing her to stumble as she came to a halt. Eist took her hand quickly, and while keeping a watchful eye on Ciri, he pulled her into his arms.

“You are doing so well, my darling.” Eist murmured. “I cannot imagine how hard this is for you.”

“Just when I think it is getting easier…” Calanthe trailed off then.

“You have barely spoken of her since it happened.” Eist whispered as he pressed a kiss to her brow.

Calanthe did not responded, but instead turned her eyes towards the ground out of fear that if she met Eist’s, she would burst into tears.

“If you’re ready, will you share a memory you have with her here?” Eist asked.

She took a breath before she opened her mouth to speak, only to quickly inhale.

“It’s alright.” Eist said softly. “If you’re not ready my love, it’s okay.”

She wasn’t ready, but then again, she wasn’t sure if she ever would be.

“I brought Pavetta here not long after she was born. She loved it from the first day she saw the waves.” Calanthe said as Eist slowly guided her close to the water. “After she learned to walk, she would chase the waves for hours on end.” A laugh escaped Calanthe’s lips then, which surprised her as much as it did Eist. “She would charge at the waves, so determined to catch them, only to run away when they would splash her.”

Eist chuckled. He had not been lucky enough to know Pavetta when she was a babe, but it wasn’t hard to imagine what Calanthe was describing. Calanthe stopped then as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I miss her Eist. I miss her so much that I can’t stand it. I thought I was moving on, that I was ready to be without her.”

Ciri’s laughter rang out as she chased a pelican down the beach, causing Calanthe to flinch as Eist pulled her into his arms.

“My darling, I wish you would give yourself the credit you deserve.” Eist said as he gently pressed his palm to the back of her head and his arm around her waist. “You have gone through something so horrific, something that no mother should go through…”

“I couldn’t even bury her.” Calanthe said as she broke down in his arms. “She’s still out there.”

Eist wanted to comfort her, but there was nothing he could say. He was haunted by the fact that he had never found Pavetta’s body. While he knew from his many years commanding the seas that her body was lost to the sea, every Skelligan was still under strict orders to retrieve her body if they came across it. He still remembered her standing over the sealed, empty coffins of her daughter and son-in-law, her eyes swollen from crying.

“It’s alright.” Eist whispered as he began to rub her back. “Everything is al…”

“Grandmamma?”

Calanthe was pressed against Eist’s chests, her face buried so far against his chest that all light had been blocked from view as she pressed herself into the warmth of his velvet cloak. When she looked up, Ciri was standing there, holding several shells in her hand.

“Are you sad again?”

She was tired of being sad, tired of crying, but she was beginning to wonder if she knew how not to be anymore.

Calanthe managed to put on a smile, only for Ciri’s sake, and watched with an aching heart as Eist chased her around the beach. Several times she closed her eyes, swearing once again that it was Pavetta running before her, not her Granddaughter. When she would open them again, the truth hit her once again like a punch to the gut, reminding her that Pavetta was still indeed gone.

That night after Eist told Ciri her bedtime story, Calanthe laid curled against him while he rubbed her hack with one hand and held one of hers in the other. They laid in silence, and Calanthe once again turned her attention the crack in the wall, praying that someday soon, she would not be so haunted anymore.


	19. Visions of the Future

**Visions of the Future**

It had been far too long since Eist had returned to his homeland. He missed Skellige desperately but would not dare part from Calanthe while she was still in the throes of her grief. Every time he thought she was finally on the other side of her pain, it would come crawling back, and in some cases all but consume her. Her days were improving though, and the nights she woke howling with grief were finally beginning to lessen.

Mousesack was now in charge of Ciri’s education, and while he had her pouring over books on the history of the Continent, Eist and Calanthe sat in the far distance of the garden eating their midday meal. Eist had packed it himself and surprised Calanthe, pulling her out of court when they broke to eat.

“Well this was certainly a pleasant surprise.”

Eist smirked as he took a bite of turkey and cheese stuffed between two thick slices of bread.

“You looked as though you needed a break.”

“That I did.” Calanthe said as she took a bite of her own turkey and cheese.

“So, what has you troubled, my darling?” Eist asked in between sips of beer. “Would you like me to hit any of them for you?”

“A few of them wish to push our border further south, past the Marnadal steps.”

“That seems… aggressive.” Eist said slowly as he opened a small canvas pouch filled with blueberries and offered some to Calanthe.

“It is, and it’s utterly useless. It is not a conflict we need to partake in.” Calanthe huffed as she began to eat the berries that had been dumped into her palm.

“Well I have no doubt that you will put them in their place.”

Calanthe grinned in between chews, allowing herself to smile for more than a fleeting moment.

“You have such a beautiful smile, my darling.” Eist said. She blinked then as her eyes settled on him, her smile only fading for a moment before widening. “I’ve missed it.”

Her smile softened as Eist lifted himself from leaning on his elbow to press a kiss to her lips.

“I owe my smiles to you, my darling. You and Ciri that is.”

Eist hummed as he trailed kisses down her jaw.

Calanthe gasped when he reached the spot on her neck that she favored so much. “Don’t you leave a mark. I’ll have to go back in soon.”

His breath was warm on her skin as he sighed. “Can I join you?” Eist asked as he pulled away, but not before pressing another kiss to her lips.

“Of course, if you’d like. But I must warn you, it has been as dull as it has been infuriating.”

“That’s what I’m gathering.” Eist said as he began to collect the plates around them. “Perhaps I can lighten things up a bit.”

\--

Eist smirked to himself as he took his seat to the right of Calanthe in the council chamber. He could see the looks in the eyes of the men that surrounded the table when they noticed him. Eist was far more boisterous with his opinions than Calanthe and even more keen to speak his mind.

“You decided to join us, your Majesty?” Mousesack asked.

“My afternoon was clear.” Eist said as he strummed the fingers of his left hand across the table while taking Calanthe’s hand under it with the other.

“Well, your Majesty, since you are here…” One of the advisors began. “It has been years since we have worked to expand our borders.”

Eist could feel Calanthe’s grip tighten. It was surprising that the advisor would call into question a decision that was made earlier by Calanthe.

“I see.” Eist said. “I assume that you discussed this notion with your Queen as she is your military commander?”

The advisor went pale as his eyes flicked from the king to the queen, who was seething.

“I… I did, your Majesty. I was just keen on getting your perspective.”

“And what was the Queen’s say?” Eist asked as he leaned back in his chair, enjoying watching the advisor squirm.

“Her Majesty said there was no need for expansion.”

“Ahh.” Eist said as he clicked his tongue. “So, you mean to tell me that the Queen already informed you that expanding Cintra’s borders was not an acceptable form of action, yet you felt the need to bring it to my attention anyway?”

“Well…”

“Like a child running to their father after their mother told them they could not have a sweet.” Eist glanced to Calanthe to see the smallest of smirks on her face. “Let me give you a little advise,” Eist said lowly. “Do not try to pit me against my wife. It won’t work, and you’ll be left without a position in court.”

\--

Eist had a harder time than anticipated in telling Calanthe that he would be sailing to Skellige. A letter had arrived from Bran a week prior stating that the Skelligan clans were at each other’s throats again, and Bran was beginning to fear that their rivalries may draw Skellige into a civil war. At first, Eist shoved the letter into his bedside table, choosing to ignore it, and hoping that Bran would be able to handle the matter on his own. His conscious got the better of him though, and soon Eist found himself rereading the letter when Calanthe was not in their chambers, unsure how to tell her he would be leaving.

“Darling?” Eist murmured as Calanthe laid against him, her cheek pressed against his chest.

They were covered in sweat, and while the fire raged and filled the room with heat, neither would relent and let each other go. Her heart was racing as she took a slow, steady breath. Eist had indeed left her breathless that night and her body was still humming from their lovemaking.

Calanthe hummed as Eist glided his fingertips up and down her spine.

“I received a letter from Bran a week ago. It seems there is trouble with the clans…”

Eist trailed off, not wishing to complete his sentence. Calanthe was beginning to feel better, and he could see that her pain was lessening. Every now and again, the haunted look would return and sometimes she still woke in the night howling from grief. The thought of her having to face that alone made him sick.

“When will you leave?” Calanthe said, her voice shaking even as willed it not to.

She could feel the fear taking hold as it sent a prickling sensation down her spine, replacing the pleasant one even as Eist still stroked her back. Calanthe would never stop Eist from going to Skellige. But she had to admit, even if only to herself, that right now she did not want to be without him.

Eist closed his eyes, hearing the wavering of her voice. “I don’t have to go.”

“You are the King.” Calanthe said softly as she blinked back a tear. “We both know you have to go.” After a few moments of silence, Calanthe asked, “How long will you be gone?”

Eist sighed. “I don’t know. But I promise you, I will return as quickly as I can.”

She only nodded against him as she pushed back her tears.

\--

The air blowing off the sea was brisk as Eist kissed Ciri goodbye on the cheek. Tears began to streak down the girl’s face, causing Eist to drop to his knees as he gently wiped them away with his thumb.

“What’s wrong little pup?”

“You promise you’ll come back?” Ciri asked as she stared at her feet.

Eist’s heart sank as realization sank in. The last time someone that Ciri loved boarded a ship, they never came home. His eyes flicked up to Calanthe, who was standing just behind Ciri with her palms resting gently on her shoulders.

“I promise.” Eist whispered as he pulled Ciri into a hug.

He blinked his tears back as Ciri clung to him tightly. He patted her back as he held her, rocking softly back and forth until he tried to let go. Ciri only clung to him tighter, just like she had the day her parents died.

“All is well, my sweet one.” Calanthe cooed as she blinked back her tears. “If your Grandfather said he will return to us, then that is what he will do.”

The thought of Eist not returning had plagued Calanthe since Eist told her he was leaving, leaving her distracted in court and haunting her dreams at night. Eist was the finest sailor in Skellige, there should be no reason for her to fear, yet she could not get the image of Eist’s ship crashing or being torn apart from her mind.

Eist flicked his eyes up to Calanthe then as he rose to his feet. He pulled her into his arms then, and she was glad they were both wearing thick cloaks which helped to conceal just how much she was clutching herself to him.

“Will you be alright?” Eist asked softly.

“Of course.” Calanthe murmured, not believing a word of what she said as she pressed her cheek to his.

“I love you.” Eist whispered fervently.

“I love you too.”

They stayed that way for a while, much longer than they intended too, and only pulled away when Ciri circled her small hand around Calanthe’s. They kissed warmly before parting and both had to fight to let each other go.

“You look after your Grandmother.” Eist said as he ruffled Ciri’s hair before boarding his drakkar.

\--

The disagreement within the Skelligan clans was gratuitous at best. The day Eist arrived on the tails of a storm on the brisk sea, he dispatched couriers to each of the five islands that surrounded Ard Skellige, commanding that the clan leaders be in Kaer Trolde the following morning. 

When the six clan leaders arrived, with Bran completing the group of seven, Eist had half a mind to tear each of them in half. While the Skelligan’s were a strong and proud people, they could also be brash and petty, and that is certainly what they were being now. With the way they were behaving, Eist had expected that perhaps one of the clan leaders had slept with another’s wife, or maybe a friendly duel had turned deadly. But no, this descent into chaos was over a trade dispute.

As King, he knew he should be able to turn his focus to the matter at hand, no matter how trivial it was. But despite his efforts, he could not, and that was one of the many reasons he never wanted to become king in the first place. His thoughts were only of Calanthe and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again.

\--

The first night without Eist since Pavetta’s death was harder than Calanthe anticipated. She started with a glass of wine, before quickly downing two after. The buzz she felt did little to quell the anxiety that was creeping up on her at the idea of sleeping without Eist. The nights were the worst, they always had been. That was when the dreams returned, and until now, she had Eist to pull her out of them.

Eist’s green velvet cloak was tucked under her chin with Ciri sound asleep beside her. Calanthe flipped through the book in her hands as she attempted to focus on the pages. They slipped through her fingers though, and soon she could not feign off sleep any longer. Calanthe sighed then as she set the book on her bedside table before blowing out the few candles that were still lit. With only the soft glow of the fire, Calanthe leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ciri’s brow before settling and closing her eyes. She pulled the cloak to her nose then, taking in a deep breath as salt filled her senses. The smell was enough, and as she drifted off to sleep, hoping her nightmares would stay away, she wanted nothing more than to be in Eist’s arms.

\--

“How is the Queen faring?” Bran asked as he poured a small amount of vodka into a glass and handed it to Eist before pouring one for himself.

Eist stared down at the clear liquid and swirled it in the glass before downing it in one gulp. “It varies.” Eist said as Bran poured him another.

Bran nodded as he sat across from his brother with the fireplace flanked to the side. “Do you think she will ever return here?”

“I believe so, yes.” Eist said. “She just needs time.”

“And the Princess?”

The question caused Eist to flinch before he downed his second glass. While Ciri was indeed a princess, it was Pavetta who he had called as such. There had been a few times when he had attempted to address Ciri with that moniker, but his words caught in his throat. In many ways, Pavetta’s death haunted him as it did Calanthe, and being back in Skellige was a sharp reminder of that. His eyes had been peeled, scanning the waters as he sailed, still in desperate search of what he knew he would not find. A few times his eyes played tricks on him and he thought he saw glints of white gold hair, only to realize it was the sun glittering on the water.

“As good as can be expected, considering.”

Bran nodded again. “Well, at least the lion cub has her Grandmother and yourself.”

\--

Calanthe was deep underwater, unable to swim, let alone move. The surface was visible, yet so far away, and entirely out of reach. Pavetta floated down from the surface, and while Calanthe was upright, almost as if she were standing, Pavetta was on her back, bent with her arms and legs above her head, as if she had fallen in. Time seemed to speed up and slow at the same time, and soon Pavetta was sinking faster than ever with her hair billowing above her.

That was when Calanthe heard the scream.

\--

It had been a long time since Eist drank vodka. Now into his third glass, he found his head spinning just as much as his anger was rising.

“I can’t believe you asked me here over a trade dispute.” Eist mumbled as he poured himself his fourth glass.

Bran had stopped at two and sat across from Eist with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. “I did not want to do it, but you are the King. It is your guidance that will settle this.”

Eist scoffed just before downing the clear liquid, which no longer burned his throat and instead only seemed to further numb it. “King? I seem to remember making it clear that I had no wish to be king. This was you’re doing.”

“Yes, it was.” Bran said. “And you know it was the right thing for Skellige, and Cintra for that matter.”

Eist shook his head as he set his glass down harder than intended. “I should be with the Queen now, but instead I am here settling the petty squabbles of these men.”

“It has been over a year since the Princess and Prince passed…”

“And the Queen is still grieving.” Eist said. “Tell me, if your son passed, would all return as it once was so quickly?”

Bran sighed. “Of course not.”

“I didn’t think so.” Eist snapped. “My priority is my wife.”

“As it should be.” Bran said before resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, “And so should Skellige.”

Eist blinked heavily, realizing too late that drinking four glasses of vodka so quickly was not the best idea.

“The Isle’s grieved over the loss of Princess Pavetta and no one underestimates the effect that her death had on the Lioness. But while she has been grieving, the rest of the world has gone on living. Before Pavetta’s death, you did not consider Skelligan matters to be so trivial.”

“Perhaps I have gained a new perspective.”

Eist stood then and walked to the closest window before pushing back the wooden covers to let the cool breeze wash over him. “I married the most powerful woman on the Continent. I married a woman who bests a man with her sword in the afternoon and arrives to a banquet in the evening. Calanthe has always had strength radiating from her, has always been a pillar of it for her people.”

He trailed off then as he ran his finger across the stone window ledge. “I wish I could explain to you how terrifying it is to see the strongest person I have ever known fall apart before my eyes.” Eist coughed, but it was only to hide his voice cracking as emotion began to take hold. “And what’s even worse is there is nothing I can do to help her, nothing I can say that will ease her pain. And it’s my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Bran asked as he stood and crossed the room to where Eist was.

Eist shook his head as his eyes shined with tears. “Despite all her strength and power, Calanthe is still my wife, and Pavetta was in many ways the daughter I’ll never have. I should have been able to protect them; I should have stopped Pavetta and Duny…”

“How could you have?” Bran asked. “You didn’t know they were leaving.”

Eist sighed as he rested his back against the cold wall. It was true, he had had no idea they were leaving, but that did not take away the responsibility that he felt.

\--

Ciri was thrashing so wildly that she punched Calanthe in the arm and the ribs respectively. It took a few moments, but soon Calanthe was able to get her hands gently on Ciri’s shoulders before coaxing her awake.

For just a moment, it was as if Pavetta were beneath her, but Calanthe pushed the thought away. When Ciri’s eyes opened, she blinked back her tears as Calanthe pulled her into her arms and began to rock her, just as she did when she was a babe.

“It’s alright.” Calanthe murmured. “It’s alright, you’re safe my sweetheart.”

Calanthe laid down on her side then, pulling Ciri with her as she did, until they both laid comfortably curled into each other.

“Grandpappa won’t come back, will he?”

Calanthe froze. “Of course. He promised he would.”

“Mama told me she would not be long when she left.” Ciri whispered.

A lump formed in Calanthe’s throat. She swallowed then, forcing her tears back. “I don’t know what happened that day, Gods I wish I did. But I do know your mother never would have left you. She loved you more than anything in the world.”

Ciri nodded. She missed her mother terribly, but rarely spoke of it. Something in her grandmother changed when her mother died, and when Ciri spoke of her, it only seemed to make her grandmother feel worse. She was loved, Ciri knew that, but her Grandmothers hugs were not the same as her mothers, and when her Grandfather put her on his shoulders to explore the harbor, it was not the same as when her father did.

\--

The vodka had warmed Eist to the point of sweating, and the cold stone against his back did little too cool him. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Yes, you can.” Bran said firmly.

“Take it back. I’ll relent all authority to you immediately.”

“Eist, you know that is not what you truly want, nor what the Lioness wants for that matter.”

“What I want is for things to go back to the way they were!” Eist bellowed as he picked up his empty glass and whipped it into the fire. “I want Pavetta back. I want Calanthe back. I want Ciri back. They aren’t the same without her. There are days when I cannot tell if Ciri is as well as she seems, and Calanthe stands on the edge of happiness and agony every moment. I can’t…”

Eist did not realize he had started crying until his knees gave out as he slid to the floor. Bran was by his side in an instant and it was not long until Eist passed out.

\--

Calanthe was walking down the hall, towards the library, flanked by two of her advisors when Mousesack found her.

“Your Majesty, may I have a moment of your time?”

“Later, I am in the middle…”

“Your Majesty I fear this is important and requires your immediate attention.”

A prickle ran from Calanthe’s neck to the end of her spine. Mousesack had been tutoring Ciri earlier in the day, only Ciri was not with him now.

She dismissed her advisors before all but shoving Mousesack into a nearby empty room.

“Is it Ciri? What happened?”

Mousesack sighed. Ciri’s lessons had begun that morning with arithmetic, which also happened to be her least favorite subject. While he had expected to be met with resistance per usual, he did not expect the hysteria that had ensued. Seemingly without warning, tears began to flow down Ciri’s cheeks and soon she was inconsolable. It took much coaxing, but suddenly the Princess began to speak, revealing just how she was truly feeling.

“I am afraid the Princess is unwell.”

“Is she ill? Have the physicians tended to her?”

“Not ill, your Majesty.” Mousesack said slowly as he thumbed at the back of the chair he was leaning on. “It seems she is still grieving over the death of her parents.”

The previous night came to mind, but Calanthe had thought that had been more due to Eist’s venture to Skellige. Ciri had never liked it when her grandfather went away.

“I am her Grandmother. I would know if she was still grieving.”

“Forgive me, but would you, your Majesty?”

The question was worse than a punch to the gut.

“It seems the princess has seen all too well how her mother’s death has affected you.” Mousesack said, not meeting Calanthe’s gaze. “She’s heard your screams in the night when a bad dream haunts you, has seen your tears…”

Calanthe took a breath as she stepped back. She didn’t want to hear anymore.

“…the Princess said when she did try to speak of her mother, it only seemed to sadden you more. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She stopped speaking of her mother so she would stop hurting you, and in the process, I fear she has put a burden on herself that no child should bear.”

The ground seemed to shift under Calanthe’s feet as she sank into the chair closest to her. In her grief, she had pushed her own granddaughter away. Calanthe was supposed to be the rock in Ciri’s life now, her stability, her strength.

“Where is she?” Calanthe said as she wiped away the tear that began to fall down her cheek.

“Her bedchamber. Raela is with her.”

Calanthe ran as fast as her dress and heels would allow, which even still was far faster than most. For a moment the guards became alarmed, pulling their weapons as their queen flashed by, but it was Mousesack who calmed them as he followed behind, huffing as he went. The door to the sitting room burst open and in a moment, Calanthe was standing in Ciri’s bedchamber doorway. The girl was curled on the bed with silent tears falling down her cheeks as Raela sat on the edge and patted her arm.

Raela stood at once and bowed to the Queen before she whispered, “She won’t let me any closer. I fear she is terribly upset.”

Calanthe only nodded as she quickly crossed the room to Ciri as the door snapped shut behind her. Just as quickly as Calanthe approached, she watched Ciri all but transform in front of her. The girl sat up quickly, wiping away her tears so harshly that her face was left even redder than it already was from crying. Ciri tried to smile then, which only broke Calanthe’s heart more.

Calanthe sank into the bed and pulled Ciri into her arms. “I am so sorry, my sweet one.” She whispered as her tears began to fall. “I am so sorry.”

Ciri shook in her grandmothers’ arms, finally letting her Grandmother see the pain she was truly in. Calanthe felt ashamed, she should have known, should have suspected even at just how much Ciri was hurting at the loss of her parents. For a while they stayed as they were, clutching each other as they cried. It was cathartic, and in the end, their pain seemed to lessen, even if it was just a little.

\--

Calanthe woke with the sun the next day, unable to pretend to sleep anymore. A letter had not yet arrived from Eist, and worry was beginning to run its course. The only thing that kept her mind at ease was Ciri. She and Ciri had stayed up late the night before, and while it was painful to hear what her granddaughter was feeling, it also brought them closer together than they ever had been before.

When Mousesack came to collect Ciri for her lessons, Calanthe dismissed him, declaring that she would be spending the day with her granddaughter instead.

“Grandmamma, why are we going to the market?” Ciri asked as Calanthe held the reins of her pony while Ciri hoisted herself into the saddle.

“Because, my sweet one,” Calanthe said softly as she climbed onto her stallion. “Your mother loved coming here, and I would like you to visit it for yourself.”

Lazlo was less than pleased with the idea and had tried to persuade Calanthe otherwise.

“Lazlo, I pity the poor fool who is deluded enough to think that he can harm my granddaughter.” Calanthe said as they made their way towards the stables. “He would have to get through a dozen knights, yourself, and finally, me.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Lazlo said with a smirk as he shook his head before mounting his stallion.

The market was not far when traveling by horseback, and before Ciri could think, she was dismounting her horse. A sudden fear began to wash over Calanthe as she glanced towards the open doors to the bustling market. She had never taken Ciri to a place like this before, preferring instead to keep her in far less populated and controlled places.

Ciri was beaming as she stared at where the noise was coming from while excitement overcame her. Without warning, Ciri sprinted past her grandmother to make a dash towards the open doorway. Lazlo followed, but Calanthe caught her first and gently grabbed her arm before she could make it inside.

“You must stay with me.” Calanthe said as Ciri skidded to a halt. “Do you understand? You cannot leave my sight.”

“Yes Grandmamma.” Ciri said as she huffed.

“I mean it, Ciri. There are lots of people here and I need to make sure you are safe.”

Calanthe took Ciri’s hand then and expected resistance but was pleased to find none. With that, they slowly began to make their way into the market with Marina, Raela, Lazlo, Danek, and a flank of guards behind them.

\--

The disagreement was settled amongst the clans the following day, and Eist was pleased that doing so had not resulted in coming to blows.

Eist now stood in the bedchamber in Skellige that he shared with Calanthe, his arms crossed as he stared out the window across the ocean. The storm had come suddenly, and while Eist had not been afraid of sailing in them in the past, things changed after the maelstrom. Besides, he promised Calanthe he would make it home safe and he was not willing to do anything to jeopardize that.

He crossed the room then as he sighed and began to rummage through the last remaining chest that was waiting to be taken to his drakkar. After things were settled with the clan leaders, Eist had wandered his way to the market in Kaer Trolde, doing anything he could to busy himself in the anticipation of going home.

A shop full of knickknacks was nearby, and amongst the various toys Eist found a set of knuckle bones which he picked up for Ciri. He visited a jewelry stand next and selected a pair of blue sapphire earrings for Calanthe before picking up a case of caviar for Mousesack to enjoy.

“Nothing for yourself?” Crach asked when Eist arrived back at the castle.

“No, I will have all that I need when I get home.”

Bran found him next and seemed determined to finish their conversation from the evening before.

“Brother, you did well in court. I trust you are feeling well?”

“Yes,” Eist said, waving him off. “It was a moment of weakness, and the result of drinking far too much, that’s all.”

Bran cocked his head to the side. “Are you sure that’s all that it was?”

Eist sighed. “Calanthe would have my head if I abdicated. But know this, I will not return again until she feels well enough to be alone. If any other situations arise, I implore you to be my proxy and resolve them on my behalf.”

Bran nodded as Eist turned and walked away. “It wasn’t your fault Eist. It wasn’t anyone’s. It was a horrific, wasteful accident, but that is all it was. Just please remember that.”

Eist closed his eyes, wishing he could believe that.

\--

Ciri was so excited that she began to all but drag Calanthe around the market while passerby’s stared. The Queen and Princesses venture out was unannounced, which was unusual, and what was more so was the Queen bringing the princess with her in the first place. It was common knowledge that after the death of Princess Pavetta, Queen Calanthe kept her granddaughter safe behind the palace walls, well away from everyone.

Calanthe found herself grinning as Ciri dashed around, looking at all the different shops and stores that lined Cintra’s marketplace. Ciri had been given 10 ducats to spend, and just as Ciri set her eyes on a chocolate pastry, she looked over to see a woman with graying hair and a tired face with her dirty palms held out.

“Grandmamma, what is she doing?” Ciri asked as she pointed.

Calanthe stiffened as she saw the woman before gently pressing Ciri’s hand down. “Don’t point Ciri, it’s not polite.” Calanthe murmured as she guided her away.

“But what is she doing?”

“She is asking for coin.” Calanthe said quietly.

“Why? Does she not have any?”

Calanthe sighed. “Most likely not, my sweet child.”

“She looks hungry.”

Calanthe glanced over her shoulder to see the woman was looking down at her lap, her palms still outstretched. The woman looked far too thin for what was considered healthy.

“I am sure she is.” Calanthe said as she tried to usher Ciri away to no avail.

“What if no one gives her any coin? How will she eat tonight?”

Calanthe closed her eyes for a moment, regretting brining Ciri here. She had always tried to shield Pavetta from the world, determined that her granddaughter not see the ugliness in it until she was older.

“Can we give her some food, Grandmamma? We have plenty…”

Before Calanthe could respond, Ciri walked away towards the pastry stand. While Calanthe stayed where she was, only a few steps away, Lazlo went to walk around her to approach Ciri.

“Wait,” Calanthe said, holding up her arm to stop him. “I’d like to see what she is doing.”

Ciri felt uncomfortable as those around her stared. When she held out the coins her grandmother had given her, Ciri realized she had no idea if she even had enough to pay for the pastry. She must have had enough though, because several smaller coins were dropped into her hand before the pastry was wrapped and placed in her other.

She turned then and met her grandmothers gaze for a moment before she began to walk towards the gray-haired woman while the people parted around her.

“Here.” Ciri said quietly as she placed the coins into the woman’s palms before laying the pastry on top.

Without waiting and saying anything more, Ciri walked back to her grandmother, her head hung low.

“Can we go home now?” Ciri asked as Calanthe took her hand.

“We can.” Calanthe said as she gently took Ciri’s hand. “What happened?”

“I don’t have any more coin to give.”

Calanthe sighed, and when they were back at the stables, she pressed a kiss to Ciri’s cheek.

“You are a far better person than I.” Calanthe whispered.

“Why is that?” Ciri asked.

“You just are.” Calanthe whispered before pressing a kiss to her brow.

After arriving back at the palace, while Raela helped Ciri ready for a nap, Calanthe arranged for several stations of food to be set up around the Cintran capital and one outside of it near the woods where travelers and farmers often ventured.

“Forgive me, your Majesty,” One of the advisors said, “I thought it was preferred if Cintran’s assume responsibility for themselves.”

Calanthe winced. “That was before my Granddaughter saw a woman begging for coin at the market today. It was a sharp reminder of what is occurring inside my kingdom. I won’t stand for my citizens starving, not if there is anything I can do about it.”

\--

Eist was lying on his back, his legs stretched out and crossed with his hands behind his head. The storm had ceased, leaving behind a crisp clear sky and calm waters. The stars were bright above him, as was the moon, leaving a clear path on the journey back to Cintra.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, savoring the stillness around him. When he opened them, he felt almost hypnotized as he stared at the stars above him. Without warning, they seemed to move and take shape into something more than they were. 

A strange, eerie feeling washed over him as visions of darkness flashed before his eyes as the stars went out.

Eist tried to sit up, tried to move, tried to do anything to stop the visions. He felt frozen though, unable to move, unable to close his eyes and instead forced to watch.

Finally, when it was over, he lurched upward in a cold sweat, panting. The visions had been as clear in his mind as the sky above him. If he were a sane man, hell even if he were a rational one, he would turn his drakkar around and sail straight back to Skellige.

But despite the visions now burned into his mind, there was no going back. Eist instead wiped the sweat of his palms on his pant legs before leaning against the cold railing. Cintra’s horizon was not yet visible, so instead he only looked out in its direction. He would arrive in the early morning hours to his wife and granddaughter, and that was all that mattered.


	20. Moving On

**Moving On**

Calanthe woke to a stream of light shining through the window cover that had been left open ajar. Ciri was still nestled in beside her under the covers with only her blonde curls visible. Reluctantly, Calanthe rose from bed, swinging her legs over the side, but not before gently running her fingers through Ciri’s hair. She cracked her back when Marina knocked lightly just before entering.

“Good morning, your Majesty.” Marina said quietly before leaning outside the door. “Raela, Princess Cirilla is in here.”

“Oh thank Gods.” Raela said as she appeared behind Marina.

After much coaxing, Calanthe was able to wake Ciri and convince her to get out of bed so Raela could get her dressed.

“Has the courier delivered anything this morning?” Calanthe asked as Marina began to brush out her hair.

“A few letters,” Marina said carefully. “But none are from the King.”

Calanthe nodded before glancing down at her hands, choosing to focus on them instead of her own reflection.

“I am sure he is just busy, your Majesty.” Marina said as she began to section Calanthe’s hair off for its crown braid. “Gods know he didn’t want to go in the first place. He is no doubt giving everyone a piece of his mind so he can resolve the issue and come back home soon.”

Calanthe chuckled lightly at the comment, glancing up just as Marina began to braid while interweaving Pavetta’s gold ribbon into the plait. “Yes, I am sure you are right.”

\--

Eist was still shaking as his drakkar pulled alongside the Cintran harbor. He had gone pale and was now wishing he could make the vision disappear from his mind’s eye. When he stepped away from the railing, he wiped the sweat from his palms again before quickly making his way from the gangplank to the dock.

After exchanging quick pleasantries with the guards, Eist secured himself a horse and began to journey to the palace while the morning sun warmed his face. While his instincts told him to search for Calanthe first, he instead searched for Mousesack and was pleased to find that Ciri was with him as well. They were in the garden and Ciri looked less than amused as Mousesack pointed to different flowers and plants, no doubt explaining each of them to her.

Eist smirked as Ciri crossed her arms and dug her toe into the ground, clearly bored. The girl was as clever as could be, but nonetheless found her studies terribly dull.

The wind blew then, and out of the corner of Ciri’s eye, she saw movement coming from the palace steps. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly fell over when she saw her grandfather making his way towards her.

Ciri shrieked happily as she forgot about Mousesack and sprinted towards Eist.

Mousesack sighed as he said, “Princess, it really is very important that you learn of these things. I know botany is not your favorite subject but…”

He turned then just in time to see Ciri dive into Eist’s arms as he began to make his way down the grassy knoll. Mousesack smiled happily as he snapped closed the book he was reading and set it on the ground beside the lilies they had been looking over before making his way to them.

“You came back!”

Eist smiled sadly as Ciri wrapped her arms around his waist, her voice muffled, clutching at him tightly. “Of course I came back.” Eist whispered as he pulled away enough to kneel in front of her. “I told you I would, didn’t I?” Ciri grinned as Eist tapped her lightly on the nose. “Did you look after your Grandmother?”

“I did.” Ciri said. “But if I were you, I would not leave again for a while.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Eist asked through a chuckle as he stood.

“Me and Grandmamma missed you a whole lot.”

“Grandmamma and I.” Eist grinned from ear to ear as Mousesack gently corrected Ciri. “Welcome home, your Majesty.”

“It’s good to be back.” Eist said as he tickled Ciri under her arm, resulting in shrieks of laughter. “So Mousesack, is this wee little sea hound as smart as her Grandmother yet?”

“Nearly there. She would be much further along if she would pay attention.”

Eist lifted his brow as he glanced down at Ciri. “You know how important it is for you to keep up with your studies.”

“I know. But it is just so terribly boring!”

Eist burst into laughter. “Don’t I know it. Well tell me one thing you’ve learned today.”

Ciri stared down at the ground.

“Tell me you remember at least one of the plants we discussed?” Mousesack asked, exasperated.

Ciri scrunched up her nose for a moment as she though before finally answering “Roses!”

“Nice try, but we didn’t discuss roses today.”

“Okay, fine. I don’t remember.”

Eist chuckled as Mousesack shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why don’t you go read…”

Ciri’s face dropped as she pouted, “But why?”

“Go on.” Eist said as he motioned towards where he had first seen Ciri earlier. “And tonight, you can tell me about the plants you learned about today.”

Ciri crossed her arms and stood defiantly where she was.

“Go on, or you are not going to get the gift I brought you from Skellige.”

“Fine.” Ciri muttered as she skulked away, but Eist could see the faintest of smiles as she did so.

Just as Mousesack went to follow, Eist said, “Hang on a minute old friend, can I have a word?”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Mousesack said as Eist began to make his way towards the steps again.

Lazlo appeared, seemingly out of nowhere to stand closer to Ciri as Eist sat on the steps.

“I brought some caviar home with me.” Eist said. “It should already be in your quarters.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Mousesack said as he sat beside him. “It’s been too long since I’ve had Skelligan caviar.”

Eist nodded as he stared at his feet, unsure of how to begin.

“So how did things fare in Skellige?” Mousesack asked.

“All went well. The dispute was petty to say the least, but that is not what I wish to discuss.”

“Oh. Did something else happen?”

“Yes, I suppose.” Eist began.

“A vision?” Mousesack repeated. “What makes you think that?”

“It was last evening on my drakkar. I was lying on my back on the deck. The night was calm, almost eerily so. I was looking at the stars, and all of the sudden they began to move. Before I knew it, I saw… well I saw all sorts of things.”

Mousesack nodded. “And what did you see exactly.”

Eist paused as he stared at the ground. What he had seen had been so clear, yet so blurred at the same time. He felt like he could remember all of it and yet none of it at all.

“Pain.” Eist said. “And death.”  
  


“And whose pain did you see?”

Eist sighed. “Mine.”

Mousesack gulped. “And whose death?”

“Also mine.” Eist responded as he fidgeted with the stone carved railing. “I don’t know how or when it will happen, but I know I was in Cintra when it occurred.”

For a while the two sat in silence until Mousesack finally asked, “So when are you leaving?”

“I’m not leaving.” Eist said.

“But you said…”

“I know, but I cannot leave.” Eist said as he stared across the gardens to Ciri, who looked as though she was trying to compare the drawings of plants in her book to those in the garden. “I can’t leave Calanthe, or Ciri for that matter.”

“Then take them with you.” Mousesack said after a moment. “They can go to Skellige...”

“And ask my wife to leave her Cintra? Come now, Mousesack. You know she would never do that.”

“Years ago, I would have agreed with you. Now though, now I don’t believe there is anything her Majesty would not do for you.” Mousesack sighed. “Perhaps you fell asleep. Perhaps it was just a bad dream.”

“I wish that were so.” Eist said as he stood. “But this was no dream.”

“Will you tell her Majesty?” Mousesack asked as he stood beside Eist.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Eist said as he strummed his fingers along the railing. “I don’t keep things from her, but she has enough on her mind as it is.”

\--

Calanthe was sitting at the far end of the table reading over a report issued to her by Danek moments ago. Her advisors and lords flanked either side, skimming over the notes that had been dropped in front of them as well. She sighed as she read, knowing full well that the bandits raiding a nearby town would have to be dealt with immediately.

“Danek, send a garrison out. The town is not far from here.”

Just then Calanthe glanced up to see the door open and Eist glide into the room. Despite her efforts, a small grin formed on the corner of her lips as the chairs were pushed back, scraping along the floor as the advisors and lords stood and bowed.

“My lords, I must speak to the Queen at once.” Eist said when he reached the end of the table opposite of Calanthe.

Murmuring quickly ensued as the men began to step away from their seats. “There is no need to leave, the Queen and I will speak elsewhere.”

Calanthe raised her brow as she felt her stomach lurch. She wanted to ask what was wrong, if something happened in Skellige, or perhaps something in Cintra that she had not yet heard of.

“My Queen.” Eist said.

She tensed as she stood, his tone an invitation to follow.

He waited for her to reach him before they walked out the double doors held open for them by the guards. When they reached the hall, Eist gently placed his hand on her elbow, guiding her until they reached a small empty room.

“What is it? What has happened?”

Eist grinned at the seriousness in her tone, her eyes filled with worry. His charade had worked. “I’ve missed you more than I can say.” Eist whispered after quietly shutting the door. He gently took her face in his hands before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Calanthe grinned into his kiss as her arms slinked around his waist. Soon Eist was guiding her back towards the table near the fire as her tongue flicked against his.

“I cannot believe you pulled me out of my council meeting for this.” Calanthe said playfully as Eist picked her up by the waist and set her on the edge of the table.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Would you like me to escort you back?”

Calanthe shuttered as Eist traced his lips down her neck. “You wouldn’t dare.”

She let out a burst of laughter then as he guided her to lay back before pulling up the hem of her dress.

\--

The fire was warm on their flushed skin as Eist and Calanthe laid on the floor atop Eist’s travel cloak.

“I should get back.” Calanthe murmured as she stood.

“Do you have too?” Eist groaned as she pushed herself off of where she had been lying against his chest.

“I’m afraid so, but I should be able to end things soon. I just need to ensure my garrison is on their way to stop some bandits from terrorizing a local town. How was your trip by the way?” Calanthe asked as she glanced over to a mirror hung on the wall and began to smooth out her dress, doing the best she could to press out the wrinkles.

“All is well again.” Eist said as he picked Calanthe’s hair comb off the floor.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before moving behind her and gently inserting the comb just above her twisted bun, doing what he could to smooth out her hair.

“That will have to do.” Calanthe said after a moment as she turned around. “Shall I meet you upstairs in a little while?”

Eist nodded as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

“Are you well?” Calanthe asked as she pulled back. “You look upset, not to mention tired.”

“I’m fine.” Eist whispered as he pressed her knuckles to his lips. “And I am more than happy to be home with you again.”

\--

The sound of Eist’s boots clicking in the hall rang out as he made his way towards his chambers. He cracked his neck as he walked, feeling as tired as ever. He hadn’t slept since the vision, and now after nearly two sleepless days, he felt as though he would fall over at any moment.

His trunks had already arrived from his drakkar and it took Eist no time to find the gifts he had bought. He set the knucklebones, wrapped in a leather mat, on a nearby table to give to Ciri later before pulling out the sapphire earrings that had been neatly wrapped in a small velvet box. Eist then made his way to the bedchamber where he grinned at the sight of his green travel cloak draped neatly over Calanthe’s side of the bed, pleased that it still brought her comfort after all these years.

After summoning a servant, the tub was filled with steaming water, and Eist stripped off his clothing before sinking in. His mind drifted away, causing him to not hear when Calanthe entered the bedchamber or when she leaned against the doorway to the privy.

A lazy smile came over her as she watched him relax from where she stood. After a few moments, she cleared her throat. “I hope there is room for one more.”

Eist kept his eyes closed as he raised his brow and grinned. “I think that can be arranged.”

Calanthe grinned wider as she pulled out her hair comb and set it on a nearby table.

“Will you need help with your dress?” Eist asked when he opened his eyes to see that she had walked back into their bedchamber.

She returned a few moments later, her jewelry removed, and shoes gone before turning around once she reached him. It took several minutes, but soon the trail of buttons down her back were undone and she was able to let her dress fall to the floor and pool at her feet. Eist grinned then as she stepped carefully into the tub.

For a while they sat in silence after Calanthe made herself comfortable by sitting in front of him and leaning back against his chest. Eist wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as she rested her own arms against his and stroked his hands under the water.

“I missed you too, you know.” Calanthe finally murmured. “More than I can say.”

“I know.” Eist joked as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I could tell by your enthusiasm earlier.”

Calanthe scoffed as she lifted her hand out of the water to swat at his arm. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

“Very much so, my Queen.” Eist whispered as he trailed kisses up her neck. “Very much so indeed.”

“You must stop.” Calanthe gasped when he began to gently suck on the favored spot on her neck. “Or we are not going to get properly clean.”

“Well then I suggest,” Eist began as he reached for two clean rags on a table beside the tub, “that we wash quickly.”

\--

The world was blurry and hazy when Eist collapsed beside Calanthe. She herself was still shaking, her body humming happily as she sank against the bed, her stomach against the bedsheet. Without speaking, Eist pressed his palm to her back before caressing it down to playfully smack her bottom. Calanthe grinned as she turned her head to face him.

“That was wonderful.” Calanthe breathed out.

“It certainly was.” Eist whispered as she moved till she was lying against him with her head on his chest.

She sighed happily as one hand pressed gently against her head, his thumb gently stroking her neck while he ran his fingertips up and down her back.

“How have you been feeling?” Eist asked as she nestled against him while the stubble on his chin scratched tantalizingly at her brow. “Have you been sleeping well?”

“I never sleep well when you are away.” Calanthe murmured. “But the nightmares have been kept at bay at least. Ciri and I had a good talk a few days ago, and since then I have felt much better than I have in a long time.”

Eist smiled. “Good, I’m glad. Will you tell me what you talked about?”

“We were honest with each other about how we truly have been feeling for the first time since…”

Eist tensed as Calanthe trailed off. Without a second thought, Eist pressed kisses to Calanthe’s brow while he pulled her closer to him.

“For the first time since Pavetta’s death.” Calanthe finished, her face wincing as she did. “I did not realize how badly she was hurting. To be honest, I don’t think I wanted too. We told each other how we felt and since then things just seem to be calmer. I feel as though I got a weight off my chest, and I believe Ciri feels the same.”

Eist kissed her brow again before Calanthe glanced up at him and kissed the underside of his chin. He grinned as he looked down at her before pressing a few kisses to her lips. Her eyes drifted closed then as Eist returned to gently rubbing her back.

She fought off sleep though as she blinked heavily and asked, “So what happened in Skellige?”

“A few of the clan leaders needed to be put in their places, but all is well again.” Eist shifted then as he remembered the sapphire earrings he had hidden inside his bedside table.

“Close your eyes.” Eist said as Calanthe reluctantly lifted herself off of him.

She sat up, the sheet falling to her waist as she did so while Eist opened the drawer. He glanced over his shoulder then to see that her eyes were closed. He grinned to himself as he moved back towards her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Open.”

Calanthe opened one eye first, keeping the other pressed tight as she playfully peered at him. She smiled widely when she glanced down to the neatly wrapped box in his hand. After undoing the bow, she carefully opened the small velvet box.

The earrings were beautiful, consisting of gold clasps, ornately carved gold circles, and ending with two massive rectangle emerald cut sapphires.

Calanthe’s jaw dropped as she stared at the earrings. “Oh Gods Eist, they’re beautiful.”

Eist smiled as he carefully picked them up. “Try them on.” After waiting until Calanthe had them on, Eist whispered, “Now they are beautiful.”

Calanthe playfully scrunched up her nose and smiled as she pushed him till he was lying on his back before climbing on top of him.

\--

Calanthe had just slipped a loose linen dress over her head when she heard the door to the sitting room burst open. She glanced over at Eist to see that he at least already had pulled his pants on and was now struggling to yank his shirt over his head before their bedchamber door opened.

“Do you remember when we spoke about knocking before entering a room?” Calanthe mused.

“But that doesn’t count for your room, Grandmamma.” Ciri said happily as she skipped to Calanthe’s side and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“It counts for our bedchamber more than anything.” Calanthe said, shaking her head lightly with a smirk on her lips as she ran her fingers through Ciri’s loose curls. “Otherwise, you might just walk in on your Grandpappa and I kissing.”

“Or something else.” Eist joked.

Just as Calanthe gave him a pointed look, Ciri scrunched up her nose, looking mortified as she blurted out, “Gross!”

“You two.” Calanthe murmured before turning to face Ciri. “How do you feel today?”

“Better.” Ciri said earnestly as she bounced on her toes before asking, “What about you?”

“I feel better too.” Calanthe said with a soft smile as Ciri turned to press her back to her while Calanthe wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

\--

While the trio sat at the table in their sitting room, various servants placed platters of food in front of them while Eist asked, “Alright little sea hound. Tell me what you learned today.”

Calanthe smiled as she served herself a few slices of seared pork loin while Ciri rattled off the plants she had learned and what their purposes were. She glanced over to see Eist smiling proudly at her, waiting patiently for her to finish.

“Very good.” Eist said just before taking a sip of his beer. “You are smart as a whip, you know that?”

Ciri grinned before taking a bite of potatoes. “Does that mean I can have my present?”

“Yes, after you finish your meal.” Eist said through a chuckle.

Eist found Calanthe’s hand under the table and gently took her hand in his. He then rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles, causing a soft sigh to fall from her lips. She leaned over, allowing herself to take the liberty of kissing her husband even in the presence of her granddaughter.

“Gross.” Ciri mumbled.

Eist and Calanthe both shook their heads while Calanthe smirked and Eist winked at her in return.

\--

While Ciri sat on the couch with a large piece of chocolate cake, Eist laid out the mat that went with the knucklebones.

“Are you going to play?” Eist asked Calanthe as he sat beside Ciri.

“I’ll watch for now.” Calanthe said as she curled up on the couch opposite of them with her tea.

A feeling of warmth spread over her as she listened to Eist begin to explain the rules of the game. She smiled as Ciri watched intently, determined already to be as good as her grandfather was. For the first time in a long time, all seemed right with the world.

“How did you do that?” Ciri asked as all five knucklebones landed on the back of Eist’s hand before he flipped them up in the air, catching all of them in his palm.

“Practice.” Eist said as he repeated the move. “Lots and lots of practice.” He glanced up then as he met Calanthe’s gaze. “Are you sure you don’t want to have a go at it?”

“I’m sure.” Calanthe said softly. “I am enjoying watching you two too much.”

Eist smiled as he rose from the couch and moved to the one Calanthe was sitting on. Ciri was far too distracted to notice as her grandmother sank into her grandfather, curling into him as they settled. When Ciri finally looked up, her grandparents were pressing slow kisses to each other while gazing into each other’s eyes intently.

“It’s still gross.” Ciri said just before flipping the knucklebones into the air, all of which fell onto the table.

“One day, you will not find it gross anymore. And on that note,” Calanthe said as she stood. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“But I’m not tired!” Ciri mumbled.

Calanthe sighed as Eist stood beside her. “You haven’t done your reading yet, and you always tire after your reading. Come on.”

“Fine.” Ciri grumbled as she set the knuckle bones on the mat.

“Don’t worry, we can practice again tomorrow.” Eist said as Ciri reluctantly followed her grandmother to her bedchamber.

\--

“Your hair is getting long.” Calanthe said softly as she finished Ciri’s braid.

“It will be as long as yours soon.” Ciri said as she crossed the room and climbed into her bed.

Calanthe smiled as she pulled the covers up, covering Ciri. “And as long as your mothers.”

Ciri smiled sadly as she shifted to sit upward while Calanthe picked up her book from the bedside table and handed it to her.

“I miss Mama.”

“So do I, my sweet one.” Calanthe whispered as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her brow. “So do I.”

Ciri nodded then as she turned her attention towards her book but could not hide the tears shining in her eyes.

“You are growing to look more and more like her every day.” Calanthe said as she stared at Ciri before standing and making her way to the door. “Don’t forget to blow out your candle.”

“Grandmamma?” Ciri called just as Calanthe’s hand touched the door, causing her to turn and face Ciri again. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” Calanthe whispered through a smile.

“You won’t ever go away, will you?”

A soft sigh rippled through Calanthe as she crossed the bedchamber, her smile fading as she did so. When she reached Ciri’s bed, she sat as she reached up to gently run her fingers over Ciri’s cheek.

“One day I will. But that will not be for a very, very long time.”

“And Grandpappa?”

Calanthe chuckled as she tapped the end of Ciri’s nose. “He’s not going anywhere either.” She paused for a moment then as Ciri nodded again while staring at the small fireplace at the end of her bed. “I promise you, my sweet one, your mother nor your father left you willingly.”

“And then she left, along with Papa.”

“No, Ciri.” Calanthe corrected, speaking slowly to keep her voice from breaking. “Sweetheart remember they died. And that was not something they chose.”

“Then why did it happen?” Ciri asked as she crossed her arms.

Calanthe could feel her will to keep herself collected beginning to slip, and then suddenly she felt Eist’s hand gently on her arm as he began to speak.

“Sometimes in life, people pass away.” Eist said softly as he sat close beside Calanthe. “And there is no way to explain it.”

Tears burned Ciri’s eyes as she turned her gaze to her lap with her arms still crossed.

“But just because people pass away, does not mean that they loved us any less.”

After a few moments, Eist leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ciri’s brow as a single tear fell. “You’ll be alright, my little sea hound. I promise.”

He turned to Calanthe then who all but melted into him as she leaned against his side. While there were no tears in her eyes, she looked almost distant as she gazed at Ciri.

“And so will you.” Eist whispered before pressing a long, soft kiss to her lips.

“Gross.”

A chuckle ran through Calanthe then, which surprised her. Talking about Pavetta’s death was becoming easier, and the agony she had once felt was beginning to fade. When she looked into Eist’s eyes, they were warm and soft as he gazed back at her.

“We will leave you to your book.” Calanthe said as she glanced back to Ciri. “Goodnight, my sweet one.”

“Goodnight Grandmamma.” Ciri said as her smile returned.

“Goodnight my little sea hound.” Eist whispered with a smile before kissing her again on a brow, earning a giggle as his stubble tickled her nose.

“Goodnight Grandpappa.” Ciri said with a yawn.

\--

When Eist and Calanthe laid in bed that night, they did so in silence, enjoying their skin pressed together as they snuggled under the blankets.

“I meant what I said, you know.” Eist said softly as he traced his fingertips up her back. “You will both be just fine.”

“I know.” Calanthe said, blinking her eyes heavily as sleep threatened to take hold. “And now I finally believe that.”

Eist chuckled at the sound of her voice, which was thick with sleep.

“Rest, my darling.” He whispered while he continued stroking up and down her back and smiling when she let out a soft, happy groan. “I love you.”

Calanthe was able to breathe out “I love you too” just before sleep took her.

As the fire faded and darkness began to creep throughout the bedchamber, Eist closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep after an exhausting day. Just as he began to drift off, he woke as the memory of his vision returned, startling him awake. His breath was shaky as he kissed Calanthe’s brow and was comforted by her warm weight as she slept against him.

Eist Tuirseach would die if he stayed in Cintra, that much he was sure of. And even with that burned into his mind, there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be. Calanthe stirred then, but only slightly, and let out a happy sigh in her sleep as she stilled once more. He kissed her brow again as he closed his eyes and focused on the soft sounds of her breathing to lull him to sleep.


	21. Tough as Nails

**Tough as Nails**

It was not till after the bell tolled the following morning when Calanthe woke, pulling her out of her slumber. Before she opened her eyes, she breathed deeply, taking in the delicious salty aroma that wafted off of her husband. When she finally opened her eyes, she did so with a smile, happy that she had slept through the whole night.

Just as she began to stir and attempted to untangle herself from Eist, his arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her closer to him.

“Don’t get up.” Eist groaned out sleepily. “It’s too early.”

“The bell has tolled, darling.” Calanthe whispered with a grin. “That means it’s time to get up.”

“No,” Eist whispered as he tucked her head under his chin. “The bell means it’s time to lay in bed with your wife all day.”

“Oh really?” Calanthe chuckled as she rolled to her stomach and pressed her chin to his chest. “And when did that change?”

“Just now.” Eist said as he began to gently stroke his fingers up and down her side. “I shall write up a proclamation declaring it so.”

Calanthe chuckled again, this time louder than before. “You seem quite determined.”

“I am. We haven’t shared a bed in days, so we have a lot of time to make up for.”

A soft knock sounded at their door then, causing Eist to groan. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Grandpappa.” Ciri called quietly.

Eist sighed, feeling sorry for the sharp tone he had just used. Meanwhile Calanthe scrambled for the bunched-up sheets at their feet before tossing them over each other.

“Alright, come on sweetheart.” Calanthe called as she settled beside Eist with the sheet drawn above her chest.

When Ciri entered, she was already dressed for the day, wearing her travel cloak.

“And where are you going?” Calanthe asked as Ciri walked to her side of the bed.

“Your Majesty?”

Calanthe and Eist looked up to see Raela standing just outside the doorway with her attention turned to her feet.

“I was wondering if I might take the princess on a walk?”

“Of course. Will you be eating her first meal with her as well?”

“Yes, your Majesty. We will stop by the kitchens on our way out.”

Just as the door snapped shut behind Ciri, Eist rolled to his side and pulled Calanthe back into his arms.

“We still need to get up.” She murmured as she rolled and attempted to climb out of bed.

Instead of responding, Eist tightened his hold while kissing her bare shoulder.

“That won’t convince me.” Calanthe whispered as he began to trace his kisses up her neck while gently nibbling and biting as he did so.

She felt him smile when his lips reached her jaw while his hand trailed downwards until he cupped her center. He smiled again at the moan that escaped her lips while her hips bucked, both surprised and pleasured by his touch. She ground into his hand steadily, jerking her hips as her head fell back. Soon she came, crying out as Eist stroked his fingers over her.

“I hope that has convinced you.” Eist whispered.

She rolled to face him before taking his face in her hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yes, I believe it will. And now, my darling, it’s your turn.”

\--

By the time the twelfth bell tolled, signaling the start of the afternoon, Eist and Calanthe were still in bed after he successfully used several techniques to convince her that it was indeed a good idea. When Mousesack came to their door, it was Calanthe this time who nearly screamed. They were in the living room, not expecting Ciri back for hours, and Eist currently was busy with his head in between her legs.

“Your Majesties, are you busy at the moment?” Mousesack called.

“That’s it. I’m going to kill the druid.” Calanthe moaned quietly as Eist lifted himself.

With a groan, Eist called out to Mousesack, “Very.”

“When would you like me to come back? It is imperative that we speak as soon as possible.”

“What the bloody hell is going on now?” Calanthe groaned as Eist sat up.

“I’ll hold him down so you can stab him.” He said as he tossed on his robe and tied it before jerking the door open ajar. “What is it?”

“Do you have a moment?”

“Not now.”

“It’s about your vision.”

Calanthe felt the hair on the back of her neck stand as she slipped her robe on while out of site of the door. “What vision?” She asked as she moved to stand behind Eist.

“It’s nothing.” Eist said as he glared at Mousesack before glancing over his shoulder. “I just had a dream that troubled me, that’s all.”

“You didn’t mention that.” Calanthe murmured.

“I didn’t want to trouble you.” Eist said as he turned to face her. “And I only mentioned it in passing to Mousesack.” He turned around then, glaring at the druid again. “The Queen and I are busy, old friend. I will find you later so we can speak.”

And with that Eist quietly snapped the door shut.

“What was your dream about?” Calanthe asked as she made her way back to the couch.

Eist sighed softly as he followed her. He had made up his mind and had been intent on not mentioning his vision to her. She had enough troubles on her mind, and Eist never wanted to be the cause of them. “It was nothing.”

“If it was nothing, then you would not have mentioned it to Mousesack.”

“Your right.” Eist said as he sat beside her. “I had a dream where I saw my death. The dream was so vivid that it alarmed me, but that’s all it was. A dream.”

A chill ran down Calanthe’s spine as she stared at her husband. Vivid dreams had a tendency to be something more, something much more. Her mother had had vivid dreams too, and most of them ended up becoming true in one way or another.

“What happened in your dream?”

When Eist glanced back up at her, he could see the color had drained from her face, and her hands were trembling. She looked utterly terrified.

“Darling,” Eist whispered as he slid closer to her and took her face in his hands. “It was just a dream. Do not let it trouble you.”

“It’s troubling you. I can see it in your eyes.” Calanthe whispered frantically. “How did it happen?”

“I don’t know.” Eist said truthfully. “It was strange. Everything was so vivid yet so cloudy at the same time. I was in battle, but I could not tell you with who or even where the battle took place.”

“And how did you…” Calanthe trailed off, unable to finish the question.

“I don’t know that either. It was sudden, and then the next thing I knew I woke.”

“You didn’t have a dream and you know it.” Calanthe said as she steadied her breath. “You had a vision.”

\--

Eist stormed his way through the palace, nearly pushing anyone out of his way that stepped in front of him. He had spent the better part of the afternoon keeping Calanthe calm, but despite his efforts, she went into a panicked tailspin. Soon Calanthe became a paranoid mess as she paced back in forth in their bedchamber.

“I’ll have the gates fortified.” She muttered as she took a sip of wine. “And I’ll deploy additional scouts. Perhaps those were not bandits after all. Maybe they were testing our defenses and…”

“My love.” Eist whispered as he went to her, pulling her against his chest. “Everything will be fine. It was just a dream.”

“It was not just a bloody dream!” Calanthe shouted, though her voice was muffled against his chest.

“Please.” Eist whispered as he gently pressed one hand to her cheek while running his other up and down her back. “Please, I can’t bear to see you like this. All will be well, I promise.”

“We can…”

Eist sighed as he pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes. “My darling, you have already fortified the gates. And as for those bandits, they were just that. Bandits. The Continent is calm now, and for once our neighbors do not seem as if they are on the brink of war.”

As he guided her to their bed, he was not sure which one of them he was trying more to convince.

It took some time, but eventually he was able to coax her to sleep, hoping that she would feel better once she woke. After tucking her in and pressing a few kisses to her brow, he made his way to Mousesack’s chambers.

After pounding angrily for a moment, Mousesack opened his chamber door looking alarmed.

“Your Majesty?” Mousesack said as he stepped back to allow Eist to enter.

“If it were not for your position at court, I would hang you from the battlements!” Eist all but shouted as he walked past Mousesack. “Do you have any idea the panic you have caused her?”

Mousesack sighed as he shut his door. “I am sorry, your Majesty.”

“You couldn’t have asked to speak to me privately?”

“I tried.” Mousesack said.

Eist nodded as he sat on the couch near the fire. “Yes, you tried. You tried while the Queen and I were otherwise preoccupied.”

Mousesack turned a shade of red as he nodded and sat across from Eist. “Is she worried?”

“That’s an understatement.” Eist said as he ran his hand through his hair. “She is so worried she may never let anyone into this palace again or let me leave it for that matter.”

After a moment, Eist asked, “What did you want to speak to me about?”

“I was wondering if you recalled any details yet that you could not before?” Mousesack said. “The color of the opponent’s armor, or even the landscape would help.”

“I was on a field and that’s all I know.” Eist said as he thought hard before standing. “I must be getting back. Ciri should return soon and I don’t want Calanthe to wake alone.”

“I am sorry.” Mousesack said as he stood as well. “Truly I am. The Queen’s worry is to be expected though.”

“Why is that?” Eist asked as he made his way to the door.

Mousesack shrugged. “She was devastated after the loss of Princess Pavetta. I cannot imagine the toll it would take on her if she were to lose you as well.”

Eist swallowed as he hurriedly left to make his way back to his chambers.

\--

The reaction to Calanthe learning of Eist’s vision was one that he could not have imagined. Additional Knights were made, soldiers were recruited, and weapons forged. It was as though Cintra was preparing for war – even though there was none looming on the horizon. The only threat Calanthe’s scouts could find were of rumors of an army amassing in the South.

When those rumors were brought to Calanthe’s attention, she scoffed, insisting that the Southern Kingdom and territories were no threat to the Northern Realms. But while Calanthe’s confidence seemed to grow, so did her paranoia of losing Eist, and in turn, Ciri.

The fear of the Witcher returning to Cintra came rushing back with a vengeance, leaving Calanthe in a constant state of panic that Eist and Ciri would be taken from her. It wasn’t until much persuasion – inside the bedchamber as well as out of it – that she finally agreed to return to Skellige for the first time since Pavetta’s death.

The voyage was fraught, despite how calm the sky and sea was. While Ciri happily dashed around the ship to look at dolphins and whales with Marina and Raela as they swam past, Calanthe sat in Eist’s quarters below deck, still as stone. When the ship hit an opposing current, causing it to lurch, Calanthe let out a shriek before screaming for Ciri to be brought to her.

“Come on, pup.” Eist said as he crossed the deck in a few steps and took Ciri by the hand. “Let’s get you to your Grandmother.”

“But why? I was playing…”

“I know,” Eist said as he stopped and got to his knees, so his eyes were level with hers. “But sailing is very difficult for your Grandmother right now. It would comfort her a great deal if you were to sit with her until we arrive.”

Ciri nodded as Eist stood again and led her down the ship’s stairwell to Calanthe.

When they reached her, she had gone white and was gripping the bed post with all the strength in her body.

“Come here, sweet child.” Calanthe breathed out, feeling as though she were about to be sick.

Ciri hurried to her grandmother, who sank to the floor when Ciri reached her. Without a word, Eist made his way back to the deck to relinquish his command of the ship for the rest of the voyage before returning to the pair. When Eist sat beside Calanthe and pulled her into his arms, who in turn pulled Ciri into hers, he heard her let out a sigh of relief.

“All is well, my darling.” Eist whispered. “It’s just the current.”

After a few moments passed, he could feel Calanthe beginning to shake as Ciri fell asleep in her arms.

“I promise you we are alright.” He soothed as he kissed her temple. “We will dock soon.”

Calanthe nodded against him. Fear was creeping through her, and all she could think of was what Pavetta’s final moments at sea could possibly have been like.

\--

When the ship finally pulled into the harbor and threw its anchor, Ciri was still fast asleep in her Grandmother’s arms. Instead of waking her, Eist carefully picked her up and carried her while Calanthe hooked her arm around his as they made their way off the ship.

“Is the Princess unwell?” Bran asked as he leapt off his horse and sprinted to Eist as he stepped off the gangplank.

“She’s fine.” Eist chuckled as he waited for Calanthe to climb onto the horse that was guided to her. “The journey just tired her out a bit.”

Bran nodded before looking up at Calanthe. “Your Majesty, it is good to see you on the Isle’s again.”

Calanthe had to force herself to smile. “Thank you.” She breathed out as Eist gently handed Ciri to her, who ended up waking as Calanthe tried to position her in front of her on the horse.

“Are we there yet?” Ciri mumbled.

That brought a faint smile to Calanthe’s lips as she whispered, “We are already here, my sweet one.”

Ciri opened her eyes then before quickly squinting as the sun shone. After taking a few moments to adjust how she sat, Ciri made herself comfortable on the horse she shared with her grandmother while Eist took to his own.

Her smile faded quickly, and when Bran asked her a question, she was too lost in her thoughts to hear him.

“My Queen?”

Calanthe blinked as she turned her attention to Eist, who was motioning towards Bran.

“I apologize, King Bran. I am afraid I did not hear you.”

“No need to apologize, your Majesty. I was only inquiring if you had a pleasant journey.”

She glanced at Eist before answering, “It was well enough. Are we going to make our way to Kaer Trolde first? I would like to get some rest if that’s alright.”

\--

While walking through the halls of Kaer Trolde, Ciri had her arms wrapped around Eist’s neck and legs around her waist, still too sleepy to walk herself. After Calanthe tucked her into bed when they reached their chambers, she all but collapsed into her own.

“What can I do for you?” Eist asked as he pulled her shoes off before helping to slip her dress over her head.

Calanthe only shook her head.

“Are you sure? My love, I know our journey was not an easy one for you. Are you sure there is nothing I can do?”

While Calanthe climbed under the bedcovers and Eist began to remove his clothes she asked quietly, “Will you hold me?”

Eist smirked. “You know you don’t have to ask for that.”

Soon they were cuddled tightly under the covers with his arms around her, holding her to him.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Eist whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“No.” Calanthe breathed out as she finally felt the pounding in her chest begin to ease and her panic fade. “This is all I need.”

\--

As time passed in Skellige, Calanthe found she would wander aimlessly around the palace, and each time she ended at Pavetta’s chambers. They had been left untouched since the Princess’s death out of respect. And while not a single possession of Pavetta’s had been left behind in Skellige, Calanthe still felt a connection to her by being in the last room she slept in. As for Pavetta and Duny’s chambers in Cintra, they still went untouched as well, and Calanthe rarely stepped foot inside.

She lost track of time as she sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the closed window covers. They had been tied shut to prevent a gust of wind from opening them and a thick layer of dust laid over the surfaces around the bedchamber. There was a chill to the air without the fire going, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

A soft knock sounded at the door then, pulling Calanthe out of her thoughts as she turned towards the doorway.

“I thought you might be here.” Eist said softly as he slowly walked to her. “It’s strange. Even after all this time, I still feel the urge to go looking for Pavetta.” He sat on the edge of the bed beside Calanthe as he gently took her hand in his. “She was never where I thought she’d be. It took me a bit to figure out how much she liked to explore.”

Calanthe chuckled lightly.

“I would find her at the beach, or down by the river, or even sometimes on the edge of the woods. And not too far behind would be Ciri, so eager to keep up with her mother.”

Calanthe swallowed and blinked then, pushing back her tears.

“I miss her too.” Eist said softly as he gently rubbed her hand with his thumb.

She nodded then as she turned to look at him. “I miss her laugh. There are times when I think I hear it, only its…”

“Ciri.” Eist finished.

“Yes, it’s Ciri.” Calanthe said through a sigh. “She’s growing to look more like her mother every day, which is a blessing as much as it is a curse.”

“Why is it a curse?”

“Because every moment I look at her, I am reminded of who I lost.”

\--

Crach was nearly beside himself. It had been two weeks since his Uncle had returned to Skellige, and along with him he brought his wife and granddaughter. Now his aunt, who he affectionately called Modron, stood in from of him with her sword drawn.

“You seem excited to get your arse kicked, nephew.” Calanthe teased with a raised brow.

“We have not dueled for some time, Modron. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

A loud laugh came bolstering off to the side where Eist sat with Ciri beside him, bouncing with excitement.

“You know she is going to whoop your ass, Crach.”

“I might win for once.” Crach said back before he readied his stance.

Blow after blow was struck while Ciri quietly asked Eist, “What if Uncle Crach hits Grandmamma?”

“They are only wooden swords.” Eist whispered to Ciri. “And if your Uncle hits her, she’ll hit back harder.”

The duel lasted only a few moments longer and ended with a strike across Crach’s chest, which was covered in a leather chest plate.

“Can I not win just once?” Crach asked as he sat up from where he had landed on his back.

“Apparently not.” Calanthe mused as she offered her hand to him.

As Crach got to his feet he asked, “What about the sea pup?”

Calanthe glanced over at Ciri. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. She is a little young.”

“Nonsense.” Crach said. “What about practicing her form?”

Ciri looked more than eager to join in and when Calanthe glanced up at Eist, he nodded.

“Fine.” Calanthe muttered.

“Come on, sea pup!” Crach called as he waved Ciri over, who eagerly got to her feet and sprinted towards them.

Eist stood and crossed the yard to the armorer who was able to find a small wooden sword.

“He won’t hurt her.” Eist whispered as he gently stepped behind Calanthe and gently guided her away.

“If he strikes her, I’ll strike him back.” Calanthe muttered.

“I don’t doubt that, my darling.” Eist reassured as the pair began to watch.

Despite how hard Ciri tried, she struggled to get a good grip on her sword and to get proper footing at the same time.

“You’ll just have to keep at it.” Crach said assuredly. “No one is a sword master in a day.”

“I bet my Grandmamma was.” Ciri mumbled.

Crach laughed boisterously at that. “I promise you; the Lioness also had to be taught how to use a sword once upon a time.”

\--

Weeks began to pass, and while Calanthe was homesick, she had to admit that she was enjoying her time in Skellige. There was many a feast and duel to enjoy, and Eist took her out of the boat they had worked on together so many years ago as often as he could, giving them some peace together.

A cave had been explored, they climbed to the very peak of a nearby mountain one day, and on more than one occasion rode their horses down to the beach, laughing as they sprinted through the waves. Tonight, though was another feast, and Calanthe was looking forward to it. Eist had requested the kitchen make Calanthe’s favorite seafoods to be served.

While Calanthe sat at her dressing table with Marina behind her braiding her hair, Ciri sat patiently beside her.

“Where is Grandpappa at?” Ciri asked as she kicked her legs back and forth.

With perfect timing, Eist came gliding through the bedchamber door. “I’m here.” He said, unbuttoning his doublet as he went. “I nearly had to pull the wine cellar apart to find the perfect bottle for this evening.”

“Can I try wine?” Ciri asked.

“No.” Eist and Calanthe said in unison, causing them both to smirk as they glanced to each other.

With that, Eist walked to Calanthe after tossing his doublet on an empty nearby chair and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. He then walked to Ciri, pressed a kiss to her brow, and then made his way to the privy to bathe.

Raela arrived to collect Ciri soon after, and Calanthe did a double take when she glanced up at her. Over the last few months, she had lost a noticeable amount of weight and today her eyes looked heavier than ever.

“Are you ready, Princess?” Raela asked after bowing to Calanthe, Eist, and Ciri.

“Yes.” Ciri said as she plopped her feet onto the ground. “Are you okay, Raela? You look sad.”

“I am well.” Raela said as she led Ciri out of Calanthe’s bedchamber.

\--

The evenings feast was kicked off with several duels, one of which Eist won. Calanthe had considered entering the duel herself but decided against it. Instead, she sat with Ciri on one knee, who clapped wildly when her grandfather won.

“Congratulations Grandpappa!” Ciri squealed after Eist helped his opponent to his feet, sheathed his sword, and made his way back to his seat.

“Thank you, my little sea hound!” Eist said happily as he picked Ciri up off of her Grandmothers’ lap and tossed her into the air before catching her.

After plopping Ciri in her seat, Eist leaned down and pecked a quick kiss to Calanthe’s lips.

“I’ll congratulate you properly when we are alone.” Calanthe whispered with a sly grin.

Eist smirked before he gave her another kiss, enjoying the liberties his wife allowed him here that were not allowed at home. “I am looking forward to it, my Queen.”

While they enjoyed their meal, Calanthe found herself growing distracted each time she glanced down the table and noticed Raela, who sat still and not eating. At one point she met Marina’s gaze, who was sitting to the other side of Ciri. She motioned then towards Raela, resulting in Marina to only shrug lightly and shake her head.

“Have you heard any gossip in court as of late?” Calanthe asked, turning to face Eist.

“What kind of gossip?” Eist asked as he pulled apart an oyster before dipping it into melted butter.

“In regard to Raela.” Calanthe said as she pulled apart her own oyster. “She has not seemed like herself lately and now she isn’t eating.”

Eist leaned back in his chair to look down the table and see Raela, staring blankly at the full cup of wine in front of her, and sighed.

“She does look unhappy, but I have not heard anything of it, my darling.”

Calanthe nodded before taking a sip of her own wine and sitting back in her chair.

\--

The arm-wrestling match that started after everyone had their fill was initiated by Crach, who drunkenly challenged Drag-Bon Dhu. It was not a fair fight as Drag was much smaller than Crach and beat him easily. Eist sighed as he tossed his napkin on the table and stood as Bran challenged Crach, intent on wrestling the winner.

Meanwhile Ciri had made her way to a table filled with sweets to fill her plate.

“Stay with Ciri when she gets back, will you?” Calanthe called as she leaned towards Marina.

Soon Ciri returned, her plate towering with pastries, cakes, and cookies. Calanthe smiled as she stood and kissed the top of Ciri’s head after she sat down.

“Make sure you don’t make your stomach upset.” Calanthe whispered.

“Are you going to arm wrestle now, Grandmamma?” Ciri asked before taking a big bite of her chocolate pastry.

“Not this time, my sweet one.” Calanthe mused before taking a few steps.

“Raela, I’d like to see you in the hall.” Calanthe said.

It took a moment, but Raela soon blinked and tore her gaze from where it had been on her glass of wine.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Raela said, standing slowly to follow Calanthe.

Calanthe walked until the pair turned a corner, out of earshot of the guards.

“Tell me, what is troubling you?” Calanthe asked.

“Nothing, your Majesty.” Raela said.

Calanthe raised her brow. “I expect my Granddaughters handmaiden to be honest with me. Something is clearly troubling you, and I would like to know what it is.”

Raela opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She took a breath and tears filled her eyes.

“I am afraid I have to leave your service, your Majesty.” 

Calanthe took a step back, stunned. “Why? What has brought this on?”

“Princess Cirilla, your Majesty.” Raela said as a single tear fell.

“What?” Calanthe asked, shaking her head lightly.

“It is not anything the Princess did. She just…” Raela stopped, pausing for a moment to collect herself. “Princess Pavetta may have been my future Queen, but she was more than that. In many ways, she was a friend. I am afraid that serving Princess Ciri is too much. She looks so like her mother that I am reminded of her every time I look at the Princess. It has been weighing heavily on me since Princess Pavetta died and…” Raela trailed off, finally succumbing to tears.

Calanthe blinked back her own as she took a breath. She knew the feeling all too well.

“I will not stop you,” Calanthe began, “But you must realize how devastating it will be for Ciri to lose you.”

Raela sniffed. “I know, but the Princess will be well in the end. She is as tough as nails, like you.”

Calanthe smirked lightly before frowning again. “Where will you go?”

“I haven’t decided,” Raela said as she leaned her back against the wall. “But I have saved up enough earnings to get me by for a while.”

“Decide where you want to go, and I’ll ensure you have the coin to get there.” Calanthe said. “When will you leave?”

“When we return to Cintra.”

“So soon?” Calanthe asked. “Ciri’s birthday is coming up.”

“There will never be a good time for me to leave, your Majesty.” Raela said as she stared at her feet. “Please understand, I mean no ill will towards you or the Princess. You have always treated me well, and your Granddaughter means a great deal to me but…”

This time when Raela began to cry again, Calanthe did something she did not ever think she would do. She pulled Raela into her arms and hugged her.

“I’m sorry.” Raela repeated, over and over again.

“Shh.” Calanthe soothed as she gently rubbed her back. “Don’t apologize.”

After a moment, Raela pulled away as she wiped her eyes. “I feel like a fool. You felt more pain than any of us when Princess Pavetta passed, and yet I am burdening you with my troubles.”

“Stop.” Calanthe said softly. “All is well.”

Raela asked, “How do you do it? How do you get through your day without her?”

Calanthe sighed as she paused for a moment. “Some days the pain is so excruciating that I cannot get out of bed. Other days, I only think of her fleetingly, and those are not necessarily what I would call the good days. My Granddaughter is indeed a constant reminder of her mother, and while many days that pains me more than I can say, more often than not it provides a sense of comfort.”

For a moment the pair leaned against the wall in silence before Calanthe continued.

“I wish you were not leaving, but I understand why you are. When we return to Cintra, I will ensure you get to where it is you decide you want to go.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Raela said.

After another pause, Raela asked, “May I be excused for the evening, your Majesty? I can come to the Princesses room later and help her change for bed.”

“It is alright.” Calanthe said. “Get some rest, I’ll make sure Ciri is looked after.”

Raela nodded, bowed, and then quietly made her way to her chambers without another word.

\--

Later that evening, Calanthe only had Marina help with undoing her hair from its elaborate braided bun before dismissing her. While Eist sat in the living room, sketching away as he thought of a new design for a drakkar he planned on having built, Calanthe helped Ciri out of her dress and into the tub. While Ciri lightly blew bubbles around the privy, Calanthe first undid her granddaughters’ braid before beginning to wash her hair.

She had intended on telling Ciri of Raela’s imminent departure but could not bring herself to do it. Ciri looked too happy with her tummy full of sweets for her to disturb that happiness now. Instead, Calanthe hummed as Ciri finished her bath and helped her out of the tub.

When Ciri’s hair was combed and braided for bed and her nightgown was on, she bounded out of the privy to her grandfather.

“I suppose you are here for a story?” Eist asked with a smirk as he set his charcoal down.

He glanced up at Calanthe, who smiled warmly as a servant walked by to refill the tub.

“Alright pup, let’s get you to bed.” Eist said as he stood.

After the tub was full again, Calanthe picked up a small vile of rose scented oil and carefully put a few of the drops into the water before sinking into the suds. She sipped at her glass of wine slowly before washing her own hair. Just as she twisted her clean, wet hair into a low bun, Eist slipped into the room.

“It’s strange. She is beginning to have the most peculiar interest in monsters.” Eist said as he unbuttoned his doublet and tossed it on a nearby stool. “She wanted to fall asleep to a story about a kraken.”

“Perhaps she is just as adventurous as her grandfather.” Calanthe mused as Eist took off his tunic and pants before climbing into the tub.

“Apparently so.” Eist said lightly before slipping under the water for a moment to wet his hair.

He shook his head then, flinging water about as Calanthe laughed and held up her hands.

“I had a talk with Raela this evening.” Calanthe said as she picked up the glass jar of soap and poured some into Eist’s palm. “She is leaving my service.”

“What?” Eist asked, shocked as he began to lather the soap into his wavy locks.

After explaining, Calanthe sat back in the tub while she picked up her glass and took another sip of wine.

“That’s a shame.” Eist said as he picked up a clean rag and soaked it with soap before motioning for Calanthe to turn around so he could wash her back. “I can’t say I blame her, and she needs to do what is right for her, but Ciri will miss her terribly.”

“I know.” Calanthe said softly. “It will be one more person who is here one day and gone the next. I’m worried Ciri is going to begin to fear that one day she will wake up and everyone she knows is gone.”

Eist’s eye twitched as he had another flash of his vision, his body falling to the ground with a heavy thud. He kissed her shoulder lightly before whispering, “That won’t happen, my darling.”

Their bath ended soon after they both had properly washed each other. While Calanthe was upset over the thought of Raela leaving, she was intent on enjoying her night with her husband, just as she had promised him earlier. She grinned as she guided Eist backwards towards the bed. Just as she pushed him to lie on his back, Calanthe slipped off her robe as she said, “I believe congratulations are in order for your victory this evening.”

Eist grinned, his smile wide as Calanthe climbed on top of him.


	22. The Wraiths of Mörhogg

**The Wraiths of Mörhogg**

Even though Spring had begun, bringing with it the early sounds of birds chirping and flower buds beginning to bloom, the day of Ciri’s twelfth birthday was grey and dreary. It seemed fitting, the day matching Ciri’s mood as the princess had refused to leave her bedchamber since Raela left. That was a week ago now, and Calanthe was more than worried. Food was brought to Ciri from dusk till dawn, brought into her bedchamber by either Calanthe or Eist, but it was rare that she ate anything. Calanthe now deduced to all but begging Ciri to eat, but each time she did, Ciri would simply say she was not hungry before rolling over and going back to sleep.

“I understand she is upset,” Calanthe said as she paced back in forth in the sitting room while Eist sat across from her. “And I don’t blame her for it, but she must eat.”

“I know.” Eist said softly. “I’ve tried everything I can think of to help her feel better. She doesn’t want to hear any stories, I tried to play knucklebones with her, but she refused. I offered to take her to the harbor. I offered to bring her every sweet for her to eat in Cintra. I even offered to take her back to Skellige. I don’t know what to do.”

Calanthe nodded to herself as she continued to pace. Every time she had tried talking to Ciri to convince her to speak her mind, she would lay in silence while Calanthe pleaded.

Mousesack soon joined them to present ideas of his own.

“I found the recipe for a potion that may help. It can induce hunger.”

“No.” Calanthe said firmly. “She is a child.”

“Of course, your Majesty. But she must eat or she will become gravely ill. There are also spells…”

“Don’t you dare.” Calanthe snapped as she turned to face Mousesack who had sat beside Eist. “I’ll kill you myself if you try to use magic on her.”

Eist glanced at Mousesack before standing and quickly crossing the room to where Calanthe stood seething.

“It’s alright.” Eist soothed when he reached her, gently putting his palms on the side of her face to guide her to meet his gaze. “It’s alright. But my darling, we are going to have to take drastic actions soon if something doesn’t change.”

Just then a soft knock sounded at the door. Eist kissed Calanthe on the brow before opening the doorway to find several servants standing in a line, all holding tray. First entered two with various foods and plates and the third had a stack of sealed letters presented in a neat pile.

After they trays were laid on various tables and the servants began to depart, Marina came bustling into the sitting room.

“Your Majesties,” Marina said as she bowed lightly before continuing, “It seems there is a bit of a problem in court.”

Court. She had ignored court for the last week, deciding not to hold it after Ciri went into the second day of barely touching her food. Whatever was going on could wait. Her granddaughter could not.

“What is it now?” Calanthe snapped.

“It’s the lords and even some of the noblemen, your Majesty.” Marina said. “They are beginning to demand that either yourself or the King meet with them soon.”

“Why is that?” Eist asked.

“I couldn’t tell you, but nothing has changed in Cintra as of late as far as I have heard. Honestly most of them feed off of court and are most likely just irritated that they do not have your attention.” Marina said as she glanced at the Queen.

Before Calanthe could speak, Eist pressed another kiss to her brow. “I’ll deal with it.”

Without another word, Eist left and made his way to where he was sure the lecherous courtesans would be.

\--

Calanthe sighed as she watched him leave before turning back to Marina and Mousesack.

“You both might as well eat.” Calanthe said, motioning towards the trays of food as she began to fix a plate for Ciri.

She added a slice of fresh buttered bread, a few grapes, and half of a chocolate pastry.

“Is she still not…”

“No.” Calanthe said, interrupting Marina. “She is still not eating.”

After Calanthe filled a mule with fresh water, she asked, “Have you heard from Raela yet?”

“Yes.” Marina said as she turned her focus to the tray of parchment. “And she sent you a letter.”

Calanthe set down the tray she had just picked up to take to Ciri, quickly tearing open the wax seal on the letter that was handed to her. Her eyes darted across the slanted handwriting. Raela had arrived safely to Kaedwen and was now seeking out autocrats in the area that were in need of a handmaiden. While Calanthe was glad she was safe, she could not help but frown, remembering Raela’s last moments in Cintra.

Raela had reserved her final goodbye for Ciri, who was standing just in front of her grandmother with her hands resting reasuuredly on her shoulders. Tears were already streaming down the girls face and were threating to do the same for Calanthe.

“Why do you have to go?” Ciri asked shakily as Raela knelt in front of her.

Raela frowned. She had tried so hard to rehearse this moment, to find the gentlest way to explain how she felt. But it was no use. She wanted to tell Ciri the truth but knew all too well that it would only hurt her further. There was no kind way to tell the princess that she reminded her too much of her mother.

“I have to go,” Raela began softly, “Because it is time for me to start a new adventure and…”

She trailed off when Ciri began to cry harder. Calanthe took a sharp breath as she circled her arms across the front of Ciri.

“One day, your Highness, you will understand.” Raela said quietly before glancing up to the Queen, asking for permission without asking the question. “Can I have a hug before I go?”

Calanthe nodded, stepping back half a step as she let go of Ciri. The Princess stood still, not meeting Raela’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry, but I must do this.” Raela whispered as her tears began to fall. “You’ll be alright.”

Ciri stood, still unmoving, her arms pressed to her sides. After a few moments, Raela pulled away as she wiped her tears. She stood then, looking at the Queen of Cintra for one last time and bowed.

“Thank you, for all that you’ve done for me.”

Calanthe only nodded as she once more wrapped her arms around Ciri and gently pulled her back against her again.

While Marina bid farewell to her friend and fellow handmaiden one last time, Calanthe could feel the last few tethers of Pavetta beginning to snap. It was as if the memory of Pavetta was hanging by a thread, remembered only by the few people left who knew her.

\--

Eist had been right about where the courtesans would be. He could hear them through the double doors as he approached while the guards bowed their heads lightly just in time for him to slam the doors open. A few of the men inside dropped their mules and goblets and one even screamed, startled by the King’s sudden entrance.

“Your Majesty,” The lord closest to him murmured, “It is good of you to come.”

“Save it.” Eist snapped harshly, not amused by the lord’s sarcastic tone. “You lot apparently wanted to meet with myself or the Queen. Well here I am. What is it that you want to discuss?”

Eist glanced around as irritation ran through him. The lords, courtesans, and advisors were glancing back and forth between each other, each too nervous to be the first to answer.

“Speak, one of you!” Barked Eist. “Or have I wasted my time coming here?”

“Her Majesty has not held court…”

Eist’s glare was enough to cause the courtesan to stop speaking.

“The Queen and I are seeing to more urgent matters.”

“What is more urgent than the kingdom of Cintra?” Another courtesan asked.

Eist turned to face him next, “Fine. Tell me, what is so urgent that cannot wait?” The courtesans glanced back and forth between each other again. “That’s what I thought.” Eist said, shaking his head. “I pray you all will find something else to occupy your time besides flittering about at court, hoping to win the Queens favor and attention.” He paused then, taking a breath to stop himself from shaking with anger. “Now, as I have already stated, the Queen and I are currently seeing to an urgent matter. If the Queen or I so much as hear of a whisper of your malcontent, then I will put your heads on a spike myself.”

Eist turned, walking briskly towards the door. When he reached it, he turned, “Have I made myself clear?” The lords around him nodded nervously. “Until you hear otherwise, court will not be in session. I expect you to continue your service to the Cintran people.”

And with that, Eist turned on his heel and made his way back upstairs, back to the much more important matter at hand.

\--

“Will you at least look at me?” Calanthe asked softly, sitting on the edge of Ciri’s bed while her granddaughter laid on her side with her back to her.

It seemed as though Ciri would not move, until she finally did, turning slowly until she faced her grandmother.

Calanthe’s breath caught in her throat. Ciri’s face had lost its luster. Her eyes looked heavy and gaunt, far passed the years of a twelve-year-old.

“Please, I know you are upset.” Calanthe pleaded. “And it is okay to be, but you must eat.”

Ciri only shook her head before beginning to roll to her side again.

This time, Calanthe reached out, catching her before she did.

“Enough.” Calanthe said. “Enough of this. Come now, sit up…”

“No!”

The scream that ripped through the room was loud, but the vibrations that came with it were subtle. It was as though the room shook angrily, like the reverberations of a lion’s roar. Calanthe sat in silence as a single tear slipped down her cheek. The door burst open then as Eist rushed through, followed closely by Mousesack.

“What in the…”

Calanthe held up her hand, silencing them both. With only a look, they both knew to leave, which they did so in a hurry, quietly shutting the door behind them.

“I know you are upset.” Calanthe said, keeping her voice level despite the shock and anger she felt at being screamed at by her own granddaughter. “I know you are confused, and perhaps even feel lonely. But what you are doing will not bring Raela back.”

Ciri, who had laid on her side facing away after screaming, turned again to face her. “You were allowed to be sad when Mama went away.”

Calanthe sighed. “You are allowed to be sad, my sweetheart. What I will not allow is for you to go days on end with only a few bites of bread.”

“Why not? It is what you did when Mama went away.”

“Yes, it is.” Calanthe said softly. “And it did not bring her back. Instead, I all but tortured your Grandfather with worry and nearly did permanent damage to myself.”

Ciri sighed softly as she wiped a tear away. “Why is everyone leaving?”

Calanthe whispered, “Sweetheart” as she pushed back the covers and climbed under to be closer to Ciri. “Everyone is not going away. I know it may feel like that now, but they are not. You still have me and your Grandfather. And you have Mousesack, Marina, Crach, your cousins, Uncle Bran. You have your friends, my darling you still have so many people.”

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“No.” Calanthe said, her voice only a whisper as she pulled Ciri into her arms. “Your Mother loved you. Your father loved you. And Raela loves you too, but she had to leave because it was what she needed.”

“But what about me?” Ciri asked, her voice muffled and shaking against her grandmother.

“You are the Lion Cub of Cintra.” Calanthe said, her voice firm yet gentle. “You come from a long line of great kings and queens, and your grandfather and I love you more than you know. And I will always make sure you are looked after. I promise.”

Calanthe held her granddaughter for a long time until a soft knock sounded at the door.

“Can I come in?”

A smirk came to her lips as she called out a soft “yes”, which was quickly followed by Eist quietly entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ciri sat up, pulling away from her grandmother enough so she could see her grandfather before settling down again. Calanthe sighed happily, brushing Ciri’s hair with her fingers as she did so, while Ciri laid against her.

“How are you feeling, pup?” Eist asked.

“A little better.” Ciri said quietly.

Eist nodded as he smiled, happy that his granddaughter was feeling any form of relief.

“And hungry.”

“You’re hungry?” Eist asked as Calanthe sat up a little straighter.

He glanced around the room until he spotted the tray Calanthe had entered with. He picked it up quickly before turning back to Ciri.

“Does any of this look good? If not, I’ll take you down to the kitchens.”

Ciri paused for a moment before reaching for the bread. Eist and Calanthe both let out a disappointed sigh while she began to slowly nibble. It seemed as if Ciri was hungry, but at the same time held no appetite. Calanthe had been there, and it was a miserable place to be.

It took a few minutes, but she finished the slice of bread, which was more than she had ate in days.

“Do you want anything else?” Calanthe asked softly.

Perhaps the bread had been enough to tempt her appetite, or at least trigger her stomach that she wanted more to eat. Either way, Ciri nodded yes.

Eist tossed the covers back in a flash as he picked Ciri up and carried her to the sitting room while Calanthe followed close behind. While Ciri began snacking on what was left over from Mousesack and Raela, Calanthe summoned a servant to have bits of every prepared item in the kitchen to be brought up at once.

What was presented too Ciri was a smorgasbord of food, which she tore into quickly. Meanwhile Eist sat across from her, smiling at finally seeing his granddaughter enjoying her food again. Calanthe sat beside her as Ciri enjoyed a few cubes of cheese and slices of sugar crusted ham.

When Ciri finally finished, she all but fell asleep where she sat, her tummy round from eating her fill. Eist chuckled as he carefully picked her up again, only this time she was not returned to her own bed. Instead, she was taken to her Grandparents bedchamber, where she was placed gently in the center of their bed. They both climbed in on opposite sides, but it was Calanthe who pulled Ciri into her arms. Eist smiled again as he rolled to his side and leaned forward, first pressing a light kiss to Ciri’s temple before pressing a long, deep kiss to Calanthe’s lips.

Soon the trio was fast asleep, content for the first time since Raela left.

\--

Ciri had never learned how to get along with girls, at least not girls her own age. The girls at court were catty, made fun of how wild her hair was, and a few even said she was not pretty enough to be a princess. Boys were different though. Boys didn’t care about how she looked or what she wore. The boys only wanted to play, and that is exactly what Ciri wanted.

With great reluctancy from her Grandmother, Ciri was permitted to play with the other children of the court after her studies were done. There were two condition’s though: she must not look the part of a princess, and Lazlo must be near her at all times. While Ciri was at first annoyed, she soon made a game of it. She and the boys would spend their afternoons racing through the courtyard and palace, playing tag and hide and go seek while they outran Lazlo and the other knights who were desperate to keep an eye on the princess.

And each night when Ciri would return to her grandparents, she would be met with a look of disapproval from her grandmother, and a smirk from her grandfather, who had become amused at her antics. All would be soon forgiven though, and Calanthe would smile as Ciri told her about her day.

One day, when one of the boys she played with said he had just been given a set of knucklebones, Ciri was beside herself with excitement. That night she hurried to her grandfather, explaining that she needed to be an expert in the game by the following day.

“Well I don’t know about that.” Eist said through a burst of laughter, “but we certainly can try.”

The two had been playing for nearly a half an hour while Calanthe sat from the couch and watched when a sharp knock sounded at their door.

She let out a sigh as she stood, setting down her cup of tea as she did so and crossed the room to open the door.

“I apologize, your Majesty, but I must speak to you at once.”

A chill ran down Calanthe’s spine at the sound of Danek’s voice.

“What is it, Danek?” Eist called as he flipped his hand, sending the knuckle bones into the air before catching them again.

She glanced over her shoulder then, first to Eist and then to Ciri. Calanthe turned back to Danek quickly, stopping him before he could answer.

“Let’s speak in the hall.” Calanthe said quietly, glancing over her shoulder again to see Eist looking worried while Ciri attempted to catch her knucklebones.

She shrugged for a moment before following Danek just outside. Whatever Danek had to say, she was sure it was not something that Ciri needed to hear.

“Your Majesty, we are hearing rumors again of a force amassing in the south.”

Calanthe scoffed. “Again? They have apparently been amassing their forces for years.”

“I know it is unlikely, but I think it is dangerous to ignore this threat. Several scouts have seen what looks like encampments being set up, and even a few traders have seen mass amounts of black armor being forged.”

“The South is no threat to us. There is no other kingdom on this Continent that can contend with our forces, let alone Skellige’s. The Southern Kingdoms are in too much disarray, Hell the only rumors I hear in court anymore of Nilfgaard is how they are in shambles from overthrowing their last king.”

“Your Majesty…”

“I appreciate your concern, Danek, and it is noted.”

“Your Majesty, Nilfgaard is apparently in the process of conquering the lesser Southern Kingdoms and merging them into one.”

“Well that ought to not be too hard.”

“Perhaps not, but it is worrisome. The South is a large place, full of a lot of people. If the Nilfgaardian king could unite them, their numbers alone would make them a force to be reconned with.”

Calanthe paused for a moment. There was no way Nilfgaard could pose a threat to Cintra. It was not possible, and she refused to believe it. Her kingdom had the largest army, not to mention the largest navy. It would be impossible for any force on the Continent to rival hers, especially such a backwater kingdom as Nilfgaard.

“If Nilfgaard comes, then I will push them back from the pit they crawled from. Now, I bid you goodnight, Sir Danek.”

Danek let out a sigh as he nodded and bowed before making his way down the hall. Just as he disappeared down the far corner of the hall, the door to her chambers opened quietly.

“Is everything alright?” Eist asked as he stepped one foot into the hall.

Calanthe cleared her throat and straightened her posture before turning to him and smiling. “Everything is fine.”

\--

“Please tell me what is troubling you.” Eist whispered.

Calanthe had rolled over, facing away from him after they crawled into bed later that night. It broke Eist’s heart, see how he preferred her asleep on his chest, or at the very least facing towards him to he could look upon her face long after she drifted off to sleep.

“Nothing.” Calanthe murmured. In truth, despite her confidence, Danek’s words had rooted deep in her mind, and now she was left to envision nothing but men swarming her kingdom like ants on a forgotten piece of food.

Eist let out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled himself so close that he was pressed tight against her back.

“I don’t believe you.” He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck before pressing a few light kisses to her skin.

She let out a sigh herself as she rolled to face him. “Do you ever worry that someday everyone and everything you love will be taken from you?”

“That’s what is troubling you?” He asked as Calanthe cuddled close against him, letting out a happy groan as his arms tightened around her once more, followed by kisses being peppered to her brow. “You know you couldn’t get rid of me even if you tried.”

Calanthe let out a light burst of laughter, shaking in his arms as Eist laughed along with her. “That’s true I suppose.”

“Seriously though,” Eist said as he leaned back slightly so he could look into her eyes. “I am not going anywhere. In fact, I am worried that you’ll grow tired of me when we grow old and grey.”

Calanthe laughed again, and while she did so, Eist’s eye twitched at the sudden remembrance of his body falling to the ground on an unknown field with a thud.

“And as for Ciri, you’ll keep her safe, we both will, until the day has come when it is time for her to wear your crown. But that day, my love, will not be for a very long time.”

“Do you promise?”

Eist smiled softly as he looked into her eyes, wishing he could spend the rest of his days like this, with Calanthe pressed against him and wrapped in his arms.

“I promise.” Eist whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With that, Calanthe’s eyes drifted close, and soon she was fast asleep. Eist forced himself to stay awake for a little while, just long enough so he could watch her sleep before he drifted off.

\--

Over the next week, Calanthe was beginning to feel as though she were being downright accosted by Danek at every turn. Finally, when on the third day he brought yet another warning of Nilfgaardian troops practicing their formations, Calanthe turned on him.

“Enough!” Calanthe shouted so loudly and abruptly that Danek jumped. “Enough of this.”

“Your Majesty, I must insist that we at least prepare.”

“Prepare? And what would you suggest that I prepare for? One moment I am told there are so many Southern soldiers that they will simply out-number us despite their lack of skill. Other days I hear they indeed have well trained soldiers ready to attack the North at any moment.”

Danek let out a sigh. “Perhaps we should evacuate…”

“Evacuate?” Calanthe screamed. Luckily, there was no one else in the court room except for the two of them. “And where would you like me to evacuate my citizens too? Shall I send them into the woods, separated from their kin and running for their lives? Or perhaps I can send them along the main road, where they could be easily tracked and picked off before they could cross the river. If we are attacked, which I am beginning to fear less and less with each passing day, then my citizens are safe behind the city walls.”

“Your Majesty…”  
  


“Danek, I am growing weary of this conversation. Cintra has not been defeated since I became Queen, and we will not be defeated now. Have I made myself clear?”

\--

The last conversation with Danek had put Calanthe on edge, so much so that she first went to the training yard to take a few good swings at a target. After breaking three, she then tossed her sword aside before making her way to the library.

The library was vast, full of books that her ancestors had collected over centuries. Historical accounts, royal diaries, potion recipe’s, and even a few fictional novels lined the walls in rows. Only a few people were inside, all of which quickly bowed and left upon Calanthe’s entry.

Calanthe had spent much time in the library growing up, and even now still knew her way around easily. It took her only moments to find what she was seeking; two books called _The Southern Kingdoms_ and _A History of Nilfgaard_.

The battle tactics referenced in the first book were of no concern, and she soon found herself growing tired of reading of the scandals and tales of revenge that racked the Southern Kingdoms history. There was no consistency, and no decency written in their story. Instead, it was littered with selfish kings who had a tendency to be easily deposed.

Nilfgaardian history was a whole other matter. It wasn’t their battle tactics, or the history of how their troops held formation that alarmed her. What made her stomach turn was just how brutal they were known to be. War was always brutal, vicious even, but the accounts of how Nilfgaard brutalized their enemies was enough to make Calanthe’s stomach churn.

It soon became clear that if Nilfgaard came, and somehow managed to win, every man and woman from Cintra would be subject to dying a very slow, and very painful death.

\--

Danek took a breath as he shakily held the note from the courier that had just been thrust into his hand. Another parchment, another warning. How long would their Queen go on ignoring them? Apart of him thought of tossing it into the fire, seeing it as too much of a risk to continue to anger his Queen.

But he would rather face the Queen’s wrath than Cintra’s ruin.

His boots clicked on the stone as he made his way down the hall until he found the Queen alone with the King in the council chambers. Danek had never been so pleased to see the King before, knowing full well the Queen would be in a better mood because of it.

The King saw Danek in the doorway before he could speak, calling out, “Sir Danek? What brings you this way?”

The Queen lifted her gaze then from where it had been turned to a half-written letter in front of her.

“Your Majesties,” Danek said as he bowed. “I have a letter for her Majesty.”

Danek felt a shiver run down his spine as her eyes angrily flicked to the small, slightly wrinkled parchment in his hand. She already had no interest reading its words.

“I will read it later.” The Queen said sharply.

Danek paused, wondering if the Queen would have him thrown in the gate keep for pressing her further. “I believe this letter is important, your Majesty.”

“And I believe what I am currently doing is more important, Danek.”

Danek’s eyes then flicked to the King, who glanced over at the Queen, clearly wondering why she simply wouldn’t read the letter offered to her.

“I’ll take it.” The King said, reaching for the letter.

“It is probably just nonsense.”

“Be that as it may, if Danek thinks it is important enough to read, then we should read it.”

The look Danek received from his Queen was enough to make him feel she was staring into his very soul, and it was not a good feeling to say the least. After the King took the letter from his hand, Danek stepped back and turned his attention to his feet.

“This says that the previously reported upon army is marching and is now visible from Nazair.”

Danek glanced up again just in time to see the Queen roll her eyes.

“Did you know about this?”

The Queen’s eyes snapped the Kings. “Of course I knew about it, but it is nothing. Apparently, a few of the Southern Kingdoms have been amusing themselves at the prospect of playing war. It is nothing to worry about.”

For a moment, the Kings eyes lingered on the Queens, and it was impossible to guess what he was thinking. Then, he turned his eyes to meet Danek before firmly saying, “Thank you, Sir Danek. You are dismissed.”

It took every ounce of self-control he had to walk instead of run out of the room.

\--

“When were you going to tell me?” Eist asked as he tossed the letter on the table.

“I wasn’t” Calanthe said truthfully. “I did not want to trouble you.”

“There is an army marching this way!”  
  


“An army that is no doubt pathetically small and ill equipped, especially compared to my army and your navy.”

“My navy is not here...” Eist said coolly.

“Not yet.” Calanthe said back. “But they will, after you sail to Skellige and command that it be.”

Eist’s head cocked to the side. “You are serious, aren’t you? I thought Nilfgaard was not a threat.”

“Of course they are not, and they may not come to Cintra after all. There are far easier routes and opponents to take on.” Calanthe snapped back. “But in case they do come, we will hit them from both sides. From land and sea, and you will see just how quickly they are decimated.”

\--

It took little effort to convince Crach to ready fifty ships and have them depart for Cintra at once. In fact, Eist had spent much of his journey practicing his impending speech, only to find that he did not need to give it.

“Shall I join you, Uncle?” Crach asked as he clasped Eist on the back. “I could use a good fight.”

“No.” Eist said, shaking his head. “Stay here. Perhaps the Queen is right. Perhaps they won’t come.”

“Have the Queen’s scouts been wrong before?”

“No.” Eist said, “But neither has the Queen.”

\--

The night was cold and lonely as Calanthe gasped, lurching herself upward and out of her nightmare. She had been dreaming of battle, a battle which she was sure to be victorious, until suddenly she wasn’t. The last thing she saw was Eist hitting the ground with a hard thud.

She took a breath as she brushed back the lose strands of hair that had come from her braid before reaching her hand over to Eist, only to remember that he was away in Skellige. He had left the day after she asked him to go, and their parting was different than it normally was. On one hand, she was desperate for him to have his ships sent to Cintra, which along with it would bring hundreds of Skelligan warriors with them. Then perhaps Danek would put this nonsense about being invaded to rest. However, on the other, she desperately wanted him home, right beside her in bed so she could curl into his arms.

After debating on if she should go back to sleep or not, Calanthe chose the latter and climbed from bed. After slipping on her heavy fur robe, she first went to Ciri’s bedchamber, opening the door quietly to see Ciri fast asleep, curled into a ball. Calanthe smiled softly as she watched her granddaughter for a moment before stepping back and quietly snapping the door closed.

With a sigh, she then began the long walk down the corridors to Mousesack’s chambers.

\--

“You want me to make what?” Mousesack asked, nearly falling off of his chair, wondering in his state of exhaustion if he had misheard her.

“You heard me.” Calanthe said, her voice so soft that it was indeed hard to hear.

“Your Majesty, I cannot. I…”

“But you will.” Calanthe said. “The poison will no doubt be useless…”

“Then why make it?”

Calanthe paused for a moment as she remembered what she read of Nilfgaardian torture tactics. “Because if it comes to it, I would rather poison my citizens than watch them be tortured. Their guts could be cut out, left hanging from their body while they bleed out and their tongues fed to the dogs. Men forced to watch their wives be raped and women forced to watch their children’s heads cut off and put on spikes. A poison that kills painlessly and quickly sounds much more humane, does it not?”

“Gods, do you really think it will come to that?”

“No.” Calanthe said firmly. “I don’t. But I am also not willing to leave it up to chance.”

She stood then, but just as she reached the door, Calanthe turned.

“The Witcher. Has there been word of him?”

Mousesack felt a chill run down his spine, but luckily, Calanthe did not seem to notice.

“No, your Majesty. Not since you banished him all those years ago.”

“Good.” Calanthe said.

And with that, the Queen was gone, leaving Mousesack to stand alone in his chambers.

\--

The Wild Hunt. The Wraiths of Mörhogg. No matter what you called them, their name only meant one thing to Eist. An omen of war. He had heard tales of them as a boy, and even as an adult he was still terrified of seeing them. Today it seemed was the day to face that fear.

Their ghostly, ghoulish figures were seen in the sky, seemingly flying as they faded in and out of the clouds. Just as quickly as he saw them, they were gone.

Eist did not realize how cold he had become until now, until after they were gone. His breath froze in the air and he shook as a chill washed over him.

As he looked into the horizon, he could see Cintra in all its glory, glinting in the light of the rising sun. How magnificent it looked, just as it always did, to see it like this.

With a sigh, Eist sat down on the deck and closed his eyes. First his vision, now the wraiths. He could feel his heart begin to race, nearly threatening to burst from his chest with worry. Instead, he imagined Calanthe beside him, asleep with her head on his shoulder, and suddenly all seemed right with the world.


	23. The Last Night

**The Last Night**

Arranging the knighting ceremony was a spur of the moment decision, an idea the came to Calanthe as she tossed and turned in the night. It had been a few months since one had been held, and she deemed it necessary to hold another now. Knights were far more loyal than soldiers and inducting more of them into her ranks could only further grow the strength of the Cintran army.

Ciri was more than delighted when Calanthe told her she did not have to partake in her studies over the next few days, leaving her free to play with her friends on the palace grounds.

“Grandmother, why do I have to always keep my hair hidden?” Ciri asked as Marina twisted her braid upward and clipped it in place before placing a cap on her head.

“Don’t tell me you’ve started with this ‘Grandmother’ business again.” Calanthe said, ignoring the question as she rubbed perfume between her wrists.

“I don’t want to sound like a little girl forever.” Ciri said, to which Calanthe huffed in response. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

Calanthe turned her gaze upward, giving Ciri a pointed look through her mirror. Ciri was certainly turning out to be very much like her, attitude and all. “It’s one thing for your friends to know who you are, it is another for the strangers passing by.”

“But why can they not know who I am?”

“Because you never know who is lurking around the corner.” The memory of the Witcher came rushing back, causing Calanthe to flinch before turning away from Ciri’s gaze. “What game are you going to play today?” She asked, standing despite the sudden shakiness that came over her.

“Knucklebones! I think I might finally be able to beat Martin, just like Grandfather taught me.”

A sad smile flicked across Calanthe’s lips.

“When is Grandfather coming home?” Ciri asked as she stood.

“This morning. And don’t start calling him that again, not just yet anyway. He still prefers ‘Grandpappa.’”

\--

While Ciri raced down the hall with a slew of guards in tow, Calanthe made her way to the courtyard with Danek and Lazlo.

“Your Majesty, forgive me, but should I not be with the Princess?”

“If circumstances were different, yes. I’ll have to entrust her safety for now with the guards.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Lazlo said.

\--

“How was your journey, your Majesty?”

“Short.” Eist said curtly before adding, “How fares Cintra?”

“You arrived home just in time.”

“In time for what?” Eist asked as the harbor master accompanied him to his horse.

“For the knighting ceremony of course. It was announced this morning. All of Cintra is abuzz.”

“Let me guess, there will be a banquet afterward?” Eist asked.

“But of course, your Majesty!” The harbor master said gleefully. “I trust you are looking forward to it?”

“Tremendously.” Eist said sarcastically before galloping off on his horse towards Cintra.

\--

The courier that brought the warning came rushing towards Calanthe so fast that swords were drawn on the young man. He skidded to a halt, nearly knocking the Queen over as he did so.

“What is the meaning of this?” Danek asked as he stepped forward.

“I have an urgent letter for the Queen.” The courier said as he shakily held out a heavily folded piece of parchment. “It’s from your scouts on the southern front, your Majesty.” The courier continued as Calanthe quickly unfolded the note.

Nilfgaard was at the Amell Pass, which put them dangerously close to the Marnadal Stairs, and dangerously close to Cintra.

“You are dismissed.” Calanthe said to the courier.

They had just stepped outside and the cold felt as though it were burning Calanthe’s lungs. Her breath froze in the air as the walls around her felt like they were closing in.

But there was still a chance they would not come. Afterall, waging war against Cintra was downright stupid. The kingdom was too strong with too many soldiers and too many resources. And its alliance with Skellige made it more formidable than all others on the Continent. The Amell pass was close to Cintra, but it also could lead elsewhere.

“Your Majesty?”

Calanthe lifted her head then to see Danek and Lazlo, both looking puzzled as they stared at her.

“It seems that Nilfgaardian forces are encroaching upon us.” Calanthe said lowly. “Come, let us prepare.”

\--

Within thirty minutes, the palace blacksmith had a full display of weapons and armor laid out for the Queen to inspect as she began to make her way through the courtyard. This was far from the first time Cintra had readied for a looming threat, but it was by far the fastest they had ever done so.

“The Nilfgaardian’s don’t strike me as foolish. Coming at us now would be right stupid.” Danek said as they continued.

Within moments, Calanthe found herself face to face with none other than Geralt of Rivia.

\--

Eist could all but smell the panic in the air as he passed through the first Cintran gate while the soldiers around him bowed their heads.

As his horse slowed to a trot, he called out to the guard at the next gate. “What is the matter?”

“Nilfgaard has been spotted at the Amell Pass, your Majesty.”

\--

Calanthe placed her hand at her hip, skimming over the cold metal of the dagger hung at her side. She pondered for a moment at how difficult it would be to kill the Witcher. He had come back. He had been banished by her and promised to never return. And yet here he was.

The part that almost amused Calanthe was how she had been expected by the Witcher to trust him. He had ranted about taking Ciri away to keep her safe. As if that was not something Calanthe had been doing for all her granddaughters’ life. It was a downright insult. And who was to say the Witcher would even bring her back? Nothing would stop him from running off with Ciri, never to be seen again. Calanthe would tear the Continent apart to find her, but she was not willing to take the chance. Too easily had she lost Pavetta.

She would not loose Ciri too.

The little blond girl, the false Ciri, had been chosen years ago by Calanthe herself. While she did not look much like her granddaughter, that was not really the point. Most people had no idea what Ciri looked like, only that she had pale blond hair and fair skin and most did not even know how much she looked just like her mother. The girl was a year younger than Ciri, but the hair was similar enough, as was the height and skin tone. She was a servant’s daughter, and the girl’s mother had been paid well.

That didn’t stop the cries of distress though when the mother learned that her daughter would be chosen to replace the Princess Cirilla if a decoy were needed.

Calanthe herself had to walk away as the servant screamed in agony. Eist screamed louder, furious at Calanthe when he found out what she had done. It didn’t matter though. No matter how Eist pleaded that it was cruel to even think of putting an innocent child in harm’s way, nothing could change Calanthe’s mind.

She would do anything to not lose Ciri.

Marina went to find the girl, who was with her mother, and was also the one to change her into a dark velvet dress and do her hair. It was important she look the part of a Princess. When the girl was finally brought before Calanthe, she was shaking and looked terrified. The little girl knew her duty though.

“He may take you, but you will always be mine.”

Calanthe had meant what she said, but not to the little girl. All her life, men had been taking those she loved from her. A man had claimed Pavetta by the Law of Surprise, and that same man came back and claimed her. And now the story was repeating itself.

Not this time. Calanthe was not giving up someone she loved ever again. He would not take her.

“I need you to be brave now, because who are you?”

“The Lion Cub of Cintra.”

The girl had practiced at least. Good. She was taught to always practice, to always be ready.

For a moment, Calanthe felt a twinge of guilt run through her as she stood. The Witcher would take this girl and she was certain to never be seen again. After all, how could a child survive hunting monsters with a Witcher? A mother would lose a daughter, and Calanthe knew all too well what that horrific pain felt like.

Calanthe pushed the guilt away then. Better this little girl than her Ciri.

\--

A quite night alone with his wife and granddaughter was all Eist wanted. He sighed as he dismounted his horse and passed servant after servant on his way to find Calanthe. He knew full well that tonight would not be what he wanted.

Just as he turned a corner, his ears perked up at the sound of Calanthe’s voice. He smiled before picking up speed and turning another corner, just in time to see her glide towards him with Marina close behind.

“What did I miss?” Eist asked warmly, pleased to finally be home with his wife again.

“Nothing. Get him out of my site.”

The welcome was every bit something Calanthe would say, and yet wasn’t at the same time. Eist’s eyes instantly fell on none other than the Witcher, who was standing just a few feet down the hall. In an instant, he felt his stomach drop, and wondered how much will power it took Calanthe to not have stabbed him in the gut by now.

It only took a look from Eist to convince the Witcher to follow him. When they stepped outside into the courtyard, silently at first, Eist flashed his eyes to the guards at the gate and ever so slightly angled his head to the side towards the Witcher. The signal was enough, and went unnoticed by Geralt, who began to speak.

“I need your promise you won’t come back.”

When the Witcher turned to face him, Eist already knew what he would say. He knew how destiny propelled Geralt of Rivia towards Ciri, just as it did Eist towards Calanthe. He also knew that when the gate dropped, trapping Geralt inside, he defied the very fates that had brought him to where he was now. And Eist Tuirseach could have cared less. He turned on his heels then, knowing he had made his choice. Let destiny be damned. Geralt of Rivia had come to claim his Child of Surprise, to take Ciri away.

Before the girl was born, Eist would have sided with destiny and said that the right thing to do would be to hand Ciri over. How things had changed. If Ciri left, Calanthe’s heart would break, quite possibly worse than when she lost Pavetta. As for Eist, he knew his heart would break too.

So, let destiny be damned.

\--

Just as Eist walked back inside, Marina rushed to him, nearly knocking over several passing servants in the process.

“You had better hurry. Her Majesty is waiting for you.”

“Don’t tell me the ceremony is beginning now.” Eist groaned.

“She had hoped to speak to you sooner, but someone managed to complicate that plan.”

“Quite.” Eist said as he and Marina began to make the short walk to the throne room and entered through a side door that led to where Calanthe stood staring out the open window with her spiked crown with red cabochons resting on a blue pillow.

“Is he gone?” Calanthe asked, not turning to face him as Marina quietly left and shut the door behind her.

“No.” Eist said as he walked to her. The response earned him a shocked look as Calanthe spun to face him. “He’s in the gatekeep.” Eist whispered when he reached her and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, careful to not disturb her lipstick. “It’s fine my love. You can decide what you want to do with him later.”

When he leaned back, he could see fear and exhaustion in her eyes.

“I should kill him myself and be done with it.”

Eist nodded, wondering how much killing the man would tempt fate. “Perhaps. But maybe we keep him alive for a bit longer.”

“Do you really want to leave that up to chance?”

“No.” Eist said softly as he kissed her brow. “But I think we should wait. And I promise you, my Queen, he will not go near her. And if he does, I will kill him myself.”

\--

The knighting ceremony had been a dull affair as they often were. The only thing that kept Eist awake was sparring jokes with Ciri, and occasionally Calanthe too.

“Why is it that you always have to throw in your jokes and quips?” Calanthe asked as they made their way back to their chambers with Ciri in tow. “You know full well what you agreed to when you asked for my hand.”

Eist smirked. “And you know full well what you agreed to when you accepted.”

Calanthe scoffed, but there was a grin on her face as she did so. They walked in silence then and linked hands when they were finally out of sight from the guards.

After Ciri laid down for a nap, Calanthe and Eist retired to their bedchamber for the afternoon. As Eist began to peel off the many layers of his traveling attire, Calanthe smiled as she asked, “So, my dear husband, I am curious if you are still in the mood for a little, how did you put it, feel-ty? Or are you still too worn out from your trip to the Isle’s for that?”

\--

“Gods you are wonderful.” Eist panted.

“As are you.” Calanthe whispered between soft gasps as the world slowly came back into focus.

After he pressed a few chaste kisses to her shoulder, Eist laid on his side and coaxed Calanthe to join him. She was still quivering as she lowered her buttocks from being raised high in the air, her arms stretched out in front of her, and her cheek pressed against the mattress. He loved seeing her this way, exposed and vulnerable, offering herself entirely for him to take. Over the years he had begun to suspect that he may in fact be the only person to have had her like this. He pressed his palm to her back before leaning towards her and pressing a kiss to her lips, one deep enough to persuade her to open her eyes.

“Come here.” Eist whispered when her warm brown eyes met his bright blue ones.

She smiled as she curled against him and let out a soft moan as he covered her face with kisses. “I am certainly glad your home.” Calanthe whispered.

“As am I.” Eist whispered in return. “And before you ask, the ships will be here tomorrow.”

Relief rushed through her as she curled tighter against him, relishing the smell of salt that wafted off of him from the sea.

“What time does the banquet start?” Eist asked as he traced his fingertips down her spine.

“At the seventh bell.” Calanthe breathed out as her eyes began to drift close.

Eist smiled as he nuzzled against her. It was barely noon, and he was more than pleased to hear that he at least had a few hours to spend alone with his wife.

\--

The sun was beginning to sink slightly as the third bell of the afternoon tolled. Eist and Calanthe had woken and were now lying naked in bed, propped up against the pillows. She leaned back against his chest and Eist was making a game of tracing his fingers over her while the fire roared, warming them both despite the chill coming from the nearby open window.

“That tickles.” Calanthe whispered through a light laugh as his fingertip traced down the underside of her forearm.

Eist chuckled then as he moved back up again and then around to her elbow before gliding up her arm and over her shoulder.

“How was your journey by the way? You never said.”

Eist paused before switching hands and began to trace over her hip.

“I saw the Wraiths of Mörhogg over the channel on my journey home.”

Calanthe tensed for a moment before shrugging it off. “I thought they were a myth.”

“Unfortunately not.” Eist said quietly.

“I’m sure it was nothing. Since they are indeed not a myth, they are bound to be seen once in a while, are they not?”

Before Eist could respond, Calanthe rolled to face him.

“I’m tired of talking.” She whispered as she trailed lower, pressing butterfly kisses to Eist until she reached his length and took him into her mouth.

Anything else Eist wanted to say was forgotten.

\--

The blue of Calanthe’s earrings caught in the light of the flickering fire, causing a brief glint as they dangled from her ears.

“Those are nice.” Eist whispered as Marina left the room after just finishing braiding Calanthe’s hair into an elaborate updo with Pavetta’s golden ribbon interwoven throughout it. He walked slowly to stand behind her, gazing at her through the mirror as she sat in front of her vanity, smiling when he touched the large sapphire with the tip of his finger. “Where did you get them?”

Calanthe smirked at his obvious question. “A handsome Skelligan with the bluest of eyes.”

“Handsome, you say?” Eist asked lightly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck. “I don’t like the idea of another man seducing my wife. Tell me who he is so I can run him through.”

“Well that would be a shame.” Calanthe joked as she swatted him away, stopping him before he could leave a mark. “He’s delightful in bed.”

Eist grinned for a moment, wishing they could stay like this forever. He leaned in again and pressed a kiss to her lips, and just when they touched, the door creaked open.

“Gross.”

“You have impeccable timing, pup.” Eist joked as he pulled away while Calanthe playfully rolled her eyes.

\--

Calanthe could feel her head spinning as she stood from the table. She had sat through enough dances, had given enough false smiles, and had drunk far more wine than she normally would have. Eist was having a harder time looking as though he were enjoying himself. His mouth had formed into a thin line, his lips pursed together in an effort to keep himself calm. They had moved their chairs so close together that they were nearly touching, but it wasn’t enough, and Eist had to resist the urge to take her hand under the table for comfort.

Nilfgaard had crossed the Southern border. Nilfgaard was here.

“Come Ciri.” Calanthe said, urging Ciri to stand beside her.

“Grandmother, I am not tired yet.” Ciri pouted.

“Ciri, listen to your Grandmother.” Eist said firmly while winking at the same time.

“But why?” Ciri said, continuing to pout. “Grandfather, please can I stay awake?”

“Oh don’t start with that ‘Grandfather’ business again.” Eist groaned. “I won’t stand for it. The only thing I will respond to is Grandpappa and that is all there is to it.”

At first, Ciri grinned at her Grandfather, who grinned in return. Calanthe then gave Ciri a sharp look but quickly softened before flicking her eyes to Marina and motioning her towards them. “You have stayed up far past your bedtime, and besides, your lessons with Mousesack will begin again tomorrow.”

“I’ll be back.” Calanthe murmured to Eist before gently guiding Ciri to meet Marina down the few steps to the base of the banquet hall. “Inform the guests with children to have them sent to their chambers.” Calanthe whispered. “I have news to share when I return and would prefer it if children are not present to hear it.”

\--

“Will Nilfgaard really come?” Ciri asked as she settled into bed while Calanthe pulled the covers up over her.

Calanthe sighed softly, avoiding Ciri’s eyes. “Yes, my child. They are on their way now.”

She looked up then and saw Ciri’s eyes had gone wide.

“Do not fear.” Calanthe soothed as she gently stroked Ciri’s cheek. “You are safe.”

“Are the knights going to fight them?” Ciri asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes, as are your Grandfather and I.”

“No.” Ciri said, sitting upward. “No please don’t go.”

“Shh.” Calanthe soothed, pulling Ciri into her arms as she did. “My darling, all will be well.”

“But what if it isn’t?”

Calanthe pushed back the tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t lose, my sweet child. I never have, and I am not starting tomorrow.”

With that, Calanthe gently guided Ciri to lay on her back again before pressing a kiss to her brow.

“All will be well. Just rest.”

Ciri finally succumbed to her sleepiness as her eyes drifted close. When Calanthe heard her breath steady, she quietly rose to make her way back to the banquet hall.

\--

It was strange, announcing to a room that had been filled with music and dancing moments ago that an invading force was on the way. What was stranger though was how little the banquet guests seemed to be worried. While shock rang out at first, it quickly turned to cheers and whooping, declaring the Lioness of Cintra victorious, well before the battle had begun.

The votes of confidence only seemed to boost Calanthe’s morale, but with each cheer, Eist’s face seemed to fall until he looked as though he were made of stone.

\--

Eist all but had to drag Calanthe out of the banquet hall, who began to drink along with each toast that was offered to the King and Queen for their assured victory in the morning. It was a strange feeling, Calanthe thought, to feel absolutely terrified and yet so sure of herself.

She had never lost before, after all. And just as she had promised Ciri, she had no intentions on starting tomorrow.

Eist on the other hand was an entirely different matter. He had gone pale and was still just as stony faced as they began to undress in their chambers. Marina had already been dismissed for the evening, leaving Calanthe to dab a bit of oil onto a cloth before gently blotting away the charcoal used to line her eyes. Meanwhile Eist was silently observing the servants fill their bronze tub with steaming water, looking lost in thought as he stared.

Calanthe waited until the servants had left to rise from her chair, her hair taken down from the various braids that had been twisted and pinned up, now left in curls draping down her back. “What’s troubling you?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back.

Eist sighed, wishing very much that he could forget about his vision. “Nothing. I just wish I had your confidence is all.”

“What does that mean?” Calanthe asked as she stepped back and began to undo the fastenings of her velvet dress until it pooled at her feet.

Eist shrugged as he began to pull his doublet off, then his undershirt, and then his pants. “No matter who you are fighting or who you are at war with, you are always so confident. You never doubt yourself, not even for a moment.”

“Do you doubt yourself, or me for that matter?” Calanthe asked as Eist offered his hand to help her into the tub.

“I could never doubt you.” Eist whispered as he sank into the tub behind her before Calanthe made herself comfortable against him. “But I cannot forget what I saw.”

“You said it was a nightmare.” Calanthe said bluntly. “You told me that’s what it was.”

“And you knew it was a vision.”

Calanthe turned then, splashing the water slightly as she moved to face him. “Leave then. Leave and sail back to Skellige until this is over. If you sail out tonight, you’ll be out well before anything starts.”

“There is no way in Hell I’m leaving you.” Eist said as he slinked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “I will be by your side tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“But if you are in danger…”

Eist shrugged. He had worried Calanthe and could already see her focus slipping. If she spent the night worrying, she would not sleep. And being distracted in battle from exhaustion, or concern for him, could very well get her killed. “Perhaps I am making a bigger deal of it than what it is. You know how I tend to worry.”

Calanthe was not convinced as she stared at him, her brow furrowed. “What if I command you to leave?”

“Then I fear I will have to defy my Queen’s command, and she in turn will deal with me however she sees fit.”

\--

The world was still spinning when Eist let go of the gentle hold he had on Calanthe’s wrists, releasing them from where he had them pinned against the bed above her head.

“Gods, I can’t ever have enough of you.” Eist groaned as he slid out of her.

“Like wise.” Calanthe breathed out while Eist settled on his back beside her before holding out his arm for her to snuggle against him. “Can I tell you something?” Calanthe asked lightly, her voice muffled as she pressed herself against his side.

“Anything.”

“I...” Her voice faltered at first. Admitting how she felt had never been a strength of Calanthe’s and even now with Eist, she still occasionally found herself hesitant to admit her feelings. “I am terrified of what tomorrow will bring.”

Eist paused for a moment, noting the trepidation in her voice. “Let’s be honest, my darling. Tomorrow will bring another victory for you.”

She frowned, despite the fact that Eist had picked up her hand from his chest to press her knuckles to his lips.

“It cannot be a coincidence that he is here now after all this time.”

“Well, I must admit that I agree that it is not a coincidence, and he will be dealt with, after we claim victory tomorrow.”

“How can you be so sure of our victory?”

“Because I have seen you walk through fire. Not in the literal sense of course, but the kind that is all consuming. I have never seen anyone in as much pain when you lost Pavetta, and yet here you are. I always knew you were strong, but Gods I never knew just how unstoppable you were until then.”

Calanthe paused, not entirely sure what to think. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“Of course you did.” Eist whispered as he pulled her closer. “You could have retreated into yourself, never to be seen again. You could have abdicated; you could have left. You could have become ruthless or even cruel. But you didn’t. You took your time, and you began to heal. And now every day you get out of bed, knowing that you are once again joining a world without your daughter, and you do it anyway. You very much have a choice.”

“I may be joining a world without Pavetta, but I at least have you. And Ciri of course. I don’t know what I would do without the two of you.”

Eist chuckled as Calanthe snuggled closer to him while her breath warmed his skin. Her hair smelled of roses it was intoxicating, threatening to lull him to sleep along with the warmth of her body pressed against him. “You’ll never have to find out. I’ll be with you. Always.” After a few moments of cuddling, Eist said softly, “It’s late, my love. We should sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day I’m sure.”

Calanthe let out a soft groan as her eyes drifted close while Eist’s hand traced up her back. “I don’t want this night to end.”

Eist grinned as he nuzzled his nose to hers. “Neither do I. I guess that means we’ll have to continue when we return tomorrow.”

“Do you promise?” Calanthe whispered sleepily.

“I promise.” Eist said as he pressed a gentle kiss to each eyelid before tracing soft kisses down her nose before ending at her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Calanthe said just before falling asleep.


	24. The Time of Axe and Sword is Nigh

**The Time of Axe and Sword is Nigh**

Neither Eist nor Calanthe slept well that night. Calanthe was the first to wake after only falling asleep for just under a half hour. Eist had finally drifted off after listening intently to her breathing and was now laying beside her while her head rested on his chest. She wasn’t sure what woke her, and it took some time before she was able to drift off again.

Just after she fell asleep, Eist woke with the feeling as if he were falling to the ground, landing heavy where he stood. He jolted slightly but was grateful he did not wake Calanthe as he closed his eyes, taking his hand off of where it had been resting against his wife’s hip only for a moment to run it through his hair.

The pattern of off and on sleeping for the two of them went on until Eist finally gave up and stared out the open window near their bed while Calanthe finally succumbed to exhaustion and stayed fast asleep. The sky was still dark, and there was not a cloud to be seen. Silence filled the air around them as all of Cintra slept soundly as if the entire city had not a care in the world.

It certainly did not feel like they were going to war. Then again, anyone who mattered seemed sure of their victory.

Eist was not sure how much time had passed until he began to hear the city become alive once more. The horses began to neigh and the sounds of steel and iron clanking together as they were being moved began to ring out. Eist sighed, knowing it was time to rise from bed and face the day.

“Calanthe.” Eist whispered softly as he moved from where his cheek had been resting against her temple so he could press a kiss to her brow. “My love, it’s time to wake up.”

He began to glide his hand up and down her back then, earning a low groan as she began to stir.

Calanthe only hummed as she curled further into him. She was awake now, more so than Eist realized. She knew they should rise and dress in their armor before finalizing their battle strategy.

Only Calanthe did not want to go to war. Her bloodlust had faded years ago. The birth of Ciri had made Calanthe realize just how wasteful and brutal war was. From the first moment she held her granddaughter, all Calanthe wanted was to look after her family and keep them safe.

And now in this moment, all Calanthe wanted was to lay in bed with her husband and enjoy being in his arms.

With a sigh, she glanced upward and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin before sitting up. Eist stayed where he was while the blanket fell to her waist as Calanthe stretched before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to rise.

Just as Eist climbed out of bed, the door to their sitting room opened and was quickly followed by the sound of metal clanking together.

“It seems our armor has arrived.” Eist mused as he began to slip a linen shirt over his head.

Calanthe only nodded as she pulled on of the many shirts, she had taken from Eist over the years, claiming them as her own after the fabric softened and began to smell like him despite how many times they were washed.

Marina arrived soon after and began to make quick work of the Queen’s hair.

“No.” Calanthe said softly just as Marina picked up Pavetta’s golden ribbon. “I could become soiled in battle. I’d prefer not to wear it.”

\--

“Will you do something for me?”

Calanthe glanced up from just finishing buckling her belt.

“Stay close to me today, so I know that your safe.”

Calanthe chuckled lightly. “I was going to ask the same of you.”

“Then it’s a deal.” Eist whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips. “Besides, you know how I like to watch you swing that sword of yours.”

\--

The sun was just beginning to rise when a knock sounded at the door to their sitting room. Mousesack did not wait for an answer but instead pushed the door open himself after a moment. He found Ciri sitting on one of the couches, already dressed with her arms crossed and her hair wild from not yet being styled for the day.

“They are in there.” Ciri said, motioning with her head towards her grandparents closed bedchamber door.

“You’re up early, Princess.” Mousesack said as he stopped in front of the girl. “Are you excited to begin your lessons again?”

“Hardly.” Ciri said sourly, arms still crossed. “Do they really have to go?”

Mousesack sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. “If I’m honest, I wish they wouldn’t go either. But that is not the way of things. Part of what makes Cintra so powerful is your Grandmother. And it will do much good to inspire the men by seeing their King and Queen fighting alongside them.”

“I hate this.”

“I know,” Mousesack said softly, “but one day, your Grandmother will be gone, and you will reign. And when that day comes, you must be ready to fight for your people as she does.”

Just then the bedchamber doors opened as Calanthe glided out, followed closely by Eist.

“You’re awake.” Calanthe said softly, smiling as she crossed the room to Ciri as the girl jumped to her feet.

“I couldn’t sleep anymore.” Ciri said when Calanthe reached her as she wrapped her arms around her waist, which was difficult to do with the armor in the way.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Calanthe asked as she leaned down as best she could to press a kiss to the top of Ciri’s head before running her fingers through her loose blond curls.

“Because I don’t want you to go.”

Calanthe sighed softly as Ciri hung her head, staring at her feet.

“We won’t be long, sweetheart. I am confident we will make quick work of them.”

“Besides,” Eist began as he took a few steps towards them. “We will have to practice those knucklebones again so you can best Martin next time.”

Ciri lifted her head then, smiling lightly.

“I trust you’ll keep her occupied?” Calanthe asked, turning her attention to Mousesack.

“Yes, I have found a plethora of books for the Princess to read until you return.”

“Ugh!” Ciri groaned, folding her arms across her again as she tossed herself back down on the couch. “Can’t the books wait until you at least come back?”

“No they cannot.” Calanthe said firmly as she glanced up at Eist. “After we claim victory there will be a feast of course, and then we will make way to Skellige.”

“Skellige?” Eist, Ciri, and Mousesack asked at once.

“Yes, Skellige.” Calanthe said, noting the soft smirk that was forming on Eist’s lips. “There will be a victory feast there as well. And, once this is over with, I’d like some time alone with my family. However,” Calanthe said, turning her attention towards Ciri, “If you want to go with us, then you will have to ensure your studies are done.”

“Alright.” Ciri said happily.

Calanthe smirked, knowing the girl was not at all eager to read her many books, despite how she was pretending. What she was eager to do was return to Skellige.

Marina knocked before once again entering the sitting room while Danek followed close behind, already dressed in his armor.

“Your Majesties, your Highness.” Danek said, bowing to the royal trio before continuing. “It’s time. Your horses have been readied. We should begin our journey to the Marnadal Stairs quickly.”

For a moment, no one responded, let alone moved until Eist cleared his throat and took a step towards Ciri.

“Care to give your Grandpappa a hug for good luck?”

Ciri stood then, and it was obvious she was pushing back tears as she flung her arms around her grandfather’s armor-clad waist, her arms barely reaching around his back.

“You promise you’ll come home?”

“I’ll always come home to you pup. You know that.” Eist whispered as he tossed off his glove to press his hand to the back of Ciri’s head as her cheek rested against his golden armor.

After a few moments, Eist pulled away, but not before gently lifting Ciri’s chin with the tip of his thumb.

“Chin up, pup. We won’t be long.”

Ciri sighed then as Eist stepped back, allowing Calanthe to step forward.

“Your Grandfather is right. We won’t be long.”

“Okay.” Ciri said through a sniffle as she nodded.

“You be brave. And I promise this will all be over soon.”

Before Calanthe could say another word, Ciri wrapped her arms around her Grandmother again.

“I love you.”

Calanthe froze just as she began to run her fingers through Ciri’s hair.

“I love you too, my sweet child.”

Just as Calanthe stepped back from receiving a kiss from Ciri on the cheek, Lazlo then knocked at the open doorway as Ciri gave her Grandfather a kiss on the cheek as well. After formalities were given and Lazlo once again swore to protect Ciri at all costs, Calanthe and Eist left, followed closely by Danek.

Ciri sat back on the couch with tears falling down her cheeks as their footsteps faded into silence.

\--

Calanthe loved being the Queen of Cintra, but she was tired of giving rousing speeches before going to war. They were necessary, a way to bring her men’s blood to a boil with pride for the kingdom they fought for. But even still, she did not feel much like giving a speech today, but did so anyway, even though her heart was not fully in it. She was tired of war and hoped this would be the last one she would fight. There were other things to focus on now.

“You didn’t tell me about this upcoming venture to Skellige.” Eist mused as their horses trotted along the grassy knoll.

“I thought you’d appreciate the surprise.”

“Well you certainly are correct. Gods does that mean we can have a bit of time too…”

“Do nothing but lay in bed all day?” Calanthe finished with a chuckle.

“Among other activities.” Eist said with a sly grin. “And how did you know I was going to say that?”

“Because I know you all too well, husband.” Calanthe said softly with a grin on her lips.

They continued to trot along in silence for a while as the sun slowly began to rise in the sky.

“You are sure your men are on their way? Did they inform you as to what time they intend to arrive?”

“They will be here soon.” Eist said. “Do not fear. Crach was intent on having the ships set sail soon after I left. He will not let us down. So,” Eist continued, changing the subject, “Did you decide what you wish to do to him yet?”

“Who?”

“The Witcher, darling.”

“I haven’t given it much thought. Perhaps I’ll let him rot in there for eternity.”

“Hmm.” Eist snorted. “I suppose that would be away to avoid tempting fate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am worried that if he is killed, it could, well, lead to much worse things.”

“Or the whole order of the world falls apart.” Calanthe said, her stomach twisting.

“What?”

“You said so on the night of Pavetta’s betrothal feast. ‘Who are we to challenge destiny? Life was saved, debt must be paid, or the whole order of the world falls apart.’”

Eist sighed. He remembered saying those words. “We will figure something out. Maybe keeping him locked away for eternity is the best course of action. It will keep him alive, but away from Ciri. Perhaps that is enough to keep things in balance.”

“And if it’s not?” Calanthe asked as she felt a lump form in her throat.

“He won’t take her from you. I promise you that.”

\--

As the hill neared that started began the Marnadal Stairs, Calanthe could feel her stomach began to twist again. No matter how prepared or confident she felt before battle, her stomach always became upset, and always went away at the first swing of her sword. She glanced over at Eist as their horses began up the slight incline of the hill.

“I love you.” Calanthe said softly, so much so that she was not sure Eist would hear.

He glanced over her way and smiled softly. “I love you too.”

Their horses stopped at the top of the hill, giving view to the empty vast knolls before them. After a few moments, a sea of black and gold began to come from the horizon, and it didn’t stop. A ripple of fear ran through Calanthe as every ounce of confidence she felt began to fade away. How were their so many of them?

When she glanced over at Eist, he could see the fear in her eyes. He kept is face measured, knowing showing his fear at the vast number of men riding towards them would only frighten her more. There were hundreds of them, or was it thousands? How could Nilfgaard have amassed this many men? None of their scouts reported this many.

Calanthe shouted, “Charge!”, and rode into battle, leading her men, with Eist close behind.

\--

Bodies were hitting the ground all around Calanthe. While she swung her sword before plunging it into a Nilfgaardian that flung himself at her, she saw the gold of Eist’s helmet fly through the air. She swung back around, only to see Eist continuing to fight. After she stabbed another man, she glanced back to see him smiling at her while she glared at him.

“You know I hate wearing that bloody thing!” He said before cutting through a soldier.

“And you know how I bloody hate it when you don’t wear it!” Calanthe shouted back as she took a few steps forward, killing a knight who was approaching Eist from behind with his sword held high.

“I will gladly accept my punishment later.” Eist said with a wink before turning and continuing to strike.

Calanthe only sighed as she rolled her eyes, allowing a grin to flick across her lips before continuing herself.

\--

The fighting continued for what felt like hours. Calanthe’s arms were growing weak and Eist was beginning to slow. She glanced up then, expecting to see Nilfgaard forces growing thinner.

Only they just kept coming.

She glanced over then towards the sea, hoping to see a legion of Skelligan’s charging towards them.

Only there wasn’t.

Eist glanced up and saw the same thing Calanthe did.

“We’re losing!”

\--

_‘There had been a storm? Impossible.’_ Eist thought to himself.

Skelligan’s were the best in all the land at predicting the weather. It was a skill they had mastered long ago to aid in their adventures at sea. There had been no storms on the horizon and the waters had been calm for days.

“Then we fight alone! We cannot surrender Cintra!”

“Nor will we!”

Eist was hit so suddenly that he jolted, flinching for a moment at the pain before suddenly there was nothing around him except for darkness.

Calanthe felt her body grow cold, as if in a split second she had turned to stone. His body hit the ground with a heavy thud, an arrow pierced through his left eye.

Her went blank as she stumbled towards him, pulling off her helmet as she dropped to her knees. She was waiting for him to blink, to roll to his side, to breathe.

She was waiting for anything, only nothing came.

She brought her hand to his jaw then, running it across the slight stubble of his chin. He hadn’t shaved that morning.

Breathing became difficult when she lowered her head, fighting to stop herself from collapsing onto him.

Her heart and her soul felt as though they were tearing apart. The warmth in her, the spark that had turned into a fire, was snuffed out in an instant.

Calanthe didn’t know what else to do, so she screamed.

Tears were streaming down her eyes now, and every fiber in her being was still waiting for Eist to begin to move, to reach out and tell her everything would be alright.

Everything would not be alright. The love of her life, her fire, was gone.

If there was one thing that Calanthe had learned in her marriage to Eist Tuirseach, it was that there were two versions of her. One of them was what the world was permitted to see, the tough exterior that was as hard as stone. The other had been only for Eist.

She felt strangely hollow now, as if a part of her was missing.

Calanthe screamed again.

Her agony at first left her winded and dizzy, feeling as though any second she would vomit all over the ground. The agony quickly turned to fury though, and she soon climbed to her feet and pushed back the men who had surrounded her, guarding her while she grieved.

The archer who had taken her husband from her was on horseback, far up the hill.

Calanthe pushed past her men, and for a moment, she forgot who she was. She forgot she was a Grandmother, she forgot she was a Queen. In that moment, she was only a grieving widow who was hell bent on killing the man who murdered her husband.

Calanthe screamed again, and then charged.

\--

The javelin came from out of nowhere, and Calanthe thought that she should have felt it as it pushed past her armor and into her. She was too numb however to notice. When she glanced down, her shirt, Eist’s shirt, was stained red. Before she could react, Danek threw himself at her as several Cintran Soldier surrounded and bludgeoned the man who Calanthe suspected had stabbed her.

“Your Majesty, we must retreat!”

“No!” Calanthe screamed as she turned slightly while pain began to rush through her.

She felt the wound in her gut now, and it showed on her face as she winced.

It was her soldiers who pulled her away. She was screaming, searching for Eist, but could not think of anything more. The world pulled in and out of focus as her eyes fell on body after body around her. The glint of Eist’s golden armor was what she spotted first. Despite her soldiers warning, she attempted to go to him.

“We do not have a choice!” Danek shouted. “We must return to Cintra!”

“I command you to get the King!” Calanthe screamed as pain shot through her side again, radiating through her so intensely that she nearly collapsed. “I will not leave him here!”

“The King is dead, your Majesty! We must return to Cintra!”

“I order you!” Tears were streaming down Calanthe’s cheeks as her voice thickened.

“He is gone, your Majesty! We must leave at once!”

A wagon was near the edge of the Marnadal Stairs which had been filled with swords earlier in the day. Calanthe was all but dragged into it as she fought her soldiers kicking and screaming.

“I will not leave him!” Calanthe gasped.

“The King would not want you in danger!” Danek whispered fervently as one of the soldiers took to the horse hitched to the wagon and began to ride. “We have no choice! We will return for him later.”

Calanthe stopped fighting as the wagon began to pick up pace. She could feel the numbness creeping back, replacing the rage that she felt a moment ago. Absentmindedly, she reached over to take Eist’s hand, only to remember that he was not with her anymore.

\--

When the wagon reached the city and Calanthe attempted to rise, it quickly became apparent that she was too wounded to walk on her own. The pain in her gut was intensifying and the agony she felt at loosing Eist felt as though it were crushing her. The pain in her gut was the lesser of two evils though, so she chose to focus on that instead.

She had barely made it into her sitting room when Ciri came bursting in, looking absolutely terrified.

\--

There were hundreds of things she wanted to tell her, maybe even thousands, but time was running short.

“Lesson number two: know when it’s time to stop moving.”

“Your Majesty, he’s gone.” Mousesack said briskly returned to the sitting room.

“In the face of the inevitable Cirilla, good leaders should always choose mercy. In the future, you will be wise to do the same.” Calanthe took a breath before calling out, “Lazlo, bring her cloak.”

Calanthe did not think her heart could break more than it already had, yet it did when she saw the panic began to rise in her young granddaughter.

“Continue to be brave. Promise me. You are the Lion Cub of Cintra. You are destined for great things.”

“I can’t do this without you!”

“We must go, Your Highness.”

“No!”

Calanthe jolted as the room vibrated around her, causing the wine glasses she had drunk from hastily in an effort to dull her pain to rattle. Even the faintest sound of a lion roar could be heard when Ciri screamed, but perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her.

What she was sure of though was that Ciri did indeed have her mother’s gift after all.

“Go. The world depends on it.”

Eist had been right. She had challenged destiny not once in her life, but twice. The first time nearly cost her her daughter, and the second time cost her everything she had left. The world was falling apart around them, and it was not certain when this would stop. Nilfgaard would certainly continue their march until they ruled the entire Continent, and it was certain now that they would kill anyone in their way to do so.

And now Calanthe’s greatest fear had come true. She couldn’t keep her granddaughter safe anymore. Her fate was tied to someone else, it had been all alone, no matter how hard Calanthe had tried to deny it.

Ciri, who looked more like her mother with each passing day, bent down, clutching at her. Calanthe wished she wouldn’t, knowing the strength it was taking to let her granddaughter go was fading. Ciri’s fate was no longer certain. For all Calanthe knew, she could be killed as soon as she stepped outside. All Calanthe could do now was give Ciri a chance to live, and that chance was no longer with her.

“I love you.”

Calanthe wanted to say so many things. But only one thing mattered now, and it broke Calanthe’s heart to realize that it was even more important than telling her granddaughter just how much she loved her too.

“Find Geralt of Rivia. He is your destiny.”

Calanthe bit her tongue so hard that it nearly bled to stop herself from saying more. She fought the urge that surged through her to pull Ciri into her arms and never let her go. She wanted to look away, to not watch as her Granddaughter was led to the door by Lazlo. But she couldn’t. And it took everything left in her to let go of Ciri’s hand.

When Mousesack bid farewell, promising to take Ciri to Geralt, the door behind him closed with a snap. And that was when Calanthe realized now she was truly alone.

\--

Her pain had quickly devolved into being all consuming, crushing, brutal. Had her heart imploded? It felt like it. And yet she drifted in and out of not being able to feel anything at all. Calanthe stood, her wound excruciating and the blood loss leaving her weak and lightheaded. She stood with great effort and all but dragged herself to the window, pushing it open to see for herself what was happening to her kingdom.

Cintra was on fire. Her people were screaming, at least the ones who were still alive. It was chaos, an atrocity. It was exactly what she told Ciri it would be. She hoped the vials that Mousesack had prepared had been delivered. At least the few that were given one would find a peaceful end.

Calanthe closed her eyes, but it wasn’t from the smoke, or the smell, or the screams. It was the end, and it was time to stop moving.

She had stopped moving once before in her life. Doing so had brought her the most happiness she had ever felt and allowed her to finally accept that she could love and be loved in return.

And now once more, it was time to stop moving.

It was the end.

Her stomach dropped when she let herself fall forward. At first, she closed her eyes, thinking only of Eist. Just before she hit the ground with a heavy thud, just as Eist had, Calanthe opened her eyes and swore she saw a glint of white hair.

The Witcher was still out there, giving Calanthe a last second of hope that Ciri would be okay.


	25. After a Fall

**After a Fall**

The first storm began as abruptly as the second, but they were different in many ways. The first was unnatural, with onlookers swearing that a purple haze had surrounded it. A lone crabber was the first to report back to Skellige, seeing just the hints of the first storm on the horizon. One moment he could barely make out the fifty drakkars that had passed him that were on their way to Cintra, full of hundreds of Skelligan warriors more than eager to defend their king and queen. The crabber had smirked at their rage while they sang songs and banged on their chests, each more eager than the next to prove who was the strongest amongst them.

That did not stop many of them from stopping and giving the crabber a friendly wave as they passed though. Skelligan’s were certainly an interesting people.

While the purple storm was far from him, the waters still quickly became disturbed, rocking his tiny boat full of caged crabs. He stared in horror as the mighty drakkars quickly disappeared into the purplish haze as lighting struck the water around them, and soon the horrible sound of cracking wood and screams echoed across the sea.

With all his might, the crabber grabbed his oars and made haste to Kaer Trolde.

\--

Crach looked out over the ocean as the sea began to rage. A shiver ran down his spine as the wind began to swirl and lightning begin to strike. The sea was turning into a monster.

Only this storm was different than the one the crabber reported this morning. There was no purple haze, no glimmers of magic filling the air. The sun had set, now leaving the sky eerily black without the stars visible.

He had seen this storm before. It was the same storm that raged when Pavetta died.

A rider came up then, and nearly leapt off of his horse as he neared Crach.

“What news have you?” Crach shouted through the darkness.

The rider shook his head. “We got as close as we could. Our ships, all of them. They’re all gone.”

“Impossible!” Crach said, turning his gaze to the ground as he felt his stomach lurch. There were so many men on those ships. How could they all be gone?

A courier came riding up then, interrupting the pair.

“Not now!” Crach bellowed.

“My Jarl,” the courier said, his voice shaking. “I bring you no letter, only a warning. I was barely able to make it out…”

“Out of where?” Crach growled.

“Cintra. It’s burning. The whole city is burning.”

Crach felt his stomach turn. “Where is the King and Queen? Which ship did they set sail on? They should be coming into port any moment.”

They were fine. They had to be fine. His Uncle and Modron would have fled to the palace, taken Ciri, and made haste for Skellige at once.

The courier shook his head frantically. “Their drakkar was still anchored the last I saw it, and it was...”

“What? Speak!” Crach bellowed.

“It was burning, like everything else.”

Crach began to curse wildly as he stormed towards the palace in search of his Uncle Bran.

Within the hour, their forces were massed, with all Isle’s being sent summons to send warriors to set sail for Cintra at once.

As Crach and Bran stood on the bow of their ship, Bran put his hand on Crach’s shoulder.

“We’ll find them, nephew. You know as well as I that nothing would stop…” Bran’s voice trailed off as Cintra came into view.

The fire was gone, and now only black burnt buildings and smoke remained. The city was still distant, yet even from here, they could see the damage that had been done. Even the stone pillar that stood at the center of the city and the palace itself had been charred black.

Bran began to curse before leaning over the ships railing, vomiting into the sea. Tears stung Crach’s eyes as he screamed, his voice filled with rage. He already knew what he would find when they reached the Cintran shores. The sea had raged last night because it was in mourning for Calanthe, just as it had when Pavetta died.

As his tears began to fall, Crach glanced over to his right. Two dolphins were swimming with only each other for company, both in perfect unison with each other as they jumped in and out of the water, swimming into the horizon.

\--

It was a strange feeling, to feel nothing and everything. For a moment, Calanthe felt as though her body were humming as the sensation of lying on the ground came rushing back to her. But the ground was not cold as she expected it to be, and her senses no longer burned from smoke. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to know where she was.

She should have died when she hit the ground. Who knows where Nilfgaard had taken her, but she knew full well the torture that awaited. She breathed slightly, lying still and hoping no one would notice. Perhaps she could pretend to be dead long enough and they would dispose of her body, not wanting to bother with a deceased Queen. As she laid their and realized that the pain in her stomach was gone, a warm hand pressed gently to her cheek.

“Calanthe?”

Tears stung her eyes. It was Eist’s voice. The voice she would never hear again.

“Calanthe, my love. Open your eyes.”

She pressed her eyes together tight, knowing full well she was giving herself away. Nilfgaard was known to employ sorcerers and sorceresses to do their bidding. If this was their attempt at torturing er, then it was working.

“Open your eyes.”

Calanthe only squeezed her eyes tighter, terrified as to what she would see. She could only imagine what they did to his body, and the mere thought of it made her sick.

“It’s alright, my love. It’s over, you’re safe with me.”

She was rolled to her back and the hands on her shoulders felt so much like Eist’s that she nearly opened her eyes.

“My Queen, it’s over. You’re safe, I promise.”

The kiss pressed gently to her lips made her gasp as she took in the smell of the sea. Calanthe’s eyes snapped opened, unable to keep them closed anymore.

Eist was before her, his blue eyes staring into hers. There was no wound in his eye anymore, nor was there even the faintest trace of a scar. It was as though Eist had never been shot at all. Calanthe breathed deeply as she stared up at him. He almost looked as if he was glowing.

“This is cruel.” Calanthe mumbled as she looked into his eyes that were as blue as ever. “You’re gone.” Calanthe said shakily. “I saw you die.” Calanthe tried to sit up then, clamoring as she did.

Eist pulled her gently into his arms then as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “My darling, my love, I saw you fall. You died too.”

Calanthe pulled back, her eyes wide with confusion as she stared into his. “Then how…”

“I don’t know.” Eist said as he kissed her. “I don’t know, but we are not alone.”

Eist pulled back then, gently guiding Calanthe to sit up as he did. They were in an open field with the sea on one side, and a forest off to the distance on the other. Others were there as well, some she recognized, some she didn’t. It was then that she noticed the laughter and happiness around her as warmth ran through her body. A golden glow surrounded all things, leaving everything looking soft.

“Mother?”

Calanthe felt her breath catch in her throat. She stumbled as she stood, once again expecting to find the sharp pain in her side, only to glance down quickly to realize that she was dressed in white and there was no stain of blood to be found.

When she turned, Pavetta was there, dressed in a loose white velvet dress, her golden curls wild as the wind softly blew.

“Oh Gods.” Calanthe gasped as she ran to Pavetta and pulled her into her arms.

“I was hoping it would be longer before I saw you again.” Pavetta said as she hugged her mother while tears fell down her cheeks.

Calanthe fell to her knees, pulling Pavetta with her. They stayed that way for a while, crying into each other as they laid against the warm grass. Calanthe finally opened her eyes frantically then as she searched for Eist, worried that he would disappear if she looked away for too long. She found him quickly, standing with a smile on his face as he watched. He went to her then and sat beside Calanthe as she let go of Pavetta.

“Where is Ciri?” Calanthe asked as Eist put his arm around her waist, shifting himself till he was pressed against her.

“She is not here, my darling. She still lives.”

“Is she with him?”

“Not yet, but they will find each other. I am sure of it.”

Calanthe took a breath. Ciri would be okay. She had to be. Calanthe did not resist when Eist gently pulled on her hand to stand and guided her to a nearby tree while Pavetta followed close behind. When they reached it, Eist sat first, resting his back against the trunk. She followed suite, resting her back against Eist’s chest and grinning widely when his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. The soft thumping of his heart warmed her to her soul and the sound of his breathing was music to her ears.

“I thought this was lost forever.” Calanthe murmured as she turned slightly, sighing happily when he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Pavetta laid down then, her hair flowing around her as she laid close to her mother. Calanthe smiled as she began to run her fingers through her hair, just like she had when she was a child.

The smell of Cintran roses soon filled Eist’s senses, and he himself let out a sigh, relishing as the fragrance took hold of him. He had been worried he would never smell that sweet, wonderful smell again and marveled that even here, wherever ‘here’ was, Calanthe still smelled of them.

Eist had woken abruptly when he arrived, the pain that had ripped through his skull and down his body vanishing as quickly as it had begun. It was Pavetta who found him, soon followed by Eist’s beloved sister who had passed so long ago. There had been no time for pleasantries though. He watched from the unknown place he was in, devastated and heartbroken as he watched his wife send their granddaughter away before making her way to the window.

When she let herself fall, Eist closed his eyes, unable to watch. Instead, he focused on the only thing that could keep him sane. She would be with him soon.

It did not take long for him to find her, lying on the grass just as she had landed. Her stained and bloodied clothes were gone, instead replaced by a glowing white gown. The sweat and blood that had stained her face had disappeared, leaving her glowing and her hair clean and loose, her waves flowing.

Calanthe had so many questions, but for now, she did not want to know the answers. She was in her husband’s arms again and her daughter, who she thought had been lost to her for eternity, now laid happily at her side.

A happiness and calm she had not felt since she last saw Pavetta washed over her as the sun warmed her face. She smiled as Eist pressed a kiss to her temple again as he whispered softly into her ear, telling her how much he loved her. Calanthe hummed softly as she turned her head and pressed a long kiss to his lips. The spark between them was still there, igniting into a fire brighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this epilogue may be deemed unnecessary by many, but even though some stories don't have a happy ending, I wanted Eist and Calanthe's story to have one.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story. It was both a joy to write, and yet very painful as well. When I first thought I would try write fan fiction about Eist and Calanthe, writing a companion for the Netflix series was the first idea I thought of and I am glad I was able to finish it.
> 
> This last chapter idea came to me early on while writing, as I have always been determined to find some way for them to be happy, even if it was not in this life.
> 
> And now, on to the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This will be another long one, so get ready. :) Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
